The Alpha Wolves
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: Before the vampires there were the Originals. Before witches & warlocks there were the Emrys Descendants. Before the werewolves there were the Alpha Wolves. In a twist of fate & irony, suddenly these worlds collided. Elijah/OC/Niklaus
1. Explanations & Introductions

No One's POV

Brooklyn Emerson stomped her way up the stairs, anger practically steaming out of her, barely taking time to admire the beautiful mansion that sprawled out in front of her.

"_NIKLAUS MIKAELSON!_" She screams loudly, throwing the front doors open and making her way towards the main area of the house.

Stomping into the living room, Brooklyn faintly notes the presence of the four other Originals, Niklaus' siblings, Finn, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah.

"Hello my darling Brooke. You're looking stunning as usual. How was your trip to Africa?" Niklaus inquires, quickly emerging from the other room, immediately recognizing the familiar brunette and her whirlwind like presence.

"Oh don't _darling_ me Niklaus Mikaelson! You are _not_ going to _weasel_ your way out of this. You've got _a lot_ of explaining to do!" Brooklyn hisses, her crystal blue eyes narrowing as she marches towards him.

"Yes, of course love. You see- I have a perfectly good explanation for all of this." Niklaus begins, holding his hands out in front of him in an attempt to placate her.

"Oh _really_… Well. Yes, I'm sure you have a perfectly good reason for not _telling_ me the _moment_ you break your _bloody_ forsaken curse _AND_ reunite with your _siblings_, which you've only wanted to do for fucking _thousands_ of years! So, do _enlighten_ me Niklaus." Brooklyn snarks, advancing close enough to poke him hard in the chest with an accusing finger.

"Perhaps we can talk elsewhere, where we don't have as much of an audience love?" Niklaus asks, gesturing to his siblings, who were scatted around the living room looking quite confused at the sudden intrusion.

"_No_. I think here is a perfectly good place to talk." Brooklyn growls determinedly, glaring up at him.

"Very well darling." Niklaus acquiesces, knowing that once Brooklyn got on a rampage there was little he could do to persuade her differently.

"You know, I really expected more of you Nik. I mean, it's not like picking up a _damn_ cell phone for a _five_ minute conversation would kill you. Not even a _simple_ _postcard_ or _letter_ letting me know how things were going. But of course, instead I have to find out through one of _my scouts _that you've broken the curse and been reunited with your siblings. And now, you're having a _ball_. Which you **_also_** _forgot to inform me of_. Am I missing anything Niklaus?" Brooklyn asks faking sweetness, her eyes glinting with fire.

"I sincerely apologize darling. I've been a bit busy." Niklaus sighs.

"Apology _not_ accepted!" Brooklyn huffs, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Now, now, Brooklyn love, let's not be hasty. How about I make it up to you? A vacation, yes, perhaps to Paris with me or the Bahamas? You do love the Bahamas don't you? And perhaps another shopping spree? I still have a few credit cards you've yet to max out. I'll even allow you to drag me through all the bloody stores you wish." Niklaus offers, running his hands up and down her arms and shoulders in a soothing manner.

"Humph." Brooklyn grumps, her expression twisting into a thoughtful one.

"Come on. You know you want to." Niklaus persuades, flashing Brooklyn his adorable 'I'm cute, love me' smirk.

"Don't think you're completely off the hook. And don't think for a second I don't expect some more _groveling_. But _fine_. I'll take you up on those offers." Brooklyn finally cracks, giving him a halfhearted glare and poking him again in the chest.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm glad we've come to a compromise." Niklaus smirks.

"I hate you." Brooklyn snarks, a playful smile appearing on her face as she leans into hug him.

"I know." Niklaus laughs, wrapping his arms around her tightly, holding her to him.

Feeling her sigh in a relaxing manner, Niklaus smirks again, rubbing her back lightly before picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, twirling her around once.

"_Nik!_" Brooklyn screams, laughing at his antics.

"What?" Niklaus asks, faking innocence as he sets her down.

"You're a dork. I've missed you." She laughs, pressing a kiss to his cheek and ruffling his blonde hair.

"I've missed you too." Niklaus admits, glaring at his siblings in a 'don't you dare repeat this to anyone or you're dead' look.

"Niklaus brother, don't you think introductions are in order? After all, your lady friend is quite a _beauty_." Kol's voice carries, making Niklaus glare venomously.

"Don't even _think_ about it Kol." Niklaus hisses, his grip tightening around Brooklyn's waist.

"You must be Kol." Brooklyn's voice interrupts, turning to face Niklaus' siblings, a genuine smile on her face.

"Yes. And you are Brooklyn I take it?" Kol offers, flashing over to them and holding out his hand.

"Kol." Niklaus hisses warningly.

"Brooklyn Emerson. I'm Nik's best friend." Brooklyn introduces, offering her own hand, unconcerned about Niklaus' over protective nature.

"It's a pleasure to meet you darling. But I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken or compelled. Nik doesn't _have_ **_friends_**." Kol snorts, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he greets Brooklyn, kissing her knuckles lightly.

"I am not mistaken or compelled. You are right, he doesn't have friends. He just has one. And that one, would be _me_." Brooklyn emphasizes, turning to flash Niklaus a cheeky smile.

"I like her brother. Better than your other conquests in the past. Do keep this one." Rebekah's voice suddenly snarks bitchily.

"Enough Rebekah!" Niklaus growls menacingly, his entire body tensing.

"Now Rebekah, sister, that is no way to treat a friend of Niklaus'. She is a guest. I apologize on behalf of my two younger siblings Miss Emerson. I am Elijah Mikaelson." Elijah introduces, quickly crossing the room to offer a hand and slight bow.

"It's fine. It's nice to meet you Master Elijah. Call me Brooklyn please." Brooklyn replies, placing her hand in his and curtseying slightly, immediately picking up Elijah's old fashioned, formal, chivalrous ways.

He was extremely attractive Brooklyn thought to herself, the suit only accenting his handsome features.

"Then call me Elijah." Elijah replies, smiling down at her as he releases her hand.

"Very well." Brooklyn smiles.

"Well then, seems like the only introduction left is Finn, since Rebekah has already _rudely_ made her presence known. Finn is the eldest of my siblings love." Niklaus butts in, disliking the fact Brooklyn's attention was no longer solely on him.

Offering nothing but a small nod, Brooklyn gives a smile back before turning back to Niklaus.

"So about this ball. I assume that I am invited yes? Since its formal I shall assume I need to find a dress and let you know what color it is?" Brooklyn asks.

"Actually love- I- of course you're invited, it's just- well- I've invited someone else." Niklaus stumbles out, looking properly sheepish.

"Oh- Okay. What's her name? Is she pretty? Don't tell me, she's blonde yes? I bet she's really pretty! I'm so happy for you Nik! I bet you'll have adorable kids, wait, is she a vampire? Probably, well either way you guys will be an adorable couple! How long have you guys known each other? Have you just started going out? Do you think she's the one? You know I'm a bit disappointed you didn't tell me earlier, but whatever. You can tell me everything now." Brooklyn starts rambling out excitedly, pushing the negative emotions and disappointment out of her mind. It didn't matter what she felt. What mattered was if Niklaus was happy. That was all that mattered.

"Woah, slow down love." Niklaus interrupts, placing a finger on Brooklyn's mouth.

"Her name is Caroline. We're not going out. There is nothing between us. Mother requested we all try and find dates." Niklaus explains.

"Oh… Yeah I don't believe that for a _second_ Niklaus. If that was the case you would have invited _me_. And though I'm upset you didn't invite me, mostly because now **_I_** have to find an acceptable date and that may as well be bloody _impossible_ given that it's in only a few hours and I'm most _definitely_ **not** taking my brother. But not to worry, I'm not mad enough to not help you catch this girl of yours." Brooklyn points out after her rant.

"I can never get anything past you can I?" Niklaus groans, rolling his eyes.

"No, and you best remember that. Now come on! Caroline won't be able to resist you tonight." Brooklyn says, dragging Niklaus upstairs, presuming to where his bedroom is.

"How long are you staying?" Niklaus asks, lounging on his bed as Brooklyn raids his closet.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know. Not long probably. I just wanted to visit and catch up." Brooklyn responds absentmindedly as she flicks through his dress shirts.

"Where are you staying? You know I hate to think of you staying in something _sub-standard_." Niklaus asks, clear disdain for anything other than riches and luxury.

"Just some hotel downtown. It's nice." Brooklyn hums, now raiding through his bow ties and ties.

"Stay here. There are plenty of rooms." Niklaus offers.

"Just me or?" Brooklyn asks questioningly.

"Just you of course." Niklaus smirks.

"Of course." Brooklyn laughs, knowing very well that her twin brother Aaron and Niklaus did not get along well. Aaron was very protective of her, and well he and Niklaus didn't exactly get off on the right foot and even though years had passed since the original incident, Aaron still didn't trust or like Niklaus.

"I'll think about it. Now go try these on." Brooklyn urges, shoving hangers of clothes in Niklaus' arms and shoving him towards his bathroom.

"Demanding little thing." Niklaus mutters.

"I heard that!" Brooklyn shouts through the door.

"You were meant to my darling." Niklaus snarks back, laughing heartedly as he hears her scream and huff in annoyance.

Only an hour or so later, Brooklyn finds herself leaving, finished with helping Niklaus find the perfect outfit and on her way back to the hotel to get her things and get ready. She had decided to take Niklaus' offer and stay here with him.

Humming quietly to herself, Brooklyn descends the stairs only to be intercepted by Elijah.

Much to his confusion and reservation, Elijah had found Brooklyn captivating from the moment he had set eyes on her. She was beautiful, no, beyond beautiful, her beauty surpassed that of any women he had ever seen in all his centuries living; she was a mystery wrapped in even more mystery. And he desired to know more.

"Oh- hello Elijah." Brooklyn smiles, looking up surprised.

"Hello Miss Brooklyn." Elijah replies, smiling back.

"Brooklyn please Elijah. Miss is far too formal for me. Is there something you need? I'm on my way out. I need to get my stuff so I can finish getting ready here. Nik offered." Brooklyn asks, tilting her head slightly in a questioning manner.

"Of course, my apologizes Brooklyn. I was just curious, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about dates with my brother, I mean no disrespect of course- but would you give me the honor of accompanying me tonight?" Elijah offers a bit awkwardly, hoping to not over step an unsaid, invisible boundary between her and his brother that may or may not be there.

"I would be honored Elijah. Of course." Brooklyn responds, her smile even brighter.

"I shall see you tonight then Brooklyn. I look forward to it." Elijah offers, placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles, eyes smoldering with hidden emotions and thoughts.

"Tonight then." Brooklyn smiles back.

_**So guess what guys!? Those two stories I talked about in my note to you in my first chapter The Hierarchy of Angels, well this is one of them! I've finally gotten around to publishing and working on it! Woo hoo! (:**_

_**I'm super excited for this story! And hope you guys are to! So please, let me know what you think! Advice, expression of feels, thoughts, ideas and critiques are always lovely.**_

_**As you can see it starts mid season 3 of Vampire Diaries; episode 3X14 "Dangerous Liaisons" to be exact. For now the story will follow the overall original plot line of season 3, with minor adjustments since I'm introducing OC's to the story line. There will also be divergence in season 5 when the Silas drama begins.**_

_**Also, btw it's probably going to be another Elijah/OC/Niklaus pairing, though you'll see them develop separately to begin with. In the end it's both. I love them both so much I can't ever decide. So in my fantasy world, both is always better. Haha Lucky for my OC's. ;)**_

_**Anyways, much love.**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	2. The Mikaelson Ball (Part One)

No One's POV

The Mikaelson ball had begun; guests mingled in the foyer and the downstairs of the Mikaelson mansion, servants walked around with oeuvres and drinks, a bar tender tended the bar and the band played light music in the background.

But upstairs, Brooklyn flitted back and forth inside her room, putting the final touches on her makeup and hair, confident that she looked good.

"Brooklyn, darling? Can I come in?" Niklaus voice asks, a light knock on the door.

"Yes." Brooklyn answers shortly, distracted by a piece of hair that wouldn't behave.

"You look marvelous Brooklyn. Absolutely ravishing." Niklaus compliments, coming behind her and snaking an arm around her waist.

"Thank you Nik. You look quite dashing and handsome yourself." She smiles, looking at their reflection in the mirror.

They fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle, perfectly balanced and perfectly in harmony.

She was the light to his darkness, the humanity to his evil, a gentle heart to sooth and open his hardened one, the salvation and redemption he needed and so desperately craved.

He was calculated and controlled, she was a whirlwind and hurricane of energy and life. He saw the world in black and white, in terms of power and weakness, she saw life in color, filled with beauty, love and wonder.

"Hmm. Thank you love." Niklaus hums, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck, allowing his tender side to show.

"So, whatcha need? Is your date here yet?" Brooklyn asks, turning to pick up a makeup brush.

"No, it seems Caroline did not accept my offer." Niklaus shrugs, watching as Brooklyn pampers herself in the mirror.

"Maybe she's just late. She's probably trying to make sure she looks perfect so she can wow you." Brooklyn suggests.

"Maybe. I'm regretting not having _you_ on my arm tonight darling. You truly are gorgeous. You shall be the most beautiful woman here tonight." Niklaus compliments, his blue eyes smoldering as he catches her gaze in the reflection of the mirror.

"I don't know about that." Brooklyn says modestly, breaking their eye contact and turning her face, focusing on putting in her earrings, willing the blush away.

"No, I believe my brother is right. You look absolutely divine Brooklyn. Are you ready to accompany me downstairs?" Elijah's voice asks politely, his figure appearing in her doorway.

"Yes, I am. You look very debonair Elijah. All the girls will swoon." Brooklyn compliments with a charming smile, beginning to walk towards him.

"Mmm, not so fast love. I have something for you." Niklaus interrupts, placing a restraining hand on her arm.

"Nik!" Brooklyn groans, turning to face him.

"It will only take a second. Now come back here. Close your eyes." Niklaus commands, pulling her back to the mirror.

"You better not mess my clothes or my hair up Nik. I worked hard to look like this!" Brooklyn warns, closing her eyes as asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it. There. You can open your eyes now love." Niklaus says, placing something on her head.

"Wow. It's beautiful. Thank you Nik." Brooklyn gushes, her eyes immediately drawn to the diamond tiara now perched on her head.

"Then it suits you perfectly. You are welcome my darling." Niklaus says affectionately, smiling and squeezing her arm gently.

Beaming at him, Brooklyn turns, giving him a gentle kiss to his cheek and patting his chest lightly before making her way towards Elijah.

"What do you think Elijah? Too much?" Brooklyn asks, twirling once in front of him and curtseying.

"You look beautiful Brooklyn. The stars could not shine brighter." Elijah compliments, a smile gracing his features.

"Thank you." Brooklyn replies, blushing slightly under his dark gaze. Could he get any sexier? Even though Brooklyn was already in love with someone else, she couldn't deny Elijah's attractiveness. Honestly, it would take a blind person to _not_ notice. That smile though.

"Okay, come on! I think there's a party waiting for us." Brooklyn says cheerily, dragging both men out of her room.

"Shall we then?" Elijah offers politely, holding his arm out for her to take.

"Yes, shall we Brooklyn?" Niklaus asks, offering Brooklyn his arm as well.

"A double escort? I must be special." Brooklyn smirks, looping her arms through both of theirs, allowing them to flank her as they begin to walk down the hall.

"Indeed. Not many can say they have the two most powerful Originals on their arm." Niklaus teases.

Laughing lightly at his cockiness, Brooklyn shakes her head amused, allowing them to guide her to the top of the stairs.

Beginning to descend, all eyes turn onto the stunning trio. And impressive picture of power, grace and perfection. Brooklyn was elegant, regal, well composed, radiating confidence and beauty, holding her head high, with her tiara glinting under the chandelier and a dress fitting for a princess, flanked by two powerful kings, one ruthless, unpredictable and arrogant, the other calm, unwavering and assured.

"Who is _that_?" Damon asks, his eyes narrowing in calculation as he stares at Brooklyn.

"Don't know. But it looks like we may have another player in the game." Stefan comments, starring at Brooklyn as well.

"She's got two Originals on her arm. She's _definitely_ going to be a problem." Damon concludes, still observing her. She certainly _looked_ human, her heat beating and skin flushed lightly from the heat in the room, but how could she be if she was associating with the Originals? Or perhaps she was some unfortunate brunette bimbo they had compelled, Damon thought. No, Damon quickly dismissed, she wasn't compelled, her eyes weren't void or emotionless. She was a mystery, an unknown and therefore a danger.

"We don't know that for sure Damon. She could be compelled." Stefan offers.

"No she's not. You can tell. She's going to be a problem, I don't doubt that." Damon replies assuredly, watching as the trio finally reaches the bottom of the stairs.


	3. The Mikaelson Ball (Part Two)

No One's POV

"Well darling, I'll leave you and my brother to enjoy the party. Do save me a dance." Niklaus comments, turning to bow to Brooklyn, kissing her knuckles lightly.

"I will Nik. Have fun. I hope Caroline shows." Brooklyn smiles, squeezing his hand gently.

"Thank you love." Niklaus replies shortly turning to look at Elijah.

"I trust that you will keep my prized possession _safe_ **brother**? Let no harm come to her." Niklaus warns, staring at Elijah meaningfully.

"Of course Niklaus. Brooklyn will be perfectly safe with me." Elijah assures, giving his brother a slight nod.

"Very well. Do be careful darling. The Salvatore brothers are here and I don't trust them. They have a habit of sticking their nose where they don't belong." Niklaus warns lightly, giving Brooklyn another formal bow and his brother a nod before walking off.

"So…" Brooklyn asks, turning to look up at Elijah.

"A drink first?" Elijah offers, giving her his rare smile.

Returning to the stair case for introductions, Elijah turns to Brooklyn, leaving her near the first stair, within his eyesight.

"Stay here okay? I will be brief." Elijah assures.

"Nonsense Elijah. Brooklyn will come with us." Niklaus interrupts, suddenly appearing beside her offering Brooklyn his arm.

"No Nik- It's supposed to be just family. I couldn't- I shouldn't intrude." Brooklyn tries to argue.

"Take my arm Brooklyn. I'm not leaving you down here." Niklaus hisses into her ear warningly, catching sight of Damon and glaring threateningly from behind her back.

"Very well." Brooklyn sighs, noticing Niklaus' tone and linking arms with him and Elijah, allowing them to escort her upstairs once more.

Hearing Rebekah snort snottily as Brooklyn walks by, Niklaus and Elijah both give her a reproving look before settling Brooklyn strategically between them.

"Don't worry darling, Rebekah's only jealous that you outshine her tonight." Niklaus whispers into Brooklyn's ear, making Brooklyn stifle a disbelieving laugh.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." Elijah announces, his voice echoing over the crowd and commanding attention.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah begins, noticing his mother's dominate figure at the top of the stairs, her gaze calculating, sweeping over the crowd, but disliking the look Esther was giving Brooklyn. It was one of disdain, calculation and disapproval.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourself a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah finishes, choosing to push aside the nagging feeling in his mind and sweeping his hand in a welcoming gesture.

"Brooklyn?" Elijah asks politely, turning to Brooklyn as the crowd disperses and his siblings begin to descend the stairs.

"Thank you Elijah." Brooklyn smiles, looping her arm through his once more, allowing Niklaus and Elijah to escort her back down the stairs.

"Go get your girl Nik." Brooklyn says softly, touching his arm lightly in encouragement.

"Thank you darling. Remember save me a dance." Niklaus reminds, giving a slight nod before excusing himself.

"Well, care to dance with me Miss Brooklyn?" Elijah asks formally, bending into a slight bow and kissing her knuckles.

"Of course Master Elijah." Brooklyn laughs, taking his outstretched hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

Brooklyn loved dancing. She loved twirling under lights and being swept away by the beat and feeling the harmony of two people in step with one another.

"You dance well." Elijah compliments, looking at her with mild surprise, Ed Sheeran's song Give Me Love setting a solid beat to the age old waltz.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Brooklyn teases, giving him a smile. "My mother used to put me in dance classes when I was younger. I guess it sort of stuck."

"Seems like the work has paid off then. You are a wonderful dance partner. Your mother must be proud." Elijah says, giving Brooklyn another rare smile.

"I would hope so. But my mom's not around anymore, so I wouldn't know." Brooklyn explains quietly.

"I apologize Brooklyn, for the lack of tact. I am sorry about your mother." Elijah immediately responds, feeling guilty for bringing up a sore topic.

"Thank you. But no need to be sorry or apologize Elijah. You didn't know. She died when I was 7. I have had time to adjust." Brooklyn shrugs.

"So young." Elijah comments, his admiration and interest in Brooklyn only peaking more. "Well I'm sure she's very proud Brooklyn. You are a beautiful, strong woman."

Blushing lightly, Brooklyn looks down, giving Elijah an embarrassed smile.

Giving Brooklyn another smoldering look, Elijah smiles almost wistfully, swinging her into the arms of another man.

"Hello Brooklyn." Niklaus says, catching her against his chest.

"Oh! Nik! Fancy seeing _you_ here!" Brooklyn quips, giving him a smirk.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Niklaus questions as the dance continues.

"Yes, Elijah is very polite and honorable." Brooklyn assures.

"Ah yes, Elijah, the noblest one of us all." Niklaus snorts.

"Is that jealously I see Nik?" Brooklyn teases.

"Nonsense Brooklyn. I don't get jealous. Besides, why would I be when the most beautiful girl here is in _my_ arms?" Niklaus scoffs, giving Brooklyn a rare smile.

"You flatter me Nik. You know, compliments get you everywhere." Brooklyn laughs.

"I know darling. Because I know _you_. Quite well in fact." Niklaus smirks.

Rolling her eyes, Brooklyn and Niklaus continue to dance, but all too soon partners change once more.

"Why, hello there Miss Brooklyn." Kol says, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Hello Mister Kol." Brooklyn laughs, giving him a smile.

"You look- stunning. I can see why my brothers are so smitten." Kol comments, giving Brooklyn another smirk.

"Hmm, I don't know about the smitten part, but thank you Kol. I think anyways." Brooklyn teases, unsure if that was a partial jib or compliment.

"It was a compliment dear. And _surely_ you see it. Niklaus is practically seething with rage and jealousy as I talk to you. I wouldn't worry too much about his current conquests of the blonde cheerleader, she's bitchy, I _much_ **prefer** you. And Elijah, well you can't ever really tell with him. But his eyes give it away this time. He hasn't stopped looking at you since he left your side and he looks absolutely bored to tears with his current dance partner. Myself, you're not my type, but you've definitely got a spark. It's quite _compelling_." Kol purrs into her ear, smirking tauntingly at his older brothers as they twirl past.

"You're a flatter too I see. What is it about you Mikaelson men?" Brooklyn laughs, not taking the bait.

"So you've caught on have you?" Kol smirks again.

Laughing again, Brooklyn shakes her head lightly at his antics, bowing to him as the dance ends.


	4. The Mikaelson Ball (Part Three)

No One's POV

"Oh, hello dear brother!" Kol greets dramatically, a smirk forming on his face as Elijah appears beside Brooklyn.

"_Brother_. I need to discuss something with Elena. Stay with Brooklyn until I return, I shall only be a moment." Elijah orders evenly, giving Kol a meaningful look.

"Very well Elijah." Kol huffs, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Behave Kol." Elijah warns once before moving into the crowd.

"I always behave!" Kol huffs vainly in protest.

"I'm pretty sure no one believes that Kol. And you don't have to stay with me. Really, I don't know why Nik and Elijah are so insistent. It's not like I'm going to trip and fall and die." Brooklyn comments, rolling her eyes at the over protectiveness of her best friend, and now her best friend's brother.

"No, really. _I do_. As if I want to give my brothers any more reason to try and stake me. Normally I'm all for pissing off my older brothers. But I don't fancy a dagger in the back or spending any more time in a coffin. Which is _exactly_ what will happen if I leave _you_ **alone**. My dear big brothers will have a conniption fit and ruin this _wonderful_ ball we're hosting. Besides, I've got plenty of time to piss them off. _Eternity_ really." Kol snorts, looking less than pleased.

"Thank you Kol. You can leave now." Elijah's voice interrupts, quickly dismissing his brother and grabbing Brooklyn's attention.

"Whatever Elijah. Farewell Brooklyn." Kol bids goodbye, giving Brooklyn a flourished bow and a light kiss to her knuckles.

"I hope my brother didn't bother you too much." Elijah comments, offering his arm once more to her.

"No, Kol was fine. I really don't see what's Nik is always ranting about." Brooklyn shrugs.

"That's good. Now would you care to join me for a walk through our gardens?" Elijah inquires, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Sure. Air would be nice." Brooklyn replies, smiling brightly in return.

Her smile was radiant, it light up the entire room and pulled on emotions long since buried and made his dead heart want to beat again. Elijah suddenly couldn't picture a life without her smile. And he knew that he would do anything, move the sun and the stars if needed, to assure her happiness and to see that smile grace her angelic features.

"It's beautiful tonight." Brooklyn comments, looking up to gaze at the stars, trusting Elijah to guide her alone the pathway.

"Yes, it is." Elijah responds, though he definitely wasn't starring at the stars.

"You didn't even look!" Brooklyn accuses, a teasing smile appearing on her lips.

"I didn't need to." Elijah replies, shrugging lightly.

Smiling faintly Brooklyn looks around, her gaze landing on Niklaus, and who she assumed was Caroline. Niklaus was leading the blonde off to the side of the manor where in the distance a carriage and horse waited.

Feeling a pang of jealousy and sadness, Brooklyn quickly brushes it off and moves her attention elsewhere. She was happy for Niklaus. Really, she was. If he was happy she would be content. She was glad he had found someone to adore, even if it wasn't her. And, perhaps it was her fault for never telling him how she felt. But he had never showed any other indications otherwise and she would never push being a mate onto him.

"How long have you been in love with Niklaus?" Elijah suddenly asks, Brooklyn barely noticing that they had stopped and now sat by a water feature, Elijah's gaze burning into the side of her face with unfathomable emotions.

"What!? I- No- I'm not in love with Nik. He's my best friend." Brooklyn scoffs in complete denial. Seriously, it wasn't that obvious was it she wondered.

"Please Brooklyn. It's obvious, I've seen the way you look at him. He doesn't know does he?" Elijah persists, looking at Brooklyn with unreadable expression.

It bothered Elijah greatly how Brooklyn looked at his brother. He wanted her to look at _him_ that way. To gaze at him with love and affection and give him all her attention.

The feelings and emotions he had for her were deep, passionate, overwhelming and all consuming; they were emotions and feelings he thought were long since gone.

He couldn't explain it, but he didn't care to. Brooklyn called to him, in a way he had never felt before. She enticed his inner beast, and calmed the monsters that threatened to overtake him. Elijah knew she was the one he had waited for thousands of years. She was the one destined for him, _made_ for him. His other half, his light, his redemption, his treasure.

"I- _No_\- He doesn't. I never told him. You know sometimes I wish I wasn't, but I don't really have a choice." Brooklyn confides, starring at her hands as she twists them together.

"Perhaps you haven't found another person who you love as much. You are young." Elijah comments gently, hoping to ease into the topic of his affection for her.

"No, really. I _don't_ have a choice Elijah. It's not something I chose. I mean of course it had to be **thee** _Niklaus Mikaelson_. The irony is not lost. He hunted my brother and I, he hunted our pack, we were threats, to him and to you, his family, the Originals, and for years we evaded him until one day he found us. But of course fate had a different plan and I fall for the _arrogant_, **powerful** _Original_ **Hybrid**." Brooklyn snorts sarcastically.

"You- you're an-" Elijah begins, surprise evident in his expression and his thoughts completely derailed.

"An _Alpha Wolf_. Yes. I am. And the last of the Emrys line." Brooklyn replies, starring at Elijah evenly, her expression calculating and even, portraying no emotion.

"_Incredible_. I didn't- They were legends. Said to be myth. Long since extinct. And an Emrys Descendent, the most powerful witches and warlocks to walk the earth, descendants from Merlin Emrys himself, Court Warlock to King Arthur." Elijah breaths, still staring at Brooklyn.

Pride began to fill him, pride at the thought that this _magnificent_, **powerful**, _wonderful_, **beautiful** creature was **_his_**.

"Yeah, well _ta-da!_ Surprise! Here I am. Two powerful supernatural beings for the price of one. _Yay me!_" Brooklyn snort sarcastically. "Why do you think Niklaus _didn't_ kill me or my pack? He couldn't, I'm more powerful than him and he knows it. Besides, as the most powerful person on the earth besides your family, the _Originals_, it was best for both of us to come to a truce. But _apparently_ fate just had to have an ironic sense of humor and a twist of plans."

"Niklaus is your mate." Elijah states, though his tone is questioning.

He remained undeterred however. Elijah was confident that he could win Brooklyn's affections. And if not, Elijah also knew he could never not love her, never not be there for her and never stop trying to be what she wanted and needed.

"Yes." Brooklyn sighs.

Why she was spilling her life story and inner conflicts to Elijah, an Original who she just met half a day ago, she would never know. Elijah was easy to talk to and made her feel like he was actually interested and was actually listening to her.

"My brother doesn't see what he's missing then. He doesn't see that the _best_ thing that could _ever_ happen to him is already _right_ in _front_ of him." Elijah whispers tenderly, his hand ghosting across Brooklyn's cheek.

"_Elijah_." Brooklyn warns, beginning to pull away, finally catching onto Elijah's tone and noticing his expression for the first time.

"I understand that I may never be able to take the place of my brother. And I would never try to. But I can provide for you, I can protect to you, care for you, be there for you, I can _love_ you, _adore_ you Brooklyn. If you give me the chance." Elijah pleads, grabbing Brooklyn's hands gently and placing them in his own.

"Elijah I _can't_ okay? It doesn't _work_ that way. Niklaus will _always_ come first. You're sweet, you're chivalrous, you're thoughtful and considerate and _god_, you're _perfect_. But I can't. Even though it'd be nice, I _could_ love you. But I can't do that to _you_. Because you would always know. It's not fair." Brooklyn explains, shaking her head and quickly standing up, smoothing out her dress and turning away.

She would not fucking cry. This was not happening to her. No, her life didn't need to get more complicated and messed up than it already was. Fate must be really laughing at her now.

"I understand Brooklyn. I apologize for upsetting you. Think no more of it. Come, let's walk back. You're getting cold. I think my mother wants to do a toast." Elijah responds softly, quickly changing topics, respectfully understanding and acknowledging the topic was no longer appropriate, placing his coat around her shoulders and leading her towards the mansion once more.


	5. The Mikaelson Ball (Part Four)

No One's POV

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you for all being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" Esther announces.

"Cheers!" The room echoes.

"Cheers." Elijah says, clinking glasses with Brooklyn.

Taking a sip, Brooklyn suddenly coughs, the glass slipping from her grip and shattering on the ground as she begins gasping in pain, struggling to breathe. Dark magic, it had tainted the champagne and it was suffocating her own magic.

"Brooklyn!?" Elijah calls, instantly attentive, placing his own glass down to help support her.

"Ge- get Ni- Nik." Brooklyn wheezes out, leaning against Elijah's chest, hoping to appear steady and draw as little attention as possible to her embarrassing slip of glass and the situation at hand.

"I'm here Brooklyn. Come along darling." Niklaus sudden says, appearing beside her and herding her and Elijah out of sight.

"What happened?" Niklaus demands, glaring at Elijah.

"Nothing. She just took a sip of champagne." Elijah frets, helping his brother hold onto a now writhing Brooklyn.

"Out- outside. Th- the forest." Brooklyn chokes out, her eyes connecting with Niklaus.

Nodding in confirmation, Niklaus sweeps Brooklyn into his arms, flashing out of the mansion and into the forest within moments.

Dropping to the forest ground, Brooklyn grits her teeth in annoyance and pain, fisting her hands into the dirt, still struggling to get enough air.

Her magic was fighting the dark magic swirling against hers.

Arching unnaturally, a gold web of light, Brooklyn's magic, bursts from her body, encompassing her form and sending ripples through the air before collapsing, once more containing itself within Brooklyn's form, leaving Brooklyn crumpled on the forest floor exhausted. The dark magic was gone.

Suddenly a twig snaps, twelve pairs of eyes appearing in a circle around Brooklyn, Niklaus and Elijah, hovering just outside the light cast by the moon; wolves.

"Wait brother." Niklaus warns, placing a hand on Elijah's arm, preventing him from doing anything or approaching Brooklyn.

Watching as a black wolf, dark as night itself, nearly the height of a man's waist, approaches Brooklyn, the wolf bows its head, snuffling Brooklyn's face and licking, whining loudly.

"Hey Aaron. What a night yeah?" Brooklyn jokes weakly, reaching a hand up to touch the wolf's snout, the wolf only snorting in response.

"Her brother. Also her beta, second in command to Brooklyn." Niklaus explains to Elijah.

These were the Alpha Wolves.

Observing as another two wolves break from the invisible circle, one licks her face the other nudging at Brooklyn's arm.

"Hey Ry, Kaylee." Brookly smiles weakly, reaching to touch their snouts.

"Ryan, Brooklyn's gamma, third in command and Kylee, Ryan's sister, Brooklyn's delta, fourth in command." Niklaus answers Elijah's unasked question. Niklaus had met Brooklyn's pack before, though the first meeting wasn't as pleasant as the ones that followed.

"I'm fine guys. It was dark magic. The balance has been upset." Brooklyn speaks to the wolves, her voice then tapering off, using their mind link to talk.

"_Mother_." Elijah growls, knowing that was the only one witch at the Mikaelson ball other than Brooklyn.

"I would assume so." Niklaus agrees, watching Brooklyn interact with her pack, the color slowly beginning to return to her figure.

"Brooklyn love, perhaps we should return now? You should rest, you've been pushed to your limit." Niklaus interrupts lightly, but not daring to step closer. Aaron and him most definitely did _not_ get along and Niklaus didn't fancy getting bitten.

"Yes. Rest sounds nice. We'll talk tomorrow Aaron." Brooklyn mumbles, easily dismissing her pack.

Nodding in confirmation, Aaron bows lightly to his sister, in an acknowledgement of her status before retreating to the rim of the circle, casting Niklaus and Elijah a calculating, even look and turning to disappear, the rest of the pack following suit.

"Allow me to help you Brooklyn." Elijah offers, kneeling beside her the moment the wolves had left.

"Mmmm… Thanks Elijah." Brooklyn hums, allowing him to pick her up in his arms.

"Rest. We'll be back at the mansion in a moment." Elijah encourages, the wind and forest flashing by in a blur.

Slipping into the party unobtrusively, Elijah immediately heads to Brooklyn's room, carefully placing her tired figure on the bed.

"Stay with her Elijah. I must go sooth some tempers. It seems Damon Salvatore decided to snap Kol's neck. Not to say he probably didn't deserve it, but you know how mother gets. She'll be upset if that has ruined the party." Niklaus says lowly, giving Elijah a meaningful look.

"Of course Niklaus. I will remain here." Elijah assures.

Nodding once, Niklaus quickly disappears, leaving Elijah to watch over Brooklyn, who by now was solidly asleep, exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally from the night's events.

"Sleep well my love. I promise I will always protect you and be there for you when you are in need, and I shall be here waiting for you when you decide to give me a chance." Elijah promises, whispering gently to her as he sweeps the hair out of Brooklyn's face and presses an affectionate kiss to her forehead.


	6. The Witch's Plan (Part One)

Brooklyn's POV

Waking up still dressed in last night's formal wear, I groan lightly, groggy and fumbling for my phone on my nightstand.

10 am and a miscall and text from my twin Aaron.

Lying in bed for a few moments longer, I finally stumble out of bed towards the bathroom, determined to get out of the confining dress and into a soothing warm shower as soon as possible.

Finishing up in the shower, I quickly change, stealing one of Nik's dress shirts to wear, matching it with a pair of comfortable black leggings before bounding down stairs.

"There's the Sleeping Beauty." Niklaus says, looking up from his sketch pad.

"Morning Nik." I chirp, ruffling his blonde hair and looking over his shoulder at the picture he was working on.

"Is that my shirt?" Niklaus asks, his eyebrow raising and lips curving into a smirk.

"Maybe?" I say, grinning innocently.

"Somethings stay the same I see." Niklaus snorts, dragging me over the back side of the couch.

"Owe Nik! You butt!" I groan, landing awkwardly next to him.

"You love me." Niklaus says smoothly.

"Unfortunately. Now I'm starving. Please tell me you have food in your house." I say, giving Niklaus a 'feed me I'm adorable' look as I curl up next to him.

"I had a few servants get you some of your favorites this morning." Niklaus says casually, refocusing on his drawing.

"Nik!" I whine, tapping his chest lightly and giving him my best puppy expression.

"And I'm guessing that means you want me to go prepare you something." Niklaus sighs, placing his sketch pad down.

"Please and thank you." I grin happily.

"Of course my little wolf." Niklaus sighs, rolling his eyes at my antics and affectionately kissing my cheek before standing up and heading into the kitchen.

Noticing a tv remote, I flip it on, barely containing my excitement as I see Netflix. Netflix marathon anyone?

"Good morning Brooklyn. Are you feeling okay this morning? Did you rest well?" Elijah's voice asks, coming into the living room just as I'm flicking on one of my favorite tv series.

"Morning 'Lijah. I'm feeling fine. And I did sleep well. Thank you for carrying me to my room last night." I reply, giving Elijah a smile.

"You're welcome." Elijah replies, sitting beside me on the couch, his expression gentle behind his typical composed façade.

"Here love. Breakfast. One of your favorites." Niklaus interrupts, placing the plate in front of me.

"Thanks Nik." I say, grinning happily at the delicious food in front of me. Yummy, waffles and strawberries with whip cream.

"Mmmhmm." Niklaus hums, sitting back down beside me with his sketch pad.

Hearing the front door open, high heels click on the marble floor.

"Well, well, well, there's our girl." Kol voice carries, coming down the stairs.

"Get out of my way Kol." Rebekah snarks.

"Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it?" Kol taunts.

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." Rebekah growls.

Hearing Niklaus snort lightly in amusement, I slap his arm reprimandingly while Elijah simply sighs at his younger siblings bickering.

"Don't start Nik!" Rebekah shouts, glaring in our direction.

"I didn't say anything." Niklaus defends.

"I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment." Kol whines.

"What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it." Niklaus replies dryly.

"It's not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik! It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart." Kol complains.

"Go on Nik. Have fun with your brother." I encourage, pushing on his arm.

"Are you sure?" Niklaus asks.

"Totally sure. We can hang out later. Movie marathon tonight with snacks." I promise.

"Okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date." Niklaus sighs, giving Kol snark at the end.

"Yes, please go, this house has enough men rolling around it in." Rebekah replies.

"Just like you, Bekah." Kol quips, only to have Rebekah aim a well thrown high heel at him.

"Good riddance, both of you!" She huffs, storming upstairs.

Hearing the door to a room slam, I muffle a snicker before turning back the tv. Oh the joy of siblings.

"Excuse me Brooklyn. I need to speak with my sister and have a few things I need to finish." Elijah says, suddenly standing up.

"Okay. Well I'll just be here." I shrug.

Hearing his footsteps fade, I turn back to the tv.

"And then there was one." I mumble to myself, before getting sucked into the black hole known as Netflix.

Lazing around the house for several hours, I soon myself heading into town for a meeting with my pack. It was time to discuss the events of last night.

"Hey Brooke. Are you feeling okay? Did you sleep well? Did the dark magic leave any affects?" Aaron immediately pesters, standing up to give me a hug as I walk into the hotel suit.

"I'm fine Aaron. Really. Nothing to worry about. It's completely gone. Niklaus and Elijah made sure I was safe." I sooth, squeezing my brother back in a comforting hug.

Honestly, I wouldn't know what to do without him. Not only was he my brother, my twin, but he was my beta, my best friend and my rock. Our parents both died when we were fairly young and we were taken in by our grandfather, because of the tragedy our bond was even stronger.

"I'm glad you're okay." Aaron finally sighs, the tension and worry leaving his body as he rests his head on top of mine.

"I'm safe Aaron. I promise. You don't need to worry okay?" I reaffirm, pulling away to look up at my brother.

Nodding, Aaron leads me over to a chair, allowing me to sit first before taking his place beside me.

"Okay, now that Brooklyn is here we can begin." Aaron facilitates.

Discussing the events of the night and our plan of action we finally disperse, most of us returning to our own personal business while a few were tasked with finding out more information and scouting. If Esther, the Original Witch, had truly disrupted the balance she needed to be stopped. The influx of dark magic could not be allowed to stay in the present world.

"Aaron." I suddenly say a few hours later, breaking our concentration from our video games.

"What is it Brooke?" Aaron immediately asks, turning to look at me.

"Something- The balance is being disrupted. There is darkness. I can feel it in the air like ripples. Something is wrong. Gather the pack." I order, quickly standing up.

Without waiting for Aaron's response I'm already on the move, my wolf senses peaking and alert and my magic swelling up, ready to be used at my command.

"I should have killed you months ago." I hear Niklaus growl as I trace his familiar scent to an alleyway.

"Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you." An unfamiliar voice threatens, though it was definitely a vampire, that I could tell, you know wolf senses and all. And within a split second I'm shifting, my hack rising and my teeth bared as I slink around the corner in the darkness.

"What did you say about my mother?" Niklaus threatens.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do." The other male vampire continues to taunts, and without second thought I'm lunging, growling loudly in defense and bowling over the unknown male, also noting the presence of two others, one clearly vampire and the other definitely human.

Screaming loudly in surprise the younger vampire struggles underneath my weight, cussing loudly and hissing, but unable to get away.

"Now, now darling. Get off of the Salvatore. I know you're mad. It's alright. His threats mean nothing." Niklaus sooths, walking over to drag me off the vampire.

Growling in protest, I swing my head back nipping at Niklaus' hand, not hard enough to actually hurt him but to get my point across. I wanted to kill the offending vampire. Niklaus was ruining it and distracting me.

"_Ouch_ love. That was rude!" Niklaus reprimands, nudging me hard.

Snorting at him, I brush against his leg, sitting down on his left side, still glaring menacingly at the Salvatore and company.

"Having your pet wolf do your dirty work, how charming." The Salvatore spits out, giving me a heated glare, which I gladly return along with a low growl.

"I'd be careful if I were you. My _pet_, as you call her, has a nasty temper. You don't want to get on her bad side. Besides, this isn't any _ordinary_ wolf." Niklaus warns darkly, resting his hand on top my head.

"Leave him! We still need them, Niklaus." Elijah's voice suddenly commands, Elijah appearing out of nowhere.

"What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?" Niklaus urges, but getting no reply from his brother.

"You tell me where the witches are-." Elijah demands, but before he could finish I was already running.


	7. The Witch's Plan (Part Two)

Brooklyn's POV

"They're coming, Mother!" I hear Finn warn, (most likely referring to his brothers as I could sense Elijah, Niklaus and Kol nearing from the other direction) as my pack and I creep closer, keeping to the shadows and darkness of the night.

"No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly!" Esther shoos, two figures moving to retreat into the nearby house.

As we continued to creep closer I could feel the power and the darkness that radiated from the sigils and ritual Esther had created and it burned against my own magic. My magic was demanding to be free, demanding to get rid of, to destroy the abomination, and it coursed through me like fire and waves, churning and twisting under my skin and in my blood.

Gesturing with my head to the house, three of my pack members peel off towards the direction of the house to keep guard.

Watching as Kol, Niklaus and Elijah appear, my pack and I stay hidden in the shadows, waiting for the right time.

"My sons, come forward." Esther beckons.

"Stay beside me, Mother." Finn warns.

"It's okay. They can't enter." Esther says confidently, only making me grin wolfishly. They may not be able to, but I could.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic are you Finn." Kol snarks, but behind the bitter sarcasm I knew that Kol was hurt and betrayed.

"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." Esther bites back.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah points out, his expression and tone unreadable, carefully crafted and restrained.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Esther says, making my hack raise instinctively as I bare my teeth.

Despite the wrong doings of all the Originals, they certainly didn't deserve this. Niklaus struggled for years, merely wanting acceptance and love of his father, his mother and even his siblings. And Elijah, the noble one, only wished to keep his family together.

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell." Niklaus hisses.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time." Esther explains frostily, my hack rising even more at the attack on Elijah.

It appalled me that a mother could say that. She had done this to them. She was the monster. A mother who cared only for power and a father who cared only to destroy them.

Growling loudly, I attack suddenly, my paws digging into the ground and propelling me forward, my entire pack following suit, howling their arrival.

Watching as fear creeps through Esther's expression I snicker, my magic was assaulting the invisible barrier, weakening it and attacking her own dark magic viciously. I had no remorse or pity for her.

Emerging from the shadows, my eyes pure gold against the snow whiteness of my sleek coat I take a defensive stance in front of Niklaus, Elijah and Kol, pacing and growling warningly as I glare through the flames at Finn and Esther, bidding my time.

"No! No! What is this!?" Esther screams frantically. "No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!"

Growling viciously I jump, teeth bared in ferocity, barreling through the fire and invisible barrier, feeling it shatter under my own power, the flames barely flicking at my coat.

"Mother!" Finn shouts, moving to block my attack.

Slamming into Finn full force, I knock him to the ground, our bodies colliding with a harsh resounding grating sound, like boulders being struck together.

And as I was focused on Finn, Niklaus had attacked, viciously breaking his mother's neck and pulling her heart out, killing her brutally and instantly. Nothing she didn't deserve in my opinion.

Feeling Finn's arm constrict around my side, I howl loudly in pain as I feel ribs crack, desperately twisting and snapping to get free.

"Brooklyn!" Niklaus yells, his mother's body dropping immediately from his grip, watching as I roll off of Finn, landing on the ground awkwardly, breathing heavily from the pain.

My pack quickly took action after that, Aaron leading the charge against Finn as several pack members piled on top of Finn, forcing him on the ground to contain him, the rest forming a defensive circle around us.

Shaking my head to clear my pain filled thoughts, I heave myself up off the ground, growling viciously, swishing my tail back and forth in rage, and completely ignoring Ryan, my gamma, who have moved forward to aid me.

My own attack hadn't been in vain however, and I found a triumphant satisfaction in knowing this, Finn had not been fast enough and now had large gorge marks from my claws raking down his chest.

Lunging again, I growl at my pack, warning them away from my fight. I didn't like sharing credit and I certainly didn't like sharing my kill. Niklaus had distracted me once, it wasn't going to happen again. Finn was _mine_. The bastard cracked my ribs, no one was going to deny me this fight.

Watching as Finn moves, quickly regaining his stance, I barrel into him, ignoring my screaming ribs, butting him hard in the head and snapping my jaws into his shoulder, biting until I tasted blood.

Front paws planted firmly on Finn's chest, I am determined and he falls backwards, struggling vainly under my weight before finally going limp.

Satisfied, I let out a short howl of victory before collapsing on the ground next to the unconscious Finn.

"Brooklyn? Darling?" I hear Niklaus ask, his figure blurring in my vision.

Whimpering once, I thump my tail once, looking up at him in question.

"Thank you. Now let's get you back to the mansion." Niklaus says, running a hand through my fur soothingly.

Nodding in agreement, arms suddenly wrap around me, cradling me to a chest, though I'm a bit large, so my tail and head drape over said arms, the person is careful to not jostle my sides and then air is rushing by.

Snuffling once, I can tell it was Elijah who was carrying me and I relax, drooping my tail and head comfortably.

"Brooklyn? You're going to need to shift so I can examine your ribs." Elijah's voice breaks through my light slumber.

Grunting in response, he places me on my bed, stepping back and turning around, allowing me space.

"Okay, you can look now. I'm not naked or anything." I reply, merely seconds later.

Noting Elijah's surprise as he turns around, I shrug.

"It's an Alpha Wolf thing. We can shift whenever we want, without pain and for some reason we get to keep our clothes. I'm not complaining however." I explain, giving Elijah a smile.

"Fascinating." Elijah comments lightly, returning to my bedside. "Will you allow me to check your ribs?"

Lifting up my shirt in response, Elijah shifts his eyes, focusing on the bruised spots, and careful and polite enough to not have a wandering gaze.

"Thank you." I hum, feeling Elijah's warm hands wrap a bandage around my rib cage.

"You're welcome. I'll leave you to clean up." Elijah responds, staring at me with an unreadable expression before excusing himself from my room, the door clicking softly behind him.


	8. The Witch's Plan (Part Three)

Brooklyn's POV

"Brooklyn? How are you feeling?" Elijah's voice asks, bringing me out of my thoughts about an hour or so after he had left me to clean up.

"Hey 'Lijah. I'm fine. All patched up and settled. Thank you again, for taking care of me." I reply, looking up from my book.

"You're welcome Brooklyn. I'm glad you're feeling better." Elijah responds, staring at me his expression tight.

"How are you doing? You know, with everything. I mean, Esther was your mother." I ask, genuinely concerned. Even if Esther was a horrible mother, she was still their mother, I'm sure there was still hurt and loss amidst the betrayal and anger.

"We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right." Elijah replies, his expression darkening even more and his posture stiffening against the door frame.

"What do you mean?" I ask, pushing myself off my bed to walk over to where Elijah stood.

"My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torture. Even today, I terrorized an innocent." Elijah responds, looking away.

"If you're referring to Elena. She's hardly innocent." I scoff, coming to stand in front of Elijah.

"I used Rebekah's hatred of Elena to get what I wanted. I wielded my sister like one would a sword. My _sister_. You and your pack, your _family_, got mixed up in a conflict that wasn't yours. You shouldn't have fought our family's battles. You got _hurt_ because of it." Elijah says, looking ashamed.

"Hey, hey. You did that to _protect_ your _family_ Elijah. And don't worry about my pack or me. I'm fine. I'll heal quickly. I chose to defend you guys and my pack chose to follow me. You had nothing to do with that. And I wouldn't change what I did. You guys deserve to live. I believe that. You know that don't you? Don't let your bitch of a mother convince you otherwise." I protest, pressing a hand to Elijah's chest in a comforting gesture.

"Do we? My mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves." Elijah asks, for the first time looking vulnerable and broken.

"You aren't monsters. I don't believe that." I respond immediately, wrapping my arms around Elijah in a comforting hug.

"Come on." I finally say, grabbing Elijah's hand and dragging him to my bed.

Settling myself back in the middle I pull a confused looking Elijah next to me, letting him rest his head on my lap, running a soothing hand through his hair.

"It's okay you know? To be upset, to feel weak. No one has to be strong all the time. You're hurt, you feel lost and betrayed. But things will get better." I comfort, feeling Elijah begin to relax into my touch, closing his eyes as I continue to run a hand through his hair.

"Thank you Brooklyn." Elijah mumbles, his breathing slowing.

"You're welcome Elijah." I reply back softly.

Looking down at Elijah's sleeping figure, I couldn't help but feel a small skip in my heart as I smooth the hair out of his face. He really was handsome. And he looked so carefree, unworried, unburdened with the past and pain that haunted him when he was awake.

Allowing Elijah to sleep, I pick up my book once more, flipping through to my place. I was sure that Niklaus would be almost finished with whatever he was doing and then come to see me.

"Brooklyn." Niklaus voice says, breaking through my focus.

"Hey Nik." I say, placing my book down and looking up at him.

"What's this?" Niklaus asks, gesturing to a sleeping Elijah, his expression tense.

"He was sad. He needed comfort and reassurance. I gave him that and he fell asleep." I shrug, running a light hand through Elijah's brown locks.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. He holds you in high regards. I'm beginning to think he has some affection for you." Niklaus comments, pushing himself further into my room.

"He does. He told me, last night." I answer honestly.

"And do you feel the same?" Niklaus asks.

"I don't know. You know it's not that simple Nik." I remind him, sighing lightly and looking away from Niklaus' searching expression.

"Because you have a mate." Niklaus deadpans. Oh how ironic this was. Niklaus indeed knew I had a mate, yet he never knew who it was. All Niklaus knew was that my mate held no interest in me that way.

"Yes. Because of that. It wouldn't be fair."

"You're not happy though. Is that fair? You deserve happiness love. And as much as my brother and I don't get along, he'd give you that." Niklaus argues.

"I am happy Nik." I deny, shaking my head lightly. Because that was the truth. I was happy being friends with Niklaus, even if it was nothing more than friendship.

"You could be happier though." Niklaus argues more.

"Nik, just drop it." I hiss. "Now, did you contain Finn?"

"Yes, my mother's body was burned and Finn in the basement still unconscious. I doubt he'll have much fight once he's wakes up though. Your bite is enough to render any of us fairly useless." Niklaus informs, knowing firsthand what the bite of an Alpha Wolf felt like.

The first time Niklaus had caught up with us, Aaron bite him and then drug him back to our camp in the forest. I, of course, was the one to save Niklaus. Just like his blood was the cure for regular werewolf bites, mine was the cure to an Alpha Wolf bite, well that or any other Alpha Wolves in my pack. But obviously, they weren't exactly keen or eager to help the legendary Original Hybrid. He had after all, been hunting us, his intentions to kill or try and turn us.

"I can heal him later." I offer, shifting slightly under Elijah's weight.

"What should I do?" Niklaus asks, looking at me seriously.

"It's not up to me Nik. It's up to you and your family. But I know that if you allow him to die, even if you are hurt by his actions and distrustful of him, you'll regret it. Not to mention you are still currently bound to your siblings. Perhaps, once he's woken I can talk to him." I offer, placing a hand on his.

"Thank you Brooklyn." Niklaus responds, giving me a hint of a smile.

"That's what best friends are for. Now come on, let's not disturb your brother. We still have a movie marathon to watch." I reply, smiling back and scooting from under Elijah's upper body weight, laying his head on my pillow before exiting my room with Niklaus.

Turning on the tv, Niklaus returns from the kitchen with popcorn and other various snacks.

"You ready?" I ask, snuggling into the couch.

"Hmm? Yes, I am." Niklaus says, catching sight of his sketch pad.

"What is it?" I ask, watching as anger and sadness crosses Niklaus features before smoothing out to indifference one more.

"It's nothing." Niklaus replies, ripping out a few pages and throwing them into the fire.

"I'm sorry." I reply simply, snuggling up to Niklaus' side.

"It's okay. I'm over it. Caroline was never going to fall for me anyways." Niklaus sighs, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I'm still sorry." I comfort, shifting in his arms to lay my head against his chest.

"It's okay. I have you." Niklaus replies, kissing my head.

"Mmmhmm." I mumble, clicking on our movie.

"Where is everyone?" Rebekah says, interrupting our movie, though I was only half coherent as is.

"I thought you'd have gone by now. Kol's fled. Esther is gone and Finn is dying." Niklaus comments, barely glancing at his sister.

"I hated you when I learned you killed our mother. But I realized now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me." Rebekah admits, moving in front of the screen to block our view.

"Well, aren't we a pair?" Niklaus muses, his arm running through my hair, lulling me back into slumber.

"There's something I need you to see." I hear Rebekah urge.

"Sister I'm a bit busy. Have you just come to brag about your skills as a torturer?" Niklaus responds, annoyed.

"Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The Natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall." Rebekah urges, presuming showing Niklaus something, but I hadn't opened my eyes to check.

"What is it?" I hear Niklaus ask, shifting lightly under me.

"A Native worshipping the Great White Oak tree." Her voice responds.

"And? We burned the tree to the ground." Niklaus scoffs.

"Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar."

"That can't be right." Niklaus denies.

"A White Oak tree, 300 years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik." Rebekah replies solemnly.

"Nik?" I mumble, feeling him tense.

"We'll deal with this later Rebekah. Go to sleep again love." Niklaus dismisses lightly, running a soothing hand through my hair once more.

"Mmmkay." I mumble, allowing myself to fall back into a slumber.

_**So... Thoughts or comments anyone? How do you think I'm doing so far?**_

_**Honestly this is the first story I've written on this site where I'm actually following the episodes as they occur (with my own adjustments for my OC's of course).**_

_**What did you think of Elijah's show of vulnerability? I thought it was well placed and subtle enough that it wasn't too out of character (OOC) for him.**_

_**Anyways, thank you to all who have reviewed and faved/followed my story so far! You guys are awesome!**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	9. Plans

Elijah's POV

Beginning to wake, my unconscious mind clings to the familiar smell of Brooklyn that lingers around me. How soothing, intoxicating and all-consuming her scent was to my inner beast.

Desperate to keep the lingering scent close, I shift against the sheets, only to realize the scent was too strong, too real.

Flashing my eyes open, the memories of the night flood through my mind. Esther trying to kill us, Brooklyn in wolf form fighting Finn, her getting hurt, coming back to the mansion, patching her ribs up, the talk, becoming vulnerable to her and finally her soothing touch that lulled me to sleep.

Quickly rising from the empty bed, I flash into my room, changing quickly before heading down stairs.

"Hello brother." Rebekah says, catching me as I walk down.

"Good morning sister." I greet. "Where is Niklaus and Brooklyn?"

"Downstairs." Rebekah replies shortly, breezing past me into the living room.

Suddenly hearing thump and then a grunt and a surprised scream I flash into the living room just in time to see Brooklyn fall flat on the floor, Niklaus glaring at Rebekah, Rebekah with a triumphant expression and pillow in hand.

"Now Bekah. That wasn't nice!" Niklaus growls, glaring harder, helping Brooklyn untangle herself from the blanket and floor.

From the looks of it, Niklaus and Brooklyn had fallen asleep together on the couch, a thought that sent a spark of jealousy through my body. That should be me with Brooklyn, not my brother.

"It's later. We need to talk about this problem we have." Rebekah states, looking less than remorseful.

"What problem are you referring to? Are you okay Brooklyn?" I ask, flashing over to my siblings.

"I'm fine 'Lijah." Brooklyn assures, giving me a smile.

Nodding, I turn my attention to my siblings once more.

"Finn is still in the basement dying, we are all still bound to each other and it seems that Rebekah found some interesting information while holding the dear Elena captive. The White Oak tree we burnt down had a sapling." Niklaus informs.

"Are you sure of this Rebekah?" I ask.

"Positive. It was in the cave where I was guarding Elena." Rebekah explains, pulling out her phone to show me a video.

"We need to find it before it gets into the wrong hands." Niklaus states simply.

"Agreed. Now about Finn and us being bound?" I ask.

"I can help with that." Brooklyn interjects, stepping up beside Niklaus and I.

"I told Nik I can heal Finn. My blood is the cure to my bite. Then none of you are in danger of dying. Once he is cured I offered to talk to him as well as unbind you guys with a counter spell. Then you can decide what you want to do with Finn. Meanwhile you guys can focus on locating the last of the White Oak." Brooklyn offers her suggestion.

"That is a lot to ask of you. Are you sure?" I ask concerned. Not only had Brooklyn done so much for my family already, but I worried with all that had already happened it was too much strain to put on her physically or mentally and too much to ask when we had little to offer in return.

"I'm sure. I want to help you guys. This is my decision. It's not too much. Really. The spell is not that difficult and I'm sure I can handle Finn." Brooklyn says confidently.

"Very well, is there anything you need for the spell?" I ask.

"I'll need a few drops of everyone's blood. Kol and Finn included. But other than that nothing out of the ordinary." Brooklyn replies promptly.

"Then I shall contact Kol immediately." I respond.

"Yes, and I will accompany Brooklyn to the basement. No doubt Finn is angry and I don't want something to happen." Niklaus adds. "Rebekah can you begin to track down the White Oak?"

Seeing Rebekah nod shortly, all of us disperse, Brooklyn and Niklaus wandering into the kitchen talking. It seemed that even with Esther gone she still managed to create problems for our family and I wondered if we would ever be free of our past.

_**A short chapter I know.**_

_**Also, just an fyi, the story will now begin to diverge slightly from the episodes. As you can see already Brooklyn will be the one to undo the spell, not Bonnie, which in turn will affect several other aspects in the story line. There are also a few other changes in the coming chapters that will alter the story line from here on out.**_

_**In other words, from now on my story will only adhere to the overall themes/plot lines; i.e Alaric's alter ego, Esther's involvement in turning Alaric into an Original, Niklaus' "death" and switch into Tyler's body, a hunter from "The Five" coming to Mystic Falls and finally the threat of Silas.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	10. Unbound

Brooklyn's POV

Heading down to the basement, Niklaus leads the way, adamant that I was to keep close behind him. Honestly, what did he think? That Finn was going to just jump out and try and kill me? Please, I'm not that stupid or reckless. Besides, Finn was in no condition to be trying to kill anyone with his bite.

"Nik. You know you don't need to be here. Seriously. I'll be fine." I insist, poking him in the back.

"Either way, I'd rather not take the chance love." Niklaus replies, casting a look back at me.

"Fine. If it makes you feel better." I concede, following him through doorway to the basement and into a large open room with three cells/rooms attached off of it.

"You know it's kind of creepy to know you guys have your very own dungeon." I comment, looking around.

Snorting in reply, Niklaus only rolls his eyes before walking over to a cell.

"He's in here." Niklaus says, both of us peering into the cell through the bars.

Finn was conscious, though the bite was definitely taking affect. Black fractures and swirl like lines traveled up Finn's neck and down his chest, the bite still gaping and messy with raw rotting flesh peeling from around the wound. It was gruesome to look at. Even though I had seen it in the past didn't mean I enjoyed it. I did not bite to threaten or intimidate, I bite to protect and defend myself and my pack.

"What do you want Niklaus? Why don't you put me out of my misery already?" Finn snarls, glaring heatedly at his brother.

"I would love to you self- sacrificial _traitor_. But Brooklyn here needs something first. Besides, _Finn_, we're still bound together. So until the spell is broken it would be counter intuitive for me to want to kill myself. Unlike you, I'm not a _pathetic_ baby." Niklaus growls back, meeting his brother's glare.

"Nik. Enough. Relax okay? Why don't you go stand over there?" I sooth, pointing a few feet from the door.

"Fine. Do you have everything you need to get the blood?" Niklaus asks.

"I brought a plastic container." I shrug, holding a small tupperwear container up for him to see.

"Did you take that from my kitchen?" Niklaus asks, raising a questioning brow.

"Hey! Don't judge me. What? Did you expect me to randomly pull out a syringe or test tube out of my back pocket? It's not like I just carrying them around thinking, 'oh I might need this to save my best friend's ass and his family'. I'm making do with what I've got. So excuse me for helping you, you dipshit." I snark, huffing at Niklaus.

"Easy there darling. No need to be snarky. And lucky for you, I'm always prepared." Niklaus smirks patronizingly at me, walking over to a cabinet and pulling something out.

"I hate you." I dead pan, taking the syringe from Niklaus' palm and chucking the plastic bowl at his head.

"You love me." Niklaus replies, easily dodging the offending piece of plastic, smirking even more.

"No. I really hate you." I snort back, giving him a glare.

"Whatever you say darling." Niklaus says smugly.

"Whatever. You stand there." I demand, huffing in annoyance, pointing to the spot by the door, which allowed Niklaus to watch and be close if anything were to happen. Knowing him it was the only way he would stay put.

Hearing Niklaus chuckle, I huff again, turning to unlock the cell door and step inside, my eyes flashing gold as I place a protective barrier on the now open doorway, preventing Finn from getting out, but allowing anyone else the ability to move in and out freely.

"Hello Finn." I say gently, moving slowly towards him in a non-threatening manner.

But before I could step any closer than a few feet Finn lunged, Niklaus flashing by me, grabbing his brother by the neck and pinning him to the ground.

"Now Finn, _dear brother_. You are going to corporate with the lovely Brooklyn here. She's helping you out of the goodness of her heart. But I have a bit of a short temper right now." Niklaus hisses threateningly, his eyes dark.

"Brooklyn darling, are you alright?" Niklaus asks, turning to look up at me.

"I'm fine Nik. It was really unnecessary. I could have avoided him. But I appreciate your concern for my safety." I reply, giving Niklaus a smile.

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Now why don't you go ahead and get the blood love? Finn won't be moving anytime soon." Niklaus suggests, grabbing one of Finn's arms and pinning it down for me.

Sighing at Niklaus' rough treatment of his brother, I comply, quickly sticking the needle into Finn's arm and drawing blood.

"Alright. All done. You can let him up now." I say, placing the syringe just outside the doorway, ensuring that in case Finn tried, he couldn't reach it and shatter the tube. I really didn't want to have to do it again, not to mention Niklaus might have an aneurism out of anger.

"I really rather not." Niklaus replies dryly.

"Nik, let go of your brother. I'm fine. Why don't you go take this syringe and put it in the fridge? I don't want it to get spoiled. Then go- I don't know. Go help your siblings find the White Oak. Leave us be. I'll call you if I need you." I suggest, waving my hand dismissively.

"Fine." Niklaus snarls, slamming Finn into the ground and twisting his arm back until it cracks before flashing out of the cell.

"Temper tantrum." I mumble, rolling my eyes at Niklaus' behavior. Niklaus was such a child sometimes. It was ridiculous.

"I heard that!" Niklaus yells from outside the door.

"You were meant to!" I yell back, smirking as I hear Niklaus growl loudly and stomp off.

"Alright, how about we try this again Finn?" I suggest lightly, sitting a few feet in front of Finn.

"What do you want? Just leave me _alone_." Finn moans lightly, attempting to put malice behind his words, but not really succeeding.

"I don't want anything Finn. I just want to talk. I want to help you. That's all. No ulterior motive." I reply honestly, watching as Finn coughs blood and struggles to sit up, dragging the arm Niklaus broke into his lap.

"I don't need your help. I'm a monster. Mother should have killed me." Finn growls, but I could see in his expression the self-loathing, hatred and belittling Ester had instilled in his mind. He truly believed he deserved to die.

"You really believe that? Don't you?" I ask.

"Why not? Mother did not give us a gift. She cursed us." Finn replies bitterly.

"Your brothers and sister don't seem to think so." I counter.

"And what type of life do they live? Loneliness, bloodlust, distrust. We are already dead. We should have died thousands of years ago."

"I'm sorry." I say.

"What?" Finn asks, surprise registering in his eyes. Honestly I doubted that Finn had ever heard that from anyone, let alone feel that someone cared for or was listening to him.

"I'm sorry for what your mother did. I'm sorry that you think you deserve to die instead of live and I'm sorry someone has convinced you that you're a monster. Because I don't believe that. You have the chance to really live. To see the world, to do good, to find meaning and experience everything and anything. There are other ways to live than in the shadows." I reply.

"It doesn't change what I am. I- I'm still a monster." Finn argues, coughing more blood up.

"Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you're a monster. Humans eat to survive. Predators eat other animals to live. And vampires drink blood to live. I don't see any difference. You know as well as I you can chose to kill and you can chose to sustain yourself. Just because Kol likes to kill and is a little psychotic, doesn't mean you have to. You could even eat bunnies for all I care. The point is it's a choice. No one can decide that for you." I point out.

"Brooklyn." Niklaus says, interrupting me.

"What's up Nik?" I ask, turning to look at him.

"Kol is here." Niklaus informs.

"Okay. Well then let's go get you guys unbound." I say, hoping up from the floor and dusting myself off.

"How was your talk?" Niklaus asks as we're walking out of the basement.

"It was fine. You know your brother really isn't that bad." I shrug, looking at Niklaus sideways.

Grunting in response, Niklaus leads me up stairs to the main floor and into a study.

"Will you need anything Brooklyn?" Elijah asks, the rest of the Mikaelson siblings filing in.

"No. Just your blood and Finn's from the syringe." I shrug, pushing them all around a table.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with. I'd rather not die because of something my older brother does out of stupidity to try and get himself killed." Kol snarks, holding his hand over the table to drip blood from the bite he made.

Following suit, the blood pools together in the center, mixing equally, including Finn's.

"Now what?" Rebekah asks, tapping her foot impatiently and peering at the table as if it's supposed to magically do something.

"God you Mikaelsons' are so damn impatient!" I mutter, holding my hand over the blood.

Hearing Niklaus snicker, I cast him a dirty look before closing my eyes in concentration. Feeling my eyes flash gold and my magic surge lightly, the blood separates, unbinding itself and dividing in front of its respective donors, Finn's blood forming in the empty space where Finn would have been standing.

"Okay, it's done." I reply, taking my hand away.

"It was that easy?" Kol asks skeptically.

"I'm an Emrys witch. Of course it's that easy." I snort.

"Okay, how about we try that theory then?" Kol says, a mischievous glint in his eyes and within a split second Kol breaks off a piece of table and stakes Niklaus in the chest.

"Hmm. Nothing. I felt nothing. Looks like it worked then little witch." Kol smirks.

"_KOL!_" Niklaus rages, grabbing the make shift stake and pulling it out of his body.

"Well Nik's pissed now. Gotta go!" Kol says, flashing out of the room.

"**_I AM GOING TO KILL YOU KOL!_**" Niklaus roars, flashing after his brother. Hearing a loud crash, an undignified scream, probably from Kol, I snicker at the typical sibling behavior.

"I don't know how you live with that." I comment to Rebekah, waving my hand over the table and spilled blood to clean it up.

"They're always like this. You get used to it." Rebekah sighs, picking at a nail, and then, as if she realizes she was actually being civil to me, glares and stomps out of the room.

"Uhh… Okay then?" I say, shaking my head lightly.

"Despite my two younger siblings' manner. We all appreciate this. Thank you for doing this Brooklyn." Elijah says, holding my gaze evenly.

"Of course 'Lijah. Anytime. It's no big deal." I say, smiling at him.

"Are you hungry for lunch?" Elijah asks, guiding me out of the study.

"Actually I am. Lunch sounds great right about now." I reply.

"I shall make you something then." Elijah offers, leading me to the kitchen.

"Sounds great!" I reply, smiling again.

**_So I don't know about you, but I totally love Niklaus and Brooklyn's relationship. They are hilarious together. And both Niklaus and Brooklyn are so snarky it's fabulous. Haha_**

**_Anyways, I know it's a bit of an abrupt cut off for the end, but I needed to split day into parts/chapters._**

_**It's also a bit dry. I apologize for that.**_

**_Anyways, how did you guys think I did on Finn? Good, bad, horrible? Please let me know what you think or any additions/changes I could do to improve his character._**

**_From now on there will be quite a bit of interaction between him and Brooklyn and you'll see him as part of the story, as I'm changing it so he survives._**

**_Honestly Finn was difficult. We don't see him much in the tv show (which is a totally shame I think), so we don't get a great idea of his character or anything much to go off of. I picture him a lot more like Elijah than anyone else in the Mikaelson family though._**

**_Thanks for all the support lovies! Your reviews, favs/follows are all wonderful!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	11. Finding Sage

Brooklyn's POV

***Few Hours Later***

Less than a full day of suffering from my bite, Finn was already hallucinating and starving for blood, and I wince as I watch Finn throw himself at the invisible barrier in the door way, practically in hysterics, seeing and pleading for a person that wasn't here and desperate for blood.

"Finn?" I question gently, passing across the magical barrier and kneeling down to his crumpled form.

"Please! Sage! Please! Don't- don't leave me my love!" Finn cries, a sobbing, undignified mess on the floor.

"Finn? Come on. Let's get you up and into a more comfortable position." I continue gently.

Suddenly lunging at me, Finn tackles me to the ground, fangs fully barred and eyes dark with veins running underneath them.

"Hey! Finn, stop! I'm not food!" I reprimand, struggling to manhandle Finn's snapping teeth away from my neck and him off of me.

Suddenly docile, Finn flashes to the corner of the cell, once again sobbing and mumbling incoherent words, but I was pretty sure I heard him say the name "Sage" and "my love" a few times. Sage must have been a past lover, at least based on Finn's hysterical babbling and violent reactions.

"Alright. We really need to get you healed." I say more to myself than anyone, approaching Finn slowly as not to startle, distress him or make him feel cornered and trapped, which may drive him act.

This was typical "vampire got bitten by a werewolf" behavior, being on edge, hallucinating, easily triggered by anything and flying from one spectrum of emotion or action to another within a blink of an eye. And honestly, it didn't bother or phase me much. I had gone through the same thing with Niklaus when my brother bite him, only Nik was worse, much worse. Like a million times more bipolar, violent and angry. So Finn was nothing.

"Drink Finn. This will heal you." I insist, pressing my wrist to Finn's mouth, stroking his hair lightly to keep him calm.

Hearing a growl, Finn bites down hard, making me wince, veins instantly appearing around his darkened eyes as he drinks eagerly in large gulps.

"Okay, that's enough for now." I comment lightly, pulling my bleeding wrist away from a blood- ravaged Finn.

"No!" Finn whines, struggling against my restraining arm.

"Shhh. Stop it Finn. Rest now." I sooth, running a light hand through his hair, rocking him back and forth as one would a child. I swear it was like having an actual child. A very needy, desperate child.

"Sage, my love." Finn mumbles, being lulled into a slumber, my blood clearly taking affect, as the bite begins to heal and the black lines that fractured across his neck and chest began to recede.

Resting my head against the cell wall, Finn still half in my lap, I sigh, closing my eyes, figuring I could rest while Finn was.

"Brooklyn?" Elijah's voice asks, making me snap my eyes open and turn to look in the direction the voice came.

"Hey Elijah." I say, smiling and relaxing once more.

"How's Finn doing? I brought you food. I thought you may need it after giving Finn blood." Elijah questions, holding a plate with a sandwich on it in his hand.

"He's fine. A bit hysterical and hungry, but that's normal. He'll need a little more of my blood before he's completely healed, but what he has in his system has already started to heal him. The bite looks better and the fractured lines are receding. He'll be better by tomorrow I'm positive. And thanks 'Lijah. You can come in you know. I spelled the barrier so only Finn can't get out." I explain, motioning to the door way.

"Do you need anything else?" Elijah asks, kneeling down to set the plate on the ground next to me.

"No. But your brother will probably need more blood than I can give him. So a few blood bags would be nice." I say, munching on the food gratefully.

"Of course. I shall retrieve some from the fridge for you." Elijah responds, his eyes meeting mine for a brief second in a smoldering gaze that makes my brain skip and my heart want to stop. God he really was beautiful wasn't he?

"Uh. Yeah. That would be great, thanks 'Lijah." I say, shaking myself out of my thoughts. Was it really possible that I was _falling_ for Elijah? My mate's brother? With his 5' 11", well-built stature, piercing brown eyes, angelic features, perfect muscular jawline, moralistic, honorable characteristics, Original vampire glory. No, my life didn't need to me more complicated than it already was. I refused to complicate my life further by my own conscious doing. So no, I was not falling for the Original vampire… Right?

"You're welcome Brooklyn. I know I have said it before, but my family appreciates what you are doing for us.**_ I_** appreciate it." Elijah replies, his gaze still burning into mine.

"I know they do. And I know you do Elijah. It's not a favor I expect to be returned, nor a double edged sword. I do this so Niklaus won't lose his family, because no matter how hard he tries to deny the fact he doesn't need family, I know he does. I do this because even though I don't know Rebekah and Kol, anyone can see they need their older siblings. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose Aaraon, let alone more than one sibling. I do this for Finn who's never felt love or compassion and is convinced he's a monster that should be put down, not deserving enough to live. He's lived all his life self-loathing and despising himself for something he didn't choose and fearing the monster inside. But most of all, I do this simply because I _care_. I care about your family, I care about Niklaus and I care about you, Elijah." I respond honestly, for once meeting his gaze steadily, without my heart jumping all over the place or my mind flat lining.

Watching as Elijah's gaze softens, something close to affection flashes through his eyes before his composure is suddenly back, unable to decipher, calm and collected.

"I should get you the blood for Finn. He seems to be waking up." Elijah says, suddenly detaching himself from the conversation and breaking eye contact.

"Sure. That'd be great. Thank you." I say, nodding as I look back down at Finn's sleeping form and in another moment Elijah disappears.

Not long after, Finn shifts in his sleep, his eyes flashing open, unfocused and confused.

"Hey Finn. Easy there okay? You're not completely healed yet. How do you feel?" I sooth.

"S- Sage?" Finn questions, his mind churning over reality and his hallucinations, the venom from my bite obviously not completely out of his system.

"Sage isn't here Finn. It- it was just the bite, a hallucination." I reply as gently as possible, watching as sorrow, regret and self-loathing flash through Finn's expression.

"Oh." He says simply, lapsing into silence, his gaze distance, as if remembering some fond memory.

"Do you want to tell me about her?" I question lightly, leaving the decision purely up to him.

"I turned her. We were supposed to spend forever together." Is all Finn answers vaguely, before turning away from me.

"I'm sorry." I say simply, moving towards the doorway.

"Here's some blood. You should drink. You're too weak." I comment, grabbing the blood bags and setting them beside him, figuring that this short conversation was all Finn would reveal and that he'd rather be alone.

"Why do you care?" Finn suddenly asks, his expression intense as he grabs my arm tightly, stopping me from moving away.

"Because I do." I say simply, looking pointedly at Finn's restraining hand before prying his hold off my arm. I was lucky his strength wasn't back completely, he probably would have broken my arm, and then Niklaus would have a conniption fit and a town would blow up.

"You'll need more of my blood to finish healing. I'll leave you alone now." I comment lightly, deciding not to make an issue of his less than welcoming action.

Getting no reply, I quickly walk out of the basement, pulling my phone out of my pocket to text Aaron. Time to do some digging. It was time to find Sage.

**_Okay everyone, so I guess I've confused a few of my readers regarding the Alpha wolf bite... So here's my thoughts/reasoning and explanation on the matter._**

**_As we all know a regular werewolf bite cannot kill the Originals, only give them uncomfortable symptoms for three or so days (this is noted in The Originals when Elijah gets bitten). The Alpha wolves however, are much stronger, older and more powerful, ergo their bite can KILL an Original in three days. This said, if a regular vampire (i.e anyone who's not the Originals) will die in only one day._**

**_Hope this clarifies things for you guys!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

**_P.S I am having to take an emergency trip this weekend with my mom. So I doubt I'll be drafting any more chapters, let alone updating. Unless I get something done tomorrow (which is Friday), and that's a slight possibility. We'll see, I've got school work for my college courses to get done as well. If not, until Monday everyone!_**


	12. Choices

Brooklyn's POV

***One Day Later***

Walking down to the basement, I peer into the cell, noting that the blood bags were crushed, splattered across the cell, clearly not dunk by Finn. Was Finn really that determined to kill himself?

"You really felt the need to waste perfectly good blood?" I comment under my breath, huffing at Finn's stubbornness. It must be a Mikaelson thing. I swear all of them were as stubborn as brick walls.

"Finn?" I ask a bit louder, cautiously crossing the magical barrier and making my way towards Finn's lethargic form crumpled in the corner.

Moaning lightly, Finn flicks his eyes open, his pitch black expression barely acknowledging me, the veins under his eyes highly pronounced, and despite the fact my blood was keeping the remaining venom in his system at bay for now, he looked like death warmed over.

"Oh Finn." I sigh, pulling Finn up into a sitting position, leaning his form against the wall.

"What?" He croaks.

"You didn't eat." I point out mildly, sitting next to him, mimicking his position.

Shrugging, Finn looks away from my gaze, his shoulders slumping in defeat, self-loathing and belittling clear in his actions.

"You're not completely healed from my bite. You need more of my blood. You are no longer bound to your siblings, so there is no reason for me to force you. So now it's your choice Finn, it's up to you whether you take the cure or not." I explain lightly.

"I don't want it." Finn immediately says.

"You would really do that to yourself? Give up the chance to live, for the chance to die?" I question softly.

"There's nothing to live for. Mother is dead. My siblings despise me and my love is gone." Finn says flatly.

"_Yourself_. You could live for yourself. You are a thousand old vampire, the world is at your fingertips. You've lived 900 years of your life stuck in a coffin, being toted around by Niklaus. I don't know, but that doesn't sound like living. If I were you I'd at least see what the world has to offer before deciding to simply not exist. It's changed a lot, you'd be surprised and horrified at the same time."

"Have you ever been in love Brooklyn? To feel like your existence exists solely for them? That the air they breathe is the only air you want to breathe? That without them your world would collapse and cease? That was Sage. And now she's gone. Either dead to this world or moved on with another. There is nothing left for me in this world. Perhaps on the Other Side I can find peace." Finn comments quietly, confiding another glimmer of his inner thoughts with me.

"I don't think Sage wouldn't want you to kill yourself or live with the self-hatred and loathing you've carried for thousands of years Finn. If she loved you as you clearly loved her, she would want you to live, to be free and have your family back. Tell me, if you had the chance to be with Sage, to live? Would you? For her?" I question, the information regarding Finn's lost lover that my pack had uncovered last night coming to mind.

"Yes. Without hesitation. Sage was my life. Niklaus and Rebekah did not agree with my choice of women however. They did not want me then and they certainly won't now. Not after what I have done." Finn answers, turning to look at me.

"Your siblings care a lot more about you than you think. Even if they don't act like it. You hurt them, yes, that is true. It won't be easy, but in time you could prove to them differently, you could help them, be the older brother they look to. They don't want you to die Finn. I know that for a fact." I assure, placing a hand on Finn's arm.

"I don't understand." Finn admits. "How can you look past this? Past the monster in me, in my siblings? Past the atrocities and horrors my family has committed?"

"Because I don't see monsters. I see Elijah struggling to hold the bonds of his family together, at any cost. I see Rebekah seeking the approval and love of her older brothers, and Kol merely wanting acceptance and belonging, struggling with the fact he's always felt like the black sheep, never included in the 'always and forever' pact of Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah. I see Niklaus struggling with the fact his father never loved him, abused him and berated him every chance he had for something that wasn't his fault, and struggling with having a mother didn't care, and his siblings that turned their back when he was in need, out of fear from Mikael. And I see you, blaming yourself for something you didn't choose or want, loyal to a fault, loyal to mother that sought only power and disregarded the consequences, but blamed her children instead, convinced to make them pay for her mistakes. You've lived with that, and I don't think that's fair. In fact it's wrong. A mother should love her children, accept them, forgive them, guide them and protect them. Esther as far as I see, hasn't done any of that. And there's no one to blame except her." I explain as gently as possible. Not quite sure Finn wouldn't rip my head off for slandering his mother like that.

Not that I think Esther didn't deserved it. In fact, she deserved a lot more _choice_ words in my opinion, but I chose to keep those to myself. I wasn't here to pick a fight, I was here to listen and to help.

"Besides, I've seen the other side of Nik, his caring side, I've seen the love he has for his family despite everything and I've seen the softer side of Elijah and the regrets and burdens he carries. I've seen their _humanity_. And if Nik and Elijah have it, then I'm positive Rebekah and Kol have it too. Even if I've yet to see it." I add, giving Finn a light smile.

"You have optimism for my family then? You believe that they can change?" Finn continues to question, and I was glad to see Finn finally warming up to me. I could tell his nature was more reserved than that of his younger siblings, and dare I say almost shy.

"I believe anyone can change. If they want to, including your siblings. But I doubt they would want to and I can accept them for who they are, flaws and all, I can accept them for their pasts and for their futures. Is that what you do for people you care about? Nobody is perfect Finn, surely you know that." I respond, looking at Finn honestly.

"My siblings- they have done so much. I have done so much. We are not natural, we are abominations and a plague." Finn says quietly.

"You could argue the same for humans. We lie, we cheat, we curse, some even kill and torture and we can hurt people all the same, for our own gain, for our families, even for fun. Is that not the same for your siblings and yourself? The only difference is humans _die_, your siblings have simply had hundreds of years to do the same thing." I point out.

"What we are- it's unnatural. We weren't born, we were created, created from something dark." Finn continues to degrade himself.

"You may be born of darkness but you can choose the light. It doesn't have to define you. Vampirism, immortality, they may have not been something that was _meant_ to be, but it _is_. It's a fact of life _now_. Vampires exist and those who choose can live forever." I state, walking towards the barrier.

"Think about it Finn. I can't make you suddenly embrace your vampirism or want to live. _You_ have to _want_ to. It's a decision only _you_ can make. But the life you could live, you have opportunity, you have a choice, you have a second chance." I urge, turning to look at Finn once more, the barrier now between us.

"I'll be back to check on you later." I finally comment, leaving Finn once more to his thoughts and decisions.


	13. Running with Wolves

No One's POV

***Same Day***

Elijah sat in the living room, reading his mother's grimoire and journal with serious concentration and thought, hoping it might shed some light or insight on their family history.

Niklaus was off with Rebekah searching for the White Oak and Brooklyn was still in the basement talking with Finn. Though Elijah could not hear what was being said, as Brooklyn has spelled the barrier so no one outside could hear the conversation within.

Brooklyn had done this on purpose. Wanting what Finn said to her to be in total confidence. Finn needed to trust her and she didn't need pesky Original vampires shamelessly eavesdropping, as Kol and Niklaus were over eager to do.

"Hello 'Lijah." Brooklyn chirps, coming up from the basement, her soft padding of feet coming into the living room.

"Hello Brooklyn. How is Finn this morning?" Elijah asks, turning to look from his book.

"Not much better. He didn't drink any of the blood bags I left last night. And he needs more of my blood to completely heal, but the choice is up to him now. He's the only one that can decide if he wants to live. My blood that is in his system can only hold for so long." Brooklyn explains, leaning over the side of the couch to peer at Elijah's book, unaware of how her close presence affected Elijah.

The smell of her blood and unique scent was tantalizing and intoxicating, and the wisps of hair that brushed gently against his neck sent shivers of sparks down his spine. Elijah desired Brooklyn, more than any other women before. But she had made it clear she held no interest in him and he had politely and chivalrously respected her wishes, as any gentleman would, acknowledging this with begrudging resentment towards his younger brother Niklaus, who had yet against stolen another woman from him. This time, without even knowing it.

"So… Where's Nik? Out terrorizing the town?" Brooklyn asks offhandedly, moving to lounge on the loveseat across from the couch.

"He's with Rebekah. They are searching for the White Oak." Elijah replies.

"So in other words, terrorizing the town." Brooklyn laughs. Knowing very well that Niklaus was actually doing just that; terrorizing some innocent by standard or torturing someone to get what he wanted.

"A blunt way of putting that. But yes. Probably." Elijah chuckles, his laugh pleasantly deep and smooth.

"And Kol returned to Colorado this morning." Brooklyn muses, nodding absent mindedly, feeling her phone vibrate from a text.

Aaron had suggested a run, the pack needing time together and time to let lose their inner wolf.

"My pack wants to go on a run through the forest. Would you care to join me?" Brooklyn offers, placing her phone back in her pocket.

"Wouldn't your pack mind?" Elijah questions casually, surprised by Brooklyn's offer.

"They're fine. Besides, I'm the Alpha. It's not like they can complain much. But really, join me. It will be fun." Brooklyn persuades.

"Very well, I'd be honored to." Elijah responds, placing his mother's grimoire down on the table.

"Great. Well I've got to change. I'll be back down in a few." Brooklyn comments, quickly making her way towards the stairs to her room.

"Okay, I'm ready." Brooklyn announces, only five minutes later, bounding down the stairs in running shoes, shorts and a bright sports bra to match, oblivious to Elijah's sudden darkened gaze and choking, strangling cough.

"After you." Elijah clears his throat, attempting to tear his mind and gaze from the temptation of Brooklyn's smooth skin and perfectly curved, perfectly fit figure. It only enticed his inner animal more.

"Great. Let's go!" Brooklyn says, practically skipping through the house, excitement and energy exuding out of her. Brooklyn loved running, she loved having the ground and trees flash by under her paws and feeling her inner wolf be set free.

Launching herself off the deck, Elijah watches with genuine astonishment and admiration as Brooklyn shifts effortlessly and gracefully, her form blurring into a beautiful, massive pure white wolf with crystal blue eyes.

Elijah stood in awe. Brooklyn was as gorgeous as she was in human form he thought. Singled handedly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

The winter's sunlight bathed her snow white fur, shimmering around her like a halo of pure light, the tapering of her snout and nose and heart shaped face elegant and regal, showing power, leadership and superiority and the slim but muscular body displaying her obvious strength and speed.

Ears perked, Brooklyn turns her head, cocking her head to the side in confusion at Elijah's unmoving form.

"Brooklyn." Elijah breathes, his hand reaching out instinctively.

"Woof!" Brooklyn barks, walking closer to nudge Elijah in the hip, brushing her body against his legs in a show of wolf affection, allowing him to run a hand through her silky, smooth fur.

Nudging him again a bit harder, Brooklyn jumps away, her feet dancing in place, a clear "let's go run" signal.

Getting the hint, Elijah easily keeps pace with Brooklyn's bouncy trot, making their way through the forest towards the designated meeting spot of the pack.

Stopping only a few miles in, Brooklyn sits in front of Elijah, her tongue lolling out in a light pant, waiting for the arrival of her pack. Only moments later 12 wolves emerged from the trees, circling around Elijah and Brooklyn, wary of the Original.

Ducking their heads in acknowledgement, Elijah can only assume it was in greeting to Brooklyn, their Alpha.

Hearing a sudden bark, Aaron, Brooklyn's twin brother, the large pure black wolf, as Elijah remembers Niklaus saying, glares at him, snorting in a scoffing manner.

Barring her teeth, Brooklyn stands, swinging her head into her brother's flank with a reprimanding nip and a thump of the tail to his head, earning a protest bark.

"_Hey! What was that for!?_" Aaron protests.

"_Knock it off Aaron!_" Brooklyn barks.

"_What!? I didn't do anything._" Aaron snaps back indignant, still casting distrusting and calculated looks towards Elijah.

"_You were thinking about it! Be nice you big bully!_" Brooklyn snorts in disbelief, rounding on Elijah, pressing up against and winding around Elijah's legs. It was obvious that Brooklyn's inner wolf was already very fond of Elijah and Elijah could only hope that Brooklyn's show of affection, or what he perceived as affection, in wolf form was something to be desired.

"_Mr. Grumpy._" Brooklyn barks teasingly, flicking her tail across her brother's nose in an annoying manner.

Shaking her tail off his snout, Aaron huffs and rolls his eyes before taking his place on Brooklyn's right, the typical position for a Beta, glaring at Elijah in a daring manner as if challenging him to try and take his place.

Rolling her eyes, Brooklyn thumps Aaron on the head with her tail, turning to Elijah and nudging him to her left side, her Gamma and Delta taking their places on either side respectively.

Taking off through the woods with an excited yip, Brooklyn lopes easily through the woods, flying over logs and kicking up dirt, Elijah easily keeping pace beside her, the wolves streaming around them, a mass of colored fur blurring through the trees.

_**Fyi, just to clarify, if it wasn't obvious, this chapter occurs the same day as the previous chapter "Choices". Consider it like a "part 2" of the previous chapter, picking up right after with no time lapse.**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	14. Loyalty & Sire Bonds (Part One)

Brooklyn's POV

***Next Day***

Entering the basement, I quickly walk to Finn's cell, noticing immediately Finn's degraded state from the night before. From the looks of it, my blood was no longer holding back the effects of my bite's venom and it was once again beginning to spread, the wound bloodied and raw, veins cracking across his chest and his forehead sweaty and flushed.

"Finn?" I ask gently, crossing the barrier with caution, as not to startle him or provoke a sudden rash reaction.

"Brooklyn?" Finn moans lightly, his eyes flicking open to look at me.

"Yes. Shhh. It's okay." I sooth, bending down to run a hand through his hair.

"It- it hurts." Finn moans, pain scrunching up his expression as his body slumps awkwardly against the wall of the cell.

"The venom from my bite is spreading again and you don't have enough of my blood to stop it anymore. And you haven't eaten anything for several days Finn, you're weak." I explain, settling myself beside Finn, allowing him to shift closer to my body warmth.

"I- I don't want to die. _Please_. I don't. I don't want to die. Please- don't let me die. I will be loyal." Finn breaks, suddenly sobbing as he lays his head in my lap, practically curling his entire form around my body, as if my presence could suddenly block out the rest of the world.

"You have to be sure Finn. I will not heal you just to watch Nik or Elijah stick a dagger in your back tomorrow." I reply, smoothing down Finn's hair in a comforting manner.

"I- I want to live. I- I don't want to be alone. _Please_." Finn chokes out strangled, the pain making him curl closer to me for comfort or distraction, I couldn't tell which.

"Okay Finn. I believe you. It's okay." I sooth, offering Finn my wrist to drink from.

Latching on eagerly, Finn gulps down my blood, his entire body relaxing as my blood quenches his intense hunger and cools the flames of my venom raging through his veins.

Watching as the wound seals, leaving only a faint scar, the black fractures recede, the flush of Finn's skin returning to normal and the haziness and glaze from Finn's eyes disappearing revealing his dark brown eyes.

"Hey there." I say smiling gently, pulling my wrist from Finn.

"Brooklyn." Finn sighs, his eyes clear and focused.

"Do you feel better?" I ask, continuing to stroke a hand through his hair.

"Yes." Finn croaks out, his body still weakened by the lack of food and blood the last several days.

"Good. We should get you some more blood." I reply, shifting Finn off my lap so I can stand up.

Hearing a shuffling behind me as I walk towards the barrier, I turn to see Finn looking hesitant, pressing himself against the cell wall, and a brief look of belittling, self-loathing flashing across his features as he looks around.

"Finn?" I ask, turning to watch Finn carefully. I was being serious when I said I would not heal Finn just to watch him be daggered by his siblings. It was his life to choose, but I refused to let him run rampant around the world if he was only going to be self-destructive or hurt others in a ploy to act out and force his siblings to restrain him.

"Maybe I shouldn't." Finn replies, looking between me and the barrier.

"And why is that?" I ask, huffing internally at Finn's stubbornness. Honestly, what was it with these damn Mikaelsons!?

"I could get out of control. I'm a monster." Finn replies, easily slipping back into his self-degrading thought pattern.

"**_No_**, you're not a monster. So _stop_ saying that. It's annoying me. And you're not going to get out of control. There's no one in the house except us and your siblings. Well Rebekah's out, but Nik and 'Lijah are here. They aren't going to let you get out of control and neither am I. You need food Finn and you're not going to stay locked up in a _damn_ **cell** in the _basement_ of _your own house_. You are going to eat and then shower and freshen up. You'll be fine." I direct, sending Finn an exasperated look.

"The barrier. You spelled it." Finn protests weakly.

"_And?_ I can unspell it. What kind of incompetent Emrys Descendant do you think I am?" I snort, flicking my hand at the barrier, allowing him to see it ripple with blue and gold.

"You're coming out of this _damn_ cell if I have to drag you out Finn Mikaelson!" I huff, crossing the barrier.

Seeing hesitation flicker through his eyes I sigh, my eyes flashing gold as I change the spell on the barrier allowing Finn to exit only if his intentions and heart were good. It was a precaution of some sorts. To ensure his loyalty and allegiance. Because as much as I was glad Finn had chosen to live, I needed to know if he was truly on my side. Just as I would not heal him to watch him be daggered and put down like an animal by his siblings, I would not allow Finn to threaten his siblings.

"Come on Finn. The barrier is down. It's okay. You're not going to hurt anyone and I'm here to help. You are not a monster. I don't believe that." I encourage, holding out my hand.

Standing up, Finn hesitantly approaches the doorway, standing only a few feet from me on the other side looking at me with a head cocked in thought.

"Take my hand Finn. Let's go upstairs." I urge again, flexing my fingers in a 'come here' manner.

Reaching through the barrier, Finn slides his hand into mine, stepping towards me, his body completely crossing through the spell I had altered.

"There. Now that's not so bad. I'm really proud of you Finn." I say, giving him a bright smile before leading him up the stairs.

"Thank you Brooklyn." Finn says softly, following me easily, as if I was leading a newborn colt and unwilling to drop my hand.

"You're welcome Finn." I reply, dragging him through the house towards the kitchen.

"Brooklyn, darling? Are you done downstairs?" Niklaus' voice rings out through the house, his footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"In the kitchen now Nik." I call out, squeezing Finn's hand in reassurance as he tenses hearing his brother's voice.

"Ah, Brooklyn- _Finn_." Niklaus says, his eyes narrowing as he zeros in on Finn standing next to me.

"Relax Nik. No need to get pissy. Finn why don't you go get some blood? It's on the right side of the door." I point out, unlatching Finn's hand from mine and pushing him towards the fridge.

"Is this a good idea?" Niklaus voices, starring at his brother's back with distrust.

"Enough Nik. I trust Finn. And you're being rude! Your brother is standing right here." I reprimand, giving Niklaus an annoyed look. After all I've done, you think he'd have a little more faith in me.

"Very well. If you think so love." Niklaus sighs.

"I do. Now what did you need?" I ask.

"I'd like your opinion on our current predicament." Niklaus relays, still casting a worried look at Finn.

"Oh, okay. Well I can join you in a minute. Let me get Finn settled, yes?" I say, understanding Niklaus' hesitance towards Finn knowing about the White Oak.

I realized it would take time for Finn's siblings to be able to trust him and accept him back into the family. His betrayal and siding with their mother had caused a huge rift and it would take a lot time and effort to heal it.

"Fine." Niklaus huffs, annoyed I wasn't putting him first in my priority list.

"You'll live." I snort, turning back to Finn. "Come on Finn. Let's get you changed and showered."

"Okay." Finn replies easily, abandoning the fourth blood bag he had in his hand and returning to my side.

"Did you want that?" I ask, pointing to the bag.

"Should I?" Finn questions, looking between the bag and me.

"No. I think you've probably had enough for now. We can get you more later." I reply, shaking my head.

"Okay." Finn agrees, continuing to follow me out of the kitchen.

"Alright, do you remember how to turn the shower on and off?" I ask, pushing Finn into the bathroom, spare clothes already in hand.

"Yes." Finn replies, turning to look at me.

"Good. So here's a change of clothes, I'll be downstairs, you can come down when you are done showering and changing." I reply, leaving the bathroom to talk to Niklaus and Elijah.


	15. Loyalty & Sire Bonds (Part Two)

Brooklyn's POV

Returning to the living room, Niklaus is drinking and pacing like a caged animal while Elijah is sitting comfortably in an armchair.

"Okay. What did you need to talk about? Finn's showering right now." I ask, lounging on the couch.

"Do you trust our brother?" Niklaus asks immediately, turning to look at me, Elijah's gaze equally as piercing.

"Yes. I do. He told me he would be loyal and I believe him. You don't need to worry Nik. Besides I spelled the barrier to allow Finn to pass only if he was true with his loyalty and intentions. I knew you wouldn't trust him otherwise _Mr. Paranoid of his own shadow_. I'm really not that naive or stupid Nik. So give me some credit." I snort, huffing in annoyance and crossing my arms.

"I apologize darling. I know you aren't. In fact you are very _smart_ my little wolf. And _beautiful_." Niklaus apologizes smoothly, sliding next to me on the couch, one of his 'I'm adorable, love me' smiles on his face.

"You're such suck up!" I laugh, poking Niklaus on the chest.

"Does that mean you forgive me for my _tragic_ oversight and mistrust?" Niklaus asks, giving me a cheeky smirk.

"I guess." I sigh dramatically.

"Good." Niklaus replies, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, yeah. Now what did you need to talk about?" I roll my eyes.

"Our sister has found that the Salvatore brothers are now in possession of several White Oak stakes." Elijah comments.

"From the bridge?" I ask surprised. Since last conversation Niklaus told me he had burned the part of the bridge that was made from the White Oak.

"From the sign." Elijah informs.

"Hmm. Okay. That's a problem. Do we know how many stakes yet?" I ask.

"No. Rebekah is working on it." Niklaus informs, his grip tightening around his glass in anger.

"Okay. Just relax Nik. We'll figure it all out." I sooth, touching Niklaus' shoulder calmingly.

"Brooklyn?" Finn asks, suddenly appearing in the living room, freshly showered and dressed.

"Hey Finn. Feel better?" I ask, turning to look at Finn where he stands behind the couch awkwardly.

"Yes." Finn replies immediately, his gaze shifting from his brothers to me.

"Good." I respond, nodding lightly. "Why don't you go get something to eat in the kitchen? Like a sandwich or something. You look like you need it."

"Okay." Finn replies easily, immediately leaving to do as I suggested.

"He follows your every word. Already a loyal lap dog to a new master. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. At least he is no longer padding after mother." Niklaus notes, snorting in distain.

"Be nice Nik. Give your brother a break. He's been through an ordeal." I reprimand, nudging Niklaus in the ribs with my foot.

"Oh come on Brooklyn. Let me have my fun. My brother is practically sired to you now! How can you not see the irony? You've earned yourself a loyal lap dog to train." Niklaus snorts in amusement.

"I must admit, the behavior does look similar to my brother's hybrids. Finn has always been strongly loyal, but this seems different." Elijah adds, confusion in his expression.

"It's normal. There's nothing to worry about, it can be a simple side effect of my blood. It shouldn't be permanent. As soon as my blood processes through his system completely Finn should be fine." I explain, though I was very unconcerned.

"It's not Brooklyn's blood. Brooklyn showed me compassion and kindness and gave me a second chance. She deserves my loyalty and allegiance. You may not like my presence Niklaus, and I abhor your behavior and choices, but we are siblings and it would be in our best interest to learn to tolerate each other. I do not need your acceptance or approval to remain loyal to Brooklyn. And you will not drive me away with your attitude and controlling behavior." Finn interrupts, returning to the living room from the kitchen.

"Case and point." Niklaus says, waving his hand in Finn's direction and rolling his eyes.

"Whatever Nik. Why don't you go check on your sister or something? The faster we figure out what we're up against the easier it is to plan." I point out.

"Alright, fine. I can see when I'm not wanted. Have fun training your new lap dog." Niklaus says offhandedly, earning an aimed throw to the face with a pillow as he breezes out of the room laughing.

"_Asshole!_" I shout.

"Love you too my little wolf!" Niklaus calls back.

"You're infuriating!" I yell back, hearing another chuckle and then a door shut, indicating Niklaus had left.

"Excuse me brother, Brooklyn. There are a few things I need to attend to." Elijah excuses somewhat stiffly, standing up from the armchair, an unknown emotion flashing through his expression, but before I could read it Elijah was once a picture of perfect composure and had already walked out.

"They hate me." Finn sighs, moving to join me on the couch.

"They don't hate you. They're just cautious. It's going to take time. But things will work out. And don't pay any attention to Nik. He's just trying to get a rise out of you." I reply, allowing Finn to rest his head in my lap.

"I have never tended to listen to most of what Niklaus says." Finn replies dryly.

"Aright, well I'm a bit tired, so tomorrow we can go into town. For now, let's watch a movie or something. It's time to get you educated on current times." I grin, thinking of all the wonderful things I needed to share with Finn. Poor Finn wasn't going to know what hit him.

**_Okay, so this is total fluff you guys. But it was cute fluff. (:_**

**_I promise drama is coming! And more Elijah/Brooklyn development. *hint, hint, cough, cough*_**

**_How do you think I'm doing with Finn's character/personality? Any thoughts or improvements?_**

**_Hopefully I didn't confuse you too much with the Sire bond thing. I tried to explain it so you're not confused between Finn's sire bond with Brooklyn and the sire bond Niklaus has with his hybrids, yet at the same time not reveal too much. More will develop and come to light as the story progresses. And don't worry, Finn is NOT another love interest._**

**_Glad to be back from my crazy weekend! Much love to all who reviewed, faved or followed!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe__11_**


	16. Attempted Murder of One (Part One)

No One's POV

***One Day Later***

Brooklyn and Finn walked in the town square enjoying the sun rays and crisp air of an early winter afternoon, chatting lightly.

"So I was thinking. We should get you a cat. Adopt a nice old one from the shelter maybe. What do you think? I think it would be good for you." Brooklyn chatters randomly, turning to look at Finn questioningly.

"A cat?" Finn questions.

"Yes, a cat. Those cute, fluffy fur balls that like to cuddle and demand your attention even when it's 3am in the morning." Brooklyn explains.

"I know what a cat is Brooklyn." Finn deadpans.

"Just checking. I mean you have been daggered for a few centuries." Brooklyn smirks, nudging Finn lightly in the arm.

Cracking a smile, Finn chuckles lightly, amused by his sire's cheek and teasing.

"A cat would be nice." Finn finally agrees.

"Okay. Well we can go later then… So what can you tell me about Mystic Falls? I'm sure you must have some stories, yes?" Brooklyn questions, gesturing to the town square.

"Sage and I used to meet right here. There was a big oak tree we'd meet at. I'd have to sneak away from my siblings, Niklaus and Rebekah never approved." Finn begins, pointing to a statue a few feet in front of them.

"Must have been quite the scandal then." Brooklyn replies a bit teasingly, sitting on a bench nearby, Finn immediately following suit and sitting down beside her.

"I was in love. I was clouded by passion. What I felt was real and it was the only thing I cared about in my absurdly long life. But I assume after 900 years she's moved on." Finn reveals, slipping his hand back into Brooklyn's seeking the assurance and connection she brought to him. It was a safety line, a reminder he wasn't alone, that he wasn't a monster, a security and familiarity in a hostile world that had changed beyond recognition and a shield from the disdain his younger siblings so clearly felt towards him.

"I'm sure Sage was wonderful Finn. And I'm sure she loved you just as much as you loved her." Brooklyn assures, lapsing into a quiet peacefulness.

Across the square Caroline, Elena and Matt stand together discussing Bonnie's lack of response to their calls.

"Is it weird that Klaus' brother is in the middle of town square?" Matt asks, noticing Finn and Brooklyn.

"That's Finn. I thought he left town. The girl he's with, I think her name is Brooklyn. She was at the ball with Elijah and Klaus escorting her." Elena replies, Caroline pushing her hair back from her ear to listen to the conversation.

"I'm getting a bit hungry. Let's try the local grill here. I haven't been yet. Nik keeps telling me he'll take me but with everything going on we've all been busy." Brooklyn suggests, standing up and brushing off her jeans.

"A drink maybe?" Finn asks, standing up as well, his hand once more instinctively slipping into Brooklyn's as he stays close to her side.

"Maybe you. I'm only 20. But go ahead. You can live a little." Brooklyn shrugs, walking towards the direction of The Grill.

"Are they in a relationship? I thought she was with Elijah?" Matt says, watching as Brooklyn and Finn walk across the square hands linked together.

"He seems a bit old and boring for her." Caroline points out judgmentally. "They're going to The Grill by the way."

"I go on shift in 10 minutes. I can keep an ear and eye on them." Matt offers up.

"I'll call Stefan. See if we can draw Finn out. He's probably the easiest." Elena plans.

Agreeing, Matt jogs towards The Grill to get ready for his shift, Elena and Caroline rushing off to plan and call Stefan.

"So what do you think of the 21st century so far?" Brooklyn asks Finn, sipping on her Sprite.

"I'm truly awed by the revolution of mankind." Finn answers, taking a drink of Bourbon and munching on fries.

"I'm sure you won't think everything's great. But I'm glad you think so right now." Brooklyn smiles, encouraged by Finn's seeming acceptance to the changes of the time.

"These are good." Finn says, picking up another fry and dipping it in the ketchup, one of the many little things Brooklyn insisted he try.

Smiling softly at the simple, yet so human action, Brooklyn takes a final drink of her soda before waving over a waiter.

"It's Matt right? Can I have a refill please?" Brooklyn asks.

"Yeah, it's Matt. And sure, another Bourbon as well?" Matt asks, gesturing to Finn's empty glass.

"Finn?" Brooklyn asks.

"Yes." Finn answers, glancing briefly at Matt.

"Yeah, cool, I'll let your waitress know." Matt responds walking away.

Chatting lightly, a waitress brings over two refills, setting them in front of Brooklyn and Finn.

"Thanks." Brooklyn says, smiling lightly at the girl before turning to Finn.

"We should toast. To you living life." Brooklyn offers, holding her glass up.

"To living life." Finn agrees, clinking their glasses together.

Taking a sip, Brooklyn immediately tastes the vervain, Finn choking and coughing as it burns through his veins. Matt had practically poured an entire bottle into Finn's Bourbon.

"Crap. Are you okay Finn?" Brooklyn immediately asks, setting down her drink and casting a worried look at Finn. Vervain couldn't necessarily kill them as Originals, but it sure hurt like a bitch and could dull their senses and reflexes.

"Vervain." Finn chokes out, gripping onto Brooklyn, Brooklyn immediately scanning the crowd for the culprit, catching sight of Stefan Salvatore exiting The Grill.

"There." Brooklyn growls lightly, nodding her head in the direction Stefan fled, her defensive instincts already flaring.

"Can you walk?" Brooklyn questions.

Nodding, Finn stands up, following Brooklyn outside The Grill, Stefan tackling Finn to the ground a moment later, stake in hand.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me right now?" Brooklyn groans, immediately grabbing Stefan and throwing him off of Finn, the stake clattering down the stairs.

"Finn, the stake!" Brooklyn commands, dodging Stefan's counter attack and throwing him against the wall with her magic.

"Didn't expect that did you? Chalk it up to bad planning." Brooklyn snarks, smirking as Stefan's stunned expression as Finn flashes down the stairs to retrieve the stake as asked.

Hearing a door slam open and a release of a crossbow, Brooklyn turns, immediately reacting to the new threat, her eyes burning gold as she throws the second aggressor, Elena, against the wall; but the stake was already flying towards Finn, impaling him in the stomach.

"Matt!" Elena screams, and in another split second Matt attacks, stake aimed at Finn's heart.

Quickly abandoning Stefan, Brooklyn's eyes turn molten gold as she slows time, giving her a split second or two to launch herself towards Finn. Phasing mid leap Brooklyn knocks Finn down sideways, Matt's barreling weight and well- aimed stake slamming into them moments later, the stake lodging in her side between her ribs instead of Finn's heart.

How ironic Brooklyn thinks, Finn breaks her ribs protecting his mother and Brooklyn breaks them to save Finn.

Growling ferociously, Brooklyn bares her teeth, hack raised as she snaps at Matt, throwing him off, Elena screaming in fear as Brooklyn's eyes then flash brighter gold, pinning Matt to the wall.

Crouching in front of Finn defensively, Brooklyn's molten gold eyes burn with fury and fire. Brooklyn was done. So fucking done with newbie vampires and adolescent humans. She felt like ripping their heads off just for fun.

Staring steadily and still tensed defensively, Brooklyn waits, assessing the situation and finding no more valid threats towards Finn or herself, confident that Elena, Matt and Stefan were contained, restrained by her magic and in no position to attack.

Now focusing on more important issues, Brooklyn twists her head and rips the stake out of her ribs, wincing once before tossing it to the ground, turning to glare at Stefan, Elena and Matt once more for good measure before turning her attention to a wounded Finn.

Meanwhile Stefan, Elena and Matt look at each other worriedly and in shock. What would this mean for them now?

Brooklyn was powerful, more powerful than they really would ever know or realize, and her sudden allegiance with the Originals and position as a new player in the game had already begun to shift the balance and the tables in ways they did not yet know or see.

"Brooklyn." Finn calls weakly, reaching his hand out for her.

Padding towards Finn, Brooklyn snuffles Finn in the face in reassurance, Finn brushing over her wound.

"You're hurt." Finn points out.

Snorting again, Brooklyn shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, deciding to phase back, now kneeling beside Finn in human form.

"I'm fine Finn. Let's just focus on you. Just take it easy okay? I need to pull this stake out." Brooklyn sooths, grabbing hold of the stake and pulling quickly, Finn groaning in pain as it releases, the vervain it was coated in still coursing through his system along with what was in his drink.

"Alright. Just rest for a second." Brooklyn directs, sitting down beside Finn, leaning against the alley wall and allowing him to lay in her lap while she texted Elijah to inform him of the situation and ask for help.

Though Brooklyn figured she could probably help Finn to the car, despite her ribs aching or her stiff shoulder (which she was sure was probably strained, separated or fractured from Matt's barreling weight), she wasn't sure she wanted to risk it; either leaving Finn exposed and alone to get the car or running the threat of getting attacked while she was preoccupied with helping Finn into the car.

"Elijah is coming Finn." Brooklyn informs softly, running a hand through Finn's hair as he moans and coughs.

"Here. They dosed you with quite a bit of vervain. Drink Finn. This will help." Brooklyn orders, shoving her wrist into Finn's face. Though she had ingested the vervain, being an Alpha Wolf and an Emrys Witch her own blood and magic would burn through any toxic form in seconds, leaving no trace and therefore no longer harmful to Finn.

Feeling Finn latch on eagerly, Brooklyn casts a smug look in response to Stefan's bewildered face.

"How is that-" Stefan questions, gaping even more.

"Oh **_no_**. I'm still pissed and my temper _really_ isn't that _great_. And despite my current condition, I can still rip your heads off and kill you. So unless you _want_ your heads chomped off and your limbs dismembered, you _three_ don't get to speak right now." Brooklyn growls, glaring menacingly at them, effectively shutting Stefan up.

Brooklyn was unlike any wolf Stefan had ever seen before, she was bigger, faster, stronger, more aggressive and clearly more lethal. He did not want to risk getting bitten, especially when Klaus was the only cure for a werewolf bite (then again Brooklyn wasn't exactly a normal werewolf, she could phase on command, and Stefan suddenly doubted even Klaus' blood could cure her lethal bite) and he could not leave Elena and Matt unprotected with an Original and a wolf. Granted, he acknowledged he probably wasn't doing much as far as protecting goes, being pinned to the wall, but at least Elena and Matt weren't alone.

"How are you friends with the Originals? You're a witch and a werewolf? How is that possible? Aren't witches supposed to hate vampires? If Klaus has something over you we can help." Elena speaks anyways, trying to appeal to Brooklyn.

"Niklaus doesn't have _anything_ over me and I certainly don't need _your_ **help**. Even if I needed help I certainly wouldn't come to _you_. That's almost laughable considering your plan to kill Finn and I failed miserably. Now I suggest you **_shut up_** _doppelganger._ I didn't give you permission to _speak_." Brooklyn hisses, her eyes flashing gold.

Opening her mouth to protest, a panicked look forms on Elena's face as she realizes she can no longer speak, Brooklyn having muted her voice.

"Oh relax. Your voice is fine. I muted you." Brooklyn scoffs, rolling her eyes.


	17. Attempted Murder of One (Part Two)

No One's POV

Flashing to the alleyway, immediately Elijah's sights are set on Brooklyn, worry for her, unimaginable fury at someone for hurting his beloved and relief to see her alive simultaneously coursing through him at the sight of his mate's exhausted form.

Elijah didn't know what he would have done if she had gotten hurt worse or been killed. Cities would burn in his wake, people would die and bloodlust and revenge would reign. If that happened nothing would stop him.

But that wouldn't happen. Elijah wouldn't allow it. He would ensure Brooklyn's safety, no matter the cost or extent, even if he had to go to the ends of the world or cross the Other Side and back. Brooklyn would be safe. He would protect her and take care of her.

"Brooklyn!" Elijah calls, quickly flashing over to her, fists clenching in restrain as he catches sight of two bloodied stakes, one smelling faintly of Brooklyn and the other his brother.

"Hey 'Lijah." Brooklyn mumbles, turning to look up with a happy smile.

"_What_ _happened!?_" Elijah growls, his body tense and on edge, ready to explode at the slightest hair trigger. Brooklyn's text had been less than forthcoming or explicit, only that she needed his help and had been attacked while out with Finn.

"Nothing I couldn't deal with. I'm okay 'Lijah. I need your help with Finn." Brooklyn assures, absentmindedly running a light hand through Finn's hair.

Clenching his jaw tensely, Elijah grinds his teeth together in anger, both at the sight of Finn earning Brooklyn's affections and the situation.

"You have made a big _mistake_ Miss Gilbert. You shouldn't have gone after Brooklyn or my brother. My family will _not_ forget this. **_I_** will _not_ forget this." Elijah threatens darkly, suddenly flashing in front of Elena, gripping her throat tightly as veins under his eyes become pronounced and his fangs slide down from his gums.

"No!" Stefan cries, but his struggles were useless, Brooklyn's magic was too strong.

"Elijah, _don't_. It's not worth it." Brooklyn calls softly, hoping to back Elijah down from his rage.

"They _hurt_ **_you_**." Elijah growls, his grip tightening around Elena's throat, making her struggle for air, his dark eyes glaring mercilessly.

"I know they did. But it's still not worth it. _Please_." Brooklyn coaxes.

"_Fine_." Elijah growls, dropping his hand, but within another second snaps Elena's arm, breaking through several bones.

"Elena!" Stefan screams, glaring at Elijah and struggling even harder as Elena lets out a soundless scream, tears flooding her face, unable to use her vocal chords since Brooklyn has muted them.

"Be thankful for my mercy." Elijah replies evenly, no regret and no emotion, turning back to flash to Brooklyn's side once more.

"You shouldn't have done that. It wasn't worth it." Brooklyn says softly, reaching up to place a hand on Elijah's jaw.

"They hurt you Brooklyn. They tried to kill my brother. I cannot let that slide so easily." Elijah replies, his dark eyes piercing through hers as he holds her hand to his face.

"Alright. Can you just bring my car around please?" Brooklyn asks, holding up her keys and jingling them lightly.

"Very well. I'll be back." Elijah consents, giving another dark look to the trio before disappearing.

"Okay Finn, you gotta wake up now. Elijah's coming with the car." Brooklyn prods, shaking the half- coherent Finn lightly.

"Okay." Finn mutters, clumsily sitting up.

"Here. Let me." Elijah says, quickly appearing by Finn's side and easing his brother's weight off of Brooklyn, the car now idling by the curb.

"Thanks 'Lijah. I'll get the stakes." Brooklyn sighs, grabbing the one closest to her before heaving herself off the ground and picking up the other two scattered in the alley.

Placing his brother in the back seat, Elijah returns to Brooklyn's side, sliding a hand around Brooklyn's hip, securing his hold in a protective, possessive gesture, glaring threateningly from behind Brooklyn's back.

"Brooklyn." Elijah says softly, ignoring the prying looks from Stefan, Matt still trying to sooth Elena's crying.

"I'm okay Elijah. Really." Brooklyn assures, turning to face him.

"Let's get you home. You need rest." Elijah sighs, carefully guiding her to the car.

"Thank you 'Lijah." Brooklyn comments, sliding into the car as Elijah opens the door for her.

"You're welcome Brooklyn." Elijah replies, his eyes filled with unsaid emotions and affection as he cups Brooklyn's face with his hand, stroking lightly across her jaw.

Smiling softly, Brooklyn leans into his touch, Elijah gently pressing a kiss to her forehead before closing the door securely.

"Oh, one final business before I leave." Elijah says, turning to face the youngest Salvatore, as if pretending he just remembered something vitally important.

Within seconds Elijah had flashed over to Stefan, his hand thrust into the Salvatore's chest, gripping his heart, his expression once again dark, brooding and unforgiving as he flashes his fangs and veins.

"You will _regret_ this." Elijah hisses closely to Stefan's ear, twisting his wrist slightly to make a point, making Stefan cry out in pain.

"You're alive solely because Brooklyn wishes it. But I assure you, do something like that again and I will not hesitate to remove every single organ from your body and dismember you limb for limb." Elijah continues to threaten.

"You- you need me- to- to give you- the- the stakes." Stefan protests weakly in defiance.

"Your usefulness to my family and I is little. Your importance is inconsequential, so do not fool yourself into believing otherwise. Your time of usefulness _will_ come to an _end_. And I assure you there is not a moment in the rest of your eternity that you will not feel my rage or escape my revenge. You will spend the rest of your eternity running in _fear_. For when I catch up to you, _I will kill you_." Elijah hisses, twisting Stefan's heart once more before pulling his hand out and snapping Stefan's neck. Elijah was more than willing to relieve Stefan of several vital organs or kill him all together right here and now, but Elijah knew it would be against his mate's wishes and managed to refrain.

"I think we're finished now." Elijah says formally, taking his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping the blood off casually before returning to the car.

"I think that was a bit unnecessary." Brooklyn comments lightly, turning to look at Elijah as he climbs into the car, a casual flick of her wrist and Matt, Elena and an unconscious Stefan were released from her spell.

"Nonsense. The youngest Salvatore will live. There are consequences for his actions and I was simply informing him of the consequences are there any further actions taken in retaliation or aggression." Elijah dismisses, one hand reaching for Brooklyn's as he continues to drive towards the Mikaelson mansion.

_**Isn't Elijah's protectiveness and bad ass manner like major sexy? Yes, I agree. It is. Haha *swooning***_


	18. Attempted Murder of One (Part Three)

No One's POV

Returning to the mansion, Elijah quickly vamp speeds to Brooklyn's door, holding it open for her and easing her out.

"Finn?" Brooklyn worries.

"I'll get him Brooklyn. Just go inside." Elijah assures, already pulling open the back door to help a still semi-vervained Finn out.

"**_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?_**" Niklaus rages, storming out of the Mikaelson mansion, the front doors flying of their hinges, his eyes glinting maliciously as he stalks towards Brooklyn.

Niklaus was furious, beyond furious really, a tempest of pure rage, fire and insatiable bloodlust, enraged and on a warpath, ready to slaughter and set the entire eastern seaboard ablaze in flames.

Brooklyn was **_his_**, Niklaus' most prized and cherished possession, his best friend. Though he would never admit to loving Brooklyn, he cared more about Brooklyn than anything else in the world. He would do anything for her. She was his light, his goodness and humanity, his steady reassuring constant and it terrified him to the point of insanity that someone might take her from him. He would not allow it.

And knowing, realizing, that his fear and worry had come close to coming true, that someone had threatened her, had hurt his precious Brooklyn today, sent Niklaus into a fit of rage and hysteria. No one hurt or threatened Brooklyn and _lived_.

"You called Nik?" Brooklyn complains, turning to cast Elijah a displeasured look, she was in no state to calm down the raging Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson.

"**_Brooklyn_**." Niklaus growls lowly, his eyes dark with a million emotions and thoughts as he stops in front of her, his hand immediately reaching for her face and cupping it lightly, assuring himself of Brooklyn was in front of him, real, breathing and relatively unharmed.

"Nik _please_\- Can we not do this right now? Finn needs to rest, I'm tired and my ribs and shoulder hurt. Really, it's not as bad as it looks. Finn is worse." Brooklyn pleads, taking Niklaus' hand from her check and giving Niklaus an exhausted look.

"Very well my little wolf. But I promise you, _they will regret this_ Brooklyn. _They will regret hurting you_. I WILL _DESTROY_ THEM AND THIS _PATHETIC_ TOWN!" Niklaus growls lowly, pulling Brooklyn into his secure embrace.

"There's really no need to do that Nik. It's only a few broken ribs from the stake and a stiff, strained shoulder where Matt slammed into me. I will heal. I healed last time did I not?" Brooklyn sooths, resting her head against his chest and hoping to not further provoke Niklaus' explosive anger.

"THEY **_STAKED_** YOU!?" Niklaus explodes, his face thunderous in anger, veins creeping under his eyes as he pushes Brooklyn arm's length away, examining every inch of her for injury or blood.

"It's nothing really. It was my choice to get in the way and protect Finn. _Please_ Nik- I'm tired." Brooklyn tries to brush it off, realizing her slip of tongue. Not exactly the right thing to say if she was attempting to sooth Niklaus' temper.

"_Fine_." Niklaus replies shortly, his jaw clenching tightly as he storms off, kicking and throwing a colossal tantrum in his wake.

Sighing at Niklaus typical behavior, Brooklyn only shakes her head, her body slumping tiredly as she begins to tromp towards the house.

"Finn is up in his room resting. We should get you cleaned up so you can rest." Elijah informs, suddenly by Brooklyn's side.

"Thank you for all your help 'Lijah." Brooklyn says lightly, leaning slightly into Elijah's supporting arm.

"Of course Brooklyn. I will always help you and be there when you need me." Elijah responds, unsaid emotions and meaning behind his words as he helps Brooklyn up to her room.

Collapsing on her bed, Brooklyn moans lightly in satisfaction of the soft sheets and comfy bed beneath her, Elijah moving around her room quietly, helping to bandage her side and massage her stiff muscle in her shoulder to try and get it moving and flexible before checking for further injury or splinting it.

Barely coherently, Brooklyn vague mumbles another thank you to Elijah, aware of a light touch to her forehead and whispered of low, undistinguishable words before falling into unconsciousness.

"You're welcome Elskan. Sleep now." Elijah mumbles softly, pressing a light kiss to her forehead before leaving Brooklyn to sleep.


	19. Family Meetings & Shopping

Brooklyn's POV

***Few Hours Later***

Waking up from a restful nap I open my eyes to see Niklaus lounging next to me on my bed.

"Jesus!" I scream, having a heart attack and practically tumbling off the bed.

"No, just me love." Niklaus smirks, catching me as I roll.

"Geesh! Don't do that Nik!" I scold, slapping him on the chest.

Hearing him chuckle, I roll my eyes, snuggling into him.

"What do you want Nik?" I ask, drawing patterns on his arm.

"I wished to apologize for my earlier behavior. I was angry. You must understand my little wolf, I don't like the thought of someone hurting you, even in the slightest. But I shouldn't have walked off. My behavior was not appropriate. You needed my help and I was too angry to see that." Niklaus sighs, pressing a kiss to my temple and wrapping a light arm around my waist, careful to not disrupt the bandages that Elijah had wrapped around my ribs.

"I know Nik. I understand. It's okay, Elijah helped me." I reply, nuzzling my face into his chest.

"Yes, I'm aware." Niklaus says somewhat cryptically.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I snort.

"Nothing love. Nothing at all. Now how about I make you some food, yes? Elijah wishes for a family meeting to discuss a few things regarding what happened. Come down with me. Besides, your loyal lap dog might start scratching at the door if you're not up and about soon."

"You're a dick. And just for that jab, you don't get to cuddle with me anymore." I deadpan, pushing him off my bed and onto the floor.

"Hey!" Nik growls in protest, glaring at me from the floor.

"You deserved that." I point out, a smug smirk to my face.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that!" Niklaus growls, launching himself on the bed.

"No! _NIK!_" I scream, wiggling to get away from his iron embrace.

"Take it back!" Niklaus growls, placing sloppy, slobbery kisses across my face and neck.

"Ewww! Stop! That tickles! _Fine!_ Fine I take it back!" I admit defeat, unable to get away from his slobbery kisses and his tickles.

"See now love? That wasn't too hard was it?" Niklaus says smugly.

"You only won because I'm injured!" I huff indignant, glaring and wiping his slobber off my face.

"Aww don't be mad darling. You love me." Niklaus coos, placing a gentle kiss to my neck.

"That's debatable." I tease, running a light hand through his blonde locks, him humming in contentment.

"We should go downstairs now, yes? You said Elijah wanted to talk to everyone." I say a few quiet moments later.

"I don't want to." He whines.

"Too bad. Besides, I'm hungry. I didn't get lunch. And you're going to make me food." I demand, poking him in the shoulder.

"Very well my little wolf." Niklaus sighs, offering a hand and helping me up off my bed, careful of my shoulder as he helps me back into a sling.

"Thanks." I smile, situating the strap on my other shoulder comfortably before following Niklaus out of my room.

Coming down stairs, Elijah is already lounging in an armchair, his mother's grimoire resting in his lap while Rebekah lounges on the couch filing her nails, Finn standing awkwardly to the side, looking relieved as I walk in, immediately coming to my side.

"Hey everyone." I chirp, plopping down on the loveseat, Niklaus heading to the kitchen to get me food and Finn immediately joining me on the loveseat.

"Feel better Finn?" I ask, Finn shifting to lay his head in my lap.

"Yes." Finn replies.

"Good." I reply, running a light, assuring hand through his hair, smoothing it down.

"Did you rest well?" Elijah asks pleasantly, interrupting Finn and I, his dark, heated gaze piercing through mine.

"Yes. I did. Very well actually." I reply, giving Elijah a smile.

"I'm glad." Elijah replies, a hint of a smile ghosting on his face.

"So, now we're all here brother. What exactly do we need to talk about?" Niklaus comments, strolling into the living room with my plate of food, giving it to me before squishing himself on the other side of me on the loveseat.

"Really Nik?" I ask, giving him a look.

"What?" Niklaus asks innocently.

Rolling my eyes I immediately start munching on the chicken wrap Niklaus had made for me, waiting for Elijah to speak.

"Rebekah found out information she wanted to share." Elijah comments, his expression suddenly tight as he stares at Niklaus, Finn and I.

"Ahh, yes do share sister? Have fun in your torturing session today with the oldest Salvatore?" Niklaus comments.

"Oh shut it Nik. You'd be pissed too is someone invaded your memories." Rebekah snaps.

"Nik be nice." I scold, nudging Nik in the ribs.

Grunting, Nik shuts up, gesturing for his sister to continue.

"There are eleven White Oak stakes total." Rebekah informs.

"Where are the stakes I grabbed from when Finn and I got attacked?" I question.

"We burned them. There were only two that were made from the White Oak, the other one was made of regular wood." Elijah informs.

"Okay, well there's only nine stakes left then." I reply.

"Rebekah were you able to get any more information from the oldest Salvatore?" Elijah asks.

"No." Rebekah replies.

"So now that we know how many we're dealing with, the next step find the rest of the White Oak I presume?" I ask.

"No, first things first is _retribution_ for their earlier stunt. However, I've already gotten that taken care of. I'm sure Kol will be calling any moment. Status update and all." Niklaus corrects.

"_Nik!_ What did you do?" I groan. That was exactly what I didn't want, more killing just because Niklaus and Elijah felt like they needed to defend my honor or something ridiculous like that.

"Nothing too extreme love. Just a little leverage. Nobody died, if that's what you're concerned about. But if you'd _rather_, it could be arranged. I'd be happy to give the order." Niklaus offers with an evil smirk.

"Uh- no- I'm sure what- it's fine." I hastily reply.

"Thought so." Niklaus says smugly.

"You're impossible!" I groan, face palming.

Chuckling lightly, Niklaus only smirks more.

"Alright, well if this 'family meeting' is officially over. I have places other than here I'd like to be. All this torture, revenge and blood is seriously ruining my wardrobe choices! I haven't been shopping in a week!" Rebekah interjects annoyed, rising gracefully from the couch and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to interrupt your shopping time now would we?" Niklaus snorts, earning a huff and glare from his sister.

"You wouldn't understand, you're not a girl." Both Rebekah and I answer together, turning to look at each other in surprise, Rebekah for once not glaring daggers at me or going out of her way to show obvious disdain or be aloof.

"Fine. Then why don't you two go together?" Niklaus suggests, rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind. If you don't. It's up to you Rebekah. Nik owes me a credit card." I offer, shrugging nonchalantly. Perhaps this was a chance for Rebekah to warm up to me.

"Well I guess you don't have _completely_ **awful** taste. So I guess. Why not?" Rebekah shrugs, her snippy remark also a partial acceptance. She took after Kol a lot in that way.

"_Perfect_. My two _favorite_ girls getting along and spending some quality bonding time together! How _wonderful_." Niklaus says dramatically, handing me a card from his wallet as I stand up.

"_Don't push it Nik_." Rebekah and I both snark together, turning to throw ice melting glares in Niklaus' direction as we walk towards the front door.

"That will get old fast." Niklaus mutters quietly, but still loud enough for both our enhanced werewolf and vampire hearing to catch.

"_We heard that!_" Rebekah and I huff in annoyance, earning another laugh from Niklaus and a slight smile towards each other.

"Oh and Finn, you're staying here in the mansion while I'm gone." I order, knowing that Finn would hear me even though I hadn't shouted, Rebekah and I finally making it to the door, purses and keys grabbed from the entryway table as we walk out.


	20. Confused Thoughts & Cat Troubles

Brooklyn's POV

Walking down stairs with a light skip in my step, it was nice to finally be healed, my shoulder no longer stiff, allowing full movement and my rips completely healed with no ugly, blotchy bruises. It had taken a few days of laying low, but that was nice too. I was able to hang out with Niklaus and relax a bit as well as help Finn adjust more to life.

I even got him a cat as previously discussed. Her name was Koala Bear and we had picked her out from the local animal shelter in a larger town an hour from Mystic Falls. She was an 11 year old, half-blind, half-deaf Siamese. Beautiful little thing, all of six or seven pounds. We had fattened up since adopting her, but still, she was tiny and had the cutest little paws and dainty ears.

She followed Finn and I everywhere through the house, very cuddly and was a demanding little thing. Niklaus liked to say she was exactly like me, which is why I had chosen her. He thought it was hilarious. She was definitely the princess between how much Finn and I spoiled her. And as I suspected, it was really good for Finn to have someone to care for. He smiled now. I know, it was a damn **miracle**, _hallelujah_, I deserve an _award_ for my work. Plus it was downright adorable and heart melting to see him cuddle and care for her.

"Oof. Oh. Sorry 'Lijah." I comment, looking up from a familiar suit clad chest. Apparently I wasn't watching where I was going.

"It's fine." Elijah replies, smiling gently, his dark eyes looking at me softly.

"I was just about to go on a run. Care to join?" I offer.

"I'd love to Brooklyn." Elijah's deep voice rumbles, sending sparks down my spine and my inner wolf thumping around excitedly.

Since the run a week ago, I had realized that my affection and thoughts towards Elijah ran deeper than I had cared to admit or acknowledge previously. My inner wolf had taken to Elijah that was obvious, showing affection and protection for him that rattled my emotions and confused my thoughts even further than they already were. I found myself being drawn towards him despite my original protests and reservations. Was it possible for me to have another mate since Niklaus obviously wasn't returning the feeling?

"Great!" I say, smiling wide. I really enjoyed running with Elijah. It was peaceful and relaxing. He was good company to have.

"Shall we?" Elijah asks, stepping from in front of me and gesturing to the door.

"We shall." I say, smiling again and bounding down the stairs, Elijah following.

Letting my wolf burst free, I howl lightly in excitement dancing around Elijah's legs, brushing against him as I stretch my legs and test my healed shoulder, which in case you were wondering, was good as new.

Grinning wolfishly at him, I nudge Elijah in the hip playfully before taking off through the woods, zig zagging sporadically through trees, jumping over logs and splashing through puddles of mud and water as I hear Elijah race after me.

Racing to the top of a grassy hill, I bowl Elijah over, barking happily as we tumble to a stop.

"Brooklyn." Elijah says, running his hand through my soft, but now dirtied fur.

"Woof!" I bark, nudging him with my nose, snuffling and circling before settling beside him, wind fluffing my fur as we face the peaceful countryside and soak in the bright sun light.

Watching as the clouds shift through the sky, I couldn't help by admire Elijah from the corner of my eye. With his strong, chiseled jawline, defined chest, perfectly sculpted short hair and stunning, deep brown eyes he was inhumanely handsome, though I'm pretty sure that was obvious to anyone.

But besides his attractive physical features, Elijah had a magnetic pull, a charismatic mannerism and personality that appealed to me. He was strong, he was confident and assured, he was dominate, he was faithful and steady, he was loyal and he was protective. But he was also compassionate, he valued life, he was gentle, he was passionate and he was caring and tender. All the things I had ever looked for in a guy.

Niklaus on the other hand, was practically the exact opposite of what I thought I wanted or would ever have as my mate. Not that Niklaus didn't have qualities I'd admired or wanted, because he did. Niklaus was strong, confident, which boarder lined arrogance most of the time, he was dominate, even more so than Elijah at times, he was protective and he was loyal.

But where Niklaus was explosive, easily angered, Elijah was calm, Niklaus border lined insanity, irrationality and psychotic tendencies, though I admit at times that was extremely sexy, while Elijah was controlled and more rational. Niklaus was ruthless and unforgiving, and though Elijah held those qualities as well, his humanity tempered them more easily.

Niklaus sought power, complete dominance and control, wealth and recognition above anyone, he saw the world in terms of weakness and power, black or white and yes or no. Elijah did not, or at least not as much. Sure, I myself was powerful and wealthy, recognized for my supernatural prowess and abilities, but I had not sought them, I was born into them. And perhaps Niklaus was too, born into it I mean, at least in a sense, as the Original Hybrid Niklaus was more alike supernaturally than Elijah and I would ever be.

Sighing, I lay my head down on my paws, my thoughts still churning in my mind.

I hated these confused feelings, the unfairness of my life; half the time I felt like screaming or blowing something into pieces just because.

"Ready to head back?" Elijah asks after about an hour of watching the clouds roll through the sky.

Nodding, I rise, shaking my limbs and tail from stiffness before bouncing off beside Elijah.

Returning to the mansion, I quickly phase back, walking into the house exhausted and sweaty, in desperate need of shower and cuddles, but content.

"Hey 'Lijah, wanna watch a movie?" I ask, coming back down stairs into the living room after a relaxing, refreshing and warm shower.

"Sure." Elijah responds, looking up from his journal.

"Great. Well sit." I command, patting the spot next to me on the couch and grabbing the remote.

Obliging, Elijah quickly moves himself next to me, I instinctively curling up to Elijah's chest as I would Niklaus and resting my head over Elijah's heart.

"_Elskan_." Elijah breathes lowly, so low I wasn't even sure I was supposed to hear.

"I- sorry. Does this bother you?" I question, immediately back tracking in my mind and pushing away from his chest.

Physical contact was something instinctive to a wolf. We naturally craved it, and not only in a sexual manner, but in a casual, friend or family manner mostly. It was a way of connecting, building relationships, passing on assurance, security or presence, it was comfortable and easy. But of course, it was also more so with a person we felt strong affection for or towards like mates or lovers.

"No. I don't mind Brooklyn." Elijah breathes, his arm pulling me back to his chest.

"Oh, okay." I reply, shifting again as Elijah's arm circles around me protectively.

Saying nothing more, we lapse into silence, the movie beginning to play.

That was until Niklaus came raging out of his studio and into the living room, ranting about heaven knows what, a worried, distressed Finn following.

"Okay, what is going on!? We're watching a movie! Can we not get some _peace_ and _quiet_ for like _five_ **bloody** _minutes_ in this damn house!? But no, of course not, no the world needs to blow up! " I say exasperated, throwing my hands up in the air.

"This stupid bag of fleas tromped all over my sketch pad! And it scratched me!" Niklaus howls, depositing Koala Bear into my lap and giving her a glare to boot.

"Don't hurt her!" Finn objects, all but climbing into my lap to get to the cat.

"Oh _god_… What are you guys five?" I moan, face palming myself. Seriously though, can Niklaus not act like a mature adult with his brother? And don't even get me started on Finn. God, this sire thing was hard work.

"_Contain it!_" Niklaus hisses, flaying his arms around.

"Okay, okay. _Geesh_. Tell me what happened." I demand.

"That stupid-" Niklaus begins to rage.

"No- _not_ you Nik. _Finn_." I cut off.

"She got bored in my room. She wanted to see you. She just got lost." Finn replies, holding Koala Bear out to me, both looking at me with absolute pitiful, innocent looks.

Oh geesh, lord help me. What was this super nanny? Children. Absolute children.

"Okay Nik. See, she didn't mean it. Next time keep your studio door closed. And seriously, this _fur ball_ is a _girl_. And she's Finn's. So. **_BE. NICE_**. You probably scared her with your stomping and raging. She's a rescue cat for heaven's sake! She's going to be skittish and shy Nik." I point out, petting Koala Bear as she purrs and butts against my arm.

"_Fine_." Niklaus growls, throwing his hands in the air. "But for the record the cat hates me. And the feeling is _mutual_!"

"You're ridiculous. Go paint or whatever you were doing before." I snort, waving my hand in a dismissing manner.

Hearing him huff again, Niklaus stomps off back to his studio, the door slamming shut with a resounding bang.

"God it's like having children. I'm getting a head ache." I moan, flopping my head back on the couch.

Hearing Elijah chuckle, I turn and glare half- heartedly.

"Watch the movie." I command, turning Elijah's face back to the screen and snuggling under his arm again, Koala Bear in my arms and Finn's head in my lap.

Feeling Elijah's chest rumble with laughter, I only roll my eyes, slapping him lightly.

"It's _not_ funny. It's _ridiculous_." I grumble. "Now let's just finish this movie."

_**Okay, so I don't know about you, but I really like this chapter. It's sweet and adorable. The Elijah/Brooklyn ship is coming soon everyone!**_

_**So stay tuned everyone!**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S Another shout out for Fanficqueen306 who suggested the cat scene. (:**_


	21. Taking Chances & Fairy Tale Princes

No One's POV

***Few Days Later***

Barely two weeks since the Mikaelson ball, Brooklyn could barely believe how much had occurred in the short amount of time. From crazy, back from the dead mothers, dark magic binding spells, everyone wanting to kill her best friend, to revelations of the White Oak, the only thing that could kill an Original, crazy, confused affections for her mate's _brother_, healing and accidentally siring the oldest sibling of the Originals, an then getting attacked and stabbed Brooklyn was more than ready for things to be over and done with.

At least for the moment, Brooklyn reflected as she drove back to the Mikaelson mansion from meeting and picking up Sage in town, the world wasn't completely exploding or derailing itself.

"Finn." Brooklyn calls, walking back into the Mikaelson mansion, Sage trailing cautiously behind Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn." Finn responds, suddenly appearing downstairs.

"Hello Finn." Sage says with a soft smile, stepping out from behind Brooklyn nervously, as if she was unsure whether Finn's affections would be the same or if he would truly be happy to see her.

"_Sage_." Finn breathes, barely believing his eyes. Sage, his love, was alive, _alive and here_.

Side stepping unobtrusively, Brooklyn watches as Sage and Finn run to greet each other, Finn immediately pulling Sage into his arms in a tight embrace.

Smiling to herself, Brooklyn silently sneaks off into the living room, turning back to see Sage and Finn gazing into each other's eyes with love and affection, their faces cupped between each other's hands.

Finn looked at Sage with the upmost love and adoration, as if Sage was the center of his entire universe. Like nothing else matter but them together in that moment.

Brooklyn could only hope that now Finn might truly be able to be happy and get the life he's always wanted.

And for moment of thought Brooklyn longed for what she saw, her heart ached for a mate she would never attain, and a pang of sadness shot through her before she shook her depressing emotions away. She would not ruin this for Finn or taint this memory and occasion with her depressing thoughts regarding her own lack of love life.

"So you found her. You found Sage, after all these centuries." Elijah says quietly, as to not draw attention to himself, suddenly appearing beside Brooklyn, observing his older brother and his lost love.

"Yes. It took some time. But it was worth it." Brooklyn comments, both of them still shamelessly eavesdropping on Finn and Sage's reunion.

Brooklyn wanted that. She wanted someone to look at her like Finn looked at Sage. She wanted to love and be loved in return. Didn't she deserve happiness too? She would always be there for Niklaus, she could never not be. A mate, regardless of acceptance or rejection by the would-be mate, was a mate for life for an Alpha Wolf. But Niklaus would never be what she truly desired, what her wolf needed. Could she find that with Elijah she questioned herself? Could she love Elijah enough for it to be fair for him?

And in a way she already knew the answer. _Brooklyn was falling for Elijah Mikaelson_. Her wolf was quite demanding and her heart quite persistent. The signs could not be clearer than if they slapped her in the face with a brick. Fate had decided, fate has chosen her _another_ mate. And this recent revelation shocked and terrified her just as much as when she figured out **thee** _Niklaus Mikaelson,_ the _Original Hybrid_ was her intended mate.

Yes, apparently fate had a twisted sense of humor and irony. Brooklyn questioned how and why she was always the one to be put in these situations.

But the odds would always be stacked against her. There was more she had to consider than just her feelings and wants.

"They're good together." Brooklyn finally comments, turning away from the happy couple of Finn and Sage, nudging Elijah to do the same, determined to give them privacy despite her curiosity and nosiness.

"Okay. _Yes_. I accept." Brooklyn suddenly blurts out, turning to look at Elijah, her mind and decision made up. She needed to stop being afraid and take the chance. She was choosing this time. For herself, not for her pack, not for her brother, but _herself_. This was _her_ choice, _her_ happiness and _her_ life. And she was taking it.

"I'm not sure I understand." Elijah replies, confusion for Brooklyn's sudden declaration clear in his expression and tone.

"What you asked me at the ball. The answer is yes. I want that. I want what Finn and Sage have. I want happiness and love. So I'm taking a chance." She replies boldly, hoping desperately that she wasn't making a fool out of herself and that her nerves would hold back until after the confession. What if she was too late? What if he decided she wasn't worth the wait? Brooklyn wasn't sure she would be able to take another crushing disappointment or be content with "just being friends" with someone that was intended to be much more than that.

"I- I'm not certain what you mean-" Elijah begins, his eyes looking questioningly at Brooklyn, still not understanding the question or context of her sudden declaration.

But before Elijah could ramble on or ask further, Brooklyn grabbed a hold of his tie, pulling their faces together, lips pressing against his in a gentle kiss.

Stiffening as Brooklyn's lips touched his own, every muscle in Elijah's body froze, the simple action suddenly consuming his every thought and rationality, sending flames of passion and desire burning through his veins unabated, nerves sparking and sizzling pleasantly with pleasure and lust for his beautiful mate.

She was heaven to his endless purgatory, pure bliss, a safe haven of shelter, acceptance and love, an oasis in a never ending desert of drought, the light to the darkness and monsters that haunted him and an anchor to a raging storm.

Oh, how he had yearned for this _one_ moment. Desired and longed to taste her lips and feel her gentle touch. To be consumed by her. To lose himself in her intoxicating, captivating, pulling presence.

But then Brooklyn's lips were pulling away. _No_. The beast inside clawed in desperation, in an insatiable need and sexual hunger, begging to be uncaged, begging to claim what was rightfully _his_.

Elijah _craved_ more. He _needed_ it, _hungered_ for it like a starving, ravaged animal.

And in another split second Elijah was dragging their lips back together in all- consuming, desperate, passionate kiss, a low rumble of satisfaction and victory emanating from his chest, one hand curling around her hips possessively, crushing her smaller frame to his solid form and the other hand curling around her delicate jaw, holding her to him.

"I take it- you don't need any more clarification?" Brooklyn teases lightly, unlocking Elijah's lips from hers, a playful, alluring twinkle to her expression.

"Maybe a little more." Elijah purrs lustfully, a smirk forming on his lips, his eyes darkening further, reflecting deep desire and affection as he pushes their lips back together, craving more of her plush lips and affectionate assurance.

"E- _'Lijah_." Brooklyn begins to protest, her voice cut off by a moan as Elijah trails his lips against her neck and shoulder, scrapping his teeth lightly against her smooth skin followed by hot, wet kisses, making her curl her fingers into his hair, tugging at the brown roots gently.

Growling in appreciation, Elijah pushes Brooklyn against the wall, arms pinning her between him and the wall in a fervent and impassioned action of alpha dominance and sexual aggression.

"_Brooklyn_. _Elskan_." Elijah moans breathily with lust, blood draining to his loins as he presses against her, arching her body into his and wrapping her slim legs around his hips creating a delicious wave of pleasure and friction.

He was completely consumed by her. Every bit of his self-control, self-restrait, morals and rules disregarded and thrown out the window. She was the air he breathed, the blood that ran through his veins and the every thought and life he ever wanted.

"_Elijah_." Brooklyn groans, breathing shallowly, desperately trying to focus her mind from lust filled thoughts and the consuming passion and desire Elijah was displaying.

"Hmm?" Elijah hums against her neck, continuing to scrap his teeth against her throat, an occasional lick and nip following.

"I think- we- we should to s- stop. We n- need to stop." Brooklyn manages to get out, her hands fisting into Elijah's collar and hair as he once more rolls and flexes his hips into hers in desperation and a need for more friction.

"I _don't_." Elijah growls, his grip digging into her hips as he tightens his hold on her, his possessive instinct flaring defensively.

"_Yes_, Elijah. I'm not ready. _Stop_." Brooklyn replies a bit firmer, gently pushing a hand on his chest.

Groaning in reluctance and protest, Elijah pulls his lips from his mate's neck, complying with her request, even though the animal inside resisted vehemently against Elijah's restraints on his unrelenting desire and passion.

"Alright Elskan." Elijah concedes, loosening his grip on her body and allowing her to drop her legs from his hips, still keeping her close to his chest, unwilling to let her escape his embrace just yet.

"Thank you 'Lijah." Brooklyn whispers, pressing another light kiss to his lips as a reward, her fingers gently rubbing his jawline affectionately.

"Always Brooklyn. I would never hurt, disrespect or dishonor you in that way my Elskan. I swore to never force myself on a women and I would not begin with you. I have killed for much less. It's detestable, appalling and monstrous." Elijah replies, leaning his forehead against hers, soaking in the moment he had craved and longed for and committing it to memory.

"Ever the gentleman. So where's your white stallion Mr. Fairy Tale Prince?" Brooklyn comments, a playful, teasing smile appearing on her face.

"I don't need one. I have my white wolf." Elijah replies smoothly, a smile forming on his lips.

"Mmm. **My valiant, handsome prince**." Brooklyn smirks, stroking Elijah's jaw.

"_My vibrant, gorgeous princess_."


	22. Wolfsbane & Failed Plans (Part One)

No One's POV

It was only 3pm in the afternoon, but for Damon Salvatore it was never too early to start drinking. Between the torture session from Barbie Klaus, his best friend Alaric's alter-ego, the recent failed attempt to kill the Originals by targeting Finn which resulted in his little brother getting thoroughly threatened and almost killed by Mr. Suite and Tie, Elena a severely broken forearm, a shaken Matt and a beaten, half broken Jeremy in Colorado, along with the discovery of a new werewolf/witch in town who was clearly allied with the Original family this last week, Damon thought he deserved to drink the day away into oblivion.

He would figure out the world's problems the next day he promised himself. Particularly on what to do about the hybrid werewolf/witch that was now the newest player in the game and clearly _not_ on Team Save Elena, but Team Original Family.

"Hey, isn't that her?" Alaric asks, nudging Damon subtly in the arm, inclining his head to the door of the Mystic Grill in which Brooklyn had just walked in.

"Yeah that's her. Stefan says she's a werewolf and witch. But doesn't know what kind of wolf or witch though. Apparently she can phase within seconds, she doesn't need spells and her eyes burn gold. At least that's what my brother said." Damon snorts, picking up his glass and taking another swig of alcohol before using his vampire hearing to listen to what Brooklyn was saying.

"I called in an order about 5 minutes ago. It's for Mikaelson." Brooklyn asks, walking up to the cashier.

"Right. 12 burgers, one house salad with ranch, three orders of fries, two orders of onion rings and a medium Sprite to go?" The girl clarifies, checking her pad.

"Yep." Brooklyn nods, her fingers lightly drumming on the counter top.

"Great, it's almost done. Like 5 more minutes. It will be $45.56 please." The cahier girl replies, the register beeping as numbers are punched.

"Great. Thanks." Brooklyn says, pulling out her card and handing it over.

"So Mikaelson you said, right? Not trying to pry. Really. I just haven't seen you around. Are you family? Another sister?" The girl asks pleasantly, finishing the transaction and beginning to start a conversation.

The girl recognizing the last name, it was hard not to, Mystic Falls was a small town and the Mikaelson family was among the richest, most elite families now living in Mystic Falls. Not only that but the youngest of the Mikaelson family now attended the local high school.

"Oh it's fine. I don't mind. And not quite, but close. Boyfriend's family, best friends with another sibling. So… Yeah." Brooklyn answers, shrugging lightly.

"She's dating one of them?" Damon questions to Alaric.

"I don't know. I'm not the one listening. You tell me." Alaric snorts sarcastically, taking a drink of his beer.

"Wow. Okay. Klaus I bet?" The girl guesses, more than curious to figure out which sibling Brooklyn was dating.

"No. Elijah. Klaus and I've been best friends for a few years though." Brooklyn answers, a light smile forming on her face.

"He's the one that always wears suits, right? He's attractive." The girl chatters.

"That would be correct. And yeah, I think so too." Brooklyn laughs.

"She's dating Elijah. Would have never guessed. The guy is so freaking boring. Wonder what she sees in him?" Damon snorts.

"He's got nice hair." Alaric points out, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, she's going out with him for his _hair_." Damon snarks, rolling his eyes in amusement, turning back to his eavesdropping.

"Speaking of Elijah." Brooklyn says, pulling out her phone as it rings.

"I'll go check on your order." The girl smiles, turning to walk to the kitchens.

"Thanks." Brooklyn replies before answering the call.

It was Elijah. She had been hanging out with Aaron all morning and afternoon so knowing what a worry wart he was and how over protective he could be, Elijah was probably just checking in or wondering when she was coming back to the mansion.

"Where are you?" Elijah immediately asks, worry clear in his tone.

"Well hi to you 'Lijah. How was your day? Mine was wonderful, thanks for asking." Brooklyn snorts sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her mate's worried tone.

"My apologies. Hello my Elskan. My day was fine, I'm glad yours was wonderful. _Now where are you?_" Elijah demands.

"Okay, you tried." Brooklyn deadpans, stifling a laugh before answering and putting Elijah out of his misery and worry. "I'm at The Grill, I'm just picking up food for everyone. I'll be home soon."

"Okay Astin." Elijah responds, his voice calming.

"You're such a worry wart 'Lijah. It's cute." Brooklyn teases.

Hearing a muffled growl, Brooklyn rolls her eyes at Elijah's protest.

"I resent being called _cute_ Astin." Elijah objects, with slight distaste and insult.

"Well I think you're cute. So deal with it." Brooklyn snorts, rolling her eyes at Elijah's "macho, manly" complex showing. Seriously, Brooklyn never understood why men couldn't handle being called things they thought to be "less than manly", like cute or adorable. She didn't demand to be called beautiful and gorgeous all the time now did she? Of course not, that would be ridiculous, just like Elijah was being about being called cute. Geesh. _Men_.

"So? Anything?" Alaric asks Damon, watching Brooklyn continue to chat with Elijah over the phone.

"Other than being _disgustingly_ lovely with Elijah, nothing." Damon shrugs, waving Matt over.

"Another drink?" Matt guesses, grabbing a bottle of Scotch from behind the counter.

"Please. And hey, do me a quick favor." Damon says, lowering his voice even more as he glances at Brooklyn, watching her from the corner of his eyes.

"What now?" Matt sighs, his hand drumming on the counter top.

"Wolfsbane. Still have some from last time?" Damon asks quietly, a plan forming in his mind. Granted it was a spur of the moment, probably doomed to fail plan, but it was a plan. And maybe, they might just get lucky.

"_Yeah_... _Why?_" Matt asks suspiciously.

"Can you put some in her drink? She's ordering out, there's a top on it, she'll never notice." Damon tries to persuade and explain his plan all at the same time, jerking his head in Brooklyn's direction.

"No way man. You're on your own. I'm not getting in the middle of this again." Matt denies, shaking his head.

"What are you _doing_ Damon? _This is crazy!_ You're going to get yourself _killed_. You know what Elijah said to your brother." Alaric hisses.

"Yeah well, so far I'm still alive and they've made those threats before. Besides, what's living if not on the edge?" Damon snorts cockily.

"_Damn it_ Damon." Alaric growls, knowing there was no way his best friend would change his mind and there was nothing to do but go along and try to make sure Damon didn't kill himself.

"So what do you say Matt? Buck up a little. Alaric and I are here if anything happens. Besides we need to know what we're up against. Missy over there is Team Original. Do it for Elena." Damon tries again.

"_Fine_. But if she notices, I had _nothing_ to do with it." Matt hisses, slamming the Scotch bottle on the counter hard.

"Scouts honor." Damon promises.

"I'm going to regret this." Matt mumbles, turning to prepare Brooklyn's drink, setting it beside the first bag of food.

"Here's your order. Sorry for the wait, there was a small issue in the kitchen." The cashier girl says to Brooklyn, coming out with the second bag in hand.

"It's fine. Thanks." Brooklyn says, turning back to the counter.

"Here we go." Damon mutters, both Damon and Alaric attempting to appear causal.

Picking up the two bags of food and her Sprite, Brooklyn immediately smelled the Wolfsbane, mentally rolling her eyes at the weak attempt of the oldest Salvatore and vampire hunter Alaric Saltzman, to subdue her.

They couldn't have be any **more** _obvious_, with their low whispers and not so subtle glances Brooklyn had felt their gaze on her from the moment she stepped into The Grill to order food.

I mean honestly, did they really think they were fooling anyone? Or that she was that stupid?

Sighing internally Brooklyn figured she may as well humor them and give them credit for trying. Wolfsbane couldn't hurt her, not even in the slightest; a perk of being an Alpha Wolf obviously.

Acting nonchalant, Brooklyn pulls out her phone to text Elijah, letting him know she would be a few minutes later than expected (of course leaving out the reason why, because knowing Elijah he's overreact, get all alpha male protective and a heart would be ripped out, leaving a bloody trail of his rage and vengeance), before casually taking a sip of her drink.

"_THE HELL?_" Brooklyn chokes out, pretending to wince, still fake coughing as she slams her drink back on the counter, barely managing to "catch" the bags as they "slip" out of her grip.

Composing herself, Brooklyn watches Damon and Alaric out of the corner of her eye, Damon smirking broadly, smugness practically radiating out of him.

Oh, how she couldn't wait to wipe it off. She was also glad, so glad that neither Niklaus nor Elijah were with her right now. She didn't even want to think of what would have happened, or what would still happen if they found out the oldest Salvatore tried to kill her. The town would go up in flames.

"Hey, are you okay?" Matt asks innocently, coming over to her end of the bar counter.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Matt. Went down the wrong pipe you know." Brooklyn says unconcerned, waving her hand dismissively, a sweet smile forming on her face.

"Yeah, that happens." Matt chuckles nervously. It was obvious to Brooklyn he was the one that put it in there, but she didn't hold it against him, he probably thought he was helping his friends.

"Yeah, it does." Brooklyn comments, keeping her gaze evenly on Matt's expression as she brings the drink to her lips and takes another large sip, this time not reacting to the wolfsbane herb mixed in with her Sprite.

The reaction? _Totally worth it_. Matt looked like he was going to start panicking and running any minute and Damon looked completely stunned, his shock quickly dissolving into anger and frustration for his clearly epically failed plan.

"Oh come on. Did you really think I wouldn't _notice_ wolfsbane in my drink? You put like an entire _freaking_ branch in it Matt." Brooklyn snorts, popping the top off the drink and pulling the offending wolfsbane herb out with her fingers.

"I-" Matt tries to start.

"_Don't_. It's fine Matt. But word of warning okay? _Stay out of this._ Don't get caught in the crossfires. I know you're trying to help your friends or at least you _think_ you are, but _none_ of this will end well. _For anyone_. Not the Salvatore brothers, not Elena, not any of your other friends. Don't try and be the hero or be brave. You'll get burned. And I would hate to see you lose more." Brooklyn says seriously, starring Matt straight in the face so he can see her honesty and sincerity.

"Oh, and by the way, nice try _boys_. I commend you for the effort. _Really I do_. It's _cute_ you think you can kill me, and it's sweet that you try. But I'm afraid you'll have to try a _little_ bit _harder_ than _that_." Brooklyn replies casually, sending Damon and Alaric a sugary sweet, angelic look before turning to walk out.

At least that _was_ the plan. Until she turned and came face to face with three Originals.

_**A shout out to my other half (really she is), Fanficqueen306 for helping with Brooklyn's sass. (:**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	23. Wolfsbane & Failed Plans (Part Two)

Brooklyn's POV

"Hello _love_." Niklaus says with an evil grin, his eyes already darkened from their normal crystal blue to a stormy blue-gray, fire and malice glinting in his expression.

_Oh shit_. Crap. Like really. Shit. Shit. Shit. This was about to get bad. _Very bad. _If they had heard, I didn't even want to think about the casualties and the bloodshed that was to come.

You know the saying "hell hath no fury like a women scorned", more like "hell hath no fury like a Mikaelson's wrath". No one would be safe. The town was about to be slaughtered and then set ablaze.

"Oh… Uh hi there. Fancy seeing you here Nik! Uh- so- uh- what are you guys doing here?" I squeak out nervously, my eyes shifting quickly between Elijah, Finn and Niklaus trying to figure out just how much they heard, if anything, sending them all a look of pure innocence.

"Oh well, you see, it's really quite simple my little wolf. You were delayed getting home, and _naturally_ Elijah and I became worried, so we figured we'd come and figure out what was holding you up. Finn followed us here, you know the ridiculous sire bond and all. But you know, I'm glad we did, because it just so happens we walked in on a very _interesting_ **little** _conversation_ between you and a certain _Salvatore_ brother." Niklaus continues, stalking around me like a predator and sending a heated glare in Alaric and Damon's direction.

"Yes. _Naturally_. How about _nosey_? And, well as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. Nothing here to worry about. Nope, nothing at all. And I have food, so we should leave, yes? I think so too, great let's go." I rush out, grabbing Niklaus and Elijah's arm, attempting to pull them towards the door of The Grill.

However my efforts were to no avail. Elijah and Niklaus held fast, like insurmountable mountains, and I was the wind battering against, my protests weak and useless. And even with my Alpha Wolf strength I could not take both Elijah and Niklaus on, nor could I risk my pack getting involved and getting killed or injured. Their anger was restrained as is, any trigger could set them off.

"Nik- _please_\- don't do this." I plead, realizing that was the only option I had left to save anyone in this general vicinity.

"Don't worry darling. It shall only take a few moments. You can wait outside if you'd like." Niklaus offers, as if he was being generous.

Groaning internally, I quickly turn to Elijah to plead my case. Maybe Elijah could knock some sense into his brother. Not likely, but I was desperate and I had to try.

"Lijah- _please_. Don't be a part of this. Please, _for me_?" I ask, turning to give Elijah my best wounded, innocent, puppy look.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Elskan. They tried to _hurt_ you. They tried to _take_ you from me." Elijah rumbles, a growl deepening in his chest, his dark, brooding eyes piercing through mine, fury and all the rage of hell and beyond, simmering, boiling and shifting, just underneath the surface.

"Yeah but I'm _okay_. I'm right here. No one took me from you. _Please_." I plead again, placing a light hand on Elijah's chest.

"My patience is wearing **thin** _brother_. You either help me or don't. But how about I start? How about this one love?" Niklaus growls, suddenly flashing over to a random person and snapping their neck.

The screams and chaos started then.

Elijah quickly flashed over to Damon and Alaric, thrusting his hand into Damon's chest, Alaric held in his other hand by the throat, while Niklaus streaked through the room in a blur, bodies falling in his wake, bloodied hearts, broken necks, missing limbs and terror frozen in the eyes and facial features of every victim.

"_No!_" I scream/choke out strangled.

"**Finn**." I hiss, turning on Finn, realizing he was probably the only Original I _could_ control, at least marginally.

"_I forbid you from killing anyone._" I growl dominantly, and for a brief second I almost think Finn's going to _challenge_ me, but he quickly thinks better of it, flashing over to join Elijah in torturing Damon and Alaric.

"Oh yes, that's _much_ better!" I snark sarcastically, throwing my hands up in the air exasperated. Excuse me while I go slam my face into a wall, _repetitively_.

"I once would have sided with you. I _abhor_ my sibling's mindless, violent killings and our monstrous nature." Finn growls, his face set in a hard line as he grips Alaric's arm.

"But I can understand their anger now. No one _threatens_ **_my sire_**. Especially not _arrogant_, **adolescent** _vampires_ and _hunters_." Finn growls, his wrist barely twitching before Alaric's arm breaks, Alaric letting out a groan and light scream of pain.

Gaping at Finn open mouthed, I struggle to comprehend what the _hell_ just happened. Did Finn just? Moral, aloof, controlled, reserved, non-violent, shy, loyal Finn. He did, didn't he? He just- Alaric. I think I broke him.

Blinking, my mind struggles to comprehend and catch up with the reality in front of me, and in another split second Finn snaps Alaric's neck, tossing Alaric's body to the side as casual as if he was discussing theological matters or the weather.

"**_FINN MIKAELSON!_** WHAT- THE _FUCKING __**HELL**__!?_" I screech, all but screaming at Finn as I march up to him, boiling and steaming in anger.

"I followed your orders. I didn't kill him." Finn states, turning to look at me.

"You- you _didn't_\- kill- _I'm sorry_\- Did I hear you- You- He- You _broke_ his neck!? _How can he not be dead!?_" I scream exasperated and indignant, gaping at Finn's sudden lack of morals and belief he hadn't just completely disregarded what I had said moments ago.

"His ring." Finn points out.

Eyes shifting to focus on a ring on Alaric's right hand, I sigh, rubbing my forehead. **Right**. _The Gilbert Ring. _Also known as the Invincibility Ring.

Finn had found a loophole to my order. Great, now he was getting sassy with me without even trying. It really was like having a child.

Oh god, I was getting a migraine. Someone please knock me unconscious. I was done. Beyond done. Like a million miles past done and then turn left, that was where I was right now.

"Okay. _Ugh_. Well, thank you. For not killing him." I sigh, deciding to give Finn credit for actually doing what I asked.

Nodding, Finn returns to my side, and suddenly I'm aware of the eerie quietness of The Grill, Niklaus no longer flashing around the dining room, snapping necks and pulling off body parts.

Thirty bodies of innocent bystanders were littered on the floor around me with random body parts and hearts surrounding the victims, Alaric was temporarily dead and Damon's tortured screams of pain had also ceased, Elijah had relieved him of several vital organs, before snapping his neck.

I didn't seen Matt among the body count or even in the general vicinity of the dining room of The Grill, so that was either a really good sign or a really bad sign. I was attempting to convince myself of the first thought.

"Where's Nik?" I ask with sudden dread and foreboding.

"_Oh shit_." I say, realizing Niklaus was outside, _the town_, the entire town, and bolting for the door of The Grill.

"**_Niklaus!_**" I scream, only to come face to face with intense, blazing white hot _heat_, the smell of burning gasoline, dark, black billows of suffocating smoke, and fiery, raging blazes of fire engulfing town hall.

Starring at the flames, the heat washes against my skin, even from across the street, setting my skin burning, and the light from the blaze blinding.

"_Hello darling_." Niklaus says, suddenly at my side, an innocent, yet clearly self- pleased look in his eyes.

"I- I- I'm sorry. Is that- Where did you- get _gasoline_? Did- did you just- just set _town hall_ on fire?" I gape, blinking blankly, still attempting to comprehend what the hell just happened.

"Yes, and the Salvatore boarding house, beautiful isn't it?" Niklaus says nonchalantly, giving me a self-satisfied smirk.

"No. _No it's not_ Nik. I think you over reacted." I deadpan, sending him a less than pleased look.

I guess I had been right. The town had, quite literally, gone up in _flames_.

"Nonsense. If anything I under reacted. I could continue if you prefer." Niklaus dismisses, another evil smirk forming on his face.

"_No!_ I mean- no. That- that won't be necessary. Thank you Nik." I immediately say, rushing to shush him.

Seeing Niklaus smirk smugly at my reaction I simply throw my hands in the air, stomping to my car.

God, I needed a vacation now. A vacation far, far away from this little one pony town of Mystic Falls and the supernatural demise and drama it held.

"I give up! You guys are fucking _impossible!_" I growl, a scowl now firmly set on my face as I shove the key into the lock, yanking my door open and climbing in my car as soon as I hear the click of the lock unlock.

"_Elskan_." Elijah says, a sudden worried hint to his voice as he appears by my side, hand stopping the door from shutting.

"Nope. You don't get to talk to me right now. Just no." I growl, cutting Elijah off before he could say anything.

"Elskan-" Elijah tries again.

"No. _Don't_. Not right now. I'll see you back at the mansion." I hiss, batting Elijah's hand away and slamming the door shut, revving my engine as I back out of the parking spot and quickly speeding down the street.


	24. Forgiveness

Brooklyn's POV

Driving out of Mystic Falls' town limits, the moment my tires hit the asphalt highway I'm burning rubber, the engine of my Dodge Challenger Hellcat roaring 0 to 120 in six seconds as I leave Mystic Falls, barely a postage stamp in my rearview mirror.

But as the road flashed by, my music blasting, windows rolled down and the heat on high, my anger faded, and I realized I wasn't as much angry as I was upset at what had just occurred.

Blood. Ripped limbs. Gore. Screams of terror. Fear. Death. Vicious ruthlessness. Revengeful violence. Pain. Torture. Empty expressions. The fire. Smoke. _Everything_.

Because no matter how many times I had seen it, watched others kill or even torture, had killed, maimed, or inflicted pain and violence on someone _myself_, to protect people I loved, to protect someone weaker than I, or had been witness to Niklaus' uncontrollable, irrational, torturous, killing rampages; it never got easier. Never.

And despite the fact I myself had killed in the past, whether out of necessity or even revenge, I _valued_ life, I saw the beauty in living, the hope for the future and the fragile humanity that held the world together.

Returning to the mansion, my anger now gone, I was more than ready to curl up on my bed and sleep, the intense wave of adrenaline and emotional high draining my remaining energy.

Immediately heading for my room, I walk in to see Elijah standing by the window, a troubled, brooding expression on his face.

"Elijah?" I ask, flopping on my bed tiredly.

"Brooklyn. _Elskan_." Elijah says, his voice low and choked up as he turns to look at me, worry and sadness clear in his expression.

"What Elijah? I'm tired. What do you want?" I ask tiredly, rubbing a hand over my face, only to see Elijah now visibly frown.

"I- I have come to ask for your forgiveness. You pleaded with me to take no part in my brother's revenge and I did. I'm sorry for upsetting you Elskan." Elijah says, looking down ashamed, clearly upset and anxious about my earlier outburst of anger against him.

"Elijah-" I begin to say, only to be cut off.

"Can you forgive me my Astin?" Elijah asks, suddenly kneeling by my bed side, his hand clutching onto mine as if it was a life line, and his expression pained, as if I didn't forgive him his entire world might break apart.

"Oh 'Lijah." I say softly, my heart practically melting at his expression, as I reach a hand to gently trace his strong jawline.

"Come here." I beckon, patting next to me on the bed.

"Elskan?" Elijah questions, his expression still troubled as he climbs onto the bed, lounging beside me, his hand reaching for mine.

"I forgive you 'Lijah. There's nothing to forgive." I finally respond, placing my hand along his cheek and stroking softly, smoothing away the worry lines on his forehead.

"You are upset though. I have upset you." Elijah frets.

"Yes, I _was_ upset. I don't like unneeded bloodshed, brutality or violence. I don't really even like it when it's necessary to protect people I love. 30 innocents died today, so yes, I was upset. But I understand. There really is nothing to forgive Elijah. I promise. I'm not mad or upset anymore. I'm just tired." I explain, assuring him.

"Thank you Elskan." Elijah replies, cupping his hand against my jaw, his expression smoothing out and softening into absolute affection, admiration and devotion.

"Everything is alright." I assure again, resting our foreheads together as I continue to rub his jaw in a comforting manner, Elijah closing his eyes in contentment and leaning into my touch.

"Besides-" I smirk, throwing Elijah a playful, suggestive look. "It's **kind of** _sexy_ seeing you be all bad ass Original vampire."

Hearing a low, throaty growl, Elijah's eyes flash open as he flips me underneath him suddenly, his body pressing into mine firmly.

"_Elijah!_" I scream, laughing as he suddenly attacks my neck with warm kisses and love bites.

"I'll show you sexy." He rumbles into my ear, his voice pleasantly raspy and seductive as his teeth nip at my throat dominantly.

"Now you're just being cute." I tease, running a hand through his hair.

Hearing another growl, I giggle again, peppering light kisses along Elijah's jaw, my hands smoothing across his shoulders, neck and chest and through his hair.

"_Elskan_." He breathes, voice muffled by his face pressed into my neck as he inhales my scent, a low content, humming, purring sound emanating from his chest.

"Hmm?" I respond, eyes closed as I rest my head against his shoulder contently, Elijah still pressing tender kisses along my neck and the underside of my jaw.

"I love you Brooklyn." Elijah states, his warm breath hitting the shell of my ear.

And in that moment, my whole world stopped. Wasn't that what I wanted? _Love_. Unconditional, selfless love. Elijah was offering that, offering his heart and himself. He loved me. Elijah loved me.

And I cared for him. I did. But did I love him? It had only been three days, barely three weeks since we met. And then there was Niklaus. Could I allow myself to fully love Elijah and push Niklaus out of my mind and heart? I wanted to. I wanted to love Elijah. I could love him. But I didn't know if I could now.

"Elijah-" I start, my voice wavering as I become unsure. How could I tell him that? How could I tell Elijah I needed more time? That I wasn't sure I loved him enough?

"No- You don't have to say it back. You don't have to say anything Elskan. I understand that you need time to love me. That I cannot replace your mate so quickly, if ever." Elijah cuts me off, pulling his face away to look at me, his dark brown orbs smoldering and melting into mine, holding me captive, nothing but honesty and pure affection and understanding reflecting in the deep pools.

"But I love you Elskan. I want you to know this. You have stolen my heart, given me purpose and life, you have brought me light, unearthed feelings I long since believed were gone and you have captured me, drawn me in with your radiance and light that shines out of you. From the moment you walked into the mansion you captivated me. And then when I saw you that night, dressed in a beautiful ball gown dancing with me under the chandeliers of the ballroom, I knew. I could never not love you, never stop trying to be what you wanted, needed and desired. And I have loved you more every day after. And will continue to for eternity. You are my soul, my heart, my entire being and life. And I love you Brooklyn. I love you." Elijah declares, resting our foreheads together, his hands gently cupping my face.

"Oh 'Lijah. My knight in shining armor." I whisper, my gaze softening with affection, heart swelling with overwhelming emotion and warmth as I press a sweet kiss to his lips, holding his face between my hands.

"I'm sorry. I- I can't." I whisper against his lips, closing my eyes in guilt and shame. Elijah had just confessed and declared his love, but I still couldn't.

"It's okay Elskan. I understand. There is nothing to be sorry about. You need time." Elijah replies, shifting us so I am curled up on his chest, my head resting over his heart as he lies on his back, a hand ghosting up and down my spine.

"Now rest Astin. You are exhausted. I shall stay here." Elijah sooths, pressing a gentle kiss to my crown, his hand still running along my spine in a soothing manner.

"Okay. Thank you 'Lijah." I mumble, closing my eyes with a content sigh.

"You're welcome my Elskan. I love you Brooklyn. And I always will." Elijah assures, his voice the last thing I hear before I sink into restful, blissful unconsciousness.

**_Hey everyone,_**

**_Sorry it's taken me a bit to get this up. Finals for college were last week and the beginning of this week, so I've been a bit busy. Plus I went on a short road trip with a girl friend to see my best guy friend up at his college this last weekend._**

**_Anyways, I know this chapter isn't the best, but I still thought it was pretty sweet and adorable. I think Elijah and Brooklyn deserve some sweet moments together with all the drama and stuff going on._**

**_Until next time lovies,_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	25. Bennett Witch & A Hybrid (Part One)

Brooklyn's POV

***Three Days Later***

Bounding down the stairs of the Mikaelson mansion, purse and keys in hand, I detour to the living room, finding both Niklaus and Elijah lounging; Niklaus drawing on his sketch pad as usual and Elijah reading a book.

"Alright, I'm off. I'll see you guys later." I chirp, ruffling Niklaus' hair and giving him a backwards hug from behind the couch before walking over to Elijah and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Where are you going love?" Niklaus asks, looking up from his sketch pad.

"Shopping at the mall." I respond, feeling Elijah pull me into his lap, his face digging into the side of my neck.

"Is Rebekah going with you?" Niklaus asks.

"No. Too busy. Terrorizing Caroline at school or something along those lines. Something about a Decades dance and cheer practice." I shrug.

"Take Tony with you then." Niklaus says, his bright blue eyes smoldering into mine with an unreadable expression.

"What!? Why? No. Nik I'm not taking one of your hybrids with me." I protest.

"Tony won't mind. Think of it as someone to carry all your many bags. And, you know, if the case so calls for it, Tony makes an excellent body guard." Niklaus says persuasively, the second part somewhat offhandedly.

"Uh. Yeah. Haha. **_No_**. I don't need a body guard. I'm an Alpha Wolf _and_ an Emrys Witch. What do you think is going to _possibly_ happen at the mall? What, _heaven forbid_ I get a cramp in my leg from walking too much? Or I can't carry my own bags?" I snark, giving Niklaus a glare.

"You do have a habit of handing me all _your_ bags, complaining about your arm tiring or something ridiculous like that, _love_. But beside the point, I'm not joking darling. If you remember a certain Salvatore brother tried to poison you not but a few days ago." Niklaus reminds me, holding my glare evenly.

"Yeah, and as **_I_** remember they _failed_ at it and you all but blew up the _entire_ **fucking** _town_ for retribution." I emphasize.

"Despite that I'm not assured they won't try again. You are a target now. And if I know anything about the Salvatore brothers they will do _anything_ to protect their beloved Elena. I'd rather not risk it with you my precious little wolf." Niklaus points out.

"You're impossible!" I groan. "I'm still not taking Tony. I'm not some priceless, fragile piece of glass you have to protect. I'm fine."

"Now that's where you're wrong my darling Brooke. You in fact, are priceless, to me. And while you might not be a 'fragile piece of glass', as you put it, since I know you can certainly hold your own, you are still mortal and I would rather not lose my favorite, most precious treasure in the world, besides my family that is." Niklaus says charmingly.

"Oh you're smooth. But it's still not happening Nik." I snark, scoffing and rolling my eyes at Niklaus' attempt to butter me up.

"And you say _I'm_ the impossible one love. Brother, certainly _you_ agree with me. Protect your _precious_ **mate**." Niklaus tries to appeal to Elijah, though it's said in an almost resentful tone.

"Niklaus has a point Elskan." Elijah voices, his lips gently placing a kiss to my temple.

"What!? _'Lijah!_" I whine, turning to give Elijah a pout.

"The Salvatore brothers, despite the fact they are vastly out of league and the many warnings and chances we have given them, are unpredictable and rash, they will not hesitate to try again. It would be better Astin. We cannot _lose_ you. **_I_** cannot Elskan." Elijah explains, brushing his hand against my cheek tenderly.

"_Fine_." I grump, throwing my hands up in the air and conceding begrudgingly.

"Good, I'm glad we've-" Niklaus begins smugly, only to be cut off by me.

"But I'm still not taking Tony. If you _insist_ I have a body guard, Elijah _you're_ coming with me. And no, you don't get a say in the matter. And you will carry as many bags as I want you to. And not complain about me dragging you through every store in the mall." I flounce, dragging Elijah up out of the armchair he was sitting in and pulling him with me towards the door.

Elijah gave little resistance however, so assumingly, tagging along with me to the mall must not be completely awful in his mind and a fair compromised to not taking Tony. Niklaus however, would be pissed. He hated losing arguments to me or when something didn't go his way and would no doubt sulk and pout for a bit.

"Bye Nik!" I chirp, overly happily, just to piss Niklaus off more.

Hearing a low growl of annoyance from Niklaus, I just smirk to myself, all but skipping to my car, Elijah still in tow.

"I'm driving." I say, coming over to my Hellcat instead of Elijah's BMW or the Escalade.

"Very well Elskan." Elijah replies, flashing over to open my driver's door for me.

"Always the gentleman." I say, grinning as I press a kiss to his lips before climbing in.

Shopping spree here I come. Poor Elijah didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Browsing through several stores, it wasn't long until Elijah was carrying all my shopping bags (me only about half way to my goal for shopping and spending today), his arm securely placed around my waist in both a protective and possessive manner as we stroll through the mall, indulging my every whim, charging both his and Niklaus' many credit cards.

Standing beside me, Elijah waits patiently as I browse through yet another rack of clothes, this time at Victoria's Secret (one of my personal favorites, besides Buckle Jeans and Forever 21 that is), one hand placed on my hip in a comforting, constant manner, as if reminding himself of my presence and security with him.

Hearing the background music of the store switch, Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love begins playing lightly, and absentmindedly I begin to hum, images of the ballroom scene with Elijah flashing through my mind. In hindsight I questioned how I didn't noticed Elijah's smoldering, lingering, adoring looks and caring, doting nature, even then, when he had known me for but a few hours.

"_Elskan_." Elijah says, bending his head down to ghost his lips across my neck.

"Hmm?" I ask, turning to look at him, met with a sudden deep, captivating gaze.

"Would you do the honor of dancing with me my beautiful Astin?" Elijah asks, stepping back and offering me his hand formally.

"Dance? Right _here!?_ What? Why?" I ask, looking at him like he's just lost his mind.

"Yes Elskan. Dance with me. _Please_." He asks again, his eyes soft.

"Very well. I would love to my good prince." I giggle, placing my hand in his and allowing him to drag me closer to his chest, twirling and swaying with me in the middle of the store.

It was ridiculous of course, slow dancing in the middle of a store, a_ women's lingerie _store none the less, but also _very_ romantic, sweet and downright adorable. Apparently Elijah knew just how to make a girl swoon and fall head over heels for his charm.

"So, are you going to be doing this every time you hear this song?" I tease, looking up at Elijah with a playful expression, resting my chin against his chest.

"Possibly." Elijah smiles down at me softly, his eyes affectionate and his dimples appearing. God he really was inhumanely handsome wasn't he? And sexy. Don't forget sexy.

"I guess this is our song then?" I question, smiling at him in return.

"It seems fitting does it not? Our first dance? Under the chandeliers and lights of the grand ballroom, you were truly radiant Brooklyn. The most beautiful women I had ever seen in all my centuries of living Elskan. And in that moment you were in my arms and I knew; I knew I couldn't live without you, that I could never stop trying to be what you wanted, needed and desired. It was the moment that changed my life forever." Elijah replies, one hand gently caressing my cheek as he continues to gaze at me with the upmost affection and tenderness.

"Hmmm. It's very fitting then." I agree, resting my head against his chest as we move slowly back and forth together, attempting to hide the sudden blush that appeared on my face at Elijah's compliments.

_Oh give me love. My, my, my, my, give me love… Give me love like never before. Cause lately I've been craving more. And it's been a while, but I still feel the same. Maybe I should let you go…_

"You know, you're kind of a _dork_." I say a moment later, attempting to have a serious face, but a smile still managing to slip past anyways, despite my efforts.

"Yes, definitely a dork, but a _very_ romantic one. It's sweet. Better not tell your family or anyone else. You might lose your reputation as the big, bad _Original_. You big _softy_. Elijah, my big teddy bear and fairy tale prince." I tease fondly, placing a rewarding kiss to his lips, running a hand down his chest lightly.

"Only for you Elskan." Elijah replies a bit huskily, his brown eyes holding my own.

"Hmm. Such a smooth talker. You know just how to make a girl melt huh?" I tease again, affection still clear in my voice.

"My only wish is to make you happy and show you my affection Elskan." Elijah responds, resting his head on mine, swaying us lightly back and forth as the Ed Sheeran's voice begins to fade through the speakers.

"Well you don't need to worry 'Lijah. You do a fine job of that. I am very lucky." I compliment, pressing a light kiss to his lips before placing one to the center of his chest, running a hand along his shoulders.

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love. My, my, my, my, oh give me love. My, my, my, my, oh give me love. My, my, my, my, oh give me love. My, my, my, my, oh give me love…_

"Alright, can I finish shopping now?" I ask, as we stop swaying together, the song in the store changing into an upbeat pop tune.

"Yes Elskan." Elijah chuckles lightly, pressing a kiss to my crown before releasing me from his hold and allowing me to drag him back over to my bags and the rack I had been browsing through before he interrupted me to dance, his hand instinctively resting on my hip once more.

"Excuse me miss." An older women says, coming up to Elijah and I a moment later.

"Oh yes. Hello ma'am. Were we bothering you?" I ask sweetly, looking up from the rack.

"Oh no. Not at all dearie. I am with my granddaughter, but I just- I couldn't help but notice you and your fine gentleman. I simply couldn't not say something. It makes my heart happy to see a young love as strong and pure as yours is. You've snagged a good one sweetie. So polite and chivalrous. You are very lucky to have found someone you loves you as much as he clearly does. Not many get a love like yours. Keep a good hold of him." The older women says, placing a hand on mine, nothing but warmth and old lady gentleness.

"Oh thank you. That means a lot to us. I am very lucky, I know. And I will." I say, looking at Elijah with affection before turning back to the older lady.

"Well I didn't mean to intrude on your day together, but I just had to say something. Have a wonderful rest of your day. And I wish you two ever happiness together." She says kindly, smiling once more before wandering off back to her granddaughter.

"That was sweet." I comment, looking at Elijah for his reaction.

"Yes, it was." Elijah replies, his hand tightening a fraction around my hip.

"So I guess I have to keep you around a bit longer. And _darn_, here I thought I was going to move on to the next suitor knocking at my door once I got bored of you." I tease, patting Elijah's chest lightly.

Hearing a low growl, Elijah's grip tightens again, Elijah suddenly pulling me into his chest, me slamming into his hard chest with a light oof.

"_Never_. You're _mine_ now. And I will rip _anyone_ who tries to _take_ you from _me_ to pieces and present you with their heart on a silver platter." Elijah growls into my ear dominantly.

"You know, you get pretty sexy when you're jealous and possessive. It's kind of hot." I flirt, feeling Elijah's lips and light nips against my neck.

Hearing another low growl, I giggle again, touching his cheek lightly and pulling his face from my neck.

"You have nothing to worry about okay? I'm yours." I promise, pressing a comforting hand into his face and a kiss to his lip.

"Now, I found what I wanted. So let's go pay for this stuff." I say, giving him a smile.

"Alright Astin." Elijah responds, placing another kiss to my lips before leading me to the cashier to check out.

_**So I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure my heart melted in the scene with Elijah and Brooklyn. They are like aldkfjkds perfect and adorable. I ship them so much. Honestly though, I think I made myself jealous of their relationship. I mean that's completely normal right? Being jealous of two fictional character's relationship. Yeah, I thought so too...**_

**_Anyways, much love to all,_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	26. Bennett Witch & A Hybrid (Part Two)

Brooklyn's POV

Continuing to stroll through the mall, accumulating a few more bags for Elijah to carry, it wasn't long before I caught sight of a familiar, not so friendly, Bonnie Bennett.

Catching my gaze, she holds her expression evenly with mine before walking into the nearest store, and I groan mentally at the obvious gesture. Could I honestly not get one day, just _one_ **fucking** _day_ without drama? But no. _Of course not._

"Hey 'Lijah, I want to go in here really quick." I grab Elijah's attention, hoping he hadn't seen the Bennett witch. No doubt Elijah would not take kindly or be pleased by her sudden appearance and presence, especially in the wake of the most recent events.

Walking into the store, I quickly scan around for the Bennett witch, my magic shifting beneath my skin as I sense her powers nearby, but I nonchalantly shift through a rack of clothes bidding the right moment. I mean hey, I may as well shop right? No need for her to completely ruin my shopping day with Elijah.

Now all I needed to do was distract Elijah, somehow getting him to pry himself from my side. I doubted Bonnie would approach me otherwise. Because fine, if she wanted to talk, we'd talk. And if she wanted a fight, we'll she'd get one.

"Niklaus would like to discuss something with me Elskan. I'll be just outside?" Elijah questions, placing a light hand on my back, grabbing my attention.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, of course. Go see what Nik wants. I'll be fine 'Lijah." I respond, giving him a smile and a peck on the lips.

"Alright. I'll be back Elskan." Elijah promises, quickly walking out of the store, my bags still in hand.

Well that was almost too easy. Now to wait for the Bennett witch to get her nerve up and approach me. She was the one who wanted to talk after all, and I wasn't about to make the first move.

That didn't take long however, and soon Bonnie was coming up to me as I shift through a rack of clothes.

"Brooklyn right?" Bonnie asks.

"What's it to you?" I ask a bit rudely, checking to make sure Elijah was still on the phone before turning to face her, arms crossed in front of me, my foot tapping lightly against the floor, evidence of my annoyance and frustration.

Honestly, I was in no fucking mood to get into another confrontation or hear about how they could "help me" get free of "Klaus's hold" over me; because obviously he _must_ have _something_ over me if I was helping him.

They seriously had no earthly idea who and what they were messing with, all to save "poor, innocent" Elena Gilbert. Yeah, poor and innocent my ass, how about **pathetic**, _selfish_, **bratty** and _whiny_.

"My name is Bonnie-" Bonnie begins.

"Cut the formality. I know who you are _Bennett witch_. And if you're here on behalf of the Salvatore brothers save your breath. Not interested." I interrupt, cutting straight to the chase.

"I'm not okay. I'm just here for myself. I'm not here to start a fight. I just want to talk. Can we talk?" Bonnie pleads.

"Fine. You have a lot of guts Bennett witch, I'll give you that." I concede, my arms dropping from their defensive stance as I glance back at Elijah, still on the phone with Niklaus, pacing in front of the store front windows.

"Did you know my ancestors?" She questions almost immediately.

"The Bennett line? Yes. I know of them. A very skilled, powerful line of witches." I comment vaugely, still keeping an eye on Elijah. He'd probably go ape shit once he realized who I was talking to.

"Can you tell me anything about them? Please? I just- I need answers. My grams had them and she's gone now. I- I have all this power and- and I don't know what to do. I can't control it. At least not well." Bonnie asks.

"Ugh. Elijah's going to kill me." I mumble, my eyes flashing gold as I put a barrier up between him and us, preventing him from coming back into the store.

"What was _that!?_" Bonnie asks, her eyes wide.

"It was nothing. A simple barrier. Elijah won't be on the phone forever and he won't be happy when he finds that _you_ are in _here_ with _me_. Not after the recent events. So if you want to talk he has to be kept out." I explain, turning back to face her.

"They were right." Bonnie says faintly, her expression shocked.

"I take it the 'they' you are referring to are the Salvatore brothers and your other friends, yes?" I question.

"I- well- yes." Bonnie confesses.

"Well obviously you have questions. And I'm in a generous mood at the moment, so ask, and I may just answer." I say offhandedly, continuing to flip through a few racks, Bonnie trailing behind me.

"Why are you helping them? Does Klaus have something over you?" Bonnie asks.

Okay, I was _definitely_ getting real fucking sick and tired hearing the same thing over and over. It was like a broken record. Like how about changing tactics for once? I mean they just _had_ to get into everyone's business and try to 'fix' everything didn't they?

"You know your friend Elena asked the same question. I muted her, then again my patience wasn't so great. I had just gotten staked in the ribs after all. But I'll answer you just the same. **_No_**, Niklaus doesn't have _anything_ over me. I don't need help and if I did, I certainly wouldn't ask _any of you_." I huff, annoyed. I mean seriously, how _stupid_ and _dense_ were these people?

"Now stop asking ridiculous, stupid questions." I chastise.

"Can you help me? With my powers I mean? To subdue Klaus." Bonnie asks, quickly changing topics.

Okay, really, I mean _really_? Did she seriously just ask that question? Apparently she's dumber than I thought. Honestly though, did none of the Scooby gang have brains or common sense? Or where they just that blinded by hatred and the thought of revenge on Niklaus?

"_No_." I reply evenly.

"I don't understand. Why?_ You're a witch! _You're supposed to help me! You're supposed to be on the good side!" Bonnie protests, looking shocked and dumbfounded.

"Look _Bonnie_, I'll put this _simply_ for you. Because apparently you and your 'Scooby gang' are too damn _dense_ and _stuck up your own asses_ to understand any previous words. You _assume_ that I am _somehow_ deluded or forced into loyalty to Niklaus and the Mikaelsons, and by you giving me an offer I'd suddenly realize the light. _Halleluiah_. That I'd be free and willing to help you. Well I assure you, you are **_wrong_**. In fact, you couldn't be _further_ from the truth. I don't know what you _planned_ on getting from this 'little conversation', but if your intent was to find a way to kill Niklaus or the rest of the Original family, you will _not_ find the answers you want. And do not assume just because I'm a _witch_ means we're _kin_. _Because we are far from it_." I hiss.

"But how can you _side_ with them!? They're **_monsters!_**" Bonnie continues to protest.

"_Watch it Bennett witch_. Get one thing straight okay? You and your little 'Scooby gang' are _not_ the 'good' side. You wouldn't know right from wrong if it hit you in the _damn_ **face** with a brick or a monster if it tried to kill you. You're a bunch of _naïve, selfish, whiny teenagers_ and **arrogant**_, adolescent vampires_ who think you know every _damn_ thing, but know **_nothing_**. You owe far more to the Originals than you will _ever_ understand. The only _monster_ **_I see_** is the _doppelganger_. Elena is a _selfish_ **bitch**, no better than the original doppelganger Tatia or even Katerina. They are _all_ the same. They destroy and they divide. But at least Katerina _knows_ she's a conniving bitch instead of hiding behind both her Salvatore _lapdogs_ and her "perfect, sweet, innocent" Gilbert façade. _News flash_ the world doesn't revolve around one person. _So get over yourself. And wake up to reality._" I hiss, my eyes flashing in anger as make my way to the cashier.

I was so done with this conversation. Like a _million and one years_ **_past_** being done with this damn conversation. Stupid, selfish, arrogant, short sided, naïve, pathetic, whiny _children_. And to think, I was actually trying to be nice and possibly even helpful. Because to be honest, I felt bad for Bonnie. Her mother was a vampire, due to the Salvatore brothers breaking the generational line to prevent Esther from drawing their power, no longer in touch with nature or her witch side, and her grandmother was dead. So Bonnie had no mentor, no guide, and I knew how hard that was to not have one and have to figure out everything by yourself.

Luckily for me my grandfather on my mom's side took my brother and I in, and though he was not gifted, my grandmother (who had died shortly before my third birthday) being the Emrys Descendant, he had the resources to help us, to guide us and teach us what we needed to figure out so we could figure out the rest on our own.

"_Elskan!_ **Brooklyn!**" Elijah calls, having ended his call with Niklaus, looking almost panicked, now realizing that he could not get to me, the barrier effective in keeping him locked out.

"I just- I don't _understand_. You're supposed to be on our side!" Bonnie huffs upset, continuing to follow me.

"Sorry to disappoint." I snort dryly, quickly paying for my things.

"You know I'll have to fight you." Bonnie says as I walk towards the front of the store, Elijah pacing enraged and anxious like a caged animal on the other side.

"Oh- I'm sorry. Did I just hear you- You- you think you can _actually_ **fight** _me_?" I scoff snarkily, turning to face her once more, my eyes flashing in annoyance and anger. Apparently she knew _exactly_ what to say to _piss_ me off.

"_Yes_. I'm a Bennett witch. I will protect my friends. I will save Elena. No matter the cost. You've picked your side. I've picked mine." Bonnie says firmly, attempting to appear brave, as if that's supposed to scare me or something.

"There are no sides Bonnie. There is no you against them. Your Scooby gang has _created_ this. And I want no part in it. _I'm on no one's side._ I am **_balance_**. Without the Originals your life as you know it would _crumble_. Without the Originals vampires wouldn't _exist_. So I wouldn't be so quick to revenge or short sided gratification. I'm _warning_ you **_once_**. _Do not mess with things you cannot even begin to understand_. But if you _insist_ I pick a side, it _won't_ be yours. Elena means nothing to me, 'Team Save Elena' or whatever the hell you want to call it, _will lose_. There is _no_ competition. I will _always_ chose **_them_**. Because before there were vampires, there were _the Originals_." I warn, turning on my heel to leave the store.

How dare she fucking try to _challenge_ me? My Alpha Wolf growled in dominance, the magic beneath my skin boiling, shifting in waves and flames of power and anger, both begging to be released, to declare absolute authority and power. Tempt me any further and I might just blow up something.

But before I could step out of the store, Elijah suddenly dropped to the ground, hands clutching the sides of his face as pain screws up his features.

Yep, okay, I was really blowing something up now. I needed to go on a run. That was now number one on my to do list when we returned to the mansion.

The aneurism spell. How _basic_ and _quaint_. Used to create multiple, reoccurring aneurisms in a vampire's brain it was simple and crude, but effective. _Obviously_. Though on an Original, I admit, had to take a fair amount of skill and power to penetrate their mind, at least for a _regular_ witch.

"**_Big mistake_**." I growl, my magic and inner wolf flaring protectively, as I turn on Bonnie, my eyes flashing gold as I deflect the spell she was using on Elijah, shattering her concentration and power, simultaneously removing the barrier I had placed, allowing Elijah to flash towards me, practically barreling into me in a scramble to return to my side.

Stunned, Bonnie raises her hand again, determination and concentration clear in her expression and features, but before another spell could be used, I'm already on the offensive, barely flicking my hand and throwing Bonnie to the ground.

"_Brooklyn_. **_Elskan_**." Elijah breathes, the remnants of the spell lingering as he rests his head against my shoulder, his entire body tense and ready to be set off at the slightest trigger.

"I'm okay Elijah. _I'm okay_. I'm here. I'm _safe_. Please, _relax_." I sooth, placing my hands on either side of his face, relieving the pain from the spell.

"Better?" I ask, tilting my head up.

"Yes." Elijah breathes, placing a gentle kiss to my forehead, his hands curling around my hips possessively, his body still very tense.

"Good. We should go then. Let's just go home _please_. I'm done shopping for today." I mumble, pressing a kiss to his lips and pushing him towards the door, the Bennett witch completely taking any further enjoyment out of my shopping spree day.

"Very well Elskan." Elijah grinds out, his jaw clenching in anger and restraint, his grip tightening around my waist.

Feeling my magic spike again, my eyes blaze gold as I stop whatever spell Bonnie had just tired, forcing her back to the ground, this time breaking several bones, Bonnie crying out in pain.

"**_N__ow_**, you've just made an _**enemy**_." I growl, turning around to face the Bennett witch, my eyes darkening in fury. "Don't _think_ you can out _power_ me _Bennett witch_. I have power _far_ **_greater_** than you could even _hope_ to have."

Giving her one last ice melting glare, I turn on my heel, picking up a few of my bags before stalking out of the store.

**_So. Done. So. Fucking. Done._**


	27. Bennett Witch & A Hybrid (Part Three)

Brooklyn's POV

Returning to the mansion with Elijah, I quickly make a beeline for my room, not even bothering to grab my latest shopping conquests from the car, let alone spend time untagging and hanging up my new clothes (something which I normally couldn't wait to do. I could literally spend _hours_ reorganizing my wardrobe after a shopping spree because I was just that OCD), instead changing as quickly as I could into workout clothes and bounding back down stairs.

"You're back unusually early. I expected you to be gone at least till dinner time. Is everything alright love?" Niklaus asks lightly, walking into the foyer to greet me, a teasing, yet genuinely curious expression and tone.

"Ask Elijah. He can explain. I'm going for a jog." I say airily, not bothering to answer Niklaus' questions, as I continue to stretch, hoping to contain all the extra energy from my earlier burst of anger and magic.

"I don't like the sound of that my little wolf." Niklaus frowns, his expression darkening subtly, his arms now crossing in front of his chest.

"It's really nothing. Like I said, ask 'Lijah." I respond again, Elijah just now coming into the foyer, my shopping bags in hand.

"Ask me what?" Elijah questions, placing the bags in the entryway, his expression changing as he notices my workout gear.

"Nik's just being nosey. Thanks for bringing my bags in 'Lijah. That was sweet." I say, giving Elijah a kiss to the cheek as I breeze past him.

"Ah, not so fast _darling_." Niklaus tsks, flashing in front of me, his hand catching my arm. "Something _happened_ and I would like to know. How I know this you may ask? Well because I know _you_ my little wolf. And _normally_ when you get home from an all-day shopping spree you immediately lock yourself in your room, spending hours, carefully, meticulously and dare I say _obsessively_ and a bit _tyrannically_, untagging and re-organizing your vast, overflowing wardrobe. Yet, _this time_ you didn't even bother to bring your own bags in, leaving my dear brother, your most recent pack mule, to do the heavy lifting. So _explain_. And don't you _dare_ try to avoid the topic."

"_Fine_. The Bennett witch was at the mall. She wanted to talk, ask questions, so we talked. Except she wanted information I was unwilling to give, mainly pertaining to your supposed 'hold' over me, or something ridiculous like that, and a spell and the power to subdue you. I got pissed, threatened her, she got all haughty and 'high horse-ish' all but flat out challenging me, convinced she could actually over power me. I got annoyed, then she decided to _really_ **piss me off** and attack Elijah. I stopped her, got even more pissed and then she tried some other minor spell and I got even, broke a few bones, made my point. Long story short she made an **_enemy_**. Okay, _happy_ now? _Good_. Now I'm going for a jog." I finish off abruptly, already feeling my temper, energy and magic threaten to rise again, shifting beneath my skin, itching to be let lose.

"Wait- what? I don't think so. We're not done with this conversation." Niklaus says, his eyes darkening with even more anger.

"_Actually_ we are _done_ with this conversation. I'm still a _little_ pissed off right now and unless you would like me to demolish and restructure your house I suggest you let go of my arm Nik." I growl, giving Niklaus a heated look.

"We'll talk about this later." Niklaus says firmly.

"_No_ Nik. I got my retaliation, I got even. For this anyways. There needn't be more. The Bennett witch _won't_ be a problem. Several broken ribs and a broken arm, I think I'm satisfied my point was understood. This was _my_ battle this time. Let me fight it." I say firmly.

"Very well my little wolf." Niklaus sighs, his expression lightening, but only a fraction. Though he was probably still going to do something completely irrational and outrageous anyways.

"Good. Now I'll leave you two to brood some more and plot evil schemes. I'm going for a jog. Be back in a little bit." I inform, pushing past Niklaus.

"Elskan." Elijah worries, flashing in front of me.

"I'll be fine Elijah. If I'm not back in 90 minutes _then_ you can worry okay? I'll see you later." I assure, giving Elijah a light kiss on the lips before turning and jogging away.

Clicking on my ipod, upbeat music begins playing in my ear buds as I set a steady pace, jogging further away from the Mikaelson mansion and rounding through the richer suburbs of the Mystic Falls.

Anger quickly diffusing, my inner magic and wolf settling, soon I find myself enjoying the fresh air and calm scenery.

Stopping for a brief breather, suddenly a body slams into me, knocking me to the ground, my ear buds falling out in the process.

"Sorry." A male voice says, a hand suddenly being offered to help me off the ground.

"It's fine. No harm done." I brush off, taking the offered hand and looking up at the person.

"Guess I wasn't watching where I was going. I must be more distracted than I thought." The person says, looking a bit sheepish and offering an apologetic smile, his gaze careful not to directly meet mine or hold too long, as to a wolf it would mean a direct challenge of authority or of an alpha, something his wolf clearly picked up. "I uhh- I'm Tyler by the way. Tyler Lockwood."

"Don't worry about it. It happens. I'm Brooklyn Emerson. It's nice to meet you Tyler." I offer, smiling lightly.

"Yeah, likewise. So, uh, you- uh, you new in town? I haven't seen you around before." Tyler asks nervously, not doubt his inner wolf unsure how to react to the presence of a wolf such as mine, one far more dominate, strong and powerful.

"Yeah. Well, fairly new anyways. I've been here a few weeks. Just visiting." I respond, keeping my tone light and easy.

I saw no threat in the newbie wolf, or rather newbie hybrid, being that I could smell vampire and wolf in his blood. If anything Tyler's wolf would try to appease mine, less dominate wolves instinctively bowing to and willing to please a more dominate wolf, and me being an Alpha Wolf only intensifying that instinct.

"Oh, welcome to Mystic Falls then." Tyler offers, giving me a tentative smile.

"I haven't really gotten a nice welcome yet. So thank you." I reply warmly.

"Yeah. Of course. I mean- It's nothing. Uhh- You're welcome." Tyler says a light redness appearing to his face as he rubs his neck in a nervous manner and shifts awkwardly.

"So, you know, I haven't really gotten to see much of Mystic Falls. At least outside of downtown. I enjoy jogging and I've been hoping to explore the country side and forests a bit more. I've heard there's a lot of history. Suggestions to point me towards?" I ask casually, leaving an open invitation for Tyler to continue our conversation, as his body language and actions told me he wanted to, but was too nervous and unsure to think properly or a polite exit strategy.

"Yeah, there is. And, well- you know, I could- if you want that is- I could show you? I uhh, I was just about to head that way on my jog." Tyler offers, daring to glance at me longer than a few seconds.

"That'd be really nice Tyler. I'd enjoy that." I say honestly, giving him an easy smile.

"Really? I mean- yeah. Sure, cool." Tyler stumbles out, attempting to appear casual.

"Well- shall we then? Lead the way. I just have to be back in an hour or so. But we can always go some other time too." I gesture, holding back a smile and look of amusement and wolf affection at Tyler's eager, pleasing behavior. A typical young, inexperienced wolf, eager to please or prove themselves and desperate for approval and acceptance.

"Yeah, sure. Uh- let's go then." Tyler says, shifting nervously once more before picking up a jogging pace, instinctively falling in step, staying just a step or two behind at my side, rather than standing equal to me.

Jogging around to the old Lockwood manor and home of the Salvatore family, soon Tyler and I are bidding ways, after swapping numbers that is, and I am on my way home to the Mikaelson mansion.

"Elijah, Nik, I'm back." I call, my footsteps padding through the mansion, making my way towards the living room and kitchen.

"How was your run Elskan?" Elijah asks, turning to look up from his book where he sits on the couch.

"It was good. Ran by the old Lockwood property and the old Salvatore manor." I breathe out, still catching my breath a bit.

"Hmmm." Elijah nods, gesturing me into his lap, the book now set aside.

"What'd you two do? Plot more evil plans?" I tease, curling up in Elijah's lap, head resting on his shoulder as I fiddle with his tie.

"A deal actually. With the Salvatores. To retrieve the remaining White Oak." Niklaus interrupts, his gaze undecipherable as he stares at me and Elijah.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ **that** went well. _Especially_ after today." I snort.

"I'm quite confident they'll accept. It's an offer they can't turn down." Niklaus shrugs, swishing his drink casually in his hand.

"What's that, you'll kill yourself? Because let's be honest here Nik. They're gunning for your blood, and that's about the only thing that will appease them." I snort again, pointing out bluntly the reality of things.

"I'm indestructible love. So it's a pipe dream of theirs. They'll have to learn to live with the disappointment." Niklaus says casually, flourishing his hand dramatically.

"Yeah, we'll they're also stupid." I point out, shifting my head slightly to the side as Elijah snuffles at my neck.

"I suppose they are. We'll I'm not too concerned." Niklaus shrugs nonchalantly, making a point of looking away from me and Elijah and starring at his drink in his hand.

"Okay, 'Lijah, _really_? What the hell are you doing? Are you- you _licking_ my neck?" I ask, feeling Elijah's lips and nips against my throat.

"_No_." Elijah responds, voice muffled by his face in my neck, the action suddenly stopping. Okay, he _so_ was licking my neck. "You smell like wolf."

"I _am_ a wolf Elijah. So yeah, I'm probably going to smell like one." I snort, rolling my eyes and patting his chest lightly.

"No, another wolf. A vampire too. One of my brother's monstrosities." Elijah rumbles, his grip tightening around my waist as he continues to run his nose along my throat, nipping and scrapping lightly with his blunt human teeth.

"Oh, yeah. Well I ran into Tyler Lockwood on my jog. Nothing to worry about though." I assure, dragging a hand through Elijah's hair as he tenses at the mention of Tyler's name.

"The Lockwood boy is back? So the prodigal son returns. His little impromptu run away act was not appreciated." Niklaus muses, his attention suddenly back to me. "Be careful love. Tyler is a bit unruly and hot tempered. He is one of my hybrids, but there is no lost love there. He tends to like to try my patience and side with the enemy."

"Probably cause you are an _ass_ half the time. I've seen how you treat your little minion hybrids." I snort, not letting Niklaus get away with anything.

"I'm their Alpha. They should love me, serve me. They are indebted to me. Surely you understand, keeping the order and all." Niklaus smirks.

"Right… Well anyways, I'll be careful, okay Nik? Promise. Now let's have a movie night!" I say, rolling my eyes lightly at Niklaus' attitude.


	28. The Ambush (Part One)

Brooklyn's POV

***Few Days Later***

Walking with the Mikaelsons to the designated meeting spot with the Scooby gang, them having accepted Niklaus' deal a few days earlier, and now handing over the remaining White Oak stakes, my magic was burning and churning through my veins, ready, alert and on defense, my pack also on call if needed, hiding in the shadows and bushes of the forest around us.

"Salvatores and the dear Elena." Niklaus greets as we come to the clearing, Elijah and I standing on either side of Niklaus, Rebekah, Finn and Sage fanning out behind in a show of power and strength.

"Klaus." Stefan acknowledges, both the Salvatore brothers standing on either side of Elena with arms crossed and expressions blank, leaving several yards between us and them.

"The remaining the White Oak stakes." Niklaus says, getting straight to business.

"Here." Elena says, tossing a bag towards the middle.

"Wonderful. I'm glad you've come to your senses." Niklaus comments, looking smug as he steps towards the bag.

"Wait Nik." I say, pausing Niklaus. "Let me. I'll check."

"Very well love." Niklaus sighs, giving me a small nod of consent before stepping back into line with his siblings and gesturing for me to proceed.

Quickly walking into the middle of the clearing, I kneel down, cautiously prodding the bag a few times before finally unzipping it, revealing the White Oak stakes. But before I could finish counting the stakes, my magic spiked and the sound of a releasing cross bow was heard.

"Are you _fucking_ **_kidding me?_**" I growl lowly, my magic and wolf instincts flaring defensively.

"Burn the stakes Brooklyn!" Niklaus commands, his eyes flashing gold in anger realizing the same thing I had.

It had been a trap. An ambush, and the Mikaelsons had walked right into it.

"There are only four of them!" I call out, instantly setting the bag with the four White Oak stakes ablaze, nothing but ash and dust left as Niklaus and Rebekah flash towards Elena and the Salvatore brothers.

"**_Where are they?_**" Niklaus growls, gripping Damon by the throat and shoving him against a tree, Rebekah stalking towards Elena with a malicious, evil glint to her eyes and a charming smile.

"Oh _dear_, **sweet**, _innocent_ Elena." Rebekah tsks, suddenly lunging, Elena screaming as Stefan pounces to intervene.

"You seem surprised. You didn't _really_ **expect** us to just _hand over_ the **White Oak stakes** without a plan." I hear Damon sneer to Niklaus.

"No, I just figured you would be _smarter_ than that." Niklaus growls, slamming Damon against a tree once more.

"_Guess not_." Damon snarks back, a smirk pulling across his face.

Snarling in anger and frustration, Niklaus throws Damon into another tree, flashing towards him, but before Niklaus could take but a few feet forward, a stake was suddenly sticking out of Niklaus shoulder from behind.

Roaring, Niklaus staggers back, another stake lodging in his torso, Damon taking the advantage and lunging.

"Not a chance." I growl, my hand shooting out instinctively, my magic flaring as I throw Damon across the clearing.

"Nik?" I call out questioningly, turning to look at him worriedly, my hand still held out in front of me, forcing Damon to the ground.

"I'm fine love." Niklaus responds, angrily pulling the stake out of his torso, tossing it harshly on the ground before twisting to grab at the stake in his shoulder, wincing in pain as his attempt to grab the stake was unsuccessful.

"Elijah, help your brother. Sage, find the shooter. Finn help your sister." I bark out orders, turning back to Damon, my eyes burning gold as I boil the blood in his body, rebelling it against his own skin.

Flashing off, Sage disappears into the forest around us, Elijah pulling the stake out of Niklaus' shoulder, and Finn grabbing Stefan and throwing him off his sister, allowing Rebekah to shoot off in the direction Elena had ran.

"Ahhh!" Damon begins screaming, clawing at his own skin frantically, writhing in pain.

"Brooklyn. You'll kill him." Niklaus says, suddenly standing next to me. "_Stop_."

Growling annoyed, very much wanting to kill the irritating, offending vampire, I release Damon from my spell, Niklaus already flashing towards the oldest Salvatore, presuming to continue torturing him into revealing where the remaining five White Oak stakes were hidden.

"Brother, cover Brooklyn." Niklaus commands, his expression connecting with Elijah's briefly and in a split second Elijah was back at my side, tensed defensively and expression calculating and alert.

"_Found him_." Sage says triumphantly, dragging a broken, unconscious, temporarily dead Alaric back into the clearing and throwing him down in front of me, cross bow and stakes in hand.

"Nice Sage." I reply, giving her a smile. "Finn might need your help."

Nodding, Sage flashes off, leaving Alaric and the weapons, Rebekah returning moments later with a cut up, bruised and battered Elena.

"Ugh! I hate forests! I broke a nail!" Rebekah informs with a huff, looking cross.

Stifling a laugh, I apparently don't succeed because Rebekah just throws me a dirty glare.

"I shall only ask this once Miss Gilbert. Where are the remaining White Oak stakes?" Elijah asks, turning to the doppelganger and his sister.

"I- I don't- I don't know!" Elena cries fearfully, making me roll my eyes at her pathetic "poor me" nature.

"And _I think_ you're _lying_ to my dear big brother." Rebekah growls, a bone breaking as Elena cries out in pain.

"I- I'm not! I don't know where they are! _Please!_ I'm telling the truth!" Elena pleads, beginning to sob.

Ugh, so pathetic, so weak I think, snorting as I turn, my advantage point in the middle of the clearing allowing me to stay alert for any further threats or movement and react quickly.

"Br- Brooklyn!" Finn suddenly calls out, his breath strangled and short as he staggers into the clearing, Sage following closely behind.

"_Finn!_" I breathe, catching sight of a White Oak stake protruding out of his back.

"Brooke- Brooklyn!" Finn cries, already sweating and pale as he scrambles towards me.

"What happened?" I bark out, immediately flashing over to Finn, sinking us both to the ground, Finn trying to fit his entire self on my lap, or at least as close as humanly possible for his much larger form to cuddle into me.

"The youngest Salvatore, there was a blond too. When I found them they had already staked him with a few wooden stakes. I threw the Salvatore off, but the White Oak was already stuck. I didn't want to pull it in case I made it worse. He wanted you." Sage explains, her expression hard, yet behind the cold, angry expression there was undeniable worry and affection for her mate.

"Okay." I respond, immediately brushing my hand over Finn's wound, checking how deep and extensive it was. It hadn't touched Finn's heart, but it had definitely hit his spine and was lodged in several inches.

"Sage, I've got Finn. You can stay or, if you think you can find the youngest Salvatore and blonde?" I suggest, leaving Sage with options to keep fighting or stay with her mate. Though Sage was fiercely loyal and in love with Finn, she had a fierce, fighter spirt, and waiting and worrying just wasn't her way of doing things. She was more of a take action, doing, and revenge kind of person.

"Yeah. Sure." Sage says, her expression softening as she looks at Finn, placing a light hand on his shoulder for assurance and affection before quickly flashing off.

"_Brooklyn!_" Finn wails, practically breaking my ear drums as he digs his face into my neck, clinging to me.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Easy there. Shhh. Shhh. Just relax." I calm, taking a hold of the stake, my eyes flashing gold as I yank it from Finn's back, my magic ensuring that no part of the White Oak was left in the wound.

Feeling him grip onto my shirt harder, Finn breathes heavily, face still buried against my neck.

"Okay, it's out. It's all out. You'll be fine. Everything is alright now Finn." I assure, tossing the stake to the side and burning it to ashes. One more down, four more to go.

"Thank you." Finn replies faintly, his body now resting against mine.

"You're welcome Finn." I sigh, running a hand through Finn's hair soothingly.

"_Brooklyn!_" Elijah suddenly shouts, his figure blurring in front of Finn and I, colliding with another blur as he pins the vampire down, eyes pitch black and fangs exposed, snarling defensively.

"My **dear** _Elijah_. Hello." Katerina smiles coyly, her wrists pinned above her head.

"_Katerina_." Elijah snarls.

"Surprised to see me?" Katerina asks charmingly, batting her eyelashes.

"Why are you here Katerina?" Elijah asks harshly.

"Because, I want _freedom_. And the only way to be free is if Klaus is _dead_." Katerina says seriously, somehow managing to twist free of Elijah's hold, pushing Elijah forcefully away, Elijah and Katerina now standing and facing off.

"I will not allow you to kill my brother." Elijah growls defensively.

"Don't you see Elijah? _We can be together again._ You have always cared for me, watched out for me and I have always appreciated it. But we can never truly be together, not freely, not the way we want. Not with your siblings. But we can be. _Help us_." Katerina tries to appeal, sashaying towards him.

"_No_. I do not love you anymore Katerina. I have found another." Elijah growls, standing tall and firm, his gaze sliding over to me briefly.

"_Her?_ Don't fool yourself Elijah. The brunette tra-" Katerina begins to sneer, suddenly being choked off by Elijah's crushing grip around her throat, feet dangling several inches from the ground.

"That's **_my mate_** you're referring to." Elijah snarls viciously, his eyes cold and unforgiving.

"E- Elijah." Katerina chokes out, her hands scrambling at Elijah's choke hold.

"Petty jealousy is not becoming of you Katerina." Elijah replies evenly, flicking his wrist and sending Katerina flying into a tree.

"I shall _always_ be loyal to my mate. I _will_ protect her." He states with a ring of finality and assurance, quickly flashing back to my side, crouching protectively over me.

"_Arrrgggg!_" I hear Niklaus growl, my attention being drawn from Elijah and Katerina's confrontation to Niklaus across the clearing, now fighting both Caroline and the Salvatore brothers.

"Elijah." I say, glancing towards Niklaus pointedly, Finn still clinging onto me.

Sighing, Elijah straightens up, preparing to go aid his brother.

"Elijah." I call, catching his hand.

"**Elskan**." Elijah responds, turning back to look at me, kneeling before me, eyes searching mine.

"_Don't hold back_." I whisper, a small smile playing at my lips as I stroke his jaw once, before releasing his face.

Eyes darkening further, Elijah holds my expression a moment longer before flashing off, quickly over taking Stefan and Damon, leaving Niklaus to scuffle with Caroline and a White Oak stake.

"_ENOUGH!_" A voice suddenly screams, the Bennett witch stepping into the clearing, my magic rippling against me as I feel a spell cast, Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Finn suddenly dropping to the ground, hands clenched against their heads, groaning in pain.

"Brooklyn!" Finn cries, whimpering as he stuffs his face against my chest, Rebekah stumbling and releasing Elena, Elena quickly crawling over to Alaric, who was still unconscious.

"_You're making a big mistake witch_." Niklaus grinds out, glaring and growling in anger, pain screwing up his features as he struggles to fight against the pain that was no doubt exploding in his mind and advance towards the witch.

"**Let my friends go**." Bonnie commands, her stance broadening as she faces everyone.

"And if I say no?" Niklaus hisses, his eyes flashing gold once more as he struggles against the pain of the spell.

"**_You will_**." Bonnie says evenly, her fingers and expression of concentration twisting as she increases the spell's power, Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Katerina now getting the upper hand, poised to attack.

But before anything could happen, Sage blurs out of the forest, tackling the Bennett witch, breaking the concentration and therefore the spell.

Blurring into action around us, Rebekah lunges at Elena, Elena screaming, Caroline barreling towards Rebekah, both Blond Barbies now facing off, Elijah chasing after Katerina while Niklaus battles it out with Damon and Stefan rushes to aid Bonnie against Sage's menacing advances.

Hearing a sudden scream of pain, I turn, my magic reacting immediately, throwing the Bennett witch and Stefan to the ground across the clearing, their skulls cracking against the hard ground, briefly stunning them both. But I was too late, the stake Bonnie had magicked' drove through Sage's chest, straight into her heart.

"_Sage!_" I hear Finn breath out, and immediately he's scrambling to her side, dropping on the ground next to Sage, gathering her in his arms and stuffing his face against hers as her body slowly becomes grey, lines cracking across her features.

"My sweet, loving Finn. I love you." Sage breaths out, smiling weakly, managing to reach Finn's face, cupping his jaw, her eyes affectionate and loving.

"**_No!_** _Sage!_ My love. No. _Please_. Please no! _Don't leave._ Don't- Don't leave me! I love you. I love you! **_SAGE!_**" Finn cries, his shoulders shuttering and shaking as his composure and will breaks, a heart wrenching sob resounding from him as Sage takes her last breath.

Wincing as I feel Finn's desperation, pain and heart break shoot through the sire bond, I stand a few feet away unsure of what to do, the whole world seemingly frozen, Niklaus and Rebekah managing to not say something snarky, Elijah looking troubled and the entire Scooby gang shocked into inaction, at least for the moment.

"No- no. You can't be dead. I just- I just got you back. _Please Sage_. _My love._ Don't- don't be dead. Don't leave me." Finn mumbles brokenly, their foreheads resting together as Finn embraces her grey corpse.

"Finn?" I say gently, kneeling beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, leaning him into my chest as he sobs.

"She's- she's _gone_. She's _dead_." Finn whispers, his entire tone shattered, defeated, destroyed.

My heart ached for Finn and his loss, and my rage burned like the fire from hell, wanting revenge and retribution for what they had done to Finn, to the Original_ I_ had sired. They would not get away with this. Like a mother bear ferociously protecting her cub, I would protect Finn and see to it that those who had hurt him would pay dearly, know the _exact_ pain and despair they had caused him, _every_ single bit of it.

"_SHE'S DEAD!_ THEY **_KILLED_** HER!" Finn suddenly rages, his fists clenching tightly as his eyes flash black, veins becoming pronounced and fangs sliding down exposed.

"**_YOU_**. _YOU KILLED HER!_" Finn growls, and in a flash is across the clearing, hand gripping Bonnie's throat as he thrusts her against a tree.

"_Finn!_ **No!** _Stop!_ _Don't_ do this!" I call, flashing over to Finn, grabbing a hold of the arm pinning Bonnie to the tree.

"_Why?_ They- they **_killed_** her! My love- She- She's gone! _She's gone!_" Finn growls, mercilessness, unforgiveness and anger clear in his tone.

"I know Finn. _I know._ _I'm so sorry_. But this- this won't _fix_ anything. It won't bring Sage back to you. This isn't you. I _know_ you Finn. This will tear you apart later. Sage wouldn't want you to. Let the Bennett witch go Finn." I coax, half soothing, half commanding.

"They _killed_ her. They _took_ her from me. _She- My- __**life**_." Finn chokes out, his grip slowly releasing, though his fingers remained curled around Bonnie's throat.

"I know Finn. I know. I promise you Finn, what they've done, how they've _hurt_ you, what they've _taken_ from you, there will be retribution. But right now you should be with Sage. Say good bye. Okay? Come Finn." I sooth, tugging gently on his arm.

Nodding reluctantly, Finn sobs brokenly, falling into my chest, nuzzling against me in familiarity and comfort.

"Elijah." I say softly, gesturing to a sobbing Finn in my arms.

Flashing over to me, Elijah helps me untangle Finn from my body, Finn only sobbing more, reaching for me as Elijah manhandles him over to Sage's body.

"_Okay_." I growl, turning to face the Scooby gang, my hands clenching tightly in restraint, my magic boiling through my veins, simmering, shifting, seeping through me, ready to explode, fury like I had never felt before seething through my very core.

"You've just made a _very_, **_big mistake_**." I snarl, my eyes flashing permanently gold.


	29. The Ambush (Part Two)

Brooklyn's POV

"I **_warned_** you _Bennett witch_. _Not mess with things you can't even begin to understand_. But you _just_ couldn't _leave it alone_, **could you**?" I snarl, casually flexing my fingers, bringing Bonnie to her knees with a sharp cry of pain, Bonnie clutching her head, tears flooding down her face.

"_Bonnie!_" Elena and Caroline scream, Caroline flashing towards me, only to stop in her tracks, choking and wheezing, scrambling as I cut off her air and send pain shooting through her brain with only glance.

"_Don't even try_. You cannot challenge me. I have more _power_ than you could ever _wish_, ever _hope_ to _have_." I hiss warningly, throwing Caroline to the side as one would a discarded last year's fashion choices, beginning to pace, my gaze glaring mercilessly at the Scooby gang (plus doppelganger bitch number two, Katerina) in front of me.

"You _can't_ out power me. In fact, **_no one can_**. Not my twin brother, not my pack or my coven, not a Bennett witch, not _even_ the **_Original Hybrid_**. I'm the most powerful supernatural being on this earth." I laugh coldly, my eyes burning a harsh, molten golden fire, a cruel smirk appearing on my face as I completely face the Scooby gang, plus Katerina.

"It's quite _simple_ really. **_I could rule the world. _**Rule over the very _hearts_ and _minds_ of _men_, every supernatural creature _bowing_ before me. The Originals, _controlled_, **subdued**, their minds consumed not of their own thoughts, but of mine, their will twisted, molded, carefully crafted to my own desires, perfect _weapons_, perfect _soldiers_; _willing_, **obedient**, and _complacent_ to my every bidding and whim. I can level mountains, part the seas, command the heavens, master of life and death, destroy cities, conquer nations and empires with the power that shifts and crashes within me. I could create a new world order, _a new rule_, I, a _beautiful_, **ruthless**, _all powerful_, **perfect**, _eternal_, **_queen_**." I hiss, my eyes darkening, glinting with malic and fury.

"And you know, _most_ people are _smart_ enough to stay on my good side. I've got a bit of a _temper_ if you haven't noticed. But you, _Scooby gang_, must have the short end when it comes to _common sense_ or _brains_. **_Because._** **_You. Have._** **_Pissed. Me. Off._**" I growl, my eyes suddenly burning brighter gold as I unleash my magic, wind howling, rain pelting the ground, thunder rolling overhead, lightening crashing, trees groaning, debris flying, sky and ground rumbling, shaking, sliding, shifting under my power.

"_Elskan!_ **Brooklyn!**" Elijah shouts worriedly, but I barely hear him, my eyes fiery flames, golden webs and balls of blue and red light burst out, slamming into the Scooby gang individually, encompassing them completely.

"Before vampires, there were _the Originals_." I state ominously, gesturing to the Mikaelsons behind me as my voice echoes around us hauntingly, filled with power and authority.

"Before the werewolves, there were _the Alpha Wolves_." I continue, phasing into my wolf form for emphasis, my eyes still golden and glowing against my pure white coat, power never ceasing, unrelenting as the howl of my pack rises hauntingly above the swirling, raging wind.

"And before the witches and warlocks, there were the _Emrys Descendants_." I announce with finality, phasing back quickly, once more human, my fingers twitching once, curling as my magic tightens and reacts.

Ceasing the storm and weather around us, I instead turn my attention and power towards the Scooby gang. Choking, cutting off, breaking bones, burning unimaginable pain through their veins, invading their minds and tearing them apart from the inside out, my magic could utterly destroy them, drive them insane, to the brink of death and back.

"Niklaus, certainly you don't have any objects to me getting rid of a _small_, _irritating_ problem, now do you?" I ask sweetly, tightening my hold on Katerina, Katerina screaming and choking in pain, blood pouring out of her nose and mouth, seeping from her eyes, as she scrambles, scrapes for a hold on anything as my magic assaults her, blistering beneath her skin, in her blood, in her mind and cells.

"**No? **_Good_. I thought so. I realize you've waited centuries for revenge, but I think mine should suffice. Really, I'm doing _you_ a **favor**. You get to watch her suffer and not get your hands dirty. But with all the satisfaction of Katerina going to her end as _painfully_ and _agonizing_ as possible." I answer for Niklaus, smiling sweetly in his direction, not bothering to actually get an answer; I didn't need it.

Call it petty jealousy or revenge, but I certainly did not like the horrendous photo copy, 2.0 of the original doppelganger making advances towards _my_ mate, her sickening attempt to win back a man she destroyed or her assumption that Elijah was still hers. Because the fact was, he was _mine_.

"E- Elijah!" Katerina manages to choke out, her eyes wide as she looks to Elijah, begging, pleading, fearful.

"Do you really think **your** _precious_, **noble** _Elijah_ will save you Katerina? You _used_ him. You _played_ him. You _left_ him. You _never_ loved him. _You can't love. _You don't have a heart. You're a _Petrova_, you're a _doppelganger_. They're all the **same** _aren't they_? Conquer, destroy, divide, desert." I sneer, walking closer to Katerina, a sickly sweet, cruel smile on my face.

"**Elijah!** Pl- _please!_" Katerina cries, reaching out for him, but Elijah only looked away.

"**_Elijah's mine now_**." I growl in dominate possession, magic clenching around her, arching her back unnaturally, her spine snapping, breaking vertebra by vertebra.

"Elijah! Klaus! No! Please- no. Damon! Stefan!" Katerina screams in agony, now sobbing.

"No one's going to save you now Katerina. You're precious Salvatore brothers have moved on. They've seen you for the true **heartless** _bitch_ you are. And Elijah. Well, like I said. He's **_mine_** now." I say, faking sadness and pity, tossing Katerina around like a limp rag doll or hacky sack.

"Please- please. Ahhh!" Katerina begs, screaming more in pain as I begin breaking, shattering every bone in her body.

"_But_, if one were to make a plea, say _Elijah_, I'd consider letting you live." I say, turning to look at Elijah questioningly. Furious as I was for what they had done to Finn, if Elijah still cared for her, I'd let her escape my anger and revenge. At least just this once.

"Pl- please. E-Elijah. I- I know I've hu-hurt you. Bu- but _please_." Katerina begs, pleading as tears of pain flood her face.

Meeting my golden eyes, Elijah glances at Katerina only briefly before suddenly flashing in front of me.

"_Elskan_." Elijah breathes, eyes searching mine as he touches my cheek, gently caressing my face.

"Elijah." I respond with barely any inflection, the power I held difficult to control and master, straining me to my limits, Katerina's pleas still fading into the background.

"It's only you Astin. _Don't hold back_." He whispers passionately, his dark gaze boring into my gold one, and I could see the sincerity, the honesty behind Elijah's words.

"_No_\- Please- Elijah!" Katerina cries, her hope breaking, shattering into a million pieces. For the first time Katerina Petrova was utterly broken.

Sighing, already bored and tired of toying with her, I glance at Katerina, and in an instant a stake is driven into her chest, slowly, painfully inching closer to her heart, flames licking around her limbs, consuming her. In a few moments Katerina Petrova would be dead.

Expressions of pure horror and fear on the faces of the entire Scooby, I toss my hair behind me, grinning as I flounce over to the rest of the Scooby gang, still restrained by my magic.

"Hmmm, who to pick _first_?" I muse, pretending to paus and think, Damon only snarling in response as Bonnie and Caroline glare heatedly at me, Elena a sobbing mess.

"Pathetic." I mumble, my magic snapping as I choose my next target, the Salvatore brothers both doubling over in pain, groaning as I attack their mind.

"**_Stefan!_** **_Damon!_** _No!_ Please! No! No! _Please_." Elena screams, pleading, begging, sobbing, as she struggles fruitlessly against my restraining power.

"_Please!_ **Stop!** Just stop it. I'm- I'm sorry! We- we're sorry. Please. I- I'll do anything." Elena pleads, looking at me.

"That's funny. And _pathetic_. _Sorry_ can't fix anything." I laugh bitterly, hissing threateningly at the end, snapping several bones in both the Salvatores, both screaming and writhing in pain as I send flaming fire and indescribable, pulsing pain through their veins.

"You really think you can _bargain_ with me _now_? After what you did? _Not a chance_." I hiss, my eyes darkening.

"Please- please we'll do anything. I promise you! **Anything!** _Please just stop!_" Elena ugly sobs.

"No. You should have thought of that before you planned your _little_ ambush. There are _always_ consequences. And there's _nothing_ you can do now. You _hurt_ Finn, _took_ _away_ his mate and _broke_ him. _Now_ its **_pay back_**." I growl, the wind beginning to pick up as my fury grows.

A bunch of selfish, self-serving, whiny, self-pitying, _so_ out of their depths teenagers who think they can just sniffle their way out of consequences with empty promises, messing with powers and things they can't even begin to control.

"Please! I'm- I'm begging, _pleading_ with you! We- we'll do anything!" Elena continues, her incessant pleading and crying only irritating me further.

"_Enough_. Your pointless pleading and whimpering is really _grating_ on my nerves. I mean seriously, your voice is so whiny and high and annoying." I growl, eyes flecking with power as I mute her vocal chords again.

"Hmmm. Much better." I muse, turning back to the Salvatore brothers.

"**_You bitch!_**" Damon manages to snarl, his heated, dark glare practically trying to kill me where I stand.

"I know right? Thanks." I chirp, a smirk pulling across my face as my magic intensifies with barely a flick or movement from me, this time rebelling their blood against them, consuming them, snapping and breaking every bone in the Salvatores' bodies, pushing and bending them to their absolute limits.

"Ahhh!" Damon and Stefan scream, panting hard as I pull back some of my power before releasing it against them again.

"Oh don't worry. I won't kill you. The best is yet to come." I smirk, leaving both brothers writhing and gasping in pain and wandering back to Elena, Bonnie and Caroline.

"_No!_" Stefan screams horrified, struggling against the invisible restraints.

"So, how are my three _least_ favorite people? The Bennett witch, the blond Barbie and the Tatia doppelganger 3.0?" I ask, faking sweetness, ignoring the vicious insults and now annoying pleading and begging from the Salvatore brothers through their own torturous pain.

Starring at me defiantly, Bonnie says nothing, only meeting my gaze in silence, anger and resentment burning through her expression, Caroline also death glaring me, yet more vocal and actively trying to struggle free while Elena looks at me pleadingly, her voice still muted.

Snapping Caroline's neck, her body slumps on the forest floor, Bonnie and Elena gapping.

"Oh please, I didn't kill her. She I like the most out of you three, so I decided to be nice." I snort, shrugging nonchalantly. That and the fact Niklaus actually liked the blonde, I add as a though in my head. I figured I'd play nice and spare her from the torture. Besides, someone would need to be alive and functional to help the rest of the Scooby gang after I was done with them, you know, if they weren't dead. It really depended on my mood.

"But you two- oh we'll have lots of fun, _won't we_?" I say, smiling wickedly.

"I heard you had a brother Elena. Jeremy right? He's in Colorado. Funny thing, Kol is there to. Such a small world." I casually mention, my hand flicking carelessly as I re-fracture Elena's arm from the earlier attack on Finn and I as well as snapping a leg and several minor bones in her hand, Bonnie cringing and screaming as I replicate the aneurism spell she's so fond of, pain shooting through their nerve endings, exploding through their minds and bodies.

"What's that Elena? _I should call Kol?_ I'm sure he'd _love_ to pay Jeremy a little _friendly_ visit. What? Sorry, I can't hear you. You should speak up. Oh _that's_ right, _I muted you_." I taunt sarcastically, snapping my fingers and unmuting her, screams erupting from her the moment her vocal chords are released.

"Elena!" Stefan calls out pained, Damon only snarling and growling behind me.

"So, what do you think, I should call Kol, shouldn't I?" I ask, pulling my phone out, Kol's name already typed into the screen.

"N- N- No!" Elena manages to choke out, pain and desperation in her expression.

"Eye for an eye right?" I say sweetly, my finger typing away to Kol. "Oh look, Kol said he'd _love_ to. But don't worry, Kol has **very** _specific_ instructions you see. I planned ahead too. So Jeremy, he won't die. _No_, instead he'll die _over and over_, a thousand times possibly, until Kol gets bored. But you know, well that could take a while."

"Le- leave him out- out of this!" Bonnie hisses, blood dripping from her nose and mouth.

"Hmm. _Touchy_, I forgot, you care for him don't you? Even better. And you see, I _could_. But, I _really_ don't think I will." I tsk, pretending to think about it for a brief moment, magic clenching around Bonnie as I toss her backwards, breaking her spine and a few ribs.

"You know, I really, sincerely hope you've _learned_ your lesson. I _warned_ you _Bennett witch_, not to _challenge_ me. Because you'll _lose_, **every time**. You see, I get quite _protective_ of those I care about. So _don't_ cross me _again_. You think _this_ is bad. This is only a _fraction_ of what I can do." I growl threateningly, my magic finally snapping both Stefan and Damon's necks, Elena and Bonnie sinking into restless, pain filled unconsciousness moments later.

Satisfied, and once more controlled and stable, my magic and power retracts, receding from the atmosphere around us, encompassing itself within me, my fury and energy settling, completely dispelled, leaving me feeling drained and exhausted from the sheer amount of power and force I had displayed and used.

"Okay. Well I feel better." I huff lightly to myself, my hands running through my hair as I turn back to the Mikaelsons.


	30. Lay Me Down to Rest

Brooklyn's POV

"I've forgotten how magnificent you are love. You are **truly** _incomparable_ my little wolf." Niklaus comments, arms crossed over his chest casually as he leans against a tree, his classic amused, smug smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up." I grumble moodily, beginning to walk towards the Mikaelsons, exhaustion hitting me even harder now that the adrenaline and burst of anger had drained completely away, taking my energy away with it.

"I'm serious darling. You are truly _magnificent_, beyond comparison, unparalleled and unequaled, I doubt _anyone_ could hold a candle to your brilliance and power." Niklaus compliments smoothly, a heart breaking, charming smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm _amazing_, I know. We have bigger things at hand right now Niklaus." I remind, rolling my eyes.

"You're right." Niklaus sighs, pushing himself away from the tree.

"Of course I am. Now-" I begin to organize, only to be cut off by Niklaus.

"Take care of your lap dog darling. I'm sure Rebekah and I can manage to gather the three White Oak Stakes from the unconscious Scooby gang." Niklaus smirks.

"_Asshole_." I growl, giving Niklaus a glare.

Giving me another patronizing smirk, Niklaus wanders off with Rebekah, Elijah still standing next to a crumpled Finn and Sage's body as I approach.

"Elskan." Elijah states once I am within an arm's reach, his expression sweeping over me as if checking for injury or something amiss before settling on my face, clear worry and affection showing through his carefully composed façade.

"I'm alright 'Lijah. I just used a lot of magic. More than I usually do on a regular basis. I'm just a bit tired. I'll rest once we return to the mansion." I assure, down playing my exhaustion as I give him an assuring smile, though I'm not sure how convincing I am, since Elijah's expression darkens subtly.

"Alright Elskan." Elijah finally concedes, his hand reaching and brushing against my jaw, lingering for a few moments.

Giving Elijah another small smile, I press a kiss to the palm of his hand touching my face before dropping it, turning my attention to a distraught heap of Finn.

"Finn?" I say gently, kneeling beside him, a hand lying across Finn's shoulders.

"Come on Finn. We're going home now. Elijah, he's going to bring Sage's body back so we can put her to rest okay? Can you get up for me?" I ask gently hoping to reach Finn through the haze of grief he was consumed with, eyes connecting with Elijah's for a brief exchange, assuring Elijah was okay with transporting Sage.

Elijah nodding slightly in confirmation, I turn my attention back to Finn, easing Finn into my arms, him quickly falling into my embrace, snuffling and sniveling softly against my neck and shoulder, but otherwise no response other than tears still trailing down his face.

"Come on Finn. Let's get up now." I coax, awkwardly pushing myself off the ground with a clinging Finn attached to me.

Beginning our slow, somber trek to the Mikaelson mansion, Elijah carrying Sage and Rebekah and Niklaus tromping solemnly and silently (with no snide comments for once), soon my pack emerges from the underbrush and shadows, falling into step around us, my brother Aaron, pushing his way to my side, nose touching my hand as we walk in a comforting, steady and solid 'I'm here' gesture.

"Thanks Aaron, you guys can leave now. I can handle things from here." I say, turning to look at Aaron as we approach the steps of the mansion, Finn still attached to my side as Elijah with Sage's body, Rebekah and Niklaus disappear into the house.

_"Get some rest Brooke. I'm sorry about Finn."_ Aaron replies, his thoughts echoing in my mind.

"Me too. Love you Aaron." I reply, patting Aaron on the head lightly.

_"Love you too_." Aaron echoes in my mind as I turn and lead Finn into the mansion.

"Elijah-" I say, Elijah coming up from down stairs, Sage's body no longer in his arms.

"Downstairs. I placed her in Finn's coffin." Elijah replies quietly, answering my unasked question.

"Thank you 'Lijah." I say, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Of course Elskan. I'll be in our room when you're done." Elijah replies, squeezing back gently, nothing but understanding in his expression.

"Okay." I reply, Elijah quickly vamping off, allowing me to lead Finn back into the basement.

Brining Finn over to the coffin, Finn just stares down at her grey form blankly.

_"Yes, I do, I believe. That one day I will be, where I was right there, right next to you. And it's hard, the days just seem so dark, the moon and the stars, are nothing without you."_

"Finn? Is there anything else you wanted to say?" I ask gently.

"No." Finn chokes out, his hand reaching out to caress Sage's face, his other grasping onto one of her hands folded across her stomach.

_"Your touch, your skin, where do I begin? No words, can explain the way I'm missing you. Deny this emptiness this hole that I'm inside, these tears, they tell their own story. Told me not to cry when you were gone. But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong."_

"Alright." I say softly, stepping back from Finn and Sage, giving him a few more moments of privacy.

_"Can lay by your side? Next to you, you? And make sure you're alright? I'll take care of you. I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight. I'm reaching out to you. Can you hear my call?"_

Twenty minutes later, me leaning against the wall, eyes slowly slipping shut from exhaustion and drain from my earlier use of magic and power, I feel Finn slip his hand back into mine, jolting me wide awake.

"Finn?" I inquire, tilting my head in question.

"Oh Finn. Come here." I say, pulling Finn into my embrace, compassion flooding through me at Finn's haunted, grief filled look.

_"I have died every day waiting for you. Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Raising my hand, I quickly cast a spell, filling Sage's coffin with her favorite flowers before softly closing the lid of the coffin, the sound echoing in the concrete basement like a gavel to Finn's already shattered heart.

_"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in a river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song. The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time."_

I'll take care of Finn for you Sage. _I promise_. He'll be safe with me. I'll make sure he lives his life a thousand times over I vow.

Leading Finn upstairs to his room, he blindly follows me, his tears now dried, only exhausted, no doubt in pain (from the wound from the White Oak stake, which still hadn't completely healed); an empty shell of himself.

"Finn you need to try and rest okay? I know- I know that you're hurting right now. I can't even imagine how it feels so I'm not going to try and pacify you with those cliché lines. But I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I murmur, manhandling Finn onto the bed, pulling a blanket over him like one would a child being tucked in for bed.

"C- C- Can you- you bring her back?" Finn questions quietly, looking up at me.

"No Finn. Bringing back the dead is a dangerous magic, it threatens and disrupts the balance of nature, regardless that my descendants have mastered it or have the power to do so. There are always consequences to magic, even magic done by an Emrys Descendant, good and bad. But for this, to bring a life back one must also be taken. I cannot control destiny or fate in who it picks to take Sage's place. A chance and risk or sacrifice I will not take. I am sorry Finn. I know that's not what you'd like to here. Sage is at rest. It's not something we should disturb." I reply softly, running a soothing hand through his hair as I kneel beside his bed.

Hope dying in his eyes, I sigh, leaning our foreheads together, pressing a comforting kiss to Finn's forehead.

"I'm sorry Finn. Get some rest okay? You need it. You are still healing from the White Oak stake. Things will get better. If you need me you can come get me." I say gently, running a hand through his hair one last time as his eyes slip closed.

Staying only for a few moments, watching as Finn sinks into unconsciousness, I finally sigh, quietly exiting Finn's room.

Trudging exhaustedly to Elijah's room (well he likes to call it our room, since most of my things have gravitated into his room from the guest room I had been staying in and I spend most nights cuddled up next to him, dreams drifting pleasantly as we sleep), I push the door open to see Elijah lounging on the bed, a book in his lap as he waits for me.

"Hey 'Lijah." I mumble, crashing face first in pillows on the bed beside him.

"Elskan." Elijah says affectionately, his arm pulling me into his side, tucking me close.

"How's Finn?" Elijah asks, his hand smoothing through my hair and down my back.

"As expected. He's sleeping... Hopefully." I mumble, eyes closed as I breathe in Elijah's familiar, soothing scent, my doubts, stress and worry slowly ebbing away as Elijah's solid strength and presence remains.

"_Rest_. I am here my sweet Astin." Elijah sooths, his lips pressing to my temple and light touch along my spine the last thing I feel before I sink into welcoming unconsciousness.

_"So let the light guide your way, hold every memory as you go, and every road you take will always lead you home. It's been a long day without you my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. We've come a long way from where we began. Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again."_

_**Lay Me Down - Sam Smith**_

_**A Thousand Years - Christina Perri**_

_**If I Die Young - The Band Perry**_

_**See You Again - Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth**_


	31. In The Hours After

No One's POV

***Few Hours Later***

The Mikaelson mansion was silent.

Niklaus was sitting in the living room, drink in hand and sketch pad open to a blank page with his favorite charcoal pencil lying in his lap, as he brooded and reflected, irritated and frustrated at the attempts of the Scooby gang to annihilate his family. The audacity of Elena, the Salvatores and the Bennett witch were infuriating.

Though he openly disapproved of Sage, and still distrusted and resented his eldest brother Finn, Niklaus still felt fiercely protective. Family was family, despite their differences and problems.

On the other hand, in regards to Katerina's unfortunate end, Niklaus could barely contain his smug satisfaction. Brooklyn, his beautiful, terrifyingly powerful best friend was a woman to be reckoned with, and Katerina, the self-serving, conniving, two faced bitch, who was nothing but a thorn in his side for centuries had gotten what she deserved. He was more than relieved to be rid of her once and for all, even if he personally hadn't had a hand in her torturous demise.

Sitting opposite of Niklaus, Rebekah busied herself with flipping through gossip magazines and painting her nails, still annoyed at Elena and the troubles the doppelganger created. In Rebekah's opinion the doppelganger was the entire reason her siblings were in this mess and could be blamed every single problem in Rebekah's life.

In regards to her eldest brother, there was certainly no lost love between her and Sage, nor an overwhelming abundance of love, affection or trust for Finn, but Rebekah was still sensitive to Finn's grief. She after all, out of all the Mikaelson siblings, loved the easiest and craved the unconditional adoration, companionship and love that she (though a bit begrudgingly would admit) saw between Finn and Sage.

Upstairs Elijah, having taken advantage of the rare peaceful, quite moments in the Mikaelson mansion to gaze affectionately and undisturbed at Brooklyn's sleeping form cuddled and tucked close to his side protectively, her head resting on his chest, had finally drifted off to sleep beside his Brooklyn.

Finn, having been tucked in to bed by Brooklyn, rested uneasily, tossing and turning as memories of Sage in their previous lifetimes together and images of the ambush, the sight of Sage lying on the ground, a stake driven into her heart, her corpse greying as she took her last breath in his arms, assaulted his mind.

Desperate for comfort, familiarity and security in his sudden crumbling, dark, colorless world, Finn found himself pushing his way into Elijah and Brooklyn's room, instinctively gravitating to the only thing that could hold and piece back together the fractured pieces of his life, _his sire_.

Disoriented, off kilter and unbalanced, Brooklyn was his only connection to the foreign world he had woken up in, his tie to siblings that still distrusted and resented him, his stability and constant, his security, assurance and comfort, his very center and world. Without Brooklyn Finn would be completely lost, like a planet without a sun, spinning out of orbit, or a tumble weed swept away in the winds of a barren desert.

"Finn?" Brooklyn mumbles through a sleepy haze, feeling Finn's sudden presence in the room.

Nodding mutely, Finn shifts a bit uneasily, suddenly unsure of his present actions.

"What's wrong Finn?" Brooklyn asks groggily, still rubbing sleep out of her eyes and attempting not to groan in displeasure at being woken up. She was so exhausted, if possible she wanted to sleep into the next century.

"I- I can't. She- it- she's not there. She's _gone_." Finn breaks, suddenly seeming very much like a small child in that moment. A child running to mommy and daddy for protection and assurance that the monsters in his nightmare weren't real.

"Oh Finn." Brooklyn sighs, her own heart breaking at the sound of Finn's brokenness as her eyes finally blink open completely, her brain now comprehending and realizing Finn's unsaid intentions and need.

"I- Can you?" Finn asks softly.

"Okay Finn." Brooklyn responds, carefully twisting out of Elijah's grasp, and easing out of bed, hoping not to wake Elijah with her movements. He needed rest just as much as she did.

"Elskan?" Elijah suddenly rouses, his arm instinctively searching the blankets for her body as he feels Brooklyn's warmth and presence pull away, the bed shifting from the change in weight.

"It's nothing 'Lijah. Sorry I woke you. It's just Finn. He needs some company. I'm going to go to my room okay?" Brooklyn explains, smoothing a hand on Elijah's chest.

"Okay Astin." Elijah mumbles back, his arm still absentmindedly reaching for her.

"I'm sorry, we'll cuddle later." Brooklyn apologizes, leaning in to press a kiss to Elijah's lips and squeeze his hand lightly.

Mumbling something along the lines of 'I understand' and 'Elskan', Elijah rolls back over, shifting towards the fading scent and warmth of where Brooklyn had previously lain and falling back asleep.

"Come on Finn." Brooklyn mumbles lightly, smiling softly at Elijah's actions before turning to Finn and taking his hand in hers, leading Finn into her previous bedroom.

Settling on the bed, Finn immediately fits himself against Brooklyn's chest as the little spoon, head resting on her stomach and his arm thrown across her lower torso and hip, his long limbs clinging and tangling around Brooklyn like an octopus or a koala bear.

"She's gone. She's not coming back." Finn whimpers in the silence, face nuzzling against Brooklyn's stomach as tears begin to fall once more.

"Shhh Finn. It's okay. You'll be okay. I'm sorry." Brooklyn hushes, running a soothing hand through Finn's hair.

"I don't want to live anymore." Finn chokes out, Brooklyn freezing at his chilling words.

"No. Don't even _think_ that. I will _not_ allow you to kill yourself. You _will_ live." Brooklyn says firmly, a slight fierceness and determination in her tone.

"What about your family? Koala Bear? She needs you to take care of her. What about me? You'd really leave _me_ Finn?" Brooklyn continues after a moment of silence, her voice softer.

Finn's tightening grip and small gurgle of sound (presuming in protest or displeasure at the thought of leaving his sire) was her only response.

"Just go to sleep Finn. Things will get better, I promise. I'm here." Brooklyn sooths, continuing to run a hand through Finn's hair, Koala Bear suddenly jumping up on the bed and padding over to Brooklyn and Finn in the middle, having wandered from Elijah and Brooklyn's room where she had been sleeping in her small cat bed in the corner.

"See? Look, even Bear knows you're sad and wants to comfort you. She's sorry too." Brooklyn comments, Bear now meowing and patting Finn's face with her paw gently, butting against his arm with her face with persistence, Koala Bear's bright baby blue eyes shinning with clear affection, love and devotion for Finn and Brooklyn.

Feeling an ever so small smile tug on Finn's lips, Brooklyn gently scratches behind Bear's ears, thankful for the cat's obvious perception, Koala Bear settling herself against Finn's arm on Brooklyn's belly.

"Sleep now Finn." Brooklyn commands softly, her hand returning to Finn's hair, running through it in a comforting gesture, hoping to lull Finn back into unconsciousness, with hopefully better dreams and a more restful state.

Eyes fluttering shut, Finn sighs in slight contentment, nuzzling against Brooklyn before falling asleep.

Sighing lightly, Brooklyn continues to run a soothing hand through Finn's locks, thoughts drifting as she observes, with fond affection, Finn's now innocent, relaxed, unburdened, peaceful expression in sleep before finally following Finn into dreamland and sinking into a much needed, welcomed unconsciousness.


	32. Of Weeks Past & Arguments

_**Hey guys,**_

_**So first of all I am sooo sorry it's taken me this long to get you an update. Seriously, I'm surprised you guys haven't tried to kill me.**_

_**This story, though I love all my stories, is my baby and it killed me that I wasn't getting any inspiration!**_

_**It probably took me a week to write this, and that's not counting the bajillion times my plot bunnies decided to die and leave me once more stranded in the middle of the chapter, but is just the actual writing and editing of the chapter. Completely ridiculous. But hey, I finally got i!**_

_**However, this said, I do have the future chapters (probably about 3-4) written, or just needed last minute proof reading (this chapter is more of a "catching you guys up" or connector, which is another reason it took so damn long to write). So the updates should be coming a bit sooner... Then again this coming week is mid-terms for college, so we'll hope for the best! *fingers crossed***_

_**Also, as I mentioned, it's a connector chapter, and it's super, duper long and more "dry" than most of my previous chapters, so be warned.**_

_**Much love to all of you &amp; thank you for those who have stuck with me, my new followers/favs and those who reviewed recently. You all mean the world to me.**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S Future chapters will contain a good share of smut (which I know several of my reviews have actually been waiting for, as well as asked for), and I will be planning on upping the rating on my story.**_

No One's POV

***Three Weeks Later***

Leaving Finn asleep in the bedroom, Koala Bear curled on top his chest, Brooklyn eases herself out the room, shutting the door softly and quietly heading down the hall towards the stairs.

It had been a long three weeks since Sage's untimely death.

Barely coping, Finn had all but shut down completely, blocking out the world and isolating himself in the confines of Brooklyn's old room at the Mikaelson mansion and refusing to leave; barely sleeping, barely eating, let alone feeding, and barely surviving the desperation, the longing and the pain of his mate's death that lashed at his soul. Held together only by fragments of an unravelling string and clinging fiercely to his sire, desperate for her familiar comfort and presence.

For Brooklyn, the last several weeks had been no less exhausting or draining, physically, emotionally and mentally. It pained Brooklyn to see Finn so broken and lost and to know that there was little she could do to make it better. The only thing she could do was to assure him that he wasn't alone, to be his constant, to be the connection to reality that he could cling to, and to be his beacon in the dark, collapsing world he found himself in. Finn had to grieve on his own time.

Due to Finn's blatant, panicked and hysterical refusal to leave the confines of Brooklyn's old guest room for any reason, Brooklyn, by extension, had found herself for the better two of three weeks, holed up in her old room as well. Finn's reaction to Brooklyn leaving his side or moving more than a few feet from him was even more drastic and frantic. Finn even managed to be just as clingy and needy in his sleep, though how he managed that was a wonder that never ceased to confound Brooklyn.

For Elijah, the weeks following Sage's death were no less unpleasant and difficult, however for drastically different reasons.

Niklaus had become even more insufferable than normal and Elijah lost count of how many rants and temper tantrums he had endured, left to clean up his brother's messes (something he also lost count the number of) which often included a trail of bodies left in the wake of one of Niklaus' more spectacular tantrums.

Niklaus seemed to be in a constant state of brooding irritability that left him not only short tempered and explosive (as said temper tantrums and body count were proof of), but also blinded by the need to prove his dominance, his superiority and alpha-ship over the Scooby gang and extract the perfect revenge.

Brooklyn would be able to handle his brother much easier Elijah knew. And Elijah questioned how it came to be that he suddenly needed Brooklyn to control his brother.

However, if Elijah was being truthful with himself, he acknowledged that the majority of the past week's unpleasantry was due to his own torrent of thoughts and emotions.

Forced to spend his days, as well as his nights separated from his mate's side and her bright, shining, golden aura was taking its toll on his demeanor and served not only to make Elijah highly irritable, but put him in a perpetual state of melancholy with growing resentment towards his eldest brother, in which he begrudged and blamed Finn for keeping his mate, _his Brooklyn_, from him.

Elijah was never one to be possessive, not prone to the green eyed monster of envy as his younger brothers were, he was _not_ Niklaus, and he was _definitely_ **not** Kol, who both, on the other hand, were fiercely possessive of any and everything they considered to be theirs, that which included women. Yet with Brooklyn Elijah found himself being just that. Brooklyn was _his_, **_his mate_**, and he did _not_ **_share_**. He wanted to rage violently, demand with stiff indignation that things be set _right_ and that Finn stop this _ridiculous_ _nonsense_ and _give_ him back what was _his_ all along (though he knew in the back of his mind, a tiny voice reminded him that it wasn't really Finn's fault, rather it was Brooklyn's choice as well as her over flowing compassion, goodness and affection for Finn that prompted her absence from his side). But these vicious thoughts plagued his mind anyways and baited his inner monsters and beast relentlessly.

He was not proud of these thoughts, they were childish, unbecoming of his morals and civility as a respectable gentleman and disrespectful of the women he held dear and treasured beyond all other he acknowledged, and it was with shame and even more animosity towards Finn he even admitted it to himself.

He was unaccustomed to the feelings that Brooklyn inspired in him; those of strong yearning, of dependence, of fevered desperation, of fierce _possession_ and of all-consuming _need_ for her. And if it were any other Elijah would find himself perturbed and agitated at the thought of these overwhelming emotions, at the break in his carefully crafted emotions and control, he would question his sanity and morals, and question the amount of restraint and composure he truly had and always claimed and prided himself in possessing. But this was Brooklyn, _his mate_, his life, and he found himself disregarding any previous self-imposed rules, rationality, usual composed façade and propriety in regards to her.

Similarly, Niklaus found the last weeks to be just as distasteful and abhorrent. But unlike Elijah, Niklaus didn't even pretend to care for his eldest brother and the resentment, disgust and hatred was thinly disguised, if that. Jealousy practically seethed from his ever tense posture and aloof mannerism towards anything regarding Finn.

And to make matters even more irritating and aggravating for Niklaus, he found Elijah, his favored brother (not that he would ever admit that out loud, even on pain of death, which was of course impossible, speaking of death of course) and the Moral One of the family, to be yet another unwanted interference and threat between him and Brooklyn.

Ever so stiff and formal, acting as if he had a stick up his ass, Elijah was usually a thorn in Niklaus' side, with the incessant honor bound lectures about morality and propriety. But Niklaus found he would almost prefer it to the sullen, yet clearly besotted, sickening romantic his brother had turned into in the absence of Brooklyn the past three weeks. To any other, including Rebekah, who was more concerned with shopping and the frivolities of teenage drama and high school, Elijah would appear to be as calm, poised and collected as ever, emotions and thoughts hidden behind his crafted façade of human morals and values, the model older brother and undisputed patriarch of the Mikaelson family. But Niklaus, with his ever calculating gaze knew better; his brother was positively _ruffled_ and agitated by the absence of Brooklyn, pathetically infatuated and enamored, a forlorn puppy padding after its master.

This both amused, disgusted and provoked Niklaus' further bad mood and temper. And he had no qualms what so ever with placing this to blame on Finn as well.

Now at the end of week three, the patient efforts of Brooklyn with Finn in the previous weeks gave way to improvement. Several times this week Brooklyn had managed to find snippets and blips of time while Finn was sleeping soundly enough to slip out and join the land of the living. Not that it lasted long. But it was an improvement none the less.

Footsteps padding down stairs, Brooklyn heads for the living room, already knowing Elijah and Niklaus would be found there.

"Hey guys." Brooklyn greets, sighing exhaustedly as she enters the room.

Allowing petty jealousy and his temper to get the best of him, Niklaus merely grunts in acknowledgement as Brooklyn greets him with a hug and affectionate ruffle of his blonde locks, she rolls her eyes in feigned, exasperated annoyance and ridiculousness of his behavior, before heading towards Elijah in the armchair.

"Hello Elskan." Elijah replies, Brooklyn quickly taking place in his lap, his book now set aside and forgotten.

Elijah was content. Once more relishing in the warmth and bright glow of Brooklyn's shining presence and cherishing the small moments of cuddles and attention he would receive from his mate. He was determined to store up and appreciate every bit, as he knew soon Brooklyn would again focus her attention away from him and extend it towards his older brother.

He was also determined to ignore those _not_ so subtle bite marks that littered Brooklyn's left forearm and the burning, smoldering anger that threatening to rise up and boil in his veins at the thought of Finn _feeding_ from _his_ **mate**. He himself had not been given that privilege and pleasure of tasting his mate's exquisite, tantalizing smelling, alluring blood. So why the _hell_ was his older brother, who was obviously _not_ him, given that freedom and honor of tasting **_his_** mate's _blood_!? It made Elijah want to pummel Finn into the ground, set him on fire, pitch him off a cliff, and then retrieve, only to stake him in a coffin and throw it to the bottom of the sea never to be seen or found again. And only by fragile strands of what was left of his self-control and composure, which was due to the strain that Brooklyn's prolonged absence from his side had created (evidence that made it undisputable fact that Elijah _needed_ and _craved_ her), made him restrain himself.

"Hello 'Lijah." Brooklyn responds in a satisfied sigh, drawing Elijah out of his less than pleasant thoughts, as her head rests against his chest, fingers softly toying and tugging on his tie, that action alone distracting him from any and everything else _but_ her.

"Here Elskan." Elijah offers, reaching over with the arm not cradling Brooklyn in his lap, to the table beside the armchair to pick up a plate of food and holding it out for her.

"Thanks 'Lijah." Brooklyn hums, eagerly devouring the food offered.

"How is Finn today?" Elijah inquires conversationally, his fingers gentle carding through her hair and twirling a strand absentmindedly as he gazes down at her with affection.

"Fine. A little better I think. I got him to feed again. He's sleeping now. Thankfully. I'm hoping in a few days he might be persuaded to come out from the hole he's made for himself." Brooklyn replies through munches of food.

"That's wonderful Elskan." Elijah replies smoothly, his lips pressing against Brooklyn's temple.

Niklaus snorts, earning a hard glare from Elijah from over Brooklyn's head, Brooklyn either not hearing the retort or choosing to ignore the obvious jib.

"I was thinking, would you be opposed to taking a trip with me Astin? A vacation. It would be good for you to be able relax and enjoy yourself." Elijah questions, both concern and selfish reasons his motivation for asking.

"Where? When were you thinking?" Brooklyn asks, interest sparking.

"Where ever you wish Elskan. The Bahamas? Is that not one of your favorites? And soon. The last three weeks have stressed you Elskan. I am worried." Elijah notes gently, careful not to insinuate anything against Finn, knowing Brooklyn would take it offensively and then he would most definitely not getting any more attention or affection from her.

"The Bahamas sounds nice. Mmm warmth and sun. But not too soon. Finn's not- he still needs me." Brooklyn hums, before quickly countering her selfish thoughts.

"A week from now?" Elijah suggests, jumping at the chance to claim her attention and love all to himself.

"Two weeks." Brooklyn counters, a twinge of panic at the thought of leaving Finn the way he was.

"Ten days." Elijah counters again, selfishly wanting to sweep his mate away from his eldest brother as soon as possible.

"Okay. But if Finn's not ready for me to leave then I'm staying." Brooklyn insists.

"Of course Astin." Elijah sooths, lips tracing along her jaw and temple, fingers cup her face gently and brush against her cheek.

This over all display of sappy affection and the reference of Finn provoke another snort from Niklaus, who rolls his eyes, barely glancing up from his sketch pad.

Eyes closed, Brooklyn ignores her over jealous, irritable best friend, choosing to rest comfortably in Elijah's lap, mind blissfully free of worries and stress.

Another 20 minutes pass, Brooklyn slumbering lightly in Elijah's embrace, before Brooklyn is once more roused and turning to bound back upstairs to seek out an awake and distraught Finn.

"Thank you for the food 'Lijah. You take good care of me." Brooklyn says, giving Elijah a gentle peck on the lips.

"I always will Elskan. You're welcome." Elijah replies, gaze shining with affection and love.

"See you Mr. Grumpy." Brooklyn chirps to Niklaus, a smile dancing across her features.

"Have fun." Niklaus grunts goadingly, glancing up from his sketch pad to look over patronizingly at his best friend.

"_Shut up_ Nik! Why do you have to be such an _ass_ all the time? Fuck you." Brooklyn growls venomously, piercing Niklaus with one of her famous ice glares before stomping off upstairs again, her mood now annoyed.

Brooklyn fumes at her best friend's total prattiness and asshole-ness as she heads back to her old room. He had been like that for weeks. What the hell had gotten stuck up his butt and had him in such a _mood_? Talk about a monster.

Back downstairs Elijah and Niklaus found themselves once more in silence, Elijah sighing at his brother's thinly vailed emotions. Elijah may be a bit short sided and blinded by his own affections for Brooklyn but he was no idiot. Elijah _knew_ his brother, knew how he talked, how he walked, how he acted, how he covered up his true emotions, he knew his past, his dislikes, his likes, his habits and his secrets, and this was as obvious as the light of day. Niklaus was in love with Brooklyn.

And while it bothered Elijah, no more than bothered, it made Elijah want to throttle Niklaus into the ground both for being an idiot in not seeing that Brooklyn was in love with him and also as a warning to stay clear of her, it also partially amused Elijah. Niklaus was never good at not caring, as much as he venomously denied otherwise.

"Honestly Niklaus, Brooklyn is your best friend, your _only_ friend. I needn't remind you, she has done more for this family in a few short weeks than anyone has in the _centuries_ we have lived. You may not have any lost affection for our eldest brother but out of decency for Brooklyn you could at least give the pretense of caring instead of your typical dispassionate, grating affront." Elijah chides, his gaze settling on his brother.

"I do not need one of your moral lectures _brother_. I am not a _child_ you need to scold." Niklaus growls, annoyance flashing in his expression.

"You are behaving like an _insolent_ _child_ Niklaus." Elijah replies with clear disapproval.

"Oh that's _rich_ coming from you!" Niklaus scoffs, setting aside his sketch pad and pencil, leaning back on the couch in a mocking stance, arms crossed in front of his chest, a glare planted on his face. "You are no more moral or honorable than me. You have no love lost for our dear eldest brother either Elijah. You'd rather see him staked in another coffin than let Brooklyn stay even another moment with him."

"I cannot deny that. But I care very much for her. And Brooklyn cares for Finn, he is important to her. At least I have the propriety to inquire about something she deems is important. It's more than I can say for you right now. You claim to care for Brooklyn, yet act like she is nothing more than your disposable _monstrosities_ you have created." Elijah bites back, knowing very well this will provoke his brother. And while he wasn't usually one to be as juvenile as picking a fight with his younger brother, perhaps just this one time, he was.

"Don't you _dare_ **think** that I compare her to them or that I would think so lowly of my best friend that I would put her on the same level or put her below them! You know **_nothing_** Elijah." Niklaus hisses, his eyes narrowing at the obvious attack.

"I know more than you think. You are in love with her Niklaus. You may not be able to admit that to yourself, but you are. Your _heart_ is showing Niklaus. Regardless of whether or not you like it or deny it. And you are _jealous_. Jealous that our dear, _eldest_ brother is getting her attention, and jealous of the fact I _saw_ what you _didn't_. And while Brooklyn might _not_ notice, I certain _do_." Elijah growls out, looking both patronizingly smug and dangerously threatened.

"And what does it matter to you Elijah? Shouldn't you be _happy_ you have won your prize, your desired? Won Brooklyn's favor and affection over me? Or do you _worry_? Worry knowing that her true mate is still out there, that you can _never_ **compete** with that type of love? That you will _always_ only be _second best_?" Niklaus sneers back, his posture getting even more tense and defensive.

Elijah knew he was getting under his brother's steel hard armor. Though he did not admit to his love for Brooklyn, his words still spoke volumes of his true emotions. And the fact he brought up Brooklyn's supposed mate a clear attack meant to get under his skin.

"Brooklyn is **_mine_**. I am well aware of her _foolish_ mate, the one who has _denied_ her happiness and taken for _granted_ her offered affections. And you are more of an _idiot_ than I believed you to be. You are blinded Niklaus, if you cannot see what is right in front of you." Elijah replies stiffly, swiftly standing and turning to exit the living room.

Niklaus had gotten under his skin with this barbed jabs more than Elijah would have liked to admit. The jealousy and insecurity of Brooklyn's affection and love stirred deep within his heart. Like a poisonous snake it wove it's venom through his soul and bound his heart its restrictive, suffocating grip.

"She is. For _now_ at least." Niklaus says, a bit too flippantly, but with a clear second meaning and subtle threat.

"Brooklyn is **_mine_** brother." Elijah snarls fiercely, turning back with hardened features and a threatening look. "And I will not be _threatened_ by _you_ Niklaus."

Casting Elijah a superior look, knowing he had managed to crack through Elijah's carefully composed "calm", Niklaus simply picks up his sketch pad to resume drawing, pointedly ignoring his brother's hostile nature with a snort.

Growling again, Elijah stiffens his stance even more before stalking out of the room towards his study.

Upstairs, completely unaware of the tension and argument downstairs (due to having a privacy spell on the guest room), Brooklyn settles Finn down comfortably, managing to coax him into feeding more before mindlessly clicking on the tv, Koala Bear curled between them as the house is plunged once more into silence.


	33. Vacation Time

Brooklyn's POV

***Ten Days Later***

"Okay Finn, so remember, I just opened a new bag of Koala's dry food and is in a plastic bin with a lid on it. Right next I placed a bunch of her wet canned food, there should be enough for the time I'm gone. There are also those little powder packets laying on top of the canned food, those are for mornings only. Everything is under the desk, and her food and water bowl are where they usually are on her little feeding mat next to her bed. If you need more food or powder than I set out the extra supplies are in the closet, on the shelves to the left. There's an extra bag of litter in there as well. But you should have more than enough food for the time I'm gone. Also, I just changed the litter box." I ramble anxiously as I walk out of the front door of the Mikaelson mansion.

In the ten days since Elijah asked me about going to the Bahamas with him, Finn had made large leaps and bounds in improvement, though he still wasn't back to normal, or what was normal for him. It would take a while to get there still, but I was encouraged at least. He was still fairly reserved and subdued, even more than what was usual for him, but he was feeding on his own initiative as well as eating actual food, and even allowing me to drag him out of his hole that he made in my old room. Life was coming back into his eyes, though grief and sadness still stalked in the shadows of his eyes.

It worried me of course, to leave him, it made me anxious, especially since I knew Niklaus wouldn't exactly watch out for him, but none the less Elijah had managed to persuade me into leaving.

"I remember Brooklyn. I have fed Koala before." Finn replies patiently, following me out of the front door and standing on the steps.

"Okay, well remember, if you need me, you have my cell number. And Elijah's. So if for some reason I don't answer call him. You won't be bothering me." I continue to ramble out as Elijah breezes past me, loading our bags into his BMW.

"Oh and Kol, I _really_ appreciate you coming. Please _try_ to behave and not antagonize the Scooby gang while you're here. One Nik is enough right now. Please play nice. Don't be too hard on Finn, I know that you guys have stuff to work through, but right now is not the time. My pack is around too, so as much as Aaron isn't thrilled about patrolling around the mansion, they will be. If something happens they'll be here, and if they aren't, call them." I remind, turning to face Kol.

"Yes, yes, I think we've got it Brooklyn." Kol sighs, rolling his eyes in exasperation at my worrying.

"Okay. Oh, Finn, promise me you'll try and get out of the room at least once a day." I worry.

"Don't worry. I'll _drag_ him out if I have too." Kol assures.

"Now just go. You need to leave and stop worrying. We'll be fine. We're _Originals_ Brooklyn. You as bad as a mothering hen. I don't know how Elijah puts up with you." Kol urges good naturedly, rolling his eyes again at my behavior and pushing me towards the car.

"Fine." I huff, allowing Kol to continue pushing me towards the car, Elijah waiting with the door open for me.

"If you need us to come back early just call or text me okay? We'll come back, no questions asked. Finn remember to text me frequently okay!" I add, climbing into the car and turning back to speak out through the rolled down window as Elijah shuts the door securely.

"_Okay_ already! Good _god_ **woman!** _We've got it!_ Finn's not going to die while you're gone. He'll be fine. I'll be fine. Nik will be fine. Bekah will be fine. _We'll all be fine!_" Kol groans at my anxious chatter, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically.

"I will be fine _sire_." Finn replies, a half amused, affectionate smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Okay." I sigh a bit resigned.

"Good. _Great!_ **Wonderful!** Now Elijah _leave_!" Kol urges, making a shooing gesture with his hands.

"So eager to get rid of us." I grumble, crossing my arms and sending him a disgruntled look.

"Yes, yes I am. You're _annoying_ when you're like this. Don't come back until you're less, well _annoying_." Kol complains with another eye roll.

"Haha. You're _hilarious_ Kol." I snark sarcastically, rolling my eyes at his playful jib.

"Of course I'm hilarious Brooklyn." Kol sniffs haughtily.

Snorting, I laugh at Kol's retort, turning to look at Elijah, who was already in the driver's seat waiting patiently for me to end my conversation with his youngest brother, and letting him know he can start the car and leave.

"Okay, now have fun you two love birds! And for heaven's sake and _all_ of our sanity Brooklyn, please, please, _sleep_ with my brother! Goodness knows you _both_ need it, or I'll have to lock you two in a closet when you get home! But remember to use protection! We wouldn't want mini Elijah and Brooklyn's to be running around quite yet." Kol screams loudly as we drive away, a snicker erupting from him as I stick my head out the window and flip him off.

"You're brother's a little piece of shit. I don't know why I'm trusting him to watch Finn." I grumble, crossing my arms in front of me and slinking in my seat into a pout.

Chuckling lightly, Elijah gently pries one arm away from my chest, finding my hand and weaving our fingers together.

"Are you happy Elskan? Do you wish to stay here with Finn?" Elijah asks, turning to look at me worried.

"No, I'm happy. I am. I'm excited to go on vacation with you 'Lijah. I _want_ to go with you. _Promise_." I immediately assure, realizing how unfair I had been to Elijah lately.

"Alright Elskan, if you are sure." Elijah requites.

"I'm sure." I respond, smiling at Elijah, giving his hand a squeeze of assurance. And I was. I truly was. As much as I knew I would worry about Finn, I was glad to be going away, looking forward to the sun, the beach, the peaceful time together with Elijah with no interruptions and no stress of Finn, Niklaus or the situation with the Scooby gang.

Bahamas here we come!

**_Yes, just a bit of fluff and hilarity. Kol is such a sassy bitch sometimes, it's fabulous! Haha._**

**_Anyways, this is just a connector, but promise more is on its way... Including a bit of smut for you all! ;)_**

**_Thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapter! Keep them coming!_**

**_You are all amazing! And for all my new followers &amp; favs, welcome to this craziness!_**

**_Lots of love,_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

**_P.S Rating is expected to go up to M - Mature, the chapter after the next one._**


	34. Pool Time Fun & I Love You's

Brooklyn's POV

"Reservations for Mikaelson." Elijah says smoothly, striding up to the front desk, his fingers drumming lightly against the countertop.

"Yes, of course Mr. Mikaelson, sir. Just a moment." The desk clerk bustles, quickly typing a few things into the computer, checking us in.

"Reservation is for a party of two, seven nights, top floor penthouse?" The clerk clarifies.

"Yes, for my girlfriend and I." Elijah confirms, a slight nod of acknowledgement as his gaze travels to where I sit on the couch waiting, texting both my brother Aaron and Finn.

Feeling Elijah's burning gaze, I look up from my screen, a smile forming on my face, Elijah returning the gesture of affection as he waits patiently for the clerk to finish up.

"Perfect. You and your girlfriend are all checked in Mr. Mikaelson. Here are your key cards. Check out is at noon, elevator to the penthouse is to the right and a bellhop will be up with your luggage shortly. Please enjoy your stay." The clerk smiles, setting the keys on the countertop.

"Thank you." Elijah says politely, pocketing the keys.

"All ready?" I ask, sliding my phone into my pocket as I rise from the couch, making my way to Elijah's side.

"Yes Elskan." Elijah responds, immediately grabbing a hold of my hand and pressing a gentle kiss to my temple before leading us towards the elevator.

In only a few short moments, Elijah and I are entering the grand penthouse.

"Wow. I think I could get used to this." I comment happily, wandering through and exploring the spacious and elegant penthouse sprawling before me.

"Oh, yes. This is nice." I moan in satisfaction, as I find myself flopping onto the four poster, Egyptian silk bedded, California King in the bedroom with attached ensuite master bathroom.

"Mmm, 's fluffy and soft." I mumble, snuggling into the pillows as I wait for Elijah to come in from the retrieving our bags from the bellhop.

"I'm glad you are pleased Elskan." Elijah comments, setting our bags in our bedroom before his footsteps pad to the foot of the bed, his form looming over as he looks down at me with affection and amusement swimming in his eyes, me still sprawled out lazily on the bed.

"Yes, very pleased." I assure, sitting up and crawling across the bed towards him.

"You know, you're going to make me spoiled. I might just start expecting this every time." I tease good naturedly, settling myself on my haunches as my hands ghost across Elijah's chest and twirl his tie, tugging him closer and into a soft kiss.

"I made dinner reservations for us at 7pm this evening Elskan." Elijah informs, breaking the gentle, peaceful silence a few moments later, his hands sliding under my tank top along my sides and settling on my hips.

"Mmmkay. Sounds good." I hum, pressing a kiss to the center of his chest as I rest my head over his heart.

"Are you eager to get out and explore or do you wish to stay in for the afternoon Astin?" Elijah questions, his chin resting atop my head, while his strong arms encompass me a familiar embrace.

"How about we just stay here? Check out the lovely pool and hot tube out on our deck? Nice and relaxing." I suggest, twisting my head up to look at Elijah.

"If that is what you wish my Astin." He rumbles out in consent.

"Yes, it is. Will you join me?" I ask, sliding my hands under the lapels of his jacket, hoping to persuade him.

Nodding in response to my question, I smile happily, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before hoping off the bed.

"I'm going to change." I announce, digging through my suitcase in search for my bikini.

Locating my desired clothing I quickly head for the bathroom, giving Elijah a playful, flirty wink as I pass, Elijah already having shed his jacket and currently unbuttoning his dress shirt. It was nothing I hadn't seen before, since I had grown accustomed to Elijah's habit of changing into his sleepwear before bed (which if you must know, consisted of his boxers, and wait for it, a _cotton t-shirt_. I know, it was shocking to me too).

Changing quickly myself, I lay my clothes on the side of our Jacuzzi tub before grabbing two towels and heading towards the sliding French doors to the deck, sunglasses already perched on my nose.

Stepping outside, Elijah stands by the pool side starring out across the view of the resort city, beach and ocean the penthouse offers us, waiting patiently, Ray Bands darkened over his eyes and swim suit trunks (name brand and expensive of course) riding low on his hips, exposing his well-defined abs and muscled beginnings of his v-line.

Honestly this was one of the few times I had seen Elijah in something other than his typical suites (I didn't count bedtime as one of those times). And damn, Elijah was one _sexy_ Original vamp.

"You know, you're supposed to sparkle. I'm a bit disappointed." I tease light heartedly, dropping the towels by the pool side in order to wrap my arms around Elijah's torso from behind, my head resting on the firm, sculpted muscles of his back.

"Your comparison of me to the fictional vampire Edward Cullen is not appreciated Elskan." Elijah replies dryly, unwrapping my arms from his waist, only to re-embrace me in his arms once he has turned around.

"I'm kidding." I laugh, rolling my eyes at Elijah's clear indignance, playful annoyance and offense to my comment and reference.

"But seriously, you look great, _very_ handsome. And _definitely_ sexy." I compliment honestly, my hands running up and down his chest as I look up at him with a flirty grin.

"And you are gorgeous Elskan." Elijah rumbles, his grip tightening a fraction.

"Thank you. Now come on, the pool is calling my name." I reply, grabbing one of his hands from my hip and tugging.

Following me to the pool stairs, Elijah hovers behind me as I step down into the water slowly, the cool water lapping against my warm skin, making me sigh in contentment, a wonderful contrast to the hot 100 degree temperatures of the afternoon tropical sun.

Water level now just below my shoulders, I glide through the water, making my way towards the glass wall of the pool, which also serves as part of the railing of the penthouse deck, to look out over our view.

"Wow. The view is stunning." I say, body relaxing even more into the cool water, my fingers curling around the top of the railing.

"Yes, it is." Elijah responds with clear affection, his voice suddenly very close, chest pressed lightly, but solidly to my back, arms coming around to cage me against the glass.

"You're a big sap you know." I comment with a giggle, turning to face him, my hands planting on his chest.

"I don't have the faintest clue to what you refer to Astin." Elijah says, his usual composed façade not once breaking.

"Mmm okay. Sure you don't. Mister _big_ **bad** _Original_." I snort, rolling my eyes.

A smug smirk flashing across his handsome face, Elijah leans down for a kiss, but before he could connect our lips I splash water on him, grinning mischievously.

Eyes flashing open and widening into a shocked look, I only giggle in response, giving Elijah the best innocent look I could muster.

"Oops." I grin angelically, quickly ducking under his arm and making a run (or rather swim) for it, knowing it wouldn't take long for Elijah to react and give chase.

"That wasn't very nice Astin." Elijah rumbles darkly, his expression glinting with playfulness and mock anger as he advances towards me.

Giggling again, I quickly back up, mock fear dancing in my expression as Elijah closes in.

"Ahhh! No! _Elijah!_ Don't! _No!_" I squeal, feeling his arms suddenly constrict around my waist, and in a split second I find myself dunked ungracefully into the water.

Immediately being pulled back up by strong arms, I sputter and spit, flipping hair out of my face.

"Elijah! That's not fair! You drenched me!" I whine, pouting and glaring at said Original, though it's without any real malic.

Chuckling at my expense, Elijah merely drops a kiss to the crown of my head and tightens his hold around me.

"I've got you." Elijah rumbles into my ear, his words sending both a light shiver down my spine at his unintentional (or intentional, which knowing him, it probably was) seductive tone and a rush of warmth and love at his unspoken promises of safety and assurance of his never ending affection.

Head resting against his chest, I sigh contently, my right hand tracing light patterns on his arm as we enjoy the peacefulness of the afternoon.

"I love you." I finally say, my voice suddenly sounding small and inadequate. It would be the first time that I had ever told Elijah that I loved him.

Feeling Elijah freeze at my words, I immediately begin to doubt my actions. Silly, I know, to doubt, since Elijah had already told me he loved me. But despite that assurance, it did nothing for the negative worry buzzing around my thoughts.

"Lijh?" I ask in a small voice, attempting to tip my head up to see his expression and face.

But before I could, I find myself hoisted up, legs winding around his torso instinctively, my face securely between his hands, his lips descending on me like a starving man having his first meal in months, and being suddenly snogged out of my mind.

"Say it again." Elijah demands after a few moments, a light undertone of need coloring his words as his breath brushes against the shell of my ear.

"Mmm, say what again?" I tease coyly and a bit breathless.

"_Elskan_." Elijah growls dominantly, clearly not liking my answer.

Giggling lightly, I feel Elijah press me against the side of the pool, the cool side contrasting to the warmth and heat from Elijah's body, his arms now caging me in, hips flushed against mine.

"I love you Elijah." I whisper again, pressing a gentle kiss to his jawline as my hand smooths across his cheek.

"And I love you Brooklyn. Always and forever." Elijah promises, a satisfied rumble emanating from his chest.

Connecting our lips in another heated, impassioned kiss, it wasn't long before the heat from the sun wasn't the only thing warming me.

"_Elijah_." I mumble, my hands tugging lightly in his hair, attempting to get his attention, but a low grunt and keen was my only response.

"Bed." I say, but Elijah merely presses against me harder, my words clearly not breaking through his current focus and mindset.

"Elijah. _Bed_." I repeat a little more insistently, pressing my hand against his cheek and using my magic to press images of our room and the feeling of warmth and comfort in his mind, in hopes of breaking through his lust driven haze and portray what I want.

Growling lightly, Elijah evidently understands because within a split second he flashes us to our bedroom, sheets twisting over our damp bodies as we fall into each other and give into bliss.

**_Hello my lovely readers,_**

**_So, as you can probably guess, next chapter rating goes up! Time for some sexiness! ;)_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	35. Mine

_**Sexual Content Warning**_

Elijah's POV

Slim legs wrapped tightly around my hips, flushing our lower regions together, Brooklyn continues her seductive, slow torturous rotation against my already swelled, engorged member, as I flash Brooklyn and I into our bedroom without another second's thought, our damp forms falling onto the bed as I lunge forward and twist sheets over our bodies.

Growling dominantly, with a quick twist of my wrist, the offending flimsy strings and fabric of Brooklyn's bikini that prevented me from claiming what was mine, snap off, discarded quickly to the floor behind me, leaving her body now exposed to my greedy, lustful, desire filled gaze.

Earning a sharp sound and gentle slap to my shoulder in protest to ruining her bikini, I only growl, as what's left of my self-control, self-restrain, morals and rules are completely tossed out the window at the sight of her beneath me.

Brooklyn was beautiful. The most beautiful, gorgeous women I had seen in all my centuries of living. She was a creature of divine being, a _goddess_, a **queen** to be worshiped and exalted beyond and above all others.

And she was _mine_. **_My mate._**

"Lijah that was my _favorite_!" Brooklyn whines.

"I'll buy you a truckload more Elskan." I promise, lips ghosting hotly against the shell of her ear as I press our bodies together eagerly.

Lips fused to her skin, I place hot kisses, light nips and gentle licks to the bare skin of her throat, my hands wandering every inch of her body. Smooth skin sliding under the pads of my fingers as I memorize, revel and worship every plane, every curve and dip of my mate's flawless body.

Drunk on the smell of her alluring blood and sweet, but slightly tangy arousal I lose myself to her. Like a tidal wave or monsoon crashing overhead, she consumes me, my every thought, my every need, my every breath. She boiled in my blood, unquenchable and unabated, flamed fire and sparks through my veins of incomprehensible pleasure, lust, primal instinct and love, permeated the air I breathed with in intoxicating, drowning essence and roared through my mind as a steady chant of Brooklyn-mate-protect-love-cherish-Elskan-mine-mymate-Astin-allmine-take-claim-beloved-mate-cherish-love-mine-mate-protect-mymate-mark-love-mine-Brooklyn-_ MINE__**\- MATE**_.

And I relished in the feeling of her body arched against mine, writhing and pliant under the weight of my strong body pressed firmly into hers, dominating over her form, the alpha, as she submitted to my ministrations and animalistic instincts and claim.

Hot kisses laid along the graceful curve of my mate's neck, trailing the accenting sharp lines of her collar bone, down the valley and slope between my mate's full breasts and the flat plain of her well-toned stomach, my lips whisper words of adoration and upmost affection against her skin, fusing my love into every cell, every pore of her skin, into the very being and essence that is my mate, and claiming, marking every inch of her as mine.

Nose pressed against Brooklyn's delicate hips, the sweet, alluring, musky smell of her lust tempts my control even further. My inner beast roaring, igniting within me, burning hotter, if possible, my blatant, inexhaustible and insatiable lustful desire through every cell and nerve of my own body, a primal need, lust and hunger for her that welled up from long buried, shackled depths.

And then, a single kiss over her heated core, erupted a strangled moan from my mate's beautiful, luscious lips.

Enflamed with even more hunger and lust and encouraged, I nuzzle deeper, nose burying in a forest of dark brunette curls as I breath in deeply her heady scent, tongue flicking experimentally over her clit and swollen labia, giving me my first taste of her.

"_Elijah!_" Brooklyn cries out half strangled in pleasure and shock, her hips jerking sharping upward, only succeeding in burying my nose further and mashing it against her sensitive core.

Grunting gutturally in a satisfied response, I pin her hips beneath an iron grip of my arm, my tongue flicking boldly as I plunge into her pulsing, hot core without warning, unable to resist the clawing beast inside.

A shocked scream of pleasure erupts once more from Brooklyn's lips, her breath already shallow and quick, answered only by my sharp animalistic growl of agreement.

Grip tightening around her hips, I keep her firmly pinned to the mattress, as her fingers frantically twist into my hair, tugging and grabbing at my roots harshly, nails scrapping against my scalp, which only serve to enflame my own sexual arousal and pleasure.

Continuing my ministrations, I lap and suckle her juices eagerly, nose buried deep, saturated and encompassed by her scent.

Feeling her release swell, my own lust flares to even higher heights, tightening my own member to the point of absolute pain, the inner beast raging, desiring and demanding that I take and claim what was rightfully mine.

Muscles contracting, her body suddenly convulses, clamping down hard as she shatters underneath me, her release flooding through her, as I devour and take her.

"Ahhh! E- E- 'Lijah!" She screams, her climax not yet ebbing, her fingers now scrambling, scrapping and tugging even harsher at the roots of my hair, eliciting a sharp growl of approval from the back of my throat.

Left lapping and suckling like a newborn, I lick up every last drip of her release, already addicted to the taste of her.

Settling down from her high, my lips now trail upward, teeth and fangs finding purchase on the sensitive buds of Brooklyn's taunt, full and flushed breasts, my tongue flicking warmly over them soothing the sting of my sharp nips.

"_Lijah_." Brooklyn moans breathily, arching and pressing her chest closer as it rises and falls sporadically under my pleasurable assault.

"_Elskan_." I moan out, feeling my own member strain, steel hard against the silk sheets of our bed, precum dripping in anticipation of taking her.

Hips flushing once more against mine, I hiss loudly as her heat rubs against my member, shattering my concentration and pulling me from any previous focus, my grip tightening in a bruising manner as my fingers dig into her pelvic bone.

"Elskan- I- I won't be able to- I- you have to be- do you want this- me- I- are you _sure_?" I manage to rasp out huskily, forcing my brain to focus and engage its finer points of logic and coherence and my bloodlust to abate as I connect my gaze to hers in seriousness.

"Yes. I'm sure. It's okay." Brooklyn assures, her hand brushing lovingly across my jaw and cheek, eyes meeting mine, blue eyes shining brightly with trust, love, passion and lust.

Lips slamming against hers in a frantic rush of lust and flaming passion her moan is swallowed by my mouth covering hers as I plunge two fingers into her core; desperate to claim her, but knowing without any preparation I would hurt my mate.

"_Brooklyn_." I groan, my fingers quickly finding rhythm as I push in and out, curling my fingers gently eliciting more pleasure filled moans from my mate.

Feeling her inner muscles clamp down on my fingers in preparation for another climax, I gently ease out of her body, despite her protests.

"I know my love. I promise, I'll make you feel good Elskan." I hush, pressing gentle kisses to her face as I align my hips to hers, my tip pressing into her warmth.

"Ready love?" I ask, licking my lips in anticipation, my body taunt with tension and the effort it took to hold back. Her body tempted me and I wanted her, I wanted her _now_. I _needed_ her, like a man starving for food.

Nodding encouragingly, without warning I thrust forward, sinking into her warmth, not stopping until I'm fully seated within her, filling her to the hilt.

"**_Brooklyn_**. _Oh good god. _You feel heavenly Elskan." I moan loudly, the feeling of being inside my mate like no other. It was intoxicating in its own right. It was the feeling of rightness, of home and of belonging and wholeness deep within my soul, my heart, that I had found nowhere else.

"Elijah." Brooklyn cries out in pain, her nails digging into my neck.

"Shhh my love. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just breathe. Breathe for me Astin, try to relax. It will get better. I will take care of you." I sooth, pressing my lips to her forehead comfortingly.

Allowing her body time to adjust to my size, soon her breathes deepen, her body relaxing around mine.

"Better?" I ask, my lips still tracing patterns across her face.

Nodding in response, I release a sigh I didn't realize I was holding, allowing my body to mold to hers, my weight pressing against her fully as I pull out slowly, my forearms giving me leverage to thrust back in evenly.

Sighing in contentment, as I slide back in, my lips find the crook of her neck laying gentle kisses to her skin, my nose burying against her pulse point and breathing in deeply as her blood and the smell of her arousal tempt my senses and control once more.

"_Elijah_." My mate groans, her body arching into mine, meeting my second thrust.

"_Elskan_." I groan, my cock twitching as the sound of her moaning my name goes straight to my loins.

"Feel good my love?" I ask, pressing into her more firmly, what little control I have slipping as the tidal wave of lust, pleasure and need crash against me, attempting to once more allow my inner beast free of its chains and restraints I had managed to shackle on it in attempts to not hurt my mate by taking her too hard.

"Yes. Oh _yes_." She hisses lightly, one hand tugging on hairs at my neck and the other scrapping against my chest.

"You tempt me Elskan. You tempt my control, you tempt the beast inside that wants nothing more but to _claim_ you as **_mine_**. **_My mate_**." I growl against her neck, nudging her with my nose and nipping lightly for emphasis.

"_Yours_. **_Your mate_**." Brooklyn assures, pressing her body against mine.

"**_Mine!_**" I growl, thrusting forward with more insistence and force.

"It's okay. You won't hurt me. I _trust_ you Elijah." She soothes, fingers scrapping against my scalp in a calming gesture, easing the panic I felt at the thought of hurting her by claiming her and taking her too roughly, but also sending a thrill of energy and sparks through my body at the same thought.

"Lijah. _More_. Faster, _please_. Harder. **_Take_**_ me_." Brooklyn urges, whispers of passion, lust and promise of claiming, of dominating and marking flaming through my body.

Growling deeper in response, I comply, angling my hips slightly upwards and thrusting forward with renewed vigor as I pound into my mate's body hard, reveling at the feeling of her muscles contracting around me, pulling me in, the feeling of skin sliding against bare skin, the heat between our bodies making us care not of the sheets pooling at our calves and the sound that our love and passion created, her moans, small grunts and keens sparking even higher feelings of passion, unabated desire, lust and want within me, igniting sparks and flames that sizzled through my nerves and veins.

The feeling of euphoria and deep, satisfied victory of taking and claiming my beloved, an act I had longed for and dreamed of, swept through me. It solidified the one truth I had already known, but was now unmistakably, indisputably _fact_, that Brooklyn was **_mine_**.

"Ahhh! _E-Li-Jah!_" She suddenly punctuates in a loud scream, body arching into me, breasts pressed tightly against my chest and hands scrambling for grip on my back as I sink myself deeper than ever before, the head of my cock pressing against her cervix.

"Right there love?" I ask, surging forward again, my cock pressing firmly against the spot.

"Y- ye- _yes_. _Again_ 'Lijah." She keens, wiggling under my body, hips bucking against mine, seeking more friction.

Obeying her request, I thrust with strong, firm, punctuation, eliciting more moans and shouts from my lover.

Moments later I feel my own body tense in anticipation of release, causing my growl to deepen and my actions and thrusts to become more scattered and uncontrolled, as I frantically scrap blunt human teeth along the smooth stretch of her neck, feeling the familiar ache in my jaw and the painful pressure of my canines pushing against my gums, as I instinctively snuffle and hunt for the perfect place to bite and mark.

"_Ahhh!_ So good. I'm almost- _Brooklyn!_" I shout brokenly, the feeling of my release swelling to uncomfortable, painful heights.

"_Ahhhh!_ **_Elijah!_** **_Ahhhhh!_** _Oh god_, so good, _oh god_. **_ELIJAH!_**" She cries out in a loud scream, her body clamping around me, the flood of her climax releasing like water breaking through a dam, pulling me under in a tidal wave of blissful oblivion and triggering my own apex.

"_Brooklyn!_ **_Elskan!_**" I roar equally as loud, her name shouted from my lips as a declaration of claiming, of love, of triumph and fierce _possession_ as I thrust firmly into her body, sheathing myself completely inside her heat, her own release and body still pulsating and clenching around my throbbing cock as the thick coils of my own release, my seed, my _love_, spill out in waves and strong bursts of warmth within her.

My primal, animalistic instincts were ignited, the beast inside broke free of its restraints, stalking, pouncing, _taking_ what was rightfully _his_. Fangs slid down through gums, black fracture lines appearing under my already blood lust, desire filled blackened eyes, I bite down hard, piercing through her delicate skin, drawing blood, giving me another intoxicating high, marking her, claiming her as **_mine_**.

Bodies rocking together in rhythm, easing us through our releases and riding out our waves of pleasure, I shift my shoulder subtly, revealing my own neck and offering myself to my mate.

Feeling soft lips against the junction of my neck and shoulder I moan lightly, instinctively clamping down harder with my fangs, deepening my own bite. Her canines lengthen, lips pulling back ever so slightly and then suddenly a sharp piercing in my neck is felt, the feeling of my own blood being drank by my mate pulling me into a state of delirium and pure ecstasy. I never knew it could feel so wonderful.

Completely sated and content to stay sheathed in my mate's body, nestled within her warmth, I pull my fangs from her neck and lick gently at the bite, nuzzling her affectionately as I breathe in her familiar scent, satisfied and completely unwilling to move from exactly where I was.

"Love you 'Lijah. You 's my- mf-ate. 's happy wif you." Brooklyn garbles out sleepily, her eyes already drifting shut.

"Shhh my love. Sleep now. You can tell me when you wake up." I hush, pressing lips to her forehead and shifting us carefully, so Brooklyn lies across my chest, head resting over my heart.

"Mmmff-kay." She mumbles, snuggling closer, breathe already evening out.

"I love you Brooklyn. You are my _**mate**_, my _soul_, my **heart**, my _humanity_ and **_light_**. I shall always cherish you, protect you, and care for you. **Always**, _forever_. This is my _vow_ and my _promise_ my sweet Elskan." I murmur, pressing kisses to her temple.

And with that, I allow myself to drift off, darkness claiming me only a moment later.


	36. Insatiable & Possessive (Part One)

Brooklyn's POV

"_Elskan_." A single word of endearment whispers through my consciousness, rousing me from my pleasant sleep.

"Mmm." I groan lightly, shifting around in attempts to fall back asleep.

"Wake up my sweet Elskan." Elijah chuckles lowly, warm fingers tracing mindless patterns across my back.

"Don't wanna." I grumble, reaching a hand awkwardly behind me in feeble attempts to bat Elijah's hand away and snuggle back into his chest.

"Elskan." He only chuckles again, only this time deeper, dragging out the word as his laugh rumbles in his chest.

"_Elijah_." I whine, eyes reluctantly opening, immediately coming face to face with his amused expression and warm gaze.

"We have dinner reservations at 7pm Astin. If you still wish to go I assumed you would desire a shower." Elijah explains, finger tips still dragging along my back.

"Unless you wish to stay here tonight. In which case I'm sure I can think of a few activities to _otherwise_ occupy our time." He continues suggestively, a dark look of lust and sexual hunger coming into his expression as his hands suddenly grip my hips, shifting himself against me.

"Yes, I'm _sure_ you can. But it would be such a _shame_ to ruin your wonderfully thought out evening plans. And quite impolite as well. We have reservations _after all_." I smirk lightly, gently patting his chest as I feel my mental functions and brain flare to life from the sleepy fog.

"Yes, a true _shame_." He groans sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Who knew you'd become such a _horn_ _dog_ on me." I laugh, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"When my mate is someone as _beautiful_ and _alluring_ as you Elskan it is hard not to be." Elijah charms, though his expression conveys complete unrepentance or shame.

"Such the charmer." I laugh, stretching up for a kiss.

"Only for you." He mumbles, leaning in to meet my lips.

"I'm going to hop in the shower now." I say after a few gentle pecks to his lips.

"Maybe I should join you Elskan." He suggests.

"Oh _no_. There is _not_ going to be any shower sex tonight. And don't even _try_ to deny it. You were thinking it. If you come in with me we _won't_ be leaving of the hotel room at all this evening. Good lord, you're as bad as a teenage _boy_! You're such a horn dog!" I scold playfully and serious at the same time. Because really Elijah? He was such a man.

"I can behave." He tries to persuade, but the childish pout on his face only lessens the supposed 'persuasion' and causes me to burst out laughing instead.

"_Brooklyn_." He whines petulantly, in a completely manly way of course, because my bad ass Original mate would _never_ whine like a child. Obviously.

"_No_ Elijah. You're such a child sometimes." I say, a smile playing at my lips as I drag my fingers through his hair soothingly.

A sigh and harrumph is my only response along with another petulant childish pout.

"Don't pout 'Lijah. It's unbecoming of my big, bad Original mate. You'll lose your reputation." I scold, playfulness dancing in my eyes. "Besides, you're the one who woke me up and reminded me we have dinner plans. So you can blame _yourself_ for the hole you dug _mister_!"

"Fine." He sighs, hands slipping from my waist reluctantly.

"Tonight, after we come back from dinner." I promise, pressing another quick kiss to his lips.

"Okay." He replies, sounding a whole lot more eager than two seconds ago.

"You're such a _guy_." I say dramatically, rolling my eyes as I slip out of bed, padding over to his discarded clothes from earlier and slipping on his dress shirt.

"Did I hurt you Elskan?" Elijah asks worriedly, a slight wind brushing against the back of my bare legs, Elijah suddenly behind me, hand gently resting on my waist and face snuffling against my neck.

"I'm okay Elijah. Just a little sore. Nothing a nice hot shower can't fix. I'll be fine. Besides, Alpha Wolf remember? I think I'm a bit more durable." I assure, turning around in his arms to pressing soothing kisses to his chest and run my hand along his back.

"I'm sorry." He rumbles, head dipping down to rest on top mine while lips press kisses to my crown.

"There's no reason to apologize. I'm fine really. Your concern is sweet, but unneeded. I promise, I'm fine. You were perfect." I assure again, tipping my head up to look at his seriously.

"I love you Brooklyn."

"I love you too Elijah." I respond immediately, leaning up for another kiss as a smile forms on my lips.

Hearing a small hum of satisfaction, Elijah nuzzles into my neck again, nose brushing against skin and snuffling at his well-placed bite mark.

"Go get in the shower my love. I'll lay out your clothes." He says, finally pulling away from my neck and gently turning me towards our ensuite to nudge me towards it.

"Okay. Thanks 'Lijah." I chirp back, already padding towards the bathroom.

Hopping into the shower the warm spray cascades down my body, relaxing muscles and cleansing my body from sweat and grim. It was wonderful and very satisfying.

Finally shutting off the water, I grab a towel and wrap it around my body, securing it tightly before exiting the steamy shower. Using a second towel to squeeze my hair dry, I open the bathroom door, humming lightly as the cool air hits my heated skin.

"Elijah?" I call, noticing he was absent from the room I guessed he was using the other bathroom in our suit to shower himself.

Unconcerned I grab my things Elijah had so generously laid on the bed to tote back to the bathroom and get ready.

An hour or so later I'm finished primping and unzip my dress bag only to notice an unfamiliar, but stunning dress.

"Hey 'Lijah?" I call, finally deciding to put it on (I didn't exactly have a lot of options here, there was only one dress in the bag. I could have sworn I packed at least two, and this was definitely not one of them). It was truly gorgeous and would fit my body type and accent my features perfectly. It's possible, since I did shop a lot, that I simply forgot I had it.

"I don't remember this dress. Did I buy this recently?" I ask as I walk out of the bathroom, finished with getting ready and dressed.

"I bought it for you. For tonight." He replies, his gaze raking over my appearance.

"Oh, you didn't need to do that. But thank you. I love it. It's gorgeous." I say smiling happily at him.

"I'm pleased that you like it Elskan. You look magnificent. Stars and suns do not compare. Perhaps I picked out a dress too well. I may not be able to keep my hands off you tonight." He compliments, his voice dropping huskily at the end as he suddenly appears behind me, hands dropping to my waist as lips brush against my ear and neck.

"You're _insatiable_." I laugh, turning to face him.

Smirking at me, I simply lean up to peck his lips before pulling back.

"I'm ready to leave. Are you finished? You look very handsome."

"Yes Elskan, shall we?" He asks, offering me an arm.

"We shall."

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**So obviously this is just a "fluff" connector type chapter. The second part will hopefully be up later tonight or tomorrow. Get ready for some more sexiness. ;)**_

_**Thanks for all the patience, I hit a little road bump with the story but I'm confident that I'm past it now.**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S I know some of you are wondering when the Niklaus/Brooklyn pairing will happen. And I promise you, it is coming. This story, unlike my other TVD story focuses on the relationships between Elijah/Brooklyn &amp; Niklaus/Brooklyn more independently of each other, than all together. Though this doesn't mean there won't be chapters (and sexy times too) with them all together in one setting, because I definitely have plans once both ships are sailing happily.**_

_**Anyways, Niklaus/Brooklyn still won't be together for a bit. A fairly large event must happen before they get together. I'm going for a kind of "explosive" revelation and such. I'm not sure if you guys recall where we are in adjacent to the actually timeline of TVD, but *cough, cough, nudge, nudge* there's something about Esther returning, a dark spell &amp; Alaric with his alter-ego... If you can recall this event and events to come this is a big hint.**_


	37. Insatiable & Possessive (Part Two)

Brooklyn's POV

The evening had started out perfect.

Elijah had taken me to an elegant, posh restaurant with food to die for. Sitting under twinkling lights, alone on the veranda that overlooked a stunning view of the ocean and brilliant sunset, he indulged me in one of my favorite seafood meals before ending our meal with a delicious, mouthwatering dessert.

With the sun finally dipped below the horizon, stars glimmered above us as we silently walked along the beach accessed by a private path from the restaurant itself.

It was peaceful and relaxing, the ideal ending to a wonderful evening date.

At least it _would_ have been, if it hadn't been for a careless, overly arrogant and cocky _asshole_ who decided to ruin it all.

It started out as a simple catcall, annoying, and in my opinion, a bit degrading for a guy to do that. Seriously, we're not dogs. So don't expect me to answer to a whistle. But it was nothing I hadn't been at the receiving end of before, and nothing that really bothered me.

But that was mistake number one for Elijah.

He immediately stiffened beside me, the arm wrapped around my waist tightening a small fraction as he let out light snarl into my ear.

Vampires were naturally possessive over mates, actually they were possessive bastards with basically everything. But having a mate only increased that instinct and nature by like a bajillion. So Elijah's display was nothing I didn't expect.

However, I also knew how quickly it could get out of hand. The possessive side of a vampire was the primal side, it didn't use logic or rationality; any perceived threat to the vampire's claim would urge them to reestablish their territory, possession and dominance no matter what. And despite Elijah's strict moral values and propriety, I knew it wouldn't matter. He'd murder before allowing some jackass to hit on me.

Mistake number two happened when the idiot, prompted by his equally as dumbass buddies, took his first steps towards me.

Elijah immediately reacted, sliding me to the other side of his body, using himself as a shield from the oncoming encroacher.

"Easy 'Lijah. I'm right here. Ignore him. Nothing is going to take me. How about we go back to our room?" I suggest, placing a calming hand on his chest.

"Okay Elskan." Elijah readily agrees, though a dark possessive tone underlies his response. Possessive sex? Without a doubt that was exactly what was running through Elijah's brain at the moment.

"Hey pretty thing. Why don't you leave him, I'm sure I could pleasure you more." The guy leers, continuing his jaunt towards us.

And that ladies and gentlemen was mistake number _three_.

Snarling louder, Elijah turns towards the guy, already herding me behind him.

"I care not of your derogatory tone. My date deserves respect, and I assure you that your advanced are _not_ welcomed. Turn around and go back to your previous engagements and leave my date and I to our peace." Elijah replies evenly, a steely tone a blatant warning of his teetering temper and control.

"Oh, you're some posh, rich guy. Probably have a nice fancy car, a big mansion and money to spare. You get all the ladies because you can just throw money around. Well what are you going to do?" The guy sneers.

"Turn around and walk away." Elijah orders in a calm but completely lethal tone, I could feel the tension and anger radiating from him.

Seriously, this guy was more of a dumbass than I thought. Elijah screamed predator and danger. The guy must be drunk or high or something, because any normal _sane_ person would already be running. Humans, though most a bit oblivious, their basic instincts and make up would pick up on the predatory danger of a vampire, or even a werewolf for that matter, and in the expression of aggression or anger like Elijah was displaying, it would prompt them their "flight or fight" instincts. And well, humans were naturally weaker, so instinct would tell them to flee.

"You can't order me you posh, think your better than use common folk bastard. Come on, _make_ me man." The guy responds cockily, clearly not in complete control of the verbal idiocy that flowed out of his mouth. I mentally face palmed. What. A. Fucking. _Moron_.

A loud growl erupted from Elijah's throat as he advanced, body already shifting subtly, muscles ripping as he stalks forward preparing to pounce on the feeble prey.

"Woah man, did you just growl?" The guy asks, the first glimmer of fear and apprehension showing. Ahh, now human instinct was kicking in.

"I asked you to leave. You had your chance. She's _mine_. Not yours. But you didn't seem to get that." Elijah growls darkly, and in a split second had the guy in a choking hold. "You will not take my mate from me. _My mate_. **_Mine_**. Do you understand now?"

Okay, yeah, I was _definitely_ getting possessive sex tonight. I mean, not that I minded. Elijah was pretty sexy when he was being all badass, dominate Original vampire. Actually, I think I might have drooled a little. Haha.

"Yes- yes. O- Okay man. So-sorry. She- she's yours. All- yours. Jus- just looking for s-some fu-fun." The guy scrambles to choke out, hands attempting to pry off Elijah's hands from his neck to no avail.

"I dislike men who view women as toys or 'fun' and use them as their source of entertainment. Women are to be respected and honored. How many times have you hit on a woman who has not desire your advances? Perhaps your 'fun' has twisted your mind and you believe it okay to take what you want, without care." Elijah replies, his face unsettling blank.

"I believe your apology to be insincere." He continues, eyes dark and brooding. "Perhaps you'll understand once I've had my _fun_."

Dropping the man from his iron grip, the guy quickly scrambles back, true fear showing in his eyes as he books it towards his buddies, who from what I can see, look equally as terrified.

"I'll be but a moment Elskan." Elijah says, his voice leaving no room for protest on my part. Not that I would try to deter him. Elijah was full blown possessive mode. I really doubted anything could derail his current train of thought.

"Now _run_." Elijah suddenly growls loudly, crouching like a spring coiling.

In the split second it takes for the group of guys to turn back towards their cars, or wherever they came from, Elijah was on them.

Another blink and five bodies lay strewn about on the beach, hearts pulled out (Elijah's typical go to) and limbs torn off, and I'm pretty sure I also so a few organs not where they were supposed to be. It looked like a brutal animal attack, and for all intents and purposes, it was.

"Elijah?" I ask, watching him pull out a handkerchief and wipe his hands off casually before straightening his still spotless suit.

"Elskan. **_Mine_**. _My mate_. Brooklyn." Elijah growls into my ear, suddenly flashing to my side, lightly nipping at my neck as if to prove a point to me.

"Yes. Your mate Elijah." I confirm, allowing him access to my neck as he continues to snuffle and nip.

In another moment Elijah had flashed us both back to the car, shutting me securely inside, buckled safely in the passenger's seat before flashing to the driver's side and clamoring in, engine revving as he speeds out of the parking lot.

Hands clenched tightly to the steering wheel, tension still radiates from his posture, jaw flexing and eyes glinting darkly in the light of the moon.

Oh yes, definitely possessive sex I affirm in my mind, allowing him to drive us back to the hotel in silence.

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I apologize for not posting yesterday. Turns out my day ended up being very busy and I was gone until late evening. By that time I didn't have time to edit.**_

_**Anyways, turns out it was for the best. The beginning of this second part didn't make much sense and wasn't very clear, so it was best I had more time to tweek.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S I just joined Archive of Our Own (Ao3). At this point I'm not sure if I'll post my current stories on there. I kind of just want to get the hang of it, since it's a bit different (and to be honest the publishing of stories looks a lot more complex than it is on this site) and check out other author's stories (I've already got a few I'm obsessed with). But just so you know, if you see another user with Polkadottedgiraffe11 as their pen name, well, it's me! (:**_

_**Also, next part, get ready for some more sexy time! ;)**_


	38. Insatiable & Possessive (Part Three)

**_Major Sexual Content Warning_**

Brooklyn's POV

Returning to the penthouse, no sooner is the door open, Elijah is dragging me into the entry way, slamming the door shut and pressing me back into it, lips claiming my own.

Laughing lightly at his impatience, he only growls, lips moving to my neck as one hand follows, the other scrunching up the hem of my dress, desperately scrambling to find purchase on bare skin and yank down my underwear all at once. He really wasn't that coordinated when he was like this though and I couldn't help but laugh at his attempts and frustrated snarls.

"Someone's impatient." I giggle, my fingers threading through his hair.

Growling deeper in response, I laugh again, lifting my hips away from the door and pressing against his, earning a ragged purr from him.

"Elskan. _Mine_. **My mate. **Please. _Please_. **Want**. _Need_ you Astin." Elijah begs desperately, hands sliding across my thighs, frantically grabbing and groping at any patch of bare skin he could come in contact with.

"_Yours_. Always yours Elijah." I assure, my hands releasing their hold on his hair and coming to frame his face.

"_Mine_." He growls, eyes slipping close as he leans towards me for another kiss, this one slightly less desperate and forceful.

"Yes. **_Yours_**." I reassure again, forehead resting against his before connecting our lips in a passion, lust filled, toe curling, star sparking kiss.

"_Bed_." I mumble, pressing hands against his cheeks.

Wasting no time, Elijah flashes us into the bedroom, clothes being ripped off and sent flying to unknown places along the way, as we tumble into the sheets, bare skin sliding against bare skin as he scrambles on top, eager to join our bodies together.

"_Elijah!_" I keen, feeling him thrust in powerfully, filling and stretching me to the hilt, pain only a small part of what registers in my mind.

"_Elskan_. Mmmm. _Good god_. You are _heaven_ Astin. And mine. _My mate_." He groans in response, face burying in the crook of my neck as he stills, allowing me time to adjust to his size and intrusion.

"Okay 'Lijah." I breathe out.

Thrusting into me steadily, Elijah suddenly pulls out, and before I could make a sound of protest, flips me over onto my stomach.

Barely able to catch myself on my forearms before potentially face planting ungracefully into my pillow, Elijah suddenly surges into me from behind, one hand gripped firmly around my hip, guiding me back onto his length while the other anchors itself beside my head giving him leverage to thrust powerfully as he fills me to the hilt.

"_Fuck_, 'Lijah!" I gasp sharply unable to reprimand him for his animalistic handling of me and lack of warning (not that I really minded, but still, there is some courtesy that could still be had). But my words only earn me a feral growl in response. Good lord. Vampire were such possessive mates.

Lips hit my neck, teeth and fangs finding purchase on skin as he begins to move and suddenly I forget what I was going to scold him for.

"Mmm 'Lijah." I moan, shifting against him, back arching and body clenching instinctively around him as his impressive length and girth hits deep within me and stretches me wide in the most satisfying and best of ways.

A deep guttural grunt was my response as he increases pace and force, driving deeper and deeper yet, rutting against me until the head of his cock hits firmly against my cervix opening.

"Ahhh!" I scream, hands clenching, desperate to hold onto something as the sensitive opening of my cervix sends a flood of pleasure and pain.

It wasn't necessarily a bad pain, more of a "good" pain, a good kind of hurt. Elijah's well-aimed, punctuated, forceful thrusts caused tidal waves of feelings, strong emotions and overwhelming sensations to crash over me, and it I was rendered totally unprepared. I wasn't sure I was ready for what Elijah was so clearly ready to give me, and that thought was a bit terrifying.

I know, it sounds silly. Especially since we had already had sex once and I had told him I love you. But I was scared none the less.

It's not that I thought Elijah would ever really hurt me or that I was or would ever be truly afraid of him, it was different kind of fear. A mental and emotional kind of fear or "dam" that held me back from allowing me to fully let go and lose myself to what Elijah was doing, what he was _offering_ me; to surrender wholly, irrevocably, without any reservation or holding back in loving him and receiving his unadulterated love, unwavering devotion and unfailing, deep affection.

It was my limited sexual experience (since he was actually my first), the insecurity and insufficiency with those very limited experiences that I feared may show and cause him get bored, it was the heights he could bring me to, the passion, the release (metaphorically and physically), the freedom and connection (not just of our bodies physically, but something that went much deeper, much stronger that you couldn't see or have proof of, only _know_ and _feel_, that would sear and bind our very being and essence together irrevocably), and the unknown. He was stretching and pushing me to my limits and beyond (literally and figuratively), he was breaking down walls and guards around my heart and soul, laying everything bare before him, seeing my soul, my heart, my emotions, seeing _me_.

There were few I depended so entirely, few I truly trusted this much to be this close to me (and I'm not even talking about the physical part), few who knew me so entirely and absolutely, who saw me for everything I was good, bad and ugly, and everything I wanted to be and was going to be, who saw my heart, soul and mind, the very core of who I was, who I _gave_ myself to utterly 100% and who have the power to destroy, to hurt and scar me in ways no one else can (my brother, my gamma and delta, my few best friends from childhood and my grandfather being the rest on the list, and possibly even Niklaus, I wasn't as certain about that one even though he was one of my best friends now), and it was absolutely frightening to think I was letting one more person get that far through my guards and walls.

And it was also the Alpha Wolf in me that fought for dominance instead of submission, even if Elijah was my mate. Most Alpha Wolves had no issues with claiming and having a mate, giving into them and submitting, though we were naturally leaders and naturally more dominate than a typical werewolf. However, I wasn't just an Alpha Wolf, I was the Alpha of all Alphas. The force, dominance and superiority of my wolf was stronger, more powerful than any other wolf in the supernatural world. And to clarify, it wasn't really 'submission' in the sense of he would now be in charge and I'd follow whatever he said or that he was more powerful, no this type was submission of my heart, of trusting him to know me intimately, to connect to me uniquely within my mind and soul and not to break me.

It wouldn't change who I was, what I did or how we related to each other in the real world or even how we interacted, it was a simply _feeling_, and _emotion_, something I would instinctively _know_ in my heart, my mind and the very essence of my being. That I was his just as much as he was mine. That our bond wasn't something that could be ripped apart by others or threatened by any force, supernatural or otherwise.

"Lijah. _Hurts_. 's too deep, too much right now." I cry out lightly, my own mind struggling against what I felt, what I knew, what I was afraid of, what I wanted and my dominate Alpha Wolf nature. Was I ready to surrender? To form a bond that was unbreakable and unfathomable, that with it we could be _infinite_.

A feral snarl was the only answer to my cry, Elijah thrusting into me with force, rutting against me with enthusiasm and unparalleled conviction.

"Ahh! _'Lijah!_" I cry as he continues to drive himself into me, each time the head of his cock slamming against my cervix.

"_Mine_. **My mate**. No one else." He growls into my ear.

"Yes, yes, _yours_ Elijah. But too much." I whine, struggling lightly against his iron grip on my hip that kept me from moving at all as he continues to hit my cervix relentlessly, making me tremble all over from the sheer emotions and feelings that threatened to consume me, to drown me and make me lose my center and anchor, to come completely undone.

"_Brooklyn_. Mmm- **Elskan**. _Brooklyn_." Elijah grunts, fingers flexing on my hip, only to curl tighter around my pelvis, digging in as he continues to surge into me, driving us both closer to oblivion and unknown heights of ecstasy.

"_Elijah!_" I cry out, feeling my body clamp down tightly, clenching around his cock in preparation, the walls around my heart crumbling with each pounding thrust despite my futile attempts to resist giving him everything.

Elijah only growls again, teeth scrapping and fangs nipping more insistently across my neck and shoulders, no doubt leaving a slew of fang marks on my skin. I think subconsciously Elijah's instincts knew I was still holding back a part of me. And it angered the dominate, possessive, animalistic vampire side of him. Like I said, vampires were extremely possessive. And I just happened to snag an _Original_.

"Mmmm, 'Lijah." I moan breathlessly, feeling my guard drop and my body become pliant and submissive under his ministrations.

"Yes. I've got you Elskan. _I've got you._ **_Mine_**." He murmurs, lips brushing against the shell of my ear as he rocks my hips back onto his.

"_Yours_. I- submit. _Surrender_. **Yours**." I breathe out, feeling my body seize up almost violently, on the edge of release and pure pleasure.

"I've got you my love." He rumbles deeply, nuzzling against my neck affectionately.

Sighing deeply, I relax completely in his hold, allowing him to push and pull, to guide and handle my body as he wished.

Rocking our hips together, giving another powerful thrust, his cock sinks into me, sheathed tightly within my core, slamming against my cervix as he releases, his warmth immediately flooding my body, triggering my own earth shattering, emotion draining, rush of my own release.

"_Ahhh!_ Oh- **god**. _Elijah!_" I scream, feeling my body spasm around him, milking every last drop of his release, waves of intense pleasure crashing through me, flying and sizzling through my veins, pumping through my blood and pulling me under as I come undone, scrambling and writhing underneath the solid, steady weight of Elijah draped over my back as the immensity of the emotions and feelings overwhelm my mind and body and settle into my soul.

"_Brooklyn!_" Elijah roars loudly, head thrown towards the heavens, my name on his lips as if to declare with absolute conviction that I was his.

Thrusting more erratically and uncoordinated, Elijah eases us from our high, bodies now sticky with sweat and flushed from the heat between our bodies as he lazily bites into me, drawing blood.

"Mmm- _Brooklyn_. Good. Mmm- so _good_. Perfect. **Astin**." He groans, licking the last drops of blood, sealing the bite mark carefully, as fangs retract from skin.

Smiling softly at his comment, I flop down onto the bed tiredly panting from exertion, bones and muscles feeling like mush, Elijah following, still settled within me and on top of my back. Moaning lightly at the cool sheet adds a pleasant contrast to the warmth of my body Elijah only snuffles at his bite marks, nudging each and every one gently, following with a lick.

Seriously, were all vampires like cats? They bite, they mark, they lick and they nuzzle. Very cat-like in my opinion. Though I doubt Elijah would appreciate the sentiment and comparison.

Easing out of my tiredly body, Elijah settles against my butt, rubbing his already half erect self against my ass, tip sliding between my cheeks ever so subtly.

Of course I expected this. Not only was he a vampire with an insatiable sex drive, but I knew one round would not be enough to sate Elijah's primal, vampire possessiveness.


	39. Insatiable & Possessive (Part Four)

**_Major Sexual Content Warning_**

Brooklyn's POV

Dragging me back up onto all fours, Elijah continues to press against my ass, the hand previously anchored to my hip, dipping between my thighs to plunge three fingers into my core, pumping steadily.

Groaning at the sudden intrusion, his other hand that was anchored beside my head now begins to brush caresses down the full length of my spine, the warm heat of his fingers relaxing my sudden stiff back.

To be honest I wasn't completely sure what the hell he was doing or planning on doing, but it wasn't unpleasurable at the moment, so I arch into his touch, giving into the light affection and pleasure he was evoking from me.

"_Brooklyn_." Elijah moans, his voice drenched in sex and desire as he ruts against my ass cock hard as steel, the hand trailing along my back suddenly slipping between our bodies and sliding between my cheeks, pressing against the rim of my hole, making me gasp at the light pressure he was exerting.

"Elskan." He moans again, continuing to circle around the sensitive rim, prodding gently against the opening, hesitant and questioning in his actions, fingers still pumping steadily into my core all the while rutting against my ass.

"It's okay Elijah. Gentle." I breathe out softly in consent, relaxing my body even more so into his touch, telling him, assuring him with my actions that I trusted him explicitly.

Growling lightly, Elijah suddenly slides his fingers out of my core, is thrusting actions against my ass ceasing as he repositions himself behind me. His actions were a blur at vampire speed, and suddenly one hand is on my hip gripping tightly and steadying me, the other hand, now dripping with my fluids, firmly pressing two fingers into my hole, breaching the outer ring of muscle and sliding in to the second knuckle.

"Ahhh!" I cry out, gasping at the foreign sensation and pain.

Immediately connecting our lips, though the angle was awkward, Elijah kisses me passionately, nuzzling against my face, no doubt in attempts to distract me from the pain and discomfort.

"_Breathe_ Elskan. Try and relax." He whispers, pecking me all over the face as two fingers begin to move, thrusting in and out, each time loosening my body and pushing deeper.

"_Elijah_." I cry gently, only this time in pleasure instead of pain.

"So tight Astin. Mmm. Can't wait until I'm sunk in you, seated fully and spilling into you with my seed." Elijah groans hotly, breaking the kiss to attack my neck and shoulders with nips and hot, open mouthed kisses, fangs dragging along my back adding another sensation to the mix.

"_Lijah_." I whimper lightly, shifting again as a third finger suddenly slips past my rim, scissoring with the first two.

"Hush my love. _Breathe_. I'll be careful, I'll take care of you." Elijah promises, whispering against my skin as lips skim down my spine with care.

Whimpering a few more times finally the discomfort and pain give way as I relax around his fingers, the tight coil in my abdomen relaxing.

"That's it Astin. Almost there." He encourages, nose nudging against my back.

Trusting him to be careful not to hurt me, I give in to his ministrations, moaning and arching into him as he continues to stretch me, curling his fingers lightly as he plunges into my hole.

"Ready my love?" Elijah asks, fingers stroking the inside of anal passage a few more times, earning another groan of pleasure from me, before pulling out carefully. I never thought anal sex could feel this wonderful.

"Mmm yes. **Please**. _Elijah_." I groan, rocking back against him in impatience.

"As you wish Elskan." Elijah rumbles deeply, his voice far too sexy to be legal.

Lining up his cock, Elijah suddenly surges into me, filling me to the hilt, hips flushed against my butt, causing me to cry out in shock and pain. Elijah was large and while I was fairly relaxed due to his early prep, there was no way his fingers could possibly compare; I felt like I was being split in half, yet at the same time satisfied and content as I felt Elijah settle in me, filling me so perfectly, forcing my body to stretch and accommodate his higher than average size.

"Ahhh- oh god. Elijah." I cry, hands gripping at the sheets.

"I've got you my love. _I've got you_. Breathe. Relax. I'm right _here_. _Feel me_." Elijah rumbles encouraging, the deep baritone of his voice, laden with lust and passion, but also love and affection as his body presses against mine heavily.

Lips once more hit the nape of my neck and my shoulders as Elijah gently presses kisses and nips along them, using one hand to glide lightly across my ribcage to abdomen, kneading tenderly at my stomach, loosening my suddenly tense and ridged muscles before settling between my thighs and heat in attempts to relax me against him.

Pressing a firm kiss to my shoulder, he presses fingers into my heat, curling gently as he presses in, sending white hot flames of pleasure burning through my body.

"Mmm- 'Lijah." I groan, easing back against him, feeling his cock slick with precum and the juices Elijah used to prep me with, glide deeper in to my hole ever so slightly. Only this time the pain was no longer blaring in my mind, overshadowed by the brilliant, soothing touch of Elijah's fingers.

"Better?" He asks, his body taunt from the effort it took him to hold himself steady, forcing himself to allow me time to relax and accommodate his extensive girth and length.

Even as possessive and dominate as Elijah was in his more primal state, he was still a considerate and adoring lover. I had no doubt of his sexual prowess that he deemed he needed to prove in order to reestablish his claim over me.

"Mmm- better." I agree, subtly shifting against him, letting him know he could move.

There was never a time I wasn't more thankful Elijah wasn't a wolf. Not all normal werewolf males had knots, it depended on the strength of the bloodline as well as the purity of it. But Alpha Wolf males, however only those that descended from an Alpha Wolf line (in other words, not regular wolves that were turned into Alpha Wolves) most definitely had that trait, much like the real wolves, who were said to be our cousins, or at least some part of our ancestral line. And I had no doubt that if Elijah had been a wolf, Alpha or otherwise, he'd have a notable size knot at his base. No way would that ever possibly fit inside me nor would I be sticking it in my most private places to begin with.

Easing out of my anal passage slowly and pushing back in equally as slow, I groan lightly, feeling the stretch and slight burn, however much more tolerable than before.

"Ahhh. Feels- That's good Elijah. _Feels good_." I moan encouragingly after a few additional slow pushes.

Growling unexpectedly, Elijah quickly picks up pace, thrusting with more insistence and force, pounding into my hole, timing his thrusts with the pumping of his fingers.

"Ahhh- oh god- mmm- _Elijah!_" I cry in pleasure, arching against him, hips pressing back.

"_Elskan! _**Mine**_._ _My mate_." He growls dominantly, snapping at my neck as I stretch it out, barring it to him.

"Yours Elijah. _Yours_." I confirm, knowing it was one of the few ways I could pacify his inner beast.

Feeling pleasure and tension begin to coil in my core, muscles clamp around his finger and his cock, mirroring each other as I prepare for another release.

"_Elijah!_" I suddenly scream, the dam of my release shattering as my body clamps around him, holding him in my heat and passage.

"_Brooklyn! Astin!_" He roars loudly, pounding erratically into my abused hole, spilling his warmth into me in gushes, wetness and waves of his cum coating every inch of my anal passage, sending a new sensation through me (not as completely unpleasant as I had expected) as his fingers pump with the same frantic, inconsistent pace helping coax the last bit of my own climax from my body.

Bodies slamming together, Elijah's grip tightens around my hips into a sure to bruise manner, holding me as close as humanly possible, as if he hoped the action would fuse and melt our bodies together permanently.

"Mmm 'Lijah!" I call out, Elijah rocking our bodies together as we slip off our highs.

Panting lightly, now more than exhausted from our romp in the sheets, I groan as he stills, once more draping across me with his body.

Slipping out of me carefully, Elijah kisses the nape of my neck affectionately, unexpectedly flipping me back over to face him.

Face nuzzling against my breasts, Elijah rubs himself against my thighs, already eager for another round.

"No 'Lijah. I'm tired. No more." I whine, a light huff at his expense following. Seriously, over hormonal, sex obsessed, possessive _vampire_.

"I'll be gentle Elskan. One more. Last time." Elijah promises, his fingers finding mine, entwining our hands together as he gives a light squeeze.

Groaning in resignation, Elijah nuzzles my jaw, lips finding their way to mine in a kiss as he presses himself into me, nestling into my warmth.

Stroking languishingly, he takes his times this round, thrusts firm and even, but unhurried as he brings us to another climax and pushes us over the edge.

Sighing as the heat from our bodies slowly fades, I lie pinned under his body and caged by his limbs in a living cocoon of warmth and security.

"Mmmm I love you Elskan. I cherish you above all things. I endeavor to never be parted from your side and to always be worthy of your love and affection." He sighs contently.

"I love you too Elijah. Nothing is going to take me from you. _Never_." I reply, equally as content, though very exhausted. Really, I'm not sure if I could move even if I tried and I'm pretty sure I couldn't feel my legs right now either.

"Inner vampire settled now?" I mumble, feeling my eyes begin to droop.

"Mmm." He mumbles in agreement, face pressed into the crook of my neck.

"_Possessive bastard_." I grouch good naturedly, using what little energy I had left to slap him across the head.

Hearing him chuckle deeply, I snuggle closer to his chest, Elijah shifting us on our sides, obviously content to stay sheathed within me and connected.

"Sleep now my sweet Elskan." He rumbles, lips pressing against my temple the last thing I feel before darkness claims me.

_**Okay, so I didn't originally intend to break this part four and the previous part three, I swear the chapter was only supposed to be three parts. Obviously it's all happening at the same time, and I usually put my smut scenes as one chapter, but I umm, well I got a little carried away... And by a little I mean a lot. So yeah. The chapter was like four thousand words. I thought it a bit much to read at the same time. Hard to track, hard to wrap your head around all at once. And a lot of passion and smut to overload your brains with!**_

_**So yeah... Umm enjoy?**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	40. Some Truths About the Past

Elijah's POV

Sunlight streaming softly through the French doors of our master suite, it casts a soft glow against Brooklyn's skin, making her appear even more angelic and radiant than she already was.

Tucked close to my chest as we lie on our sides, dark brunette tresses fan out beneath her head, creating a halo of brown against the soft, cream of the pillows, another few strands cascading down her bare shoulder, hiding my bite marks from our previous romp through the sheets, a picture of serenity and sculpted, flawless perfection.

Lips pressing gently to her temple, I wait patiently for her to wake, content to gaze at her uninterrupted.

"Lijah?" She mumbles, slowly rousing from sleep.

"Morning Elskan, my love." I murmur affectionately, lips continuing to press kisses along the side of her face, one hand trailing along her body as I revel in the feeling of her bare skin against the pads of my fingertips.

"Morning 'Lijah." She sighs contently, stretching out lazily like a cat basking in the sun and craning her head backwards, tilted up and seeking a kiss.

"I love you." I say, pressing my lips to hers.

"Love you too 'Lijah." She sighs happily, head once more resting against the pillows, her body snuggling a little closer to mine.

"What do you wish to do today?" I ask, drawing mindless patterns against her skin.

"Mmm how about we check out the beach? Find a nice little spot to lay our towels, bask in the sun, read a book. That sort of thing." She suggests.

"Anything you wish to do Elskan I am fine with." I reply, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder, nuzzling and snuffling until I reach her neck.

"Beach day it is then." She hums happily.

"Are you sore this morning Astin? Do you wish for me to draw you a bath?" I ask, my eyes catching the light bruises around her hips, though due to her Alpha Wolf healing look almost completely faded, as if it didn't just happen hours ago.

"That'd be nice. I'm a bit sore. But it's not bad Elijah. A good kind of sore." She grins reassuringly, twisting her head to look at me.

"Alright Elskan. Stay here, I'll prepare it for you." I reply, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her lips before flashing out of bed.

Several minutes later the bath is prepared, water pleasant temperature and fluffy towels placed within her reach.

"It's ready Brooklyn, my love." I announce, returning to the bed and before she could protest lift her into my arms.

"Hey!" She squeaks, clutching onto my shoulder startled.

Chuckling lightly at her endearing nature, I brush my nose along hers, toting her to her bath.

"Mmm perfect temperature. Feels good." She sighs, sinking into the water and closing her eyes.

"I shall leave you to enjoy your bath Astin." I murmur, kissing the crown of her head before flashing out of the bathroom to prepare myself for the day in the other suite's bathroom.

Several hours later, after a delicious room service breakfast, Brooklyn and I find ourselves settled on the beach, beach towel spread beneath us, Brooklyn immersed in her book as we lounge in the sun.

Left to my own devices, I find my gaze sliding over to Brooklyn lying on the blanket, content to gaze at her figure in peace.

"Elijah, _you're staring_." Brooklyn quips dryly, quirking an eyebrow from behind her sunglasses as she looks up from her book.

"I'm _gazing_ at you. Some women would say it's romantic." I respond smoothly, a smirk forming on my face.

"Mmm okay _sure_. Well _Mr. Romantic_, why don't you gaze at the ocean or something? You're going to burn a hole through my book." She snarks, no doubt rolling her eyes at me behind the darkened tint of her sunglasses.

Laughing at her quick tongue and wit, I lean over pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Fine." I sigh, making a show of picking up my book and flipping it open once more.

"You'll live." She snorts, returning to her book.

Gaze wandering once more from the pages and lines in front of me, I acknowledge that with my beautiful mate in her scantily clad bikini next to me, my attention would be otherwise occupied indefinitely.

Book set aside, I once more return to gazing at her serene figure, my hand reaching over to brush hair off her shoulder.

Catching sight of several hot blooded males gawking at Brooklyn from several paces away, anger and possessiveness begins to creep through my thoughts, my inner vampire and beast rumbling in displeasure, urging me to assert my territory and claim of my mate.

"_Relax_ Elijah." Brooklyn says calmly, carefully scooting closer to my body, flushing herself against my chest and linking one of her hands with mine as it lies, draped over her abdomen from behind.

Feeling satisfaction at having Brooklyn close, my inner monster calms significantly, a smug, superior look settling on my face as I glare threateningly at the college age males over her shoulder.

"You're such a _male_." She teases lightly, head twisting back for a kiss.

"_Mine_." I growl lightly, unable to help the possessive slip.

"Yours 'Lijah. But you can't vamp out every time a guy looks at me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm safe with you. You've _got_ me. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere. So just relax." She chastises lightly.

"I love you Elskan." I rumble.

"I love you too, now let me finish this chapter." She says lightly, attention turning back to her pages.

Once finished, Brooklyn sets her book away, pulling out snacks from her packed bag before settling beside me once more, spooned against my chest and held securely in my embrace.

"Lijah?" She asks, munching on fruit.

"Yes my love?" I ask, face shifting down to settle on top her head, letting her know she had my full attention, though I could not see her face from the way we were positioned.

"Do you like Finn?" She asks seriously, neck twisting in attempts to look at me.

"I- You must understand Elskan. I do not _know_ my brother. Even as children Finn was shy and reserved. He preferred the company of our mother, choosing to follow after her and stick to her side rather than join us in our fun and games. We soon stopped trying and I took the place as older brother, protector, the responsible one, the moral one. Something I had always hoped Finn would pick up eventually, not for me, it was too late for Finn to play that role for me, but for the sake of our younger siblings. As a young child and as a toddler, before Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah were born, I remember Finn never being much of an older brother to me, at least not in the sense that I wanted. I watched other children my age with their older siblings, be it a sister or a brother; they would be played with, allowed follow their older siblings as they did menial tasks, allowed to help, they were taught, guided, they had someone they trusted and could confide in and run to. Finn never showed any interest or inclination of doing so for me, he was dutiful, if mother asked, he would watch me and keep me from getting under foot, but there was never any bond, not like brothers should be. Much of my early childhood before Niklaus and the rest of my younger siblings I spent alone, inventing my own ways of keeping myself entertained when Finn would not play with me." I begin to explain slowly.

"Finn will always be my older brother. We are siblings and I love him because we are family, even if I don't agree with his choices. Family will always be important to me. But no, I do not particularly _like_ my eldest brother Elskan. But I also do not know him. We are different people than we were then. We have changed. Perhaps now, because of you my sweet Astin, we may be able to come to an understanding and let our pasts be free." I finish.

"I'm sorry Elijah." Brooklyn replies in a small voice.

"Do not be Elskan. I am pleased that Finn is no longer a threat, that he has found something worth living for and the right person to follow after." I sooth, my fingers brushing gently against her side.

"So, you probably don't trust him either?" Brooklyn questions, now finished with her snack and drawing mindless patterns on my arm.

"I trust in _you_, Astin. In the goodness of your heart, your purity, in your trust and faith in Finn, that he has changed for the better. And I trust in Finn's loyalty and devotion to you. But no, I do not trust Finn himself, not after what he has done to our family. But in time, time can change many things." I reply honestly.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me." She says softly, fingers playing with my own.

"Anything Elskan. I will always tell you anything you ask of me." I answer, now lapsing into a relaxing, comfortable silence.

"Lijah?" She asks again.

"Yes Astin?" I respond.

"Why- why did you, why didn't you stop Mikael from beating Nik? I mean, you- you said, well, you were the older brother. Older brothers are supposed to protect their younger siblings. He was a child, he didn't deserve that. No child does, even if they are disobedient or bad." She says tentatively, as if she thought I would be angry at her questioning.

I remained silent, memories hundreds of years old suddenly flashing before my mind. Memories, laughter, love, responsibility, fear, regrets.

"I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's not really my business." Brooklyn stumbles out hastily.

"No, it's okay. I'm not mad. I understand why you ask. I was only thinking, remembering." I hush, lips pressing against her temple. "You're right my love. No child deserves that. Certainly not Niklaus. He was never a bad child. No more disobedient than any other. The only time he was belligerent purposefully was to protect Rebekah or Kol from Mikael's anger and punishment. Father punished him and excluded him because of his resentment towards Niklaus' true father and his bitterness towards our Mother. And he didn't deserve it. Not any of it."

"I cannot answer your question. Because I do not know why. I was the older brother and I loved Niklaus. I should have. I should have done something, said something, anything. I saw Mikael's unfairness and hatred towards Niklaus and stood by and allowed it to happen. I could say it was because I was afraid of my father's anger turning towards me, or that I was protecting Kol and Rebekah. But those are nothing but excuses, nothing should excuse what I didn't do. It is one of my biggest regrets in my life. And I had hoped by standing by my brother through the centuries, despite his obsession, rage and horrendous morals that perhaps it would begin to account for my sins and I may find forgiveness for myself." I reply softly.

"Maybe you should just tell him that. I know your family isn't big on communication and touchy feely stuff, but I don't know. It's worth a try. Nik would appreciate it, even if he brushes it off then. He's never heard it from you. He may dislike you, but there is not greater hate than what he has for himself. He believes he deserved Mikael's anger, though he resented and feared him just the same. He doesn't want to be abandoned. All he ever wanted was love, acceptance and approval from his family and he believes that deep down his siblings believe the same thing Mikael did, that you hold it against him and judge for having a different father." Brooklyn reveals, and suddenly I'm struck by how Brooklyn knows my brother more intimately than myself, and she had known him but a few years in comparison to the centuries I have spent with him.

"Niklaus and I have our differences and I have my grievances and issues with him. But Niklaus having a different father has never been one of them. I assure you this my love. He is my brother, being only half my blood has never mattered to me and it never will." I reassure her.

"I believe you. You should tell him 'Lijah. He'd appreciate it. He cares. Thank you for answering my question. I know you don't like talking about that stuff. I'm sorry if it brought up bad memories."

"It's perfectly alright Elskan. I want you to feel you can ask me about anything. Do not worry about bringing up old memories. My past is something I will never hide from you if you wish to know." I assure, lips pressing to her temple once more.

Hearing her hum in answer, she snuggles against me tighter, closing her eyes in contentment as we enjoy the remaining part of our leisurely beach day.


	41. Phone Calls

Brooklyn's POV

The fifth day of vacation found Elijah and I lounging lazily by the pool side on our penthouse deck, soaking in the healing, radiant warmth of the tropical sun after another morning (and several rounds) of tumbling through the sheets.

From the way Elijah acted (entirely too smug and self-important for his own good which was probably or possibly, in part, due to the ridiculous amounts of sex we had), the relentlessly high, inexorable sex drive (that I swear should be impossible even for a vampire) he possessed, and his undeniable _doting_, I wondered when and how this had turned into a _honeymoon_, in which I somehow managed to _miss_ the actually wedding.

But, I suppose for all intents and purposes it kind of _was_. Elijah and I hadn't really gotten time to ourselves since starting our relationship; only small moments and snippets every once in a while, our lives consumed by the drama the little one pony town of Mystic Falls seemed to be surrounded in (granted most of that was caused by my blonde haired, blue eyed best friend, who was a bit of a grouch and tyrant). And this vacation gave us that; a blissful eight days of seclusion and privacy.

"Are you hungry Elskan? Shall I get us a snack?" Elijah asks, breaking through my musings and focus on my book.

"Sure. Sounds lovely. Do we have any more pretzels? Some more ice water would be fantastic as well." I add, lazily flipping a page.

"Yes we do Elskan. I asked concierge service to place an order and deliver them here." Elijah replies, dropping a kiss to my forehead before picking up my glass and disappearing into our suite.

"Thanks 'Lijah!" I call, knowing he can hear me, you know, super vamp hearing and all.

Finger tapping lightly against the arm of my chair as my ipod plays through the Bluetooth speakers out on the deck, a vibration of my phone ringing interrupt my readings.

**Finn Mikaelson**

The name lights up my screen.

Frowning lightly, worry pricks at the back of my mind. We had agreed that he could text while I was on vacation to but save phone calls for important things and emergencies (Kol was doing a pretty good job at wrangling Finn 'off the ledge' so to speak, and vetting Finn's texting/phone privileges, so he wasn't texting me too incessantly). And while Finn wasn't 100 percent back to normal, and I knew he didn't _like_ me being gone, he seemed to be surviving okay. Kol was helping, _miraculously_, despite his overall recklessness, arrogance, sassiness and flippant attitude towards his siblings.

It was equally as good for Kol to have responsibility. As the black sheep of the family, and the one his brothers saw as only someone they needed to control and correct, Kol was used to being left out and shunned. His behaviors weren't exactly a role model or something to be desired, but he had never been trusted, never been seen as anything like an equal, never given the chance to prove himself, shot down and berated for every mistake and never included and I know that had to have hurt, had to have impacted Kol more than he would ever let on (even on pain of death).

Leaving with Elijah for our vacation had been hard on me (and there were moments, usually followed by a bit of guilt, I mean Elijah had given me _everything_, he was so good to me, that I wanted to go back, could feel the pull of the sire bond across miles of land and ocean) but I realized, deep down, as much as it pained me to leave Finn when he so obviously needed me, I knew we both needed the space. Finn needed to find himself again, independently of me and learn that the strength he needed was already in him.

Besides, building a relationship with at_ least_ one of his siblings was important. He couldn't go his entire immortal life without his family and this was just one chance of many (I hoped).

"Finn? Is everything okay?" I answer the phone, concerned to why Finn is calling me, like I said, only emergencies and really important things.

"I fear that- that mother is back. I have heard Rebekah and Niklaus talking about Alaric Saltzman. I don't believe Niklaus wishes for me to know what is happening. But I have heard things, pieced information together, Niklaus cannot keep me from hearing everything. I believe that Alaric is in possession of the last White Oak stake, but his behavior is erratic. If mother has found her way back from the Other Side, I am certain nothing good can come of it. She will use Alaric in her plans, I am sure of it. She will not rest until she had killed us and will use any means necessary, no matter who or what the cost. And there is no loss of people in this town that wish for our heads. I _know_ our mother Brooklyn, she dabbles in the dark magic of this world and her hatred against her children burns like a thousand suns." Finn replies, clear worry and anxiousness in his reserved tone.

"Oh Finn. I'm sorry." I sigh, having gotten up from my lounge chair and wandered to the edge of the deck, my fingers now drumming lightly on the railing as I gaze over the spectacular view. "I'll be home in a few days. Everything will be alright until then. Just hang in there. How is Kol? Are you two getting along?"

"Of course we're getting along!" Kol's voice suddenly pipes up in the background, clear indignance coloring his tone.

"Kol is fine. We are getting along well enough." Finn replies, somewhat evasively.

"What do you mean _well enough_!?" Kol huffs in the background, no doubt stomping his foot like a girl and crossing his arms in front of him.

"Don't listen to my brother. We're getting along _swimmingly_. We're _besties_ now! Aren't we brother _dearest_?" Kol calls out, a little too gleefully.

"Mmm. I'm sure." I hum non-committedly.

"**_Brooklyn!?_**" Kol whines disbelievingly.

"Stop being a _baby_ Kol. I'm talking to Finn." I scold, knowing he can hear me despite the fact I had spoken at normal talking levels, and rolling my eyes at Kol's childish behavior. Seriously, children. Absolute children.

"He shouldn't even be calling you!" Kol grumbles loudly enough for me to hear him, clearly sulking now.

"Brooklyn- could you not- I believe, even if Niklaus doesn't- it would be best if-" Finn stumbles out, suddenly sounding shy or self-conscious. "You come back?"

"_What!?_ _Nooo!_ Don't listen to him Brooklyn!" Kol shouts, his voice suddenly a lot closer to the phone as a muffled thump, several loud curses, a crash and scrambling echoes through the phone speakers.

"We're _fine_. _Absolutely perfect!_ No need to come home early. Scouts honor. Sorry to bother you. Enjoy your vacation with 'Lij. Okay bye now Brooklyn. Gotta go! Umm- yeah, Nik is calling! _Bye!_" Kol rushes out sounding breathless, the phone suddenly dead lining.

Brows furrowed in confusion, I pull the phone away from my ear, starring at it before clicking it off and stuffing it back in my pocket. Okay… What the hell? That was just _weird_. I don't think I even want to know.

"Did you have a pleasant chat with Finn?" Elijah asks, returning from the kitchen with our snack.

"What? Oh umm yeah. Its- he's worried is all. Guess things are getting a bit tense with the Scooby gang. Everything's fine. We'll be home in a few days anyways." I reply, attempting to shake off the uneasy feeling in my gut as I wander back to our lounge chairs near the poolside.

"Thanks for bringing out the snacks and refills." I say, smiling brightly at Elijah, attempting to focus on more pleasant things and leave the stress and worries for later.

"Of course Elskan." Elijah replies, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on my lips before settling back in his own seat.

"Hmmm." I sigh contently, grabbing a handful of pretzels to munch on as I flip back to my page of my book.

Yeah, I'd definitely miss this peaceful quiet and serene moments with Elijah.

_**So... As you can see my lovely readers. I'm actually getting back to the story line of TVD after our lovely little detour to paradise, that in hindsight took a lot more time and chapters than I originally thought.**_

_**Guess I went a little overboard, and by a little, I really mean a lot... Hehe.**_

_**Anyways, back to the real plot line and DRAMA!**_

_**Also, thank you to all my lovely reviews and my new followers/favs. Welcome to the craziness for all you new people.**_

_**Love you all so much. Keep up the lovely encouragement and reviews! (:**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S I am in the last two weeks of my fall term for college, projects, essays and finals have begun to pick up, so unfortunately I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to update. I only have one more chapter after this that is written and finalized so it's ready to post. A few more in the works, but they aren't completely finished. And like I said, not sure how fast I'll be able to get them done because of college work.**_


	42. The Return

Brooklyn's POV

Our sixth day of vacation in tropical paradise began pleasurably, Elijah and I taking time to leisurely walk along the streets of the resort city, window shopping (or actually shopping on my part) and having fun participating in the more "tourist-y" stuff. I even managed to snag a picture of Elijah in a big, floppy, weave sun hat that I had shoved on his head, the stark contrast to him in his normal attire of a suit and tie paired with his slightly horrified, disgruntled expression absolutely priceless. I shamelessly burst out into a fit of giggles.

It was lunch time now, and Elijah had gone off to retrieve food while I sat at a table in a small court yard between a flurry of busy food vendors, resting under the shade of the umbrella.

Head resting on my hand, propped up on the table top, I mindlessly flick through my news feeds of social media, catching up on the news of my friends back home in New York. To be honest I was somewhat of an "it" girl, quite versed in the elite society of upstate New York and elite "big" city society. This was all due to my grandfather, who came from an extremely old wealth family dating back to the original 13 colonies and England. Pair that with the supernatural undertone my family held as figure heads of power and supremacy (Emrys Descendants on one side and Alpha Wolves on the other) I was practically _royalty_. Not that I broad casted that fact. The Emrys Descendant bloodlines and the Alpha Wolf bloodlines were among the most heavily guarded secrets in the supernatural world, and there were few who knew of us, or could trace/identify us, and those who did know of our existence were only those held in the upmost regard through generations of the bloodline and founding families and most likely their existence secret and myth as well.

Niklaus knew now (at least he knew we existed, but his only interaction, which was very limited I admit, was with my pack), and well, basically the entire Mikaelson family now (though their information was top level at most). And in their own way they were royalty themselves. The beginnings and potential end (if one were to die, not that it was possible to kill them, thanks to Niklaus) of the entire vampire race. And I had achieved something none have dared to before, to fortify ties and alliances with the oldest vampires in existence, the _Originals_, the _Mikaelson_ bloodline.

My phone ringing startles me out of my thoughts as I scramble not to drop it in my surprise and answer it.

"Hello?" I answer, having not looked at the caller id.

"Brooklyn-" Finn's voice says, immediately breaking, as if he was previously trying to hold back sobs and failing.

"_Please_\- please come back! I- I- I need you! _She's back_. Mother's back. I don't know what- What if she comes for me? What if she wants me to help her? I don't- I'm _scared_. Come home. _Please_. Just come _back_." Finn cries, babbling almost incoherently.

"Finn!?" I say in alarm, trying to organize and figure out what was going on from the information he had thrown at me all at once.

"Ye- yes. Come back Brooklyn! Don't- don't _leave_ me! I- I- I _need_ you!" Finn wails, his sobs getting louder over the phone, only managing to unsettle me more.

"Okay, okay. Shhh I'm not. I'm not gonna leave you Finn. I won't. _Not ever_. I promise. Calm down. Deep breathes. Can you do that for me Finn?" I sooth hastily, realizing I wouldn't get any information if Finn's emotions were out of control.

"O- Okay." Finn sniffles, tears still choking his words.

"There. That's better. Keep breathing. Now tell me, _slowly_. What happened? Why do you need me to come home?" I calm.

"M- mother's returned. I can feel it. I know it. I _know_ her magic, I've felt it before. I don't want to help her. I don't want to die this time." Finn chokes out.

"Shhh Finn. I trust your word. Now don't think like that. You're not going to help her, I won't let you and I know you don't want to. You're going to be just fine Finn. You're not going to die. I won't let that happen either." I continue to sooth, keeping my tone as even and calm as possible, though my mind raced a million miles per minute.

"Now Finn I need you to focus for me for a bit and listen. First of all, where are you? Are you in my old room? Where is Kol? Is he with you? Do you know where your sister is or Niklaus? Does Niklaus know about Esther?"

"I- I'm in your old room. I don't know where Rebekah or Niklaus are. I don't know if he knows, I haven't seen them today. Kol is downstairs." Finn manages to pull himself together, rambling out the answers to my questions, practically tripping over his words to answer to me.

"Okay good. That's okay if you don't know. Keep calm. Keep breathing for me. Finn, listen to me _very_ carefully. This is very important. I need you to _stay_ in the room. Do not leave for any reason. Do not leave until you hear my voice or recognize my heart beat or I come to you." I say seriously. "Do you understand?"

"Yes. Stay in your room. Don't leave. Not until I recognize your voice or heart beat or you come to me." Finn repeats my orders.

"Good. I'm going to call Kol and tell him to stay with you too. You two are not to leave the room for _anything_. That room is protected by _my_ magic. There is no amount of dark magic that can get in, no amount of power that can override mine, Esther _cannot_ get to you, I promise. _You're safe_. I won't let her hurt you. The house could be razed to the ground and she still won't get in. Now is Koala Bear with you? Why don't you cuddle with her for a bit okay? She's gonna need you Finn. Just sit tight, watch a movie, don't kill Kol when he's being an idiot and cuddle with Bear. She'll make you feel better." I coax.

"Okay. You'll be home soon?" Finn asks for reassurance.

"Yes. I'll be home as soon as I can Finn." I assure.

"Okay." He responds, seemingly calmer yet.

"Good. I'll see you soon. I need to call Kol now." I say patiently, as if I was talking to a child. "Bye Finn. Stay safe."

"Bye _sire_." Finn replies faintly before I disconnect.

Sighing, I rub my forehead, I could already feel the headache coming. Seriously Niklaus couldn't stay out of trouble for a week? Was that really too much to ask for? I didn't think so. But _apparently_ it was. My best friend was an _idiot_.

Quickly dialing Kol, I practically bark out orders before slamming my phone down, feeling my aggravation rise and my own worry for Finn, as well as the other Mikaelson siblings (though I knew they could handle their own pretty well, Finn was the one hadn't really learned to survive on his own, I mean really, compared to his siblings experiences he was merely a small child, so much for being a big bad indestructible _Original_) add to my stress and anxiety. Yep, _and_ here's the headache.

"Brooklyn? What's wrong Astin?" Elijah's voice asks, sounding startled.

"Elijah!" I practically shout, shooting up off my chair and latching onto his wrist, beginning to drag him back the direction of the hotel.

"Elskan, tell me. What's wrong? Are you hur-" Elijah begins to pester.

"No time to chat. We need to go. _Right now._ Back to the hotel. When can our jet land in Miami? We need to get the next hopper plane available off this island. Your brothers can't seem stay out of trouble for even a _damn_ week! It amazes me that Niklaus has managed to survive the centuries he has, the bloody _idiot_! He's literally the _dumbest_ **genius** to ever live! I mean who even puts him in _charge_ of anything anyways? Like that's _ever_ a _good_ idea. The prat's probably _prancing_ around through town like a bloody _peacock_ as we speak. Doesn't appreciate the work and sacrifice I've put in the last several weeks to keep his pompous ass _alive_! And if he's still alive by the time we return, I'm going to fucking _strangle_ him myself! And don't even get me started on Finn and Kol! I swear your family is fucking _breaking down_ right now. Are you the only _normal_ one? And when the _hell_ did I start playing _mother_ to centuries old _Originals_!? Can they not act their fucking _age_ once in a _damn_ while? _Grown men my ass_. Children. No _infants_. Absolute _infants_." I rant, cutting Elijah off mid- question, my tirade of frustration and anger spewing forth continuing all the way up to our hotel room, fueled mainly by my over whelming _worry_.

"And don't you _dare_ defend them or _say_ anything. This is serious and I am **_not_** _amused_." I growl, pointing an accusing finger at Elijah as I continue to stuff clothes back into my bags haphazardly.

"I wasn't going to say anything my love." Elijah replies, holding his hands up in a placating manner.

"You were thinking it." I huff, shooting him a disgruntled look.

"Of course not Elskan." Elijah denies, pushing his body away from the door frame and walking over to where I continue to throw clothes into my bag, hands spinning me around to face him.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's going on with my brothers. I will call our jet and book the next flight out if that is your wish. But don't lock me out Elskan. If something is worrying you, making you afraid, simply bothering you. I want to know. Even the simplest of things, I care my sweet Elskan. You are the most important thing to me." He coaxes, his gaze meeting mine with clear worry and affection reflecting in his brown orbs, his hand cupping my face.

"Your mother is back. Finn called sobbing. He felt her magic return. He's terrified. He needs me right now. Nik is nowhere to be found and apparently Rebekah is also awol. And well, Kol's just being irritating." I explain, sighing troubled.

"I'm sorry. I know you're probably disappointed. I wish we could stay, but I-" I begin.

"No. I understand Brooklyn. I am not disappointed. Don't think that. Not with you or my family. We can always come back. We are needed there. This is more important. I will call and set up our flights home." Elijah cuts off, immediately shutting down my apology.

"Okay. Thank you." I reply, leaning into his strong chest.

"There is no need to thank me Elskan. I love my family and I love you. I would do anything for them, and especially _you_. I love you _most_." Elijah replies, his lips pressing a long, gentle kiss to my crown.

"I love you too Elijah." I sigh, pressing a kiss to his chest before raising my head to meet his lips in a soft kiss.

"Finish getting ready love. We will leave soon." Elijah encourages, releasing me from his embrace.

Nodding, I turn back to my things, Elijah talking softly in the other room on the phone, setting up our travel plans.

A couple hours later Elijah and I find ourselves in one of the Mikaelson's private jets, flying across the Atlantic. It wouldn't take long to fly home, and soon we'd be back at the Mikaelson mansion ready to face whatever was thrown at us.

Mystic Falls here I come. I would find who did this, who aided Esther, who plotted against the Mikaelsons, who threatened them and I would _end_ them.

Time to _run_ Scooby gang. Because the big bad _wolf_ is _howling_.


	43. As Trouble Stirs

No One's POV

It was late evening by the time Elijah and Brooklyn had returned to the Mikaelson mansion, exhausted from their hurried travels (both the flights and the drive from the airport), and both feeling more than a bit bedraggled and uncollected as they climbed out of Elijah's BMW.

Within mere moments a familiar blur flashes out of the Mikaelson mansion's front doors, practically bowling Brooklyn over in haste and desperation, were it not for Elijah's equally quick reflexes that caught his mate.

Kol appeared another moment later, looking simultaneously irritated and relieved at the appearance of Brooklyn and Elijah.

It has been a long several hours for the eldest and youngest of the Mikaelson brothers, having been locked together in one room of the Mikaelson mansion; Kol wanting either to kill himself from the sheer boredom or kill his brother for incessant whining and moaning, and Finn worrying enough to nearly cause himself to have a mental breakdown.

"Hello brother. Brooklyn. Or should I be calling you sister now?" Kol greets cheekily.

Brooklyn only rolls her eyes in response, attention distracted by a clingy Finn. Elijah simply glared warningly.

"What happened?" Elijah asks finally, quickly switching into his patented collected, older brother, 'I have to fix everything', role.

"That's a very good question. I think I'd like to know how our _dearest_ mother managed to bring herself back from the Other Side after I ripped out her heart and burned the bitch's corpse." Niklaus' voice suddenly speaks up, Niklaus having just arrived back at the mansion carrying Esther's body.

"Niklaus." Elijah greets, inclining his head in greeting.

"Elijah." Niklaus offers back, gaze sliding over to his best friend who still had an armful of Finn.

"Kol. Since we're saying everyone's names." Kol snarks, breaking the silence of the night.

Both Elijah and Niklaus giving Kol exasperated, disapproving looks.

"What?" Kol asks innocently. "Geeshe. Lighten up. I swear, I'm the only fun person in this family." He continues to complain.

"How was vacation lov-" Niklaus begins to ask Brooklyn, choosing to ignore his younger brother, only for the question to die on his lips.

"**_You_**." Brooklyn just growls, glaring as if looks could make Niklaus suddenly burst into flames. Then again, one look from Brooklyn could actually make one spontaneously combust into flames.

"I leave for a _week_ and you can't keep things from blowing up and exploding in your face!? How fucking hard is it to stay out of trouble? Is this family just a fucking danger magnet? Like, ooo look at me I'm an Original you should all try to kill me! I mean really, what is _wrong_ with this family? It's like there's a big fucking _target_ on your backs and you've just _managed_ to piss every supernatural being in the world off. Errrggg, why do I even bother saving your ungrateful ass anymore? You just throw yourself back into trouble a moment later. And don't even _try_ to deny it. It's like you go purposefully looking for trouble. In fact half the time I _know_ you do!" Brooklyn rants, throwing her hands up exasperated, huffing irritated and still glaring death glares at her blonde haired, blue eyed, tyrant of a best friend.

"Now that's not exactly fair love." Niklaus attempts to defend himself, though at least having the decency to look sufficiently cowed by Brooklyn's outburst, Kol laughing his ass off at his brother for getting his ass handed to him.

"Fair my ass. I was _enjoying_ my vacation thank you very much! Ugh! I hate small towns! This is why I live in New York." Brooklyn continues on a small tangent.

"Well, your ass is pretty fair." Niklaus snarks with a devilish smirk, earning a warning growl from Elijah.

"Don't sass me right now Niklaus! I flew back _early_ from my _vacation_, to this fucking mayhem to help _your_ sorry ass. I am exhausted, hate small towns and can already feel a headache coming on from everything. So to say I'm less than amused is an understatement. I am _pissed_, so it's really not a good time to test me." Brooklyn growls, glare intensifying. "Now go put your mother in her coffin. I will help you after I manage to calm down Finn."

Niklaus smartly does not argue with Brooklyn, flashing into the mansion with his mother's body to do as asked, Kol also getting the hint and making his exit.

"Finn?" Brooklyn sighs, anger and adrenaline calming. "I need to help Niklaus right now okay? Can you calm down for me please? I'm here now, I'm home. Everything is fine now. Esther is not going to get you, she's dead. Niklaus handled it. And I will ensure that she'll never has the chance to hurt you again."

Finn only nods, his hysterics dying down to sniffles against Brooklyn's neck.

"Okay, good. I'm sorry Finn, I know you want to spend time with me, but I'm really tired and I need to finish things with your brother before anything else. We can spend time together tomorrow I promise. I'll need to meet with my pack, but you can come with me if you want. But right now, how about you just go upstairs and go to bed? I'm sure you're tired from all the stress. It would be good for you." Brooklyn tries to convince.

"Okay." Finn sighs, reluctantly relinquishing his hold on his sire.

Sighing gently as Finn flashes back upstairs, Brooklyn runs a tired hand through her hair, Elijah pulling Brooklyn into his chest, wrapping her in his familiar, solid embrace.

"Go ahead and finish what you need to with Niklaus. I will take our things to our room and see you after you are done Elskan." Elijah assures, pressing a light kiss to Brooklyn's forehead.

"Okay. Thanks 'Lijah." Brooklyn sighs contently, resting her head against his chest.

"Of course Elskan. I love you." Elijah rumbles soothingly, kissing Brooklyn atop her head.

"Love you too 'Lijah." Brooklyn mumbles, leaning up to peck Elijah on the lips before pulling out of his arms and heading into the house.

Down in the basement Niklaus paced agitatedly back and forth in front of Esther's coffin waiting for his best friend to finish with Finn all the while plotting out his next moves.

"Okay. Let's get this done. I'm tired and want to sleep." Brooklyn huffs out a bit crankily, much preferring to be curled up in bed with Elijah than dealing with the Original Witch.

"Cranky are we love?" Niklaus snarks with a smirk.

"I think I reserve the right to be a bit cranky right now Nik." Brooklyn snarks back, shooting Niklaus a disgruntled glare.

Niklaus only chuckled at his best friend's irritated manor, stepping back from the coffin to give Brooklyn the space to work.

Standing over the ashen body of the Original Witch, Brooklyn couldn't help the snarl of hatred that came across her features. Brooklyn wasn't an overly hateful, revengeful person for the most part (at least not if it was unprovoked or undeserved), in fact she was more forgiving and merciful than most would be given her powerful nature, but Brooklyn figured that her dislike and hatred towards the Original Witch was justified.

Hand held over the body, Brooklyn closes her eyes, taking a centering deep breathe as she focuses on her magic and the spell she wanted.

Magic surging around and from her, Brooklyn could feel her eyes burn gold, the spell binding itself tightly in the fabric of reality and the world, sealing Esther's spirit in the void between the Other Side and the living world as Brooklyn pushes her will and magic against the forces of the Other Side and the dark magic Esther had summoned and used, determined to override and silence the Original Witch forever.

Coffin shaking, the foundation of the Mikaelson mansion trembled, flickering the lights and wind howling outside as the forces of magic collided against one another, the manor standing as the epicenter of the storm. In a few moments everything stilled, a peace settling into the atmosphere of the Mikaelson house.

Eyes flashing open, Brooklyn drops her hand, magic still burning through her as the coffin snaps shut, bursting into flames a moment later.

"It's done. The bitch isn't coming back. I've made sure of it. There's no amount of dark magic or otherwise that will have the power to resurrect her." Brooklyn promises, seemingly satisfied with her work as she turns to look at Niklaus.

"Good. Thank you Brooklyn." Niklaus replies with a short nod of acknowledgement.

"Mmm." Brooklyn waves off, already making her way back towards the stairs. "Night Nik."

"Good night love."

Dragging herself upstairs, Brooklyn all but sleep walks to her and Elijah's bedroom, making her way in to see Elijah already in bed, reading a book as he waited.

"Elskan." Elijah greets, placing his book on the nightstand.

"Hi 'Lijah." Brooklyn mumbles, mechanically stripping her clothes to wiggle her way into the pj's Elijah had laid out for her on the bed.

"Are you alright Astin?" Elijah asks in concern, arm immediately curling Brooklyn to his side as she snuggles under the covers.

"Mmm everything's 's fine. Tired 's all." Brooklyn yawns, already half asleep.

"Alright Elskan." Elijah concedes, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to her temple. "Good night my love."

"Night 'Lijah." Brooklyn slurs incoherently.

Smiling softly, Elijah breathed deeply, relishing in his mate's content demeanor and the peacefulness of the moment, assured that his mate slept safely by his side.

However the moment would be rudely interrupted by his eldest brother's attachment to Brooklyn as his sire, much to Elijah's distaste and irritation.

Unable to rest in his own quarters, Finn sought out his sire, instinctively seeking comfort and assurance that only Brooklyn could give him.

"Finn?" Brooklyn rouses, feeling Finn's presence in the room.

"Can- can I-" Finn hesitates unsure.

Silently patting the bed in response, Finn nearly dives for the covers, cuddling up to Brooklyn a second later, practically purring in contentment as he settles against her.

Feeling slightly put out and vaguely irritated by his elder brother's presence, Elijah resigned himself and the foreseeable future to having to put up with Finn's duckling like attachment to Brooklyn, which evidently included sleeping arrangement as well. He was less than pleased by this new development and revelation, but for his mate's sake, would attempt to place nice with his eldest brother.

Morning would come, bringing with it new drama, troubles and threats, but for now at least, the Mikaelson mansion fell silent.


	44. Before Sunset (Part One)

Brooklyn's POV

Sunlight shone through the window in Elijah and I's bedroom as I awoke, content to spend a few more peaceful moments in bed, snuggled up against Elijah's chest while Finn curled up to my stomach clinging to me like an over affectionate, cuddly octopus.

Suddenly hearing the familiar enraged yell of my best friend, I groan lightly in annoyance and exasperation. Seriously, it was too fucking early to start the drama. Could I not even get the morning to myself before shit hit the fan?

Hearing another shout and then a harsh slam of the front door, I sigh in resignation, carefully peeling myself from Elijah's iron embrace and Finn's equally confining octopus cuddle, crawling towards the end of the bed in attempt to not wake either of them, my intention to head down stairs and see what the fuss was about.

Bare feet hitting the carpet, I grab my cell phone from the night stand and slowly creep towards the door, Koala Bear suddenly waking from where she lay curled up, snoozing on her kitty bed in the corner of the room.

"Morning Bear. Shhh. Be quiet. Finn and 'Lijah are still sleeping." I hush as Koala begins to meow insistently, padding after my feet, no doubt wanting me to feed her or get me to pick her up.

"Okay, okay. I got it. Breakfast time for the Koala Bears." I say quietly, padding over to her things to pour kibble into her dish, sprinkling it with her special protein powder and a few drops of water to soften it up for her before setting it down on her feeding mat.

Watching as she sniffs it once, she turns to look at me, meowing again, padding back over to entwine herself around my legs.

"Okay, not what you wanted then. Come on girl. Shhh. Let's go downstairs. We don't want to disturb Finn or 'Lij." I hush again, Koala Bear meowing persistently until I pick her up, cradling her against my chest.

Feeling her begin to purr, I smile softly, petting her head as I ease out of the bedroom and head down the stairs.

Rubbing my face tiredly, I immediately head for the living room, knowing that if Nik was still in the house that is where he'd be.

However that was not the case, instead I find the downstairs empty of the remaining Mikaelson siblings. Continuing onto the kitchen, I set Koala Bear down, yawning tiredly as I start the coffee maker, knowing that once Elijah and Finn woke up, they'd both want some. Not to mention I felt like it was going to be one of those 'I need about ten cups of coffee or I'm going to potentially kill someone for looking at me wrong' days.

Settling on a barstool, Bear now placed on my lap, I text my brother Aaron, hoping to leave a message for the pack, indicating that there was to be a meeting later this afternoon. I needed to be briefed on the events of what happened while I was gone in addition to trying to figure out why no one had picked up on the influx of magic, the _dark magic_, instead leaving that to a panicked, hysterical Finn.

I was actually pretty disappointed in my pack. It wasn't as if I was the only witch/warlock, Alpha Wolf hybrid in existence. There were _five_ in my immediate pack alone. I mean hell, my _brother_ was one, an Emrys warlock and Alpha Wolf in fact. Abet, not as powerful as me, but you know, the fact is, he is one. And he should have felt it. At _least_. Even if no one else had.

Pondering my thoughts as I sip my warm coffee with my favorite French Vanilla creamer, moments later my quiet is disturbed by Finn's frantic arrival in the kitchen, worry and anxiousness written in his every move.

"_Brooklyn_." Finn breathes out relieved, immediately gravitating towards me.

"Morning Finn." I reply, smiling reassuringly as I turn to face Finn, Koala Bear jumping from my arms to entwine by my feet as I open my arms for him and offer a comforting embrace.

"Morning." Finn mumbles, immediately folding himself into my embrace, face tucked against my shoulder.

A moment later Koala Bear begins meowing loudly and persistently from where she sits on the floor between my legs, winding between us.

"Okay, okay Bear. I got it. We're ignoring you too much." I laugh, letting go of Finn to reach down and pick Bear up, cuddling her against my chest as Finn now moves towards the coffee and fridge, apparently reassured that I was no longer going to disappear in a poof of fairy dust or something.

Elijah breezes into the kitchen seconds later, his gaze immediately seeking mine.

"Good morning Astin." Elijah greets, his expression warm and tender as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning 'Lijah." I chirp back, reaching across the island counter to brush my hand against his, Koala Bear now back on the floor, winding between Finn's legs affectionately.

"Did you sleep well?" Elijah inquires, coming to my side, an unknown inflection of emotion passing through his expression that I couldn't decipher. It almost seemed like irritation, but before I could analyze it, it was gone.

"Yes. It's nice to be back here in our own room. As much as I dislike the circumstances that brought us back and thoroughly enjoyed our vacation." I answer, leaning into Elijah's chest as he pulls me against him, arms wrapping around me to rest against my lower back, my head resting over his heart.

"Indeed Elskan." Elijah agrees, pressing a loving kiss to the top of my head.

"I need to hold a pack meeting this afternoon. But you can both come with me if you'd like." I inform, settling back down in the barstool, now seated between Elijah and Finn, sipping on my still warm coffee.

"If you do not think your pack would protest our presence Elskan." Elijah confirms.

"Maybe a little grumbling. Mainly because you're _vampires_. It's not that they've got anything against you personally, it's more of an instinct to be wary you know? You can't really fault them for that. But either way, I am the alpha. They can't exactly protest too much. Besides, they understand what's going on and what you both are to me." I shrug.

"Very well Astin, if you are sure. While I am most appreciative of you wanting to include me I do not wish to be a cause of tension." Elijah concedes.

"You're not, promise. It's fine." I assure, checking my phone as it beeps, indicating a responding text from Aaron. "Pack meeting at 1. We've got a little time to kill before we need to get ready. Which is great, because I _really_ need some down time before drama explodes in our faces. And I have a feeling things are about to."

Only a few short lazy hours later (really much too short in my opinion, I needed at least several days of Netflix marathon binging), I find myself racing comfortingly through the woods in my wolf form, both Elijah and Finn easily keeping pace on either side of me as we journey to meet my pack.

Miles into the back woods of Mystic Falls, far beyond the range of an average adventurer, I finally slow to a stop, sitting in a small clearing as I wait for the inevitable sound of my pack arriving.

Elijah leans casually against a tall tree, though his ever watching eye, tenseness of his shoulders and twitch of his arm reveals he is far less relaxed than he hopes to come across as, ready for even the slightest notion or indicator of threat.

Finn on the other hand crowds close to me, shifting restlessly as he looks around the clearing, perhaps searching for hints of the impending arrival of my pack. It was clear that he was anxious, our first meeting having not been pleasant, with him trying to protect his mother and kill me and all. Other than that brief fight in the dusk of a full moon, this was the first time Finn had really _seen_ me in my Alpha Wolf form and my pack itself.

Ears perking up, I immediately stand, tail swishing happily behind me as I hear my brother's familiar paw steps racing closer.

"_Brooke!_" Aaron howls his arrival, a black streak of fur barreling towards me from the underbrush, the rest of the pack materializing around us.

"_Hey Aaron!_" I woof happily, racing a few steps to meet him, immediately nuzzling my snout against his face, licking his nose and ears in a wolf-y greeting.

Sniffing me carefully, Aaron thumps his tail against my flank, flicking my tail with his as he continues to nuzzle into me everywhere.

"_Okay, okay. **Geeshe** Aaron. I'm fine. I didn't die._" I bark, hip bumping him in annoyance.

"**_Fine_**." Aaron huffs, the over protective brother he was, giving me one last sniff and nudge for good measure before promptly sitting down beside me.

"_Brooklyn_." Ryan, my gamma, greets, nodding in respect as he approaches Aaron and I in the middle of our pack circle.

"_Hey Ry. Kaylee._" I woof, tossing my head lightly in greeting, acknowledging both my gamma and my delta.

Ryan and Kaylee were siblings, with a long lineage of Alpha Wolves in their family line as well as childhood best friends to both Aaron and I. Of course those were not the reasons for their high pack ranking, both had proven to be fiercely loyal and protective, skills in fighting of the highest standards and powerful, but with compassion, strength, understanding and honesty a leader needed. In addition, both possessed magic, and were highly educated in the art, though they were not of the Emrys Descendants (my brother and I were the last of the Emrys line). It was with those qualities that it was only fitting they would take such privileged ranks in my pack.

"_How's it going Alpha? Have a nice vacation? Getting all **chummy** with your Original hottie?_" Kaylee teases, a wolf grin appearing on her face as she lolls her tongue out.

Rolling my eyes, I bark out a laugh, nudging Kaylee in the flank before flicking her in the face with my tail.

"_**Hey**!_ _What was that for?_" She protests, snapping playfully.

"_You know what it was for._" I grin, doing it again just to annoy her.

Huffing, Kaylee rolls her eyes playfully, finally backing away, sitting down a few feet away, her brother Ryan at her side.

"_Okay… I want a full report on the time I was gone. I want to know why I wasn't informed that the Original Witch had been resurrected and why no one here managed to_ **_notice_**." I growl out commandingly, sitting tall next to my brother Aaron, both of us the center of the pack circle.

My pack, including my brother, looked sufficiently cowed at the reprimand and I braced myself for the inevitable excuses and groveling for the next 10 or 15 minutes. Sometimes I seriously questioned how I ever managed to get anything done.

_**Woo hoo! Guess who's finally managed to pull together the next chapter! This author!**_

_**I apologize profusely for taking so long. I had a really difficult time with this chapter. Since I am following the general plot line of the last few episodes in TVD Season 3 it was a bit tricky to weave in my OCs and make the adjustments at first.**_

_**Anyways, as you can see, this episode is "Before Sunset" 3x21.**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	45. Before Sunset (Part Two)

Brooklyn's POV

A few hours and a long run later, my pack and I were once more lounging in the small backwoods clearing we had found, cooling off from our galloping jaunt, the topics of our conversations leisurely and varying.

Elijah once more stood off to the side, my silent unwavering sentinel, his dark gaze keeping careful watch as I interacted with my pack, while Finn sat beside me, leaning into my side, head resting between my shoulder blades and fingers buried in the scruff of my neck.

But it didn't take long for our peaceful silence to be broken, nor my drama free day to be thrown to hell. Because of course not. The Scooby gang just _had_ to stick their noses where it didn't belong.

Feeling a sudden surge of magic, I'm instantly alert, ears twitching as I stand, my head swiveling around as I try to pinpoint the source.

"_Brooke?_" Aaron barks alarmed, standing up with me, nose nuzzling against my flank worriedly, Finn and Elijah hovering close, looking concerned and unsure of what's happening.

"_Something's- The balance is being disrupted._" I bark out, a frantic feeling fluttering in my chest as I all but launch myself in the direction of the Mikaelson mansion, my pack quickly falling into rank as we blur through the forest.

Moments later a sharp stab of pain all but stops me in my tracks, causing me to stumble muzzle first into a tree trunk, a vicious, wounded howl ripping from my throat as I slide into the tree's base, sides heaving in labor.

"_Brooke!_" Aaron howls in alarm, immediately at my side, nose nuzzling me in frantic worry.

The strand of Niklaus and I's unfinished mate bond throbs and pulses in pain, consuming my thoughts, making me only vaguely aware of Finn and Elijah hovering anxiously in the wings of my peripheral, blocked off by a few members of my pack.

"**_Aaron!_**" I scream mentally, claws scrabbling against the hard ground of the forest. "_Nik! It's Nik! **Trouble**. Mansion._"

"Elskan!" Elijah calls pleadingly, looking lost as to what is happening and what to do.

"Brooklyn! Sire!" Finn worries, fear in his voice.

Their words are drowned out by Aaron taking command, the mental turmoil of the strained bond and the pull of my magic as it seeks to fight the unbalance in nature the Bennett witch had created.

"_Ryan, take three others, go to the mansion. **Quickly**_. _Report back on what you find. Kaylee, take a scouting team, secure a perimeter._" Aaron barks out, sparing a fleeting glance at Ryan and Kaylee, before nuzzling into my side again.

"_Brooke! What's happening? Tell me what I can do._" Aaron urges, licking my muzzle methodically in attempts to calm and comfort me.

"**_NIKLAUS!_**" I howl piercingly, the partial bond suddenly falling silent in my mind, as if abruptly cut off.

Panic and foreboding curls in the pit of my stomach as I lurch unevenly to my feet, shaking off the dirt that had collected in my fur, my sides still heaving from exertion and mental pain.

"_Brooke?_" Aaron asks, hovering protectively at my shoulder.

"_I'm fine. Let's go._" I snap a bit tersely, sparing little thought or glance to Elijah or Finn.

I could practically feel the waves of worry and over protectiveness rolling off of Elijah and Finn's restless energy.

"_Pack, we're rolling out._" I command.

Offering no opposition to my words, Aaron gives me a brief nod in acknowledgement, sliding beside me in customary beta position as I take off at a grueling pace towards the mansion.

"_Alpha, Beta, you're going to want to take a look at this._" Ryan reports, a moment later.

Pushing harder, my pack and I thunder through the forest a blur of fur, a short time later bursting through the double French doors of the Mikaelson mansion.

Instinctively following the pull of my magic, it guides me to the living room, where my gamma Ryan is found prowling around the edges of the room, agitated.

"_Alpha._" Ryan nods respectfully to me, pausing his actions to greet me.

"_Ryan, report._" Aaron orders, coming up beside me and pressing against my flank in reassurance and reminding presence.

"_We arrived at the house to find it empty. But just barely, the trail had barely cooled. I ordered Landon and Hailey to follow, they should be returning shortly, and Chase set up a perimeter after investigating the scene with me. Found evidence of a struggle here._" Ryan begins reporting, pointing out a few drops of blood and scuff marks. "_And it's clear that remnants of magic remain, as you can probably feel. The spell was quite powerful, the balance was not kept..._"

Ryan continued to report, but his words washed over me, the only thing that I could focus on were the small drops of blood lingering on the hardwood floor of the Mikaelson's living room.

Niklaus' blood, easily identifiable by me based on scent, and not simply because he was my mate, but because I had been around him enough to know the difference (it would be the same with any of my pack members or even Rebekah and Kol despite the brevity I spent around them). Yet, lingering in with Niklaus' identifying smell (both in the air and in the blood) were other scents, scents I could also recognize, members of the Scooby gang.

"_Desiccation spell. The Bennett witch used a modified desiccation spell._" I snarl suddenly, interrupting Ryan's report and discussion with Aaron.

"_Modified? How so?_" Aaron questions, pressing his nose behind my ear and licking comfortingly.

"_Linked by blood. I don't know what the bloody_ **_hell_ **_Niklaus was doing but the Bennett witch's blood is mixed with his. Niklaus is too strong to be subdued by traditional means of a powerful witch, and certainly impossible to do so by any average witch. While the Bennett line is formidable, the witch certainly doesn't have strong enough ties to nature to have accomplished this any other way but having a direct link._" I explain stonily, lowering my snout to the ground to sniff some more.

"**_Brooke_**." Aaron says pointedly, worry clear in his tone.

"_I'm fine Aaron._" I reply back automatically.

"_No, you're not. Go rest. I can take care of everything._" Aaron urges, snout pressing into my flank as he follows me as I pace around, glued to me like a limpet. "_You're worrying your mate, and Finn is pacing._"

Aaron's words snap my attention over to Elijah, who stands like a silent shadow in the doorway of the living room, anxiety and tenseness in every form of his body as if it took every amount of his self-control, composure and restraint to not be at my side. Finn equally so shifting restlessly next to Elijah, looking very much like he'd like nothing more but to race over to me and glue himself to me such as Aaron is currently.

"_Alright._" I sigh, giving a short nod of grateful acknowledgement.

"Elskan." Elijah finally speaks.

Whining lightly at Elijah, I paw the floor mournfully and let out a light howl, my body already phasing back as I thump my wolf body to the floor haphazardly with exhaustion.

"Astin. My Astin. Shhh. Elskan. I am here." Elijah hushes, flashing to my side, picking me up and cradling me to his chest before my head hits the floor.

"They- He's- Nik." I start to stumble out an explanation, but I couldn't get the words.

"Shhh Elskan. My brother, Niklaus, yes?" Elijah hushes again, cooing softly and coaxing me to speak as he moves us to the couch, resting me against him, Finn curling into the bend of my legs.

"Yes. Nik- He's gone. The- they Scooby gang. They used a desiccation spell. They hurt him. They took him." I whisper, burying my face into his broad comforting chest.

"Alright, shhh now. You don't need to explain anymore. Rest now. I am here. You need not worry my love. Everything will be taken care of. My brother will be found and returned." Elijah assures.

"I can't feel it anymore. It's like it's gone." I mumble more to myself than anything, Elijah's assuring words barely passing through my mental emotional haze.

"What can you not feel anymore Elskan?" Elijah question complacently, and if I were in any other state than what I was now I'd probably smack him for treating me like some priceless artifact that would shatter to pieces when touched. But in truth, that's how I felt, my mental fragility wavering under the strain of what Niklaus and I's bond (unfinished or not) had gone through.

"The bond. Nik and I's- our mate bond." I state vaguely.

"I do not understand Astin." Elijah replies softly, as if not to startle to a frightened animal.

"It's- there are bonds we form. Not as an Emrys Descendant, but as an Alpha Wolf, we have- with our pack, our family, our mates- that bind us together. They are there, always there in the back of our minds reminding, comforting in their presences and strength. But Nik and I's. It's- I can't- I felt it. When the spell was cast. The bond- it's not- it was never completed, not like you and I's, but it's always there. Thrumming in my mind, an awareness, a strand that connects me to Nik. And when- pain. _So much __**pain**_. It was _agonizing_. And then- _nothing_. I can't feel it Elijah!" I cry, tears slipping out the corner of my eyes as I squeeze them shut, as if to block out reality.

"Shhh, shh, shh Elskan. I am sorry Astin. I understand now. Shhh. I am sorry you had to go through that." He continues to sooth, his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Our bond, it's there. I can feel it. It's strong. _It's okay_. You're here. _It's alright_." I murmur, and although I know Elijah cannot feel it, and the mental presence is unwavering in my mind, the verbal confirmation calms my emotional turmoil nonetheless.

"As it always will be Elskan. There need not be a reason for our bond to ever break or waiver. _I am here_. No one will ever take me from you. I love you Elskan. With all my heart and all my soul. I am yours Astin. Always and forever." Elijah assures fiercely, lips pressing firmly against the crown of my head.

"I want to go home Elijah. Home to New York." I whisper, pressing into his solid embrace, relishing in the familiar warmth and steadfast strength and assurance only Elijah could give me.

"Of course Elskan. I understand. I _promise_, I will do _everything_ within my power to retrieve my brother's body and bring him back to you. And when I do, we will leave. All of us, Niklaus, myself, Finn, your pack. It is long past due, Mystic Falls holds nothing for us. Where ever you wish to go Elskan, if New York is your desire, I will follow. I will always follow." Elijah vows, his strong arms and comforting smell the last sensations I feel as I allow sleep to claim me.


	46. The Departed (Part One)

No One's POV

Morning broke at the Mikaelson mansion, the night having been both restless and uneasy for Brooklyn, even as she had laid secure in Elijah's arms, Finn curled up to her side and Aaron sleeping on the floor in wolf form.

Currently, Finn and Brooklyn were packing in preparation to leave for New York, while several pack members patrolled around the mansion and a few others, including Aaron, remained to act as Brooklyn's personal body guards.

"Elskan?" Elijah calls questioningly, voice echoing up the stairs.

"In the guest room 'Lijah." Brooklyn replies, where they were packing Finn's things into boxes, Aaron lying in wolf form on the floor by her feet.

"I am leaving now Elskan." Elijah informs, striding into the said guest room.

"Stay safe please." Brooklyn murmurs, ducking her head into Elijah's chest.

"Do not worry Elskan, I will." Elijah promises, pressing a comforting kiss to her temple, arms wrapping Brooklyn into his embrace.

Pressing a hand against his chest, Brooklyn's eyes flash gold, magic surging through her as she places a protective spell on Elijah.

"Astin, what-" Elijah asks, feeling the surge of warmth through his body.

"Protection spell. Just in case." Brooklyn cuts off Elijah's question matter-of-factly, to hide her worry.

Elijah simply presses another kiss to his mate's temple in response, conveying his gratitude, affection and reassurance without words.

"I love you Elskan. I plan on returning this afternoon and will keep you informed of any and all developments. So please do not worry or stress yourself Astin." Elijah reminds, hand gently stroking against Brooklyn's cheek as he places one last lingering kiss to her forehead.

"I'll try not to. I love you too 'Lijah." Brooklyn promises, closing her eyes contently.

"It's all I ask." Elijah breathes, and with a lingering touch and flash of wind is gone.

Letting out one last worried sigh, Brooklyn shakes her head as if to dispel any more negative thoughts, returning her focus to the task at hand.

Meanwhile Elijah reluctantly left the mansion, making his way towards the Gilbert residence where Rebekah had informed him the doppelganger, youngest Salvatore and Matt could be found.

It pained Elijah to see his mate, who was normally so vibrant and alive and confident, instead listless, anxious and off-kilter. Even more so, the recent events had made Elijah's protective instincts flare increasingly higher at the threat that the Mystic Falls group posed; fueling an unparalleled, irrational desire to take Brooklyn away and never let her leave his arms ever again.

Clearly he had under estimated the fool-hearted determination, misplaced loyalty, sheer idiocy of the adolescents and single-minded animosity they held towards Niklaus and his family. And for that, his mate had paid.

He would not make the same mistake again. Even if he had to slaughter the entire town himself. Brooklyn was all that mattered, all that would _ever_ matter to him in his already prolonged and foreseeable eternal life. He would spend her lifetime with the only desire to be by her side protecting her, loving her and making her happy. And he would spend a thousand more life times after her devoted to her, even in her absence.

Arriving at the door of the Gilbert residence, Elijah unnecessarily straightens his suit, dawning his normal reserved and formal façade before knocking.

"Stefan." Elena calls after answering the door, shock coloring her features as well as fear.

"Elijah." Stefan says, catching sight of the Original.

"Hello again." Elijah replies almost pleasantly, but a dangerous undercurrent bites in his tone.

There would be no mistakes this time.

"All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once he's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us." Elijah explains calmly, after being caught up on the current 'dramas' and 'woes' that always seemed to follow the doppelganger.

Elijah now questioned how he ever saw any redeeming qualities in the Gilbert girl. Her innocence that he once believed he saw merely a smokescreen of a petty, fearful, selfish child who fought blindly for everything, but really stood for nothing.

"And you'll just run?" Stefan questions skeptically.

"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her natural life?" Elijah brushes off.

"We've finally stopped him, Elijah. After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back." Elena explains.

"I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners." Elijah replies, showing nothing but sincerity in his expression for what he had previously said, though it was far from the truth.

While it did shaft on his morals and honor, to flat out lie, Elijah didn't exactly feel compelled to be overly compassionate or generous with any of the Mystic Falls clique for the pain they had inadvertently caused his mate and considered it a necessary deception to set things right.

He had no doubt in his mind once Niklaus' body was in his possession and he returned his brother to his mate, Brooklyn had every intention of waking Niklaus. And he would not stand in her way if that were her desire.

"Why should she trust you? All you've done is screw her over?" Matt asks testily.

"And for that, I am deeply ashamed. But know this, she could have been dead the instant I walked through that door, so Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not." Elijah replies formally.

"Not! Hello? Did that concussion give you _brain_ damage!? His _lunatic_ siblings will kill you the first chance they get!" Damon yells over the phone.

"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms. If you return Klaus' body to us, Elena will come to no harm." Elijah promises, though the darker side of his mind makes no promises about his mate. Brooklyn was a fiery tempest that one could not even attempt to tame or control on the best of days.

"What about Brooklyn?" Stefan suddenly questions, clearly one of the smart members of the Scooby gang. "She's always been clearly on your side. Where does she come in on this? How do we know she isn't going to retaliate? You've got a lot of power on your side. Why do you even need us?"

"I cannot speak for my mate. You have seen a glimpse of her power. Brooklyn cannot be controlled, nor would I ever wish to. I would have more luck attempting to tame the oceans or a hurricane. But know this, just as Elena could have been dead the instant I walked through the door, just as easily Brooklyn can raze an entire town and its inhabitants to the ground if she so desires. My mate cares a great deal about my brother, but she values life as well and does not revel in violence and revenge as he does. She has agreed to allow me to negotiate with you, but it would be best to not try her patience and her mercy. Your Bennett witch does not hold a candle to Brooklyn's magnitude of power and influence." Elijah affirms.

"Do we have a deal?" Elijah presses, eager to return to the mansion to his mate and inform her of the good news.

"No! No, no, no, no! Did I mention _no_?" Damon yells. "The psycho wolf-witch is going to revive him!"

"Elena, it's up to you." Stefan replies.

"Oh, _come on!_" Damon groans.

Secretly Elijah is pleased. He was counting on the selflessness of the youngest Salvatore in allowing his beloved Elena to choose and the gullibility of the doppelganger.

"Why do you want Klaus' body?" Elena questions.

"He's my brother. We remain together." Elijah replies with a half-truth. They need not know that the entire reason he was doing this was for his Brooklyn.

"We have a deal." Elena sighs.


	47. The Departed (Part Two)

No One's POV

Returning home from The Grill after a confrontation with Alaric, Jeremy sighs, remaining on the steps of the front porch to reflect on his present choices and options and the general mess that he and his sister once more found themselves in.

Helping Alaric was certainly appealing, it would keep his sister safe, but in doing so would also risk Tyler and Caroline, the Salvatore brothers as well. And while Jeremy wasn't exactly best buddies with either, his sister cared deeply for them both, and he respected them enough for everything they did for his sister.

"So what are you gonna do?" Matt questions, coming to join Matt on the front porch.

"What I wanna do is run in that house, grab Elena, and get her out of here and away from all this." Jeremy deadpans.

"So why don't we?" Matt challenges.

"Good luck getting her past all the vampires in there. Even if I wanted to help Alaric, I have no idea where Klaus' body is." Jeremy snorts.

"I do." Matt replies.

Shaking his head, Jeremy does a half shrug and stands up, making his way into the house. There's no way that would work. Not only would he potentially be risking his friends' lives, but he wouldn't be able to hide any plans from the two vampires currently residing in his house.

"Hey Elena."

"Hey Jer." Elena greets, giving her brother a brief hug.

"So what's going on?" Jeremy asks, looking between Stefan, Elijah and his sister.

"Alright, I'll call Alaric." Jeremy sighs, pulling out his cell, now brought up to speed with the current plan.

"Yes?" Alaric answers.

"I know where Klaus' body is." Jeremy answers without preamble.

"Good. Tell me."

"Damon's on his way to bury him in the woods off Route 12. I'll text you with the specifics." Jeremy replies.

"Thank you, Jeremy. You're doing the right thing for your sister." Alaric reminds.

"I know." Jeremy sighs, the line disconnecting abruptly.

Turning back to towards the table, Jeremy sighs again.

"He bought it."

"Good. Now that everyone is in agreement and everyone knows their parts it is time that I excuse myself. Rebekah will meet Damon to retrieve my brother's body and I will be in touch." Elijah replies shortly, excusing himself with a nod.

Returning to the mansion, Elijah finds Brooklyn sitting on the floor in their bedroom surrounded by piles of clothes, as if their entire closet had thrown up every single piece of clothing she owned.

"Hello Elskan. How was your morning?" Elijah greets, carefully stepping over stacks of clothes to pick his way towards his mate.

"Lijah! You're back!" Brooklyn greets, expression lighting up happily as she jumps up, clothes flying off her lap, landing haphazardly on her brother's snout and left hanging off his ears as he lies beside her still in wolf form.

Aaron only grunts in annoyance, shaking off the pieces of clothing and rolling his eyes at his sister's antics before resting his head back on his paws.

"Yes I am Elskan." Elijah chuckles lightly, catching Brooklyn as she snuggles into his embrace.

"I missed you." Brooklyn hums.

"I missed you too Astin." Elijah assures, hand running soothingly along her spine.

"_It's been like **maybe **three hours. **Seriously**. You two are **disgustingly **sappy. It's **ridiculous**._" Aaron snorts good-naturedly, speaking mentally to Brooklyn.

"_Oh shut up. You're just an old grumpy pants._" Brooklyn fires back sassily at her brother, before mentally shoving Aaron out of her mind, or mentally blocking him, if we were being technical. As siblings, twins even more so, Aaron and Brooklyn had a mental bond that no amount of distance or time could break and one that could never be fully separated even by themselves. Not to say they read each other's every thought, but it certainly connected them beyond just mental "presence" like the mate bond Brooklyn had with Elijah.

"So, how did things go?" Brooklyn questions to Elijah, twisting her fingers in Elijah's tie, the only indicator of her worry.

"They were willing to negotiate. Niklaus' body will be returned to us. Rebekah has agreed to retrieve his coffin and should be on her way now." Elijah begins to explain, yet unsure as to how to go about explaining to his mate the situation regarding the Original Hunter Alaric and the remaining White Oak stake. He was ashamed to admit that it was another mistake on his part, an oversight he should have seen and accounted for. Not only was his own life at risk, which in comparison meant little to him, but his family, and most importantly, _his mate_, his beloved Brooklyn, was in danger because of it.

"But- But there is. I have made an oversight Elskan." Elijah confesses. "I did not realize beforehand, but it seems that Esther, before her timely second death at the hands of Niklaus, created another Original Hunter; Alaric Saltzman. And with the last White Oak stake remaining our family is still at risk. The Salvatores have agreed to turn over the White Oak stake to our possession. But we, my family, must scatter, so that Alaric cannot hunt us. I apologize Brooklyn, because of this, because of your relation with my family I fear I have put you in harm's way again. It is unfair to you, to your pack, to be brought into a situation that is not yours."

"_What!?_" Brooklyn gapes open mouthed at Elijah.

"I am deeply sorry Elskan." Elijah apologizes, shame coloring his tone.

"This is utter _bullshit!_" Brooklyn finally manages to find the proper outrage at the situation. "What did you have to promise to get Niklaus and the White Oak?"

"I- I do not understand Elskan?" Elijah questions, brows furrowing in confusion. Was she not upset that he had put her, and therefore her pack by proximity, in danger once more?

"The terms of negotiation Elijah. _What were they?_ What did the _moronic_ **Scooby gang** make _you_ **promise** in order for them to hand over Niklaus' body and the White Oak stake?" Brooklyn questions angrily.

"Nothing that you need worry yourself about Elskan. I explained to them that my sister and brother had spent centuries evading Mikael, and that doing so with Alaric was nothing short of a blink of an eye for us. The doppelganger will come to no harm from neither myself, Kol or Rebekah and Niklaus will not be revived within her lifetime nor her children's." Elijah explains with assurance.

"You know that I cannot uphold those terms 'Lijah. Nik's my- well, he's still my mate even if you know, and well- he's my best friend." Brooklyn says quietly.

"The terms of negotiation do not include you, and I made no such promises that would bind you to them Elskan. If you chose to revive my brother I certainly would not stand in your way." Elijah clarifies.

"Did they even _ask_?" Brooklyn questions, with surprise. Honestly, Brooklyn was amazed that the idiotic Scooby gang managed to put two feet in front of themselves half the time, let alone actually manage to take down her Original Hybrid best friend.

"The youngest Salvatore did. But I simply alluded that it would be in their best interest to corporate, given past experiences when they attempted to ambush my family, and that you had agreed to allow me to negotiate. Then persuaded the doppelganger to give over my brother's body into my possession because we are family and we wish to remain together." Elijah expounds.

"So you _lied_." Brooklyn smirks, a look of wonder coming in her expression. "Doesn't that shaft on your moral propriety and everything?"

"An unfortunate necessity in this case. However one that I do not seriously regret." Elijah replies dryly. "And if it allows me to uphold my promise and vow to you, there is little I find that I would regret. You are my mate, my entire soul and life Elskan. There is nothing I would not do for you, morals and propriety aside."

Brooklyn's expression softens at the confession, head ducking to rest on Elijah's chest.

"I love you Elijah."

"I love you too Astin. Always." Elijah affirms.

"You promised to run. But you shouldn't have to. Rebekah and Kol, Finn, you guys, it's not fair. If you think- for _one second_, I'm just going to- do nothing. I'm not going to just stand by and let this happen." Brooklyn hisses quietly, muffled against Elijah's chest.

"It is not as easy as that Elskan. The doppelganger's life is tied to Alaric's. If the hunter dies, so does the doppelganger." Elijah explains.

"_Fine_ then. I'll _unbind_ them _first_. Then we stake Original Hunter 2.0. The Original Witch's magic may be a little testy, but nothing that I can't override given a little puzzling through." Brooklyn huffs.

"I cannot ask that of you. I do not want you to risk yourself Astin." Elijah replies.

"You can't exactly stop me either." Brooklyn growls defiantly. "I'm doing this Elijah, whether you like it or not."

Elijah knew a losing battle when confronted with one. This was one of those moments.

"Very well Elskan. If that is your desire. But please, I ask, wait until you have revived my brother. Niklaus is well versed in evading Mikael and together we can come up with a sound plan to lure Alaric in." Elijah pleads.

"That is acceptable." Brooklyn agrees.

"I made plans to rendezvous with Rebekah to transfer possession of Niklaus' into our care. Afterwards we must leave immediately Elskan. I have already arranged transport for his coffin." Elijah informs.

"Okay. We need to finish packing then. And since you're here now, you're helping." Brooklyn grins, a playful mischievous glint to her expression.

"Of course Elskan."


	48. The Departed (Part Three)

No One's POV

The stage was set, the final motions of the plan rolling into action as Elijah, Brooklyn and Finn finish packing the Mikaelson mansion.

But it would be unbeknown to anyone, that at this point everything was about to go to hell.

"Damon! Damon, where are you?" Rebekah calls impatiently, walking out of the elevator into the storage units, unknowing that Alaric was already there searching for Niklaus' body.

"Damon, this isn't funny." Rebekah says exasperated, continuing to walk down a line of storage units.

"Rebekah. Shhh." Damon suddenly appears, grabbing her and shoving her behind a unit, hand covering her mouth.

Silently signally to each other about Alaric, Rebekah and Damon retrieve Niklaus' coffin, wheeling it into a waiting truck.

But Alaric would find them, appearing out of nowhere, flashing towards Rebekah, grabbing her, slamming her into the car and throwing her into the ground. Rushing in defense, Damon is swiftly kicked to the side, Alaric single mindedly focused on the coffin that carries the Original Hybrid.

"_No!_" Rebekah screams, watching as Niklaus' eyes flash open briefly.

"No, don't!" Damon warns, grabbing at Rebekah.

"No! No! No!" Rebekah wails, watching Alaric stab Niklaus and his body go up in flames.

"Next." Alaric replies deadpan.

"Rebekah, run. _Run!_" Damon urges, pushing Rebekah away, and in another flash Rebekah is gone.

Miles away, in the backwoods of Mystic Falls, together with Finn, Elijah and her brother, Brooklyn walks towards the rendezvous point to confirm the transaction, her pack slinking through the shadows running interference, Ryan acting as point guard in case the Mystic Falls Scooby gang tried any tricks.

"Stefan. Elena's not at home. Matt and I, we're getting her out of town." Jeremy's voice could be heard from several feet away, talking lowly.

"It's gonna be fine. Klaus was lying, we're all gonna be okay." Stefan assures, sounding cautiously relieved.

"What happened?" Elijah asks seriously, the small party of Finn, Brooklyn, himself and Aaron (in wolf form) stepping from the trees.

"Stefan?" Caroline questions, looking fearful.

Suddenly Rebekah bursts into the clearing, distraught sobs ripping from her throat.

"He's _gone_, Elijah. There was _nothing_ I could do to stop it." Rebekah sobs brokenly, stumbling towards Elijah.

For Brooklyn it was as if the entire world had frozen and shattered beneath her, incomparable pain, sadness and most of all unbridled _anger_ roared through her mind and consumed her, drowning out everything else.

Niklaus was _dead_. The Scooby gang had _killed_ Niklaus. They had _killed_ her _mate_. And for that, they would _pay_.

As if sensing the sudden shift in the atmosphere, for the first time in almost several centuries of living, other than running from Mikael, true fear and apprehension prickled at the back of Elijah's mind, creeping up his neck in an eerie, icy hold.

Brooklyn's power was unparalleled, and while Elijah didn't fear his mate because he believed she would hurt him, her power was nothing anyone should try and contend with, especially when tested and pushed to its limits in anger and hurt.

Moreover Elijah worried that Brooklyn would hurt herself, blinded by her pain and anger of losing Niklaus, her first mate.

"_No!_" Brooklyn screams, agony clear in her voice as her power blasts the earth around them, flattening the trees in the surrounding area and gathering rolling dark storm clouds above, physical evidence of the emotional turmoil that rolled within Brooklyn's mind.

It was at this point Stefan, Jeremy and Caroline realized the magnitude of their mistakes. They had been blinded by their own ignorance, their adolescent arrogance, belief in their infallibility and petty vengeance towards the Original Hybrid and had missed the greater reality and consequences of their actions.

Brooklyn's attention suddenly turns towards Stefan and Caroline, steel darkness clouding her expression.

"_Run_." Brooklyn growls, form seamlessly preparing to shift, and with another snarl a white wolf bursts forth, charging.

Jeremy is immediately knocked to the side, Stefan and Caroline barely having time to react before Brooklyn's is barreling down on them, teeth barred ferociously.

"Caroline, go!" Stefan yells, flashing in front of Caroline as she screams in terror, hoping to delay or distract Brooklyn long enough to allow Caroline time to flee.

Brooklyn collides with Stefan with the force of a freight train, giving Stefan no time to react before pain erupts in his shoulder, Brooklyn's canines biting viciously into flesh.

With single minded determination Brooklyn casts Stefan to the side viciously satisfied at her work, sights now set on the fleeing baby blonde vampire, quickly spinning on her haunches and launching herself through the underbrush, Aaron and Finn following with the pack on their heels.

"Elskan!" Elijah worries, pivoting from his spot, preparing to follow his mate, anxious to have Brooklyn out of his sight both with Alaric still on the loose and with the emotional state Brooklyn was in.

"Elijah." Rebekah sniffles.

"You did everything you could Rebekah. I do not blame you, and you should not blame yourself either." Elijah says solemnly, turning to place a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Something- something isn't adding up." Rebekah shakes her head. "Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived."

"You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline." Elijah reiterates.

"I thought he did." Rebekah defends.

"It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol."

"It wasn't me, Elijah. It was Niklaus, I'm sure of it." Rebekah insists.

"Then how are they still alive?" Elijah questions with a resigned sigh, then casts a look were the youngest Salvatore had collided with a tree, snapping it in half after Brooklyn had bitten him and thrown him aside.

"Perhaps not for long however." Elijah muses, more to himself than to Rebekah.

Brooklyn was on a rampage, and no doubt she was seeking out the other vampire members of the Scooby gang to extract her version of vengeance on. Elijah _almost_ felt compassion for them, knowing what Finn had gone through after Brooklyn had bitten him and knowing that for a regular vampire the projected time frame and pain was accelerated and exacerbated. On the other hand, the vicious, vindictive side of Elijah couldn't help but be self-righteously pleased for what was coming to them for the death of his brother and the agony they put his mate through.

"Go Elijah. I know you want to. I'll be fine." Rebekah replies with a small smile. "And- I- I was wrong, you know. About Brooklyn. I thought- well I thought she'd only tear our family apart, like Tatia had. But she cares about our family, truly cares. More than anyone has in centuries. And she makes you happy. Makes Finn happy, and Niklaus, or did. So I can't hate her for that. Tell her- tell her thank you for me."

"I will sister. Thank you." Elijah nods before flashing off in the direction Brooklyn has last gone.

Unknown to any of the Scooby gang, Brooklyn and her pack, and the remaining Mikaelson siblings, things were not all that they seemed.

"I know you're here." Bonnie calls out, walking into the old Lockwood property's cellar.

"I must say you really did that spell brilliantly. I didn't think you had it in you." Niklaus smirks.

"I did it to save my friends and my mother, Klaus. Not you." Bonnie retorts.

"The spirits won't be happy with you." Niklaus tsks.

"The spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I'm done getting pushed around by all of you. I did it because I wanted to." Bonnie says defiantly.

Meanwhile, as Brooklyn rampaged blindly through the forest, having already caught up and bitten Caroline, Rebekah crafted her own personal revenge.

"Hello?" Stefan asks a bit weakly, Brooklyn's venom already beginning to burn through his veins.

"You're alive. At least until Brooklyn's bite takes effect. So congratulations." Rebekah says dryly.

"Rebekah." Stefan begins, coughing lightly.

"Elijah spoke to Elena. Her and Matt should be arriving back in town any minute." Rebekah says nonchalantly.

"Yeah, he told me that. He also said you two would be long gone out of town by now."

"That's the problem. Elijah says we have to run, that the hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore Stefan. I spent my whole life running. He's also a bit preoccupied at the moment chasing after his wayward mate." Rebekah explains.

"What are you talking about? We had a deal." Stefan states.

"I'm sorry, but Klaus is dead. There is no deal. If my brothers and I are going to survive, we need to get rid of Alaric and the only way to get rid of Alaric…" Rebekah trails off.

"Rebekah, no." Stefan says with foreboding.

"It's too late Stefan. Besides, it's only fair. And eye for an eye. You won't be alive much longer to mourn anyways." Rebekah disconnects, standing in the middle of the Wickery Bridge.

"I need to call Stefan, but my phone is dying." Elena says as she and Matt return to Mystic Falls.

"Here. Use mine." Matt replies, pulling out his phone.

"Thanks." Elena says, taking it. "Matt, look out!"

Nearly 100 miles from Mystic Falls Brooklyn had finally managed to run herself ragged, passing out on the forest floor, Finn immediately curling into her side to offer comfort, while Aaron and the pack lie close by on watch, waiting for Elijah to inevitable follow their trail to their location.

And as night fell on the Mikaelson mansion Finn sat on the floor leaning against the couch waiting for his sire to awake, Aaron lounged on the fire place rug in wolf form as fire crackled quietly in the hearth and Elijah sat pensively on the couch, softly brushing fingers along Brooklyn's arm as she lay unconscious in his lap.

_**I would just like to say a big thank you to all my reviewers. You guys have all been so amazingly supportive and wonderful! Keep it up guys! It's so awesome!**_

_**Also, I must say, it's so nice for me that I've finally found inspiration for this story. Guess summer break from college has been treating me well! Now if I could only find it for my other stories! Haha.**_

_**On a side note, we have finally finished the season 3 finale for this story and are onto season four of TVD (with modifications of course, also there will be a split at some point that will take us into New Orleans and The Originals timeline)! Woo hoo! I'm so excited, I feel accomplished guys.**_

_**Much love!**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	49. Growing Pains (Part One)

No One's POV

Dawn broke on the Mikaelson mansion, but the sun's light cast an uneasy quiet and stillness on the mansion. It was far too quiet, the earth far too stagnant and nature far too subdued.

For Brooklyn it was as if all of creation felt the loss of her mate as she did, and the earth had come to an uncomfortable and restless equilibrium much like her inner mind and thoughts, the magic in the atmosphere instinctively reacting to her own. And until she could stabilize herself and tame the fallout from the storm caused by her outburst neither would balance of the world be completely secure.

But even more so, there was an undercurrent of something more, the magic that shifted naturally all around the earth tingled with anticipation in the atmosphere.

Hoping to shake off the melancholy and clear her mind, Brooklyn forced herself to run, leading her pack, along with Finn and Elijah deep into the forest beyond the Mikaelson mansion and into the surrounding woodlands of Mystic Falls County.

They would be leaving today, returning to New York, to the home Brooklyn and Aaron grew up in, to lick wounds and regroup. While Alaric was no longer a threat, it seemed yet again the moronic Scooby gang had managed to somehow get the upper hand, as they were still in possession of the last remaining, indestructible White Oak and Niklaus' body, charred as it probably was, nowhere to be found.

It grieved Brooklyn to the core that she would not even be able to bury her mate. And for a brief moment she considered razing the entire town of Mystic Falls to the ground out of sheer spite (and the fact that fuck you, she could do it without batting an eyelash), leaving the Scooby gang to burn, quite literally, forever trapped in the Other Side or perhaps trap them between worlds as she had done to the Original Witch, a fate worse than the Other Side.

Yet, despite her cold rage Brooklyn knew she'd never have the heart to do so. It wasn't the right thing to do. She wouldn't condemn an entire town because of the actions of a few, no matter how much she despised them.

In a way she almost regretted biting Caroline and Stefan having sentenced them to an agonizing, slow death; revenge never solved anything, and more bloodshed most often just led to more bloodshed. Of course she didn't regret it enough to cure them (despite her vast amount of mercy and understanding she had her limits) and by the ancient laws of the Alpha Wolves she actually was justified in her actions (even if they were technically outdated).

Now all Brooklyn wanted to do was forget. But deep in her heart she knew that forgetting Niklaus was going to be near impossible. He was seared into her heart, into her mind and her soul. The bond that was there, even broken as it was would always be there as a reminder of what _could_ have been, of what _should_ have been.

Rebekah looked at a picture Niklaus had drawn in a sketch pad, angrily clearing his desk of the remaining ones as tears threaten to choke her up.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a lady." Rebekah says quietly, Damon suddenly appearing in the mansion behind her, White Oak stake in hand.

"Good advice. Have you seen one?" Damon snarks.

"Tragic about Elena. Not to make a grey cloud greyer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance? And how's your brother? Has he started hallucinating yet? You know, when Finn was bitten we had to lock him in the basement, went a little crazy." Rebekah fakes sweetness, a bitter edge to her voice as she turns from Damon.

In a split second, Damon rushes at Rebekah, anger and impulsiveness pulsing through him, but in the moments it would take for Rebekah to flip Damon off her, windows of the Mikaelson mansion shatter, wooden bullets soaked in vervain raining in.

With sheer luck Damon manages to evade the rain of bullets, but an arrow nails Rebekah in the heart, knocking her out instantly as eldest Salvatore flees the now wrecked ruins of the mansion.

Meanwhile across town at the Salvatore manor, a weakened Stefan is surrounded by several police officers and the new resident Pastor Young.

"Stefan?" Elena questions, coming from the kitchen and hearing the noise.

"Elena, don't move." Stefan replies weakly, attempting to look brave.

It would be no use however, the vigilante Pastor Young and his band of followers would take no excuses and justify their actions in the name of protection of humanity and purity.

_**Yeah, ubber short chapter I know. But this is just really setting the scene for this episode of TVD, since technically it's going off the plot line of 4x01 - "Growing Pains", though I've modified a few things.**_

_**As you can see, like my chapters that go off of 3x21 - "Before Sunset" and 3x22 - "The Departed", this one will include some of the original script and some of the original scenes.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	50. Growing Pains (Part Two)

No One's POV

In the old Lockwood property cellar, Niklaus paced agitatedly as he waited for the Bennett witch to retrieve his original body and prepare for the spell to switch him back.

Unable to reveal himself to his family or Brooklyn and her pack, Niklaus had been left with hours to brood and reflect on his recent schemes and the subsequent results of said plans as well as the annoying meddling plots of the Mystic Falls gang.

As it were, Niklaus found himself left with an uncomfortable sense of regret, a feeling he was entirely unaccustomed to feeling in the centuries he had been alive. This of course is all due to one particular brown haired, blue eyed, 5' 2", beautiful yet terrifying powerful woman he called his best friend.

During his time under the Bennett witch's desiccation spell Niklaus was left trapped in a spirit like form between the living world and the Other Side, an existence that was all together seemingly mundane and uninteresting. Yet, at second glance and reflection, the out of body existence gave Niklaus perspective, and perhaps forced Niklaus to begin to face a few truths or realizations he would have otherwise preferred to bury or ignore indefinitely.

Niklaus wondered how Brooklyn was taking his supposed "death". Was she sad? Did she mourn him? Did she cry? He didn't want her to mourn him. He didn't deserve it after everything he had put her through and dragged her into. Besides she was simply too beautiful and vibrant to be mourning over the likes of him, a monster in someone's worst nightmare.

Their last conversation had been little more than a short, tired, playful banter, and god, had he even told her that he was grateful for everything she had done for him? Did she know how truly in awe he was of her? How lucky he felt to have her in his life as his best friend? He was the "dead" one here, why was he the one reflecting on these things now? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

A ringing of a cell phone interrupted Niklaus' mental tirade.

"Ah, you incessant women!" Niklaus groans in exasperation.

"Hey, mom. What's up?" Niklaus says, modulating his voice to make it sound like Tyler Lockwood's.

"Tyler, thank god. Are- are you okay?" Carol worries.

"Fine. Why? What's going on?"

"Pastor Young had me arrested this morning. The Council grilled me on your whereabouts. Tyler, don't tell me where you are, the less I know the better." Carol speaks.

"Mom, I'm okay. Relax."

"You didn't answer your phone, honey. I was so scared that you were with Caroline." Carole continues to worry.

"Why? What happened to Caroline?"

"The Council took her."

"What do you mean they took her?" Niklaus questions.

Across town, a dark van, followed by ominous looking SUVs and a few police cars cruise down the open highway, carrying several obviously unwilling hostages including newbie vampire Barbie Caroline, the youngest Salvatore, newly turned Elena and Original sister Rebekah.

"Vervain ropes. Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council." Caroline croaks miserably to Rebekah as Rebekah comes to from unconsciousness.

Rebekah could clearly see that Brooklyn's venomous bite was taking affect with disastrous results. In fact, Rebekah was surprised Caroline was still talking or half coherent. Perhaps she had underestimated the blonde's resolve and resilience.

"The Council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?" Rebekah scoffs, decidedly ignoring Caroline's plight.

Suddenly, the wheels of the van carrying them screech loudly, the van flipping over, sending Caroline and Rebekah flying as the van skids on its side.

"What the _hell_ happened?" Rebekah screeches in outrage.

Outside the flipped over van, several of the police escort cars have been demolished and one of the SUVs crashed around a pole, the form of Tyler Lockwood seen stomping ominously towards the flipped over van.

"_Tyler!?_" Caroline screeches in shock as the door is ripped off the hinges.

"I'm harder to kill than you think." Niklaus smirks, ripping off the ropes.

"You're alive? How are you alive?" Caroline cries in relief.

"No time. Come on, we've got to go." Niklaus urges, in no patience to play the part of Caroline's hybrid boyfriend.

While it was true once upon a time Niklaus believed he genuinely fancied Caroline, in truth now, the only reason he was rescuing her was for leverage on the Bennett witch. If the witch did not come through with retrieving his body or the reversal spell he would have no other choice but to kill Tyler Lockwood, something that Caroline would certainly never consent to, therefore forcing the witch's hand.

"Wait, what about _me!?_" Rebekah rages.

"Keep 'em busy, little sister!" Niklaus smirks devilishly before disappearing with Caroline.

"No. That's not possible!" Rebekah says faintly, barely comprehending, struggling harder against the tightly vervained ropes but to no avail.

In another moment Niklaus and Caroline were gone, leaving Rebekah alone with the deranged Pastor Young and his followers.

Returning from their run to find the Mikaelson mansion in ruins, Brooklyn immediately barks out orders to her pack to run patrols and stand watch, mind switching into tactical gear before bounding head first into the wreckage, Aaron, Elijah and Finn hot on her heels.

Immediately sniffing out wood bullets drenched in vervain, the oldest Salvatore's scent and Rebekah's, as well as a slew of other muddled human scents, Brooklyn growls menacingly at the clear signs of struggle and ambush though it was difficult to tell if Damon had been a part of those attacking or a victim.

"**_Salvatore_**_. For the last __**bloody**__ time. I'll __**kill**__ him_. _It doesn't even __**matter**__ if he was a part of it or not. I'll bloody kill him. That __**arrogant**__ ass._" Brooklyn growls in deep annoyance, tossing her head.

"_Aaron, stay here with Finn. I'm going to track down the Salvatore. Don't let Elijah follow me or wear a hole in the floor out of worry._" Brooklyn barks out, and before Aaron could get an edge in otherwise Brooklyn had turned tail and sprinted off, already on a one woman war path.

Tracking the eldest Salvatore was child's play and Brooklyn easily found Damon at his residence, along with two others who she had not met, but clearly they were not threats at the moment.

"They're gone. Whoever nailed Rebekah, took them too. Please tell me you have something. Anything." Damon asks, righting several things in the house.

"I can't. The Council locked Carol and me out of our offices. Files, computers, everything." Sheriff Forbes explains.

"So, the Mayor and the Sheriff never contemplated a backup plan, Liz?" Damon snarks.

"Damon, relax. When Caroline called to say she got away, did she know where they were planning to take her?" Meredith calms, directing her question to Sheriff Forbes.

"No. Just that she was in some van in the middle of nowhere and she managed to escape." Sheriff Forbes shrugs.

"Perfect. We've narrowed it down to nowhere." Damon snarks again.

"Hey, is Elena here?" Matt asks, walking in the door.

"In what world are you the one that gets to live!?" Damon snarls, rushing at Matt suddenly, taking him by surprise and shoving him against the wall in a choke hold.

"Damon, stop! It wasn't his fault!" Meredith screams, trying to no avail to get Damon to release his hold.

"Let him go, Damon! Now!" Sheriff Forbes yells.

It was now Brooklyn believed it was best time to intervene, having heard enough of the conversation to be aware of the situation and to be clear that Damon knew nothing about what was going on.

"Yes Damon, I'd suggest letting him go. Not that you _really_ have a choice in the matter. I'm not _exactly_ in the most _patient_ of _moods_ right now and I need some _answers_, which _you_ will give to me." Brooklyn says in fake sweetness, eyes flashing gold as she throws Damon off Matt, strolling casually into the mayhem that is the Salvatore manor.

"_You_." Damon snarls, flashing upright, preparing to lunge, but in another moment thinking better of it and refraining.

"Good choice. Maybe you aren't as stupid as you look." Brooklyn snarks with smug superiority, turning to look at the two women who stare at her dumbfounded and a little wary.

"My apologies. How rude and inconsiderate of me. I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting yet. My name is Brooklyn. I'm a close friend to the Mikaelsons. And you are?" Brooklyn introduces sweetly and with a smile, offering a hand to Sheriff Forbes.

"Sheriff Forbes." Sheriff Forbes introduces, looking obviously uncomfortable, confused and cautious.

"Dr. Meredith Fell. I work at the hospital." Meredith introduces, offering her hand next, looking just as uncomfortable and cautious.

"Great, now that we're all one big happy family. What do you want?" Damon hisses.

Matt was trying his best to make himself invisible in the situation.

"Several things. Some of which I won't get. But I'll settle for asking what happened at the Mikaelson mansion. Your reeking scent is all over it and there is vervain soaked wooden bullets imbedded in the floor and Rebekah is gone. So what the _hell_ happened?" Brooklyn sasses back.

"And why should I tell you?" Damon snarks back, copping an attitude.

"Because number _two_ on things I _want_ is to _kill_ you. So don't temp my control right now **_Salvatore_**." Brooklyn hisses, her eyes darkening with anger.

"I'm guessing the same thing happened at the Mikaelson mansion as here, am I correct Brooklyn?" Sheriff Forbes intervenes diplomatically.

"Yes. More or less." Brooklyn answers, casting a brief look around the Salvatore manor.

"Then it has to do with Pastor Young." Sheriff Forbes answers, still uncomfortable with sharing information with someone that Damon clearly dislikes and she knows nothing about.

"I can see I won't be getting much help here. Either way, I heard enough to know the situation when I arrived and you were talking. You have about as much information as I care to know. I do not care about this town nor do I care about helping anyone except Rebekah. So, with that said, Dr. Fell, Sheriff Forbes, it was nice to meet you. If only it were better circumstances." Brooklyn finishes, turning to look at Sheriff Forbes and Meredith with a respectful nod.

"And Damon, a pleasure. _Truly_. Now I'm off to track down Rebekah, but in case you get any smart ideas about helping… _Don't_." Brooklyn trails off, suddenly phasing into wolf form and lunging at Damon, biting into his neck before he even had time to react.

"Also, pay back is a _bitch_." Brooklyn hisses, seamlessly shifting back again. "That's for killing Niklaus."

Leaving a stunned and reeling Sheriff Forbes, Meredith and Matt, and a now moaning Damon as the venom sinks into his blood stream, in the Salvatore mansion, Brooklyn once more exits, phasing as she hits the tree line, the forest blurring under her paw steps.

_**Okay, so I have to admit. This episode is really hard to break up into parts. So I hope things don't seem too choppy for you guys.**_

_**I'm trying to not have my chapters be too long or too short, but this episode is definitely making me work at weaving in my own OCs and merging the story line with canon and breaking things into sections that make sense.**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	51. Growing Pains (Part Three)

No One's POV

At Pastor Young's old cattle farm, Rebekah, Stefan, Elena and several other captured hybrids find themselves confined in old broken down, repurposed cattle stalls, vervain mist ventilating in from above.

"I thought I killed you." Rebekah deadpans, catching sight of Elena on the floor in a cell across.

"Where am I?" Elena questions, coming to, disorientated and afraid.

"They thought you were a vampire, so they stuck you in here with us." Rebekah shrugs.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asks, her voice shrill will worry and fear. Rebekah internally rolled her eyes at the doppelgangers dramatics.

"Elena, I'm right here. Are you okay?" Stefan coughs weakly, immediately concerned for Elena's welfare, though the vervain being ventilated through the cages as well as the venom from Brooklyn's bite made him barely conscious.

Rebekah felts like vomiting from the sheer sappiness and predictability of the youngest Salvatore brother. Yet at the same time the same strings of bitterness churned, once upon a time _that_ had been _her_. The doppel_whore_ had _no_ right, Stefan had been _hers_.

"Stefan." Elena says weakly. "I didn't feed."

"Ahh, I see what's going on here. You died with vampire blood in your system and you didn't feed and now you're locked up in here without a drop of blood in sight. That _is_ a problem." Rebekah says, almost gleefully.

"Just ignore her." Stefan tries to encourage, though the sentiment is weak given his state, Brooklyn's venom is coursing through his system at an alarming rate and in less than 8 hours would burn completely through his veins.

"Has anyone done the math or shall I? I'd say you've got less than three hours to feed before I get to watch you die all over again." Rebekah continues smugly. "My day just got a _whole_ lot better."

Returning to the Mikaelson mansion, Brooklyn bounds through the double French doors of the living room already phasing from her wolf from to her human form.

"Aaron? 'Lijah? Finn?" Brooklyn calls out to a suspiciously quiet mansion.

"Sire, you've returned." Finn greets, flashing into the living room a moment later, having come from front of the mansion where Elijah had left him overseeing the movers packing the trucks.

Aaron followed at a much slower pace, his paw steps clicking on the marble floor of the entryway as he trotted through the slowly emptying mansion.

"Yeah, where's Elijah?" Brooklyn asks.

"He did not say. But there was a last minute call he had to take. He stepped out." Finn informs, Elijah being less than forth coming about the text he had received nearly 20 minutes before.

"Oh okay. Well, I got the information I needed. Apparently Rebekah was taken. Rounded up along with others by some psycho-crazed vigilante group lead by the new pastor, Pastor Young. While I have no doubt your sister can handle herself, I'm not about to just leave her at the hands of some over enthused idiots when we leave town. So I need your blood Finn, since Elijah isn't here, in order to track her. Then I'm going to rescue her." Brooklyn relays, gesturing vaguely for Finn's wrist, which he promptly hands over without fuss.

"I wish to come with you, when you rescue my sister." Finn informs, watching as Brooklyn weaves the spell with his blood.

"Finn- Are you sure? I mean, we won't know what we're walking into. And you're not one for bloodshed, or brutality. I can't imagine these religious-vigilante group people will be very humane about how they treat vampires." Brooklyn asks, looking unconvinced.

"All the more reason Brooklyn. My brother is not here to protect you, and currently I am the only remaining Original sibling. Besides, regardless of our differences, she is my sister, we are family. Perhaps if I had made that decision in the past over mother things would have turned out differently." Finn reasons quietly.

"Okay Finn. You can come with me. I'm really proud of you." Brooklyn says, giving Finn a proud smile and dropping her hand to squeeze his in a comforting and strengthening gesture.

"Brooklyn?" A familiar voice interrupts, managing to startle Finn and Brooklyn, though Aaron prowls around the newcomer looking menacing.

"_Tyler!?_" Brooklyn startles, turning to look at the familiar figure of Tyler Lockwood leaning against the doorframe coming from the hallway of the entry, Aaron prowling behind.

If perhaps Brooklyn had been more in her right mind and less emotionally compromised than she currently was due to the last 24 hours and their events, she would have immediately noticed the posture was far too casual and was held with far too much of an air of superiority and arrogance to be newly werewolf/hybrid Tyler Lockwood, but rather clearly Niklaus in Tyler's body.

"Hello Brooklyn, love." Niklaus greets, his patented charming half-smirk on his face as he pushes himself off the doorframe, an overwhelming sense of relief coming over him at the sight of his best friend.

"Tyler, now isn't really a good time." Brooklyn begins rambling, both missing the term of endearment and metaphorically bulldozing through Tyler's presence as she begins to pace around the room, restlessly packing the last few minute things left lying haphazardly around the living room.

"Rebekah has been captured by some vigilante group, and if you're here about Caroline- well, I'm sorry Tyler. But I can't. I just _can't_." Brooklyn says, her voice breaking as she suddenly pauses, hands stilling on one of Niklaus' old sketch pads, fingers brushing over it reverently as she packs it safely in a box.

"Brooklyn, darling." Niklaus begins, voice suddenly soft as he steps towards his best friend, heart clenching uncomfortably at the clear pain in her voice and posture.

"I can't Tyler. They _killed_ Niklaus. They _killed_ him! I know she was important to you. But Nik was my best friend. And they killed him out of some _petty_, _spiteful_ **revenge**. So I'm just returning the favor." Brooklyn growls, hands suddenly clenching in anger as she blinks back angry tears.

Niklaus took another step forward, hesitantly reaching for Brooklyn, suddenly more unsure than he had ever been in his entire thousand years of existence.

"But even more than that, even if he didn't know, he was my mate. And that's not something I can forgive. So I know that you cared about Caroline. But I can't help you Tyler. I'm sorry." Brooklyn finishes softly, shoulders ridged and tension clear in ever line of her figure.

"_Brooklyn_." Niklaus says again. "It's me love, Niklaus. I'm alive."

"_Niklaus!?_" Brooklyn breathes, spinning around to gape at the figure of Tyler Lockwood.

"Hello love." Niklaus says again, another small smirk appearing on his face.

"But- _how!?_ You. Rebekah _saw_ you. Alaric _staked_ you. And I just-" Brooklyn begins to stammer out, feeling anger and hurt rise up in her (I mean how could he do this to her?) along with the sudden realization that she just blurted out to Tyler Lockwood (who in actuality was Niklaus) that Niklaus was her mate (a confession she never intended to _ever_ make).

A sudden loud crack echoes through the nearly empty mansion as Brooklyn's palm collides with Niklaus' cheek, the force physically turning Niklaus' face to the side.

"How **_dare_** you Niklaus." Brooklyn hisses, blinking back furious tears as her fingers clench into fists at her sides. "How _fucking_ **_dare_** you come back here and pretend that everything is okay. I am _your_ **best** friend. You're _only_ friend. How could you not _trust_ me? I would never _betray_ you. After _everything_ I've done for you. You didn't even give me the _decency_ to give me this. I _grieved_ for you. I THOUGHT YOU HAD **_DIED_** AND THERE WAS **_NOTHING_** I COULD DO!" Her voice raises into a yell.

By this time Elijah has arrived back at the mansion, the text having been from Niklaus calling Elijah to the old Lockwood property cellar 30 minutes prior, when issues had arose in transferring Niklaus back into his Original Hybrid body. The Bennett witch was unable to perform the spell because of her attempts to bring Elena's humanity back had failed and left her on unfavorable terms with her ancestors and spirits.

"I admit I deserved that love. But-" Niklaus attempts to humor lightly, but falling flat as he begins to plead an apology, hands held out in front of him looking fully remorse for his actions.

"**_NO!_**" Brooklyn screams, tears now flooding down her face, whether in rage or hurt she wasn't even sure. "I DON'T _WANT_ YOUR **_EXCUSES_** NIKLAUS! YOU DON'T JUST GET TO STAND THERE AND **_APOLOGIZE_** AS IF I'LL JUST **_FORGIVE_** YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE **_PUT_** ME THROUGH THESE LAST 24 HOURS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE **_DEAD!_**"

And, as resounding thunder and dry lightning cracked in sky outside and dark storm clouds rolled overhead Niklaus suddenly found himself swept nearly head over heels and thrown backwards, flying into the far wall of the living room, plaster and splintered wood exploding around him from Brooklyn's blast of power.

Leaving Niklaus pinned to the wall with her magic, Brooklyn turns attention on Elijah.

"_Did you know about this Elijah!?_" She demands, practically seething.

"I- I had my suspicions." Elijah admits, unable to meet Brooklyn's furious glare and the icy blue steel in her eyes. "When Sage died those she had sired died with her. My brother has sired many, including the Salvatore brothers, yet they did not meet their end. Only the Lockwood boy, or so I had heard hearsay from Miss Forbes."

"You didn't think that was something, some small **important** piece of _information_, I should know?" Brooklyn hisses.

"Only because I did not wish to give you false hope Elskan, if my suspicions came to nothing." Elijah pleads for his mate to understand. He never wished to hurt her. Not ever, in a million of life times, he'd rather pull his own unbeating heart out, than hurt her.

Brooklyn only snorted in disbelief.

"Listen here Niklaus. And _listen_ closely." Brooklyn hisses, voice dropping into a deadly, menacing tone as Niklaus is suddenly pulled towards her in the middle of the living room, as if a puppet on a string, the force of Brooklyn's magic dropping Niklaus to his knees a few feet in front of her.

"I do not care _why_ you are here or _what_ you may need or even _how_ this came to be. I am _done_. If you _think_ for _one second_ I'm going to _help_ you in whatever plan or problem you managed to get your arrogant ass in, you couldn't be more _wrong_. I am so furious right now- I am _beyond_ furious." Brooklyn punctuates with a growl, finger snapping as the last indestructible White Oak stake appears out of thin air, summoned by Brooklyn's magic, hovering mid-air and posed inches from Niklaus' heart.

"What? You seem so surprised, as if I wouldn't retrieve it when I paid my last visit to the eldest Salvatore, instead just leave it for any moronic idiot with grandiose ideas of revenge to pick up and try their hand at eliminating the Original family." Brooklyn snarks, the stake spinning in the air. "Alaric Original Hunter 2.0 may have not managed to kill you, but I like my chances much better to be honest."

"Brooklyn, love-" Niklaus begins, his voice pleading with a small tremor of genuine fear.

While Niklaus certainly acknowledge and knew Brooklyn was more powerful than him and had the capacity and power to kill him, he had never sincerely feared for his safety or felt threatened by his formidable best friend. Yet here with the last White Oak stake twirling midair in front of him, the reality of the situation and his tenuous position with Brooklyn was clear. She held all the cards, she always had.

"I thought you _trusted_ me Nik. I have done everything for you." Brooklyn says, her voice now quiet and small. "Finn, my pack and I are going to rescue your sister, do not be here when we return, I do not wish for your help and I do not wish to see you. I am leaving for New York tonight, I am going home. And if I never see you again, it will probably be too soon."

The White Oak stake suddenly dropped to the ground, burning to ash in seconds, the only remaining weapon to be used against the Original family incinerated and swept away into nothingness.

"Elijah, I just- _can't_. We'll talk about this when I get back, or _maybe_ we won't. Honestly I can't even look at you right now." Brooklyn sighs sounding emotionally exhausted beyond her years, and with that turns and launches herself out the French doors, phasing mid-leap; Finn a step behind, Aaron hot on her heels as well, pausing at the doors only briefly to cast a frigid, calculating glance at Niklaus and Elijah before following his sister at her beckoning howl.

_**Hello everyone,**_

_**So this part definitely took a bit more time writing than I was expecting in regards to Niklaus revealing himself (obviously alive and in Tyler Lockwood's body) to Brooklyn. I really liked how it turned out though, and honestly I think Brooklyn's reaction is totally justified. I'd go ape shit on him too if I were her. He totally deserved it. Haha.**_

_**Anyways, just so everyone knows, I'm off on vacation, so sorry to leave you guys with a little bit of a cliffhanger (or if we're being technical about it, not being able to finish the "episode"), but I got super busy this last week running errands to prepare for my week long camping trip and just didn't get to it... I get back June 12th, so next chapter... I'm estimating end of that week-ish. *cross fingers hopefully***_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	52. Growing Pains (Part Four)

No One's POV

Dusk was falling at Pastor Young's cattle ranch, Stefan weaker yet, barely clinging to consciousness and coherency between bouts of hallucinations and pain, and Elena equally as weak from lack of blood and the constant vervained mist filtering in the ventilation system above the stalls.

Taking pity on the last dying request of a lost, forgotten love and in memory of fonder, happier times of the Roaring 20s, Rebekah had reluctantly agreed to help the doppelganger and had bided her time.

"Better get this in quickly. Looks like a freak storm is rolling in. I got this. Bring the other one in." An officer says to another, carrying in several batches of vervain.

"Excuse me? Hello, sir?" Rebekah says sweetly, coughing fakely.

"I thought I told you to shut up." The officer says cockily, cocking his shot gun as he saunters over to the cage.

"Here's the thing, my family we- we have money, castles, apartments, jewelry; just name your price and let me out." Rebekah begins to list.

"I'd much rather watch you die." The officer sneers.

Suddenly Rebekah rushes the bars, the officer falling back towards Stefan's cage banging his head harshly and disorienting the officer. Before he could regain his balance, Rebekah catches his leg, dragging him towards her cage and hauling him upright before he had time to think, slamming him against the bars of her cage repetitively with sick satisfaction at the sound of his skull cracking and several bones breaking, the gun clattering to the ground uselessly.

Satisfied with her work, Rebekah shoves the officer hard, the body landing towards Elena, blood already oozing out in a puddle.

"Elena. Elena!" Stefan urges weakly, hoping desperately it was in time.

The blood runs slowly through the bars of Elena's cage, thankfully enough. Elena Gilbert, doppelganger and last of the Petrova bloodline, was a vampire.

A loud blast suddenly echoes through the barn, shaking the foundation as thunder and lightning roar outside, wind howling and rain thudding heavily against the metal roofing, the heavy wooden double oak doors swinging open with a resounding clang, the metal smoking from the hinges.

Rebekah coughs from the sudden gust of smoke the rush of air pushes into the barn, shielding her face from the sudden clattering of debris and squinting against the sudden contrast from the darkened skies outside and the bright floodlights of the barn.

Most however, cringe away to the far corners of their cells, fearing for their lives at the hands of their cruel and unmerciful captors.

"_Hello?_" Rebekah asks, her voice wavering with only a tremor of uncertainty. It was no accident, she was sure. The day had been clear, crystal clear and sunny in a matter of fact. A storm of that magnitude didn't just blow in on a _whim_, something, or rather some_one_ very powerful was behind this.

"Rebekah? Sister?" Finn's voice calls out through the howling wind, his form emerging out of the shadows like some dramatic superhero scene in a movie, hand resting lightly between the blades of Brooklyn's front shoulders as she prowls easily beside him in wolf form, eyes glowing molten gold.

"_Finn!?_" Rebekah says incredulously, jaw nearly dropping in shock as she stands and moves towards the front of her cell.

Outside gunfire and shotgun shells fire rapidly as Pastor Young and several of his followers, having heard the commotion and seen the ambush from the farmhouse, rushed out to try and apprehend Brooklyn and her pack in their attack on the barn.

But it would be to no avail, as Ryan, Brooklyn's gamma, ran point around the barn's perimeter, linking with his sister to shield the barn with magic while several pack members systematically took out the barn's ventilation system and others counter attacked.

The religious-vigilante group would be little challenge against the full strength of the Alpha Wolves. And in eliminating the threat in a guerrilla style blitz, Brooklyn's pack would unknowingly play a larger role in preventing Pastor Young's greater ambitions from coming to fruition as well as delay a chain of events leading to a much darker path and play to power of the first immortal Silas.

"Are you hurt?" Finn questions, making his way immediately towards Rebekah's holding cell on the far end of the barn, Brooklyn keeping pace beside him, Aaron and another wolf flanking Brooklyn and Finn respectively.

"I didn't realized you cared." Rebekah answers, said without much heat to it. "I'm fine. No thanks to Nik."

"I am gratified to hear that. Of course I care sister." Finn answers formally, stopping a short distance from the cell at Brooklyn's unspoken command.

But before Rebekah could complain or question, Brooklyn pads forward the last two feet, clamping her large jaws around the vervain coated cell bars and yanks back, the steel rebar bending and snapping like twigs under her strength.

Tossing the steel bar to the side, Brooklyn makes a point of turning her back to Finn and Rebekah, giving them some semblance of privacy despite her enhanced Alpha Wolf hearing while she gazes around at the scene in front of her.

"_What are you thinking?_" Aaron asks, nosing his sister's snout.

"_We can't exactly leave them here._" Brooklyn answers, her eyes roaming over the cowering, blinking figures of the stunned and traumatized hybrids huddling in the corners of their cells.

It wasn't like she was trying to be judgmental, she was more evaluating; to see if they could either join her pack (the immediate circle), or could be placed in one of the packs that were accountable under her (the immediate adjacent packs), or if they could be placed in a pack below those or thereafter and so forth, continuing all the way down to smaller packs that had little to no contact or accountability to her pack.

There was all a certain hierarchy to the werewolf world, where her pack was the top and each time authority got passed down, knowledge of the Alpha Wolves and power got less and less. To the point where most werewolves didn't even know the existence of the Alpha Wolves (more as a legend or story), and that suited Brooklyn and her pack just fine.

"_They're hybrids Brooke. You can't save them all._" Aaron reminds his sister.

"_I know. But they still didn't deserve this. Look at them, they're terrified. Niklaus isn't going to do anything with them now you know. They're on their own._"

"_We cannot let them run rampant. They could be dangerous if left unchecked. And Niklaus didn't exactly teach them __**manners**__, or you know, how to __**behave**__ or __**survive**__._" Aaron snorts, rolling his eyes.

"_Our wolves are ten times the dominance of any other. I doubt that'll be an issue Aaron._" Brooklyn mentally scoffs.

"_You're always bringing home strays Brooke._" Aaron complains good-naturedly. "_You know, you're mate's not going to like having the hybrids hang around."_

"_Do I __**look**__ like I give a __**damn**__ what my mate __**thinks**__ or __**feels**__ like right now?_" Brooklyn growls annoyed, swiping a paw at her brother with an angry huff. "_And I didn't say we had to bring them home with us._"

"_Fine. Touchy_." Aaron huffs dramatically.

"_You're such an ass some times_." Brooklyn retorts back snarkily before moving decisively closer to the row of cages holding the frightened and confused hybrids.

And as Brooklyn and Aaron deliberated the fate of the captured hybrids at Pastor Young's cattle ranch, Niklaus and Elijah would find themselves in a much more heated argument with each other in the now empty Mikaelson estate.

"I warned you Niklaus, that Brooklyn would not take your deception lightly." Elijah finally speaks, his voice echoing gravely in the lifeless mansion.

"Oh save me, from your _incessant_ moral bound _lectures_, dear brother." Niklaus spats out, whether he was angrier at himself or Elijah he honestly wasn't sure at this point.

"Did you know?" Niklaus suddenly demands, turning to face Elijah, a maniac sort of look in his eyes along with his anger, as he stands in the remains of what had previously been his living room coffee table.

"How could I not? Brooklyn is my mate Niklaus." Elijah answers dryly.

"And you didn't think to _tell_ me?" Niklaus asks incredulously.

"It was not my secret to tell Niklaus. It was shared in confidence. I respected her wishes and understood it was not a topic she wished to speak of."

"Or perhaps it was because you did not wish to jeopardize your own chances with her _dear_ _brother_." Niklaus sneers.

"Think what you will. I do not have to defend my actions to you. I respected her wishes. As should you." Elijah answers coolly.

"_You should have told me!_" Niklaus snarls viciously.

"And what would you have done if I had Niklaus?" Elijah challenges.

"She is _supposed_ to be _my_ mate Elijah! _Mine!_" Niklaus growls fiercely.

"She is not a _possession_ to be _won_ Niklaus. She is a women, _furthermore_ she _was_ your best friend." Elijah growls protectively, suddenly rushing his brother, pinning him to the wall aggressively with a forearm.

"But if you _insist_ on seeing it that way, let me make it quite _clear_ to you _brother_. _Brooklyn is __**mine**_." Elijah growls warningly. "And _you_ will _not_ **take** _her_ from _me_."

"You would choose her, over family. What about always and forever? Or does family mean nothing to you now?" Niklaus asks, looking stunned as Elijah drops him from the wall, Elijah stepping back and once more composing himself into his typical formal façade.

"You are my brother Niklaus. We will always be family. I have stood by you for centuries. And I have watched you make mistake after mistake. I have cleaned up after more of your messes I have cared to remember and I have watched you tear this family apart. I can no longer do so." Elijah answers, holding Niklaus' gaze evenly, expression unflinching.

A tense silence fell between the two Mikaelson brothers as Elijah and Niklaus face each other; centuries of hurt, betrayal, mistakes, unsaid words, broken promises, unhealed wounds and grievances only growing bigger.

"Brooklyn has requested you not be here when she returns. I suggest you heed her request Niklaus. I do care for you, deeply. I do not wish to fight you brother." Elijah finally breaks the tension.

"So this is how it is to be then." Niklaus states bitterly, turning to brush past Elijah.

"Brooklyn is my mate. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire existence. And I find there is little I would not do for her." Elijah admits to his brother, Niklaus pausing at the doorway leading towards the entry from the living room. "She is justifiably angry and hurt. But she values your friendship. Do not allow your pride to prevent you from seeking reconciliation. Perhaps given some time. We may see each other again brother. But until then, I wish you well."

"Until then I suppose." Niklaus sighs heavily, and in a rush of wind is gone.

Heading to the old witch house where a sick, bitten Caroline, Jeremy and the Bennett witch wait to rendezvous, Niklaus storms in a whirlwind of bitter anger of how things had gone.

He was angry that Elijah was proven correct (yet again). He was angry at Elijah's presence in general (he always just seemed to be in his way, a hindrance and annoyance Niklaus had to suffer through). And he was angry that Elijah knew the truth about Brooklyn being his mate and yet had not told him.

But in the end, while Niklaus could try and blame much of his anger on his brother, most of his anger towards his brother was an excuse.

If he was truly being honest, if he faced the facts he long since ran from and tried to ignore indefinitely or bury, he was only really angry at himself; because he had hurt the one woman he would ever admit to ever loving in the centuries of his existence.

"What are you doing?" Caroline cries suddenly, taken very much by surprise, watching as Niklaus rips Tyler's shirt, nails extending into claws on his right hand, digging into Tyler's chest cavity.

"Ripping Tyler's heart out. I'll jump into someone else." Niklaus explains, looking at Jeremy. "Maybe you."

"_Oh my god!_" Bonnie screams as Niklaus continues.

"You're hurting him! _Stop! Stop!_" Caroline cries weakly, though she is in really no state to protests and nearly falls over herself trying to get up, far too weak from Brooklyn's fatal bite.

"He's bluffing. He needs a witch to do that." Jeremy says, though he doesn't look completely certain.

"What makes you think I don't have one? Or ten? I do have my treasured, little blue eyed, white wolf. Pick, Bonnie! You or Tyler!" Niklaus continues, Tyler's heart almost completely showing.

"Stop, _please!_ You're killing him!" Caroline begs weakly.

"Then why haven't you gotten your body back yet?" Jeremy challenges.

"Oh, you just love to _challenge_ and _rub_ the wrong way don't you?" Niklaus tsks, squeezing Tyler's heart tightly. "Ah, you see my little wolf, she's indispensable to me. And as powerful and magnificent as she is, she could undo the spell. But it's quite simple. Bonnie did the spell, so it is simplest if she undoes it. Why waste my beautiful little wolf's talents when I don't need to?"

"Fine, I'll do it! Just stop." Bonnie caves.

"Good. Let's begin."

_**So guess who's back from vacation! This girl!**_

_**Still sooo tired though... So hopefully this chapter isn't utter rubbish. I actually got over half of it written before I left, and I really like how it's written. But, there still is a small part of me that's like, "am I still on vacation brain while looking/proofing this or is this actually good". Ah, writer's anxiety am I right?**_

**_Reviews are lovely, let me know what you think._**

**_Also, I seriously love badass Brooklyn. And I like Finn getting to be a small part of it too._**

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S. Here is where you see the first glimpse of how season 4 is going to change as far as the Silas drama and such.**_


	53. Growing Pains (Part Five)

No One's POV

It wasn't long until Elijah heard the familiar paw steps of Brooklyn and her pack returning to the mansion, the anxiety he felt whenever she was away from his side easing inside his chest. Yet at the same time, there was also no doubt in Elijah's mind that Brooklyn was probably still furious at him and therefore probably wouldn't be speaking to him either, a thought that left him feeling like he was in agony.

"Hello Elskan. Finn." Elijah greets, returning to the now cleared living room as Brooklyn bounds in, effortlessly shifting from wolf to human, her brother Aaron choosing to remain in his furrier form for the time being and Finn a step behind.

Brooklyn's cool glance is Elijah's only answer. Elijah attempted to remind himself that at least his mate had looked at him, even if only a brief and icy stare, still a marginal step up then previous interactions had been. The reminder did not console him.

"How is Rebekah?" Elijah continues on to ask, though he has already resigned himself to her cold anger.

Brooklyn only ignores him further, instead choosing to brush past as if Elijah was little more than a decoration in the room as she heads for the stairs, Aaron silently following.

"I feel gross. I'm taking a shower before we leave." She announces to no one in particular before her footsteps jog upstairs.

Elijah allowed himself a sigh of resignation. Yes, undoubtedly, and for the foreseeable future, Brooklyn was pissed at him. Doubt suddenly waivered in Elijah's mind, did she even want him to come with her to New York?

"Rebekah is understandably a bit irate at Niklaus. But she is unharmed and was fine when we rescued her." Finn answers his brother's previously unanswered questioned.

"No doubt. Things went well then?" Elijah asks.

"Yes. All went well. Rebekah was found at an old cattle ranch outside of town. Pastor Young and his followers had brought about it themselves to rid the town of vampires as it were. Brooklyn assured things were well taken care of. If Brooklyn wishes to tell you more she will. But I assure you that Brooklyn remained unharmed and was in no danger throughout."

"Thank you Finn." Elijah replies, giving his elder brother a grateful nod. Honestly Elijah was surprised Finn was even talking to him, he had expected his brother to take Brooklyn's side, given the close bond Finn had with Brooklyn as his sire.

"You may find it hard to believe Elijah, but Brooklyn does not control my thoughts nor my mind. Nor did she forbid me from speaking to you or withhold information or try and persuade me into taking her side. In fact I believe she would probably try and persuade me the opposite." Finn speaks evenly, holding his brother's gaze.

"I do not believe that you are controlled by Brooklyn. I know you have your own mind Finn." Elijah cuts off his elder brother.

"Yet you still show surprise." Finn observes.

"Yes. While you may have your own mind Finn, you share a profound bond with Brooklyn as she is your sire. Though she may not have forbidden you to share information nor persuaded you to take her side, you have never needed either to prove the strength of your loyalty and ties in the past; it is only too easy to conclude it would be the same now." Elijah reasons.

"That is true. She is my sire and I owe her a great deal. But you are my brother, my family." Finn answers seriously, giving no other answer but the vague one.

Elijah moves to leave the room, going to finish up packing, presuming he was still going with Brooklyn to New York.

"I understand why she is angry and hurt, why she feels betrayed by our younger brother. But equally so, I understand why you did what you did Elijah. I do not believe you would ever intentionally hurt her nor do I believe you would lie to her or deceive her as Niklaus did brother." Finn finally speaks once more before leaving Elijah to his thoughts.

Upstairs Brooklyn finished her shower, the warm water washing away the dirt and grime from the raid on Pastor Young's cattle ranch, as well as some of her tense anger towards Niklaus and Elijah (however not enough of it to make her want to speak to them).

"_Tell Finn I've got a quick errand to run, I'll be back. Stay here and watch the mansion. I won't be long. I've got a loose end I need to tie up._" Brooklyn tells her brother, shifting back into wolf form after changing into clean clothes.

"_Fine_." Aaron huffs, wandering down stairs after his sister, their claws clicking across the marble.

"_Great. Thanks_." Brooklyn barks, breezing out the doors, paws hitting the deck of the mansion and launching herself into the woods, very aware of Elijah's eyes following her from his study.

Weaving through the woods towards the Salvatore manor, Brooklyn listens closely for movement, tracking the sluggish forms and sickly scents of the Salvatore brothers, Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes, alone with the very human scent of Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert.

Bounding unannounced as a whirlwind into the Salvatore estate, Brooklyn phases back into her human form, barely even batting an eyelash at Matt and Jeremy's (particularly Jeremy's, mostly Jeremy's if we're being honest) hostile looks as she immediately raids the Salvatore's cupboards for plastic disposable cups.

"Umm excuse you? What are you doing here?" Jeremy asks rudely, getting up from the couch.

Brooklyn ignores the younger Gilbert, locating what she needs before barging her way down stairs towards the Salvatore cellars, seriously, what was it with the old manors all having their very own dungeons and stuff?

Brooklyn then proceeds to bite into her wrist, dripping blood into the four plastic cups (enough to cure them, but just barely), setting them in front of the locked cell where the four dying vampires were, foot tapping impatiently as Damon's face appears in the barred window. It pleased her to no ends to see the normally arrogant, over confident vampire look the state he was in.

"What do you want wolfy?" Damon snarks weakly.

"Drink up. One for each of you. But don't _think_ for a _second_ I'm _doing_ this because I _like_ any of you. In fact, I'd be _more_ than happy to smit all of you off the face of the earth and banish you to the Other Side. But _unfortunately_, my job description is a bit about upholding balance of the supernatural world and you know, traditions, immortal, mortal law and such things that you would even _begin_ to understand in _your_ primitive, arrogant, little brains." Brooklyn begins to hiss out with malice.

"The laws of my ancestral line gave me the _right_ to kill you when you killed Niklaus, but as it were you _failed_. So, I found that it was unfair that I let you die. But consider this a warning. You pull a stunt like that again, whether or not you fail, I won't reconsider. And perhaps you'll remember, _my bite_ **_is_** as _nasty_ as _my bark_." Brooklyn finishes, and without seeing if they take the offered cure, she spins on her heel and marches out.

She considered her work her done, if they died without taking the cure it wouldn't be on her conscience, she had given them it, they would be the idiots if they didn't take it.

Passing a bewildered Matt and Jeremy, Brooklyn only huffs, phasing on a command and barreling past, paws taking her once more to the forest and towards the Mikaelson mansion.

Now it was time to head home, back to New York once and for all.

Returning to the mansion, Brooklyn quickly throws her remaining last minute things into her bags, leaving them in the foyer for Elijah to load into his BMW, Aaron having already pulled the Escalade he and Brooklyn had come down in around to the Mikaelson mansion.

Finn's things were loaded into the said Escalade, having already agreed to ride with Aaron on the return to New York, leaving Elijah and Brooklyn to ride together.

Of course Elijah wasn't sure Brooklyn was still intending to ride with him, nor intending for him to go to New York with her at all.

"The pack is all ready to head out Brooklyn." Aaron informs, shutting the door of the Escalade and leaning up against it.

"That's good." Brooklyn nods, standing beside Aaron, waiting for Elijah to finish in the mansion.

"You'll be okay?" Aaron asks, walking his sister over to Elijah's BMW.

"I'll be fine. Tell the pack they can roll out whenever they want. I'll see you at home in a few days Aaron. Take care of Finn." Brooklyn assures, hugging her brother as he opens the passenger door for her.

"Yeah, see you at home. We'll be fine Brooke. You worry too much." Aaron rolls his eyes, shutting the door, patting it once before moving back towards the Escalade.

Firing up the engine, Aaron waves as he drives past, Finn nodding to his sire from the passenger seat, Brooklyn making herself comfortable as she waits for Elijah.

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to return with you Astin." Elijah speaks, appearing in driver's seat a moment later, bags stored safely in the back of his car.

Brooklyn gives a non-committal small shrug, turning to look at Elijah briefly. She was still angry, or more, she was still hurt, but not enough that she didn't want Elijah with her.

"I am glad that you still want me with you Elskan." Elijah tries again, turning on the car, pulling away from the Mikaelson mansion, leaving Mystic Falls in the rear view mirror.

Brooklyn remains silent, and Elijah mentally sighs, steeling himself for a long night and perhaps an even longer drive to New York.

Meanwhile, as Brooklyn and Elijah make their way north towards New York, Niklaus, now returned to his own body, returns to the empty, desolate mansion, his thoughts morose and a turbulence of tangled emotions he'd rather ignore, but knew he no longer could, mainly concerning his beautiful, magnificent, hurricane of a best friend.

"How dare you save Caroline over me!" Rebekah screeches, marching into the Mikaelson mansion in tears.

"Hello brother. Thought you were dead. So pleased you're not." Niklaus snarks, not in the mood for Rebekah's dramatics.

"You left me!" Rebekah yells.

"I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed. Besides, I only needed Caroline for some insurance or leverage. It was nothing personal sister. Rest assured, I had a worse day than you. I think it's time for us to move on; find some more werewolves." Niklaus explains.

"So you can create your hybrid family? You don't know anything about family!" Rebekah screams.

"Well, I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger." Niklaus snarks.

Rebekah reacts, grabbing one of the blood bags, throwing it against the wall so it breaks.

"No!" Niklaus shouts.

"Drop them." Niklaus demands, as Rebekah grabs the remaining two from the cooler.

"I mourned you! My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again!"

"Put the blood down, Rebekah. There's a good girl." Niklaus tries to sooth.

"It's always been me! Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me! I loved you through everything and you don't even care!" Rebekah says hysterically.

"Drop it!" Niklaus shouts.

"You want your family?" Rebekah screams, squeezing the bags of blood so they break. "Here's your family!"

"You know something, Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. From this moment on; you're not my family, you're not my sister, you are nothing." Niklaus hisses, rushing his sister and grabbing her by the throat, snapping her neck in an instant before angrily storming out.

_**Wow. Who knew this episode was going to take so many parts to finish!?**_

_**And, I know you all think I'm probably crazy for having Brooklyn save the Scooby gang. I know I've had many reviewers say I shouldn't have Brooklyn or the Mikaelsons give them so much grace, but I kind of need the Scooby gang around for season four guys... I mean, they do play an important part to the plot... As in like, no Scooby gang, basically no plot line to TVD... Lols, so I gotta save them. Don't worry, it won't always be 'save the Scooby gang', and I won't have them always be in this story. We will actually be diverging here after some Silas drama and heading towards New Orleans, errr at some point... When ever that may be...**_

_**Anyways, yeah. Thank you for all the lovely encouragement. Keep up the lovely reviews!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	54. The Road to New York (Part One)

Brooklyn's POV

The first night Elijah and I had only driven but a few hours, it having been pretty late when we started out to begin.

Still being fairly angry and hurt, I had banished Elijah from our room and coincidentally our bed, leaving him to sleep on the hotel master suite's couch, a move that was bitchy and cold in hindsight, but the feeling of betrayal had been too close to the surface for me to think clearly then.

Tonight however, after a long tiring day of traveling, was a different story.

While New York state itself was a mere 6 hours from Virginia, my grandfather's estate was in Upper New York, a good 9 to 10 hours depending on how fast one decided to drive or how many breaks one took in getting there. And therefore, only driving 2 hours the previous day, another 5 today, left only a few short hours for tomorrow morning, and we were both too exhausted to try and blaze through the last several hours to home.

Long distance traveling, as it does to anyone, leaves most people feeling drained, but I could tell, as Elijah brought in our bags from the bellhop (because _of course_ we stayed in a five star hotel, nothing but the best, he really did spoil me, even if I probably didn't deserve it at the moment from how I was treating him), how much my silence and cold shoulder treatment had taxed him even further.

Dark shadows hinted under his eyes though I know he had fed earlier from blood bags we had in our cooler in the car, and his shoulders held a sort of tension I know weren't from a long day of driving, as if he were shielding himself under his normal composed façade.

Wordlessly placing my bags down for me, Elijah moves to his own as I immediately go to mine, rifling through for my pjs and bathroom stuff to change.

Unlike the night before Elijah did not attempt conversation, nor did he try to reach for me, as if silently resigning himself to my frigid anger and the new change in our relationship. I was a horrible person.

Coming out from our master ensuite bathroom a moment later, I place my things back into my bag, crawling into the fluffy king size bed, watching Elijah, who was already changed, carefully fold his things neatly by his own bags.

"Elijah." I say softly, Elijah all but freezing into stone as I speak his name for the first time in a day and a half.

He turns to face me, question clear in his expression.

"Come here. You can stay." I offer a bit shyly, lifting the bed sheets and patting lightly, knowing and feeling guilty for how horrible I had been to Elijah out of my hurt and anger. He hadn't deserve it, not really.

Elijah suddenly blurs towards me, and in a blink I've got a 5' 11" Original glued to my side.

"I'm sorry Astin. _Forgive me_. Please forgive me Elskan. I never meant to hurt you. _Please_ my love. I cannot bear it. Forgive me my Astin." Elijah begs brokenly, face pressing into my neck breathing me in as his hands clutch onto me.

"Oh 'Lijah. _Shhh_. _Of course_ I forgive you. I'm sorry too. That was cruel of me. You meant well. I know you did. You didn't deserve for me to ignore you for this long." I sooth, running gentle fingers through his hair calmingly.

"I love you Astin. I never meant to hurt you." Elijah explains.

"I know you didn't 'Lijah. I know. I understand. You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry. I love you too." I continue to reassure, lapsing us into silence, nothing more needing to be said.

"Do you want to-" I offer after a moment, shifting my neck slightly up, silently indicating my point.

"I am not hungry. I do not need to feed." Elijah answers immediately, but he silently digs his face deeper into the hollow of my throat, snuffling.

"I didn't _ask_ if you were _hungry_ 'Lijah. I know you don't need to. I know you had a few bags from the cooler. I'm _asking_ if you _want_ to. Rather, _I'm offering_, if you want it." I correct lightly, still stroking fingers through his hair.

Breathe hitching for a brief moment, I can practically hear the gears turning in his head as he thinks and wars with himself, his face suddenly pulling from my neck as he lifts himself up to look down at me, his expression conflicted, even as they show tints of blood lust.

"Lijah, it's okay. You'll feel better." I encourage softly, reaching to press a hand to his jaw, stroking once.

Dipping his head back down towards mine, Elijah's lips hover inches from my lips before he presses down in a deep kiss, using his blunt human teeth to nip softly against my lips once, before his lips trail across my cheek and jawline back to the hollow of my throat and neck.

Tilting his head ever so subtly, Elijah's fangs suddenly extend from his gums as I feel them pierce through my skin, finding purchase in whatever place he had deemed the perfect spot to bite.

Elijah moans, his body basically going lax on top of me, like a cat who had found a particularly warm place to nap and decided to stay a while.

"Easy there 'Lijah." I say with a glimmer of amusement, my fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Moments later, Elijah finishes, fangs retracting as he licks at the wound, sealing it and then offering his own neck for me to bite.

"I think you're getting me confused with what type of species I am babe. I'm a wolf." I say with even more amusement at his confused expression, I could _feel_ the eyebrow furrow against my neck.

"I am well aware you are not a vampire. But you bit me when we- before. I do not wish to harm you Elskan." He replies, weight resting on his arm, holding himself above me as he peers down at me, eyes deep warm pools.

"I'm teasing. A wolf bites, well, we bite to mark our mates. It's sort of old fashioned I guess. But it's an Alpha Wolf thing. So that's why you have that scar." I explain, touching where it was on his shoulder. "And I'm fine. You didn't take too much. You'd have to take a lot more blood than what you did to hurt me."

"Oh, I always wondered. But I figured it was because of the venom of your bite, Finn has a scar left from where you bit him."

"Our venom leaves scars, that's true. But your scar is different. The scars left by the venom and bites are always random, too fractured and jagged. Yours is, uhh… An exact of my bite." I explain somewhat embarrassed, a red tint flooding my cheeks.

"Vampires aren't the _only_ possessive species you know, don't _look_ at me like that!" I shriek, hiding my face under the covers, feeling like it was on fire and like I wanted to melt into a pile of goo.

"I'm not _looking_ at you like _anything_ Elskan. There is no need to be embarrassed." Elijah replies evenly, but I can totally hear the amusement in his voice, as if he's trying hard not to laugh at me.

"_No!_ You're _judging_ me! You're _laughing_ at me! Don't laugh at my _pain_!" I moan, voice muffled by the sheets.

"I would _never_ laugh at your pain, my Elskan. Come now, Astin, do not hide your face from me. Thank you for sharing this with me. This is important to you, to the Alpha Wolves and your lineage. Is it not?" Elijah asks, prying the sheets away from me.

"Yes?" I say, peeking up at him as he wrangles the covers from me, giving me no room to wiggle away as he stares at me seriously, holding my gaze.

"Then why would it bother me? Or would you feel embarrassed by it?" He questions.

"It's not silly to you? Like I'm some insecure, little, 20 year old girl who just happens to be a wolf, who snagged herself an Original vampire and is trying to stake a claim?" I say weakly.

"_Elskan_." Elijah says, looking stern. "You anything but an insecure little girl. A young woman perhaps. But also the most powerful of the Alpha Wolves and the last of the Emrys Descendants. I love you. And even if you were trying to 'stake a claim' as you say, do you not think that I do not feel the same? You do not realize the immeasurable pleasure it gives me to see my own marks on your skin, why would I not allow you one of your own?"

"Possessive bastard." I tease good naturedly, a smile slipping past my embarrassment.

Elijah only smiles my favorite crooked smile, before shifting us so I lie, tucked close to him, half draped across his chest.

"Go to sleep now my love. I love you Elskan." Elijah hushes, his fingers dragging along my spine.

"I love you too Elijah." I sigh happily, snuggling into him and closing my eyes, allowing sleep to claim me.

_**Ah yes, fluff... Fluff, fluff everywhere. *gestures to horizon* Haha.**_

_**So I thought this chapter was adorable. Am I right? Don't worry, shits about to hit the fan a little down the road when Niklaus comes back into the picture. Because seriously, Niklaus is such a little piece of shit sometimes, that drama queen. But we all love him for it.**_

_**Also, may I say this is like really ubber weird to have a chapter that's like less than 2,000 words... I feel like I'm missing something. Lols. Connector chapter game is strong with this one.**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	55. The Road to New York (Part Two)

**_Sexual Content Warning_**

Elijah's POV

Morning came, finding Brooklyn entangled tightly in my embrace, my body curled around her protectively, pressing close, as if the action alone could prevent any ounce of separation and physically fuse us together.

The past day and a half had been agony, and though we had spent a mere three physical feet away from another, the emotional distance Brooklyn had put between us could have spanned the entire globe.

Content to lie with Brooklyn once more in my arms, having been banished from her presence the night before, the peaceful silence gave me freedom to gaze unhindered at my mate's breath taking beauty.

In all my centuries of living, in my vast world travels and culture I had experienced, I had never once seen a women more beautiful and stunning as Brooklyn. There were very few that would or ever could hold, even a candle to the bright flame that was my mate, and I reveled in the brightness, in the glory, the sheer radiance and wonder that Brooklyn was. She was all that I would ever desire, ever need and want in my long eternity.

And thought it had been but a week since we had returned from our vacation in the Bahamas, I yearned, hungered for Brooklyn; for the feeling of her bare skin pressed against mine, her soft curves arching against the hard plains of my own body, for the passion she ignited within me as she surrendered to my undisputable claim, and for the feeling of our flesh being joined as one.

The desire was suddenly all I could focus on, the need and hunger now a deep ache, both physical and within me.

"_Elskan_." I rumble deeply, shifting her gently in my arms so I may kiss her eyelids.

"Mmm 'Lijah?" She mumbles groggily, eyes fluttering under my lips as she wakes.

"Elskan." I rumble again, my voice dropping with lust, as I slant my hips against hers, my lips now finding hers.

"Someone woke up eager this morning." Brooklyn laughs lightly against my lips, her eyes blinking with sleep.

"Is that a problem?" I ask, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Nope. No problem. Not at all." She answers, fingers combing soothingly through my hair as she shifts her legs wider apart, allowing me to settle over her as I continue to press kisses to her lips, each more insistent.

"Good." I answer with a smile, pressing an affectionate kiss to her nose. "I love you Astin."

"I love you too 'Lijah." She responds immediately, pressing against me, every curve of her slim, muscular body igniting my body like a flame.

Growling lightly, I feel her smirk against my neck, my little vixen wolf knew exactly what that did to tempt my control.

"Yours." She whispers to me reassuringly, and with another growl, my self-imposed restrain is shattered.

"_Lijah!_" She scolds lightly, chastising me for ruining another pair of her panties, in my efforts to divulge us of our sleepwear as fast as inhumanely possible.

"If you'd like me to stop ruining them, then perhaps you should reconsider your sleepwear Astin." I suggest smoothly, my lips already finding their way to her neck.

"Yes, I'm _sure_ you'd love it if I'd wear nothing at all to bed, hmm 'Lijah?" She laughs, shifting her head to allow me better access to her neck.

"Sounds delightful." I purr, nipping against her throat, my hands wandering along her sides, smoothing along her curves and rememorizing every inch of her flawless skin.

"But then I'd get _cold_." She whines playfully, her hands finding their way into my hair, tugging lightly.

"I would keep you warm Elskan." I promise lustfully, as I snuffle against her neck, my fangs aching in my gums at the feeling of her pulse thrumming hot beneath my lips.

"I'm sure you would Elijah. But that's _not_ gonna happen." She giggles, her hips shifting upward to meet mine, creating the pressure and friction I had been craving as I strain against the bedsheets, steel hard and dripping precum, begging to be sheathed inside my mate's familiar welcoming heat.

"I'm sure I could _persuade_ you to change your mind." I purr seductively, nudging my hips harder against hers and pinning her more securely underneath me, her legs instinctively widening for me.

"You could certainly try- _Elijah!_" My mate cuts off, moaning loudly as I sink blissfully into her burning warmth, stretching and filling her until I'm buried deep within her to the hilt.

"_Elskan_." I moan in return, my grip tightening around her hips as I flex, pleasure and passion crashing through every nerve and brain cell in my body, igniting like wild fire and flaming unabashed and unabated.

"Mmm _Elijah!_" She moans again, arching against me as I settle comfortably into her body, my own body weight pressing down against hers dominantly.

"Brooklyn. _Mine_. My mate." I growl fiercely, a wave of possession washing through me as I flex my grip, fingers digging into her hips in a bruising manner as I shift within her, tilting my hips seeking a deeper connection.

"Ah, _fuck_ 'Lijah!" She cries, feeling me drive deeper yet, hitting her cervix.

"Brooklyn. _Elskan_." I moan, burying my face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her lust tinted scent.

"_Move_ 'Lijah." She encourages, hips nudging mine impatiently, voice thick with lust and tension.

I complied, my hips quickly finding rhythm, setting a steady, languid pace, content to take this time to both take pleasure and pleasure my mate thoroughly, cherishing the sound of her desire and reveling in the feeling of rightness, of wholeness I felt with Brooklyn.

"_Brooklyn_. You are my heaven Elskan. _Mine_. Brooklyn. _Astin_." I breathe reverently, bringing us to our climax, my thrusts becoming frantic and irregular as I feel her body clench around me tightly, her soft breathy moans and cries encouraging me to complete the joining of our flesh.

"_Brooklyn!_" I shout, feeling my release flood through me, uncoiling and rolling through me like a tidal wave crashing through an ocean.

"Ahh _'Lijah!_" My mate cries, her body releasing, clenching around me and holding me in her, her nails digging into my back and shoulders for purchase as her body arches against mine.

"Elskan. _Mine_. **My mate**. _Astin_." I growl, my eyes dark with blood lust as my hips nudge hard against hers as I attempt to thrust myself deeper within her, though I was already buried to the hilt, tip pressed tight against her cervix and our hips flush, as if the action could physically fuse us together or was even physically possible more than it already was.

"_Yours_." My mate agrees compliantly, her fingers trailing back to my hair, tugging lightly at my roots as I ride us through our climaxes.

"_Mine_." I snarl again with fierce possession, unable to restrain my darker, animalistic, primal side.

"Easy 'Lijah. _Yours_." My mate promises again, tipping her face upward to look into my dark, possessive gaze, her grip in my hair turning soothing before she offers her neck, stretching it to the side.

I lunge, my fangs instinctively sliding down from my gums as I latch onto her neck, easily piercing through skin, the taste of her blood rich and exquisite, and like a fine wine or delectable dessert, a taste to be savored.

Bloodlust and sexual desire sated, at least for the moment, I sigh contently, feeling perhaps more self-satisfied I should, face tucked into the crook of Brooklyn's neck, snuffling at my previous night's bite mark as my body relaxes, resting comfortably on top of Brooklyn, our bodies still entwined.

"Morning 'Lijah." Brooklyn breaks the silence a while later, her voice holding subtle amusement.

"Good morning Astin." I greet, unable to keep from the smugness from my tone.

"You don't need to sound so smug." She chastises lighthearted.

"Hmmm? I don't have the faintest idea of what you mean Astin." I hum, burying my nose against her pulse point.

"Uh huh. Sure." She says skeptically, her fingers scrapping against my scalp gently. "We need to get up soon. We slept in."

"And if I wish to lie here with you longer? What would I have to do to persuade you?" I ask, less than thrilled at the idea of moving even an inch or millimeter from my current position.

"You're being lazy this morning." Brooklyn comments, her fingers stroking the nape of my neck. "But as wonderful and tempting as that sounds, we really do need to get moving, check out is at 11. We don't have that much further to drive, and I really want to be _home_ 'Lijah. I was in Africa for months on a Mercy Corps mission before coming to Mystic Falls. I haven't been home in over _eight_ _months_. It would just be really nice to be in my own bed and be _home_."

"Of course, I understand Elskan." I respond, propping myself on a forearm so I can press a kiss to her lips. "Let's get you home Astin."

But doubt and anxiety plagued my internal thoughts and twisted uncomfortably in my gut.

Brooklyn wanted to go home. It was understandable of course; not only had she been gone, physically absent from the place we were returning to, but she had been raised there, her childhood memories, her time with her brother, her grandfather, her pack, her friends, everything was there.

New York was not my home. Perhaps in centuries past it once had been. But I had moved and been many places; and towns, cities, states, countries and nations had long since ceased to be home, only places lived. Brooklyn was my home. It did not matter where I was, so long as I was with her. Where she went I would always follow.

And though I believed Brooklyn was my home, it was vastly different than Brooklyn's home being mine. In a place she held so dear, a place she had so many memories, a place she _belonged_, where she had a _life_, would I be welcome, would I have a place? Or was I only an intruder? Someone to forget? To replace? Was I only going to hold her back from her life?

"Lijah, you're thinking about something. What's worrying you?" Brooklyn asks, her hand brushing along my jaw.

"Nothing my Elskan. Nothing is worrying me." I say, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"You're lying Elijah. Don't lie. Tell me." Brooklyn says, pressing a firm hand to my jaw.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Astin. Let's get you home." I brush off, my lips pressing against hers in a slow, lingering kiss, hoping that her lips would kiss away my doubt.

"_Okay_, if you're _sure_." She says, looking skeptical.

"I'm sure Astin. Everything is fine." I assure, trailing kisses along her jaw.

"Okay." She sighs, giving in.

"Mmm." I hum in agreement, my lips once more finding the underside of her jaw, nipping lightly in playfulness.

"Okay, okay. I'll drop it. Now, I need to take a shower. Wanna join me?" She asks, flirty suggestion clear in her tone.

Within seconds I had flashed into our ensuite bathroom, Brooklyn's melodic laughter ringing in my ears.

**_Ummm well then... This chapter totally got away from me... Like run away freight train got away from me..._**

**_Well, it was like... *flails arms wildly* It's kind of like... *flails arms around again* I was not expecting this... *throws hands in air*_**

**_So yeah, there's some smut for you guys. Also some random fluff and feels? I really don't know here guys..._**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

**_P.S One more part to this particular chapter set, then one more "connector/fluff" chapter of Elijah &amp; Brooklyn together in New York before *BOOM* drama again._**


	56. The Road to New York (Part Three)

Brooklyn's POV

Having checked out of our hotel suite, _two hours_ **_late_** I may add (and mainly because a _certain_ Original vampire kept _distracting_ me by taking all my things as I tried to get ready, I mean are we five year olds, as if we were playing a massive game of 'chase', only our game ended up being a game of 'let's tackle my mate to the nearest solid surface like an _animal_ and have sex' instead, seriously Elijah's sex drive was like ridiculous), we were finally back on the road.

However, unlike his light, playful manner in our suite earlier, and his entirely too pleased and self-satisfied manner as he was paying the fine for staying late at check out (I had never been more mortified in my life, while Elijah on the other hand didn't even bat an eyelash at the clerk as he handed over his credit card), Elijah was being strangely quiet and subdued now that we were back in the car, clearly worrying over something and distracted, because it was clear he wasn't paying attention to a word I was saying.

And it was only getting worse the closer we got to our destination.

"Did I ever tell you about that time Nik took me to Switzerland?" I randomly switch topics, it wasn't as if Elijah was paying attention to me anyways.

"Mmm." Elijah hums in vague answer, as he had been doing the last hour and a half of our car ride.

"Yeah, we went hiking in the Alps and went swimming in the valley of Valle Verzasca."

"That sounds nice Elskan." He answers.

"Yes, it was. We camped. Nik forgot his sleeping bag though, so we had to share mine. And it was freezing, so to keep warm we had hot, messy sex all night long in our tent." I say dryly, testing him.

"Mmm, that's very nice Astin."

"_Elijah_…" I deadpan.

"Yes, of course Astin." Elijah answers automatically.

"Lijah." I try again, this time sighing lightly to see if that got his attention. Usually he was so in tune to me.

He only hummed in agreement this time; I mentally face palmed. Yet I couldn't help but be concerned, a small furrow appearing between my brows as I frown, observing Elijah from the corner of my eye.

"_Elijah_." I try again after a moment of silence, this time taking his hand from where it rests on the middle console and entwining our fingers together.

"Astin?" Elijah asks, his attention finally snapping to mine.

"About time you noticed." I say with a little amusement. "Now what's _wrong_?"

"Nothing is wrong Elskan. Why do you ask?" Elijah questions, his eyebrow furrowing together.

"Why do I ask? _Maybe_ because I just told you Nik and I had hot, messy sex all night in a sleeping bag while camping in the Swiss Alps and your response was 'that's very nice Astin', so yeah, 'nothing's wrong' my ass." I deadpan, giving him an 'are you serious right now' look.

Elijah shoots me a less than pleased look at my statement, his grip tightening on my hand subtly.

"What, _you_ were the one not paying attention _mister!_ Hardly my fault I was trying to get your attention." I snicker, playfulness dancing in my expression.

"But honestly 'Lijah, what's wrong? Something is bothering you. I know there is, you've been distracted and quiet the whole drive. Please tell me." I say seriously, smoothing my thumb against the back of his hand.

"I apologize for worrying you Astin, there have been several things on my mind as of late. But none you need to concern yourself with Elskan. They are of little importance." Elijah dismisses easily, flashing me a charmed smile, one that he clearly expects me to fall for.

"I can see you don't want to talk about it. That's fine. But just know that you can if you want to. And for the sake of your ridiculous ego and propriety, I'll pretend I believe you when you say they aren't that important." I tease lightly, but behind my good natured ribbing, is understanding.

Elijah exhales softly, his fingers tracing a pattern along my forearm and into my palm before he once more entwines our fingers, bringing my hand up to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it.

"As irrational as it is perhaps, I have found myself a bit, _apprehensive_, in my feelings towards meeting your grandfather." Elijah begins to speak slowly after a few moments of silence, gaze focused pointedly ahead, like he was making a conscious effort to avoid looking at me.

"He clearly means a great deal to you and it is no doubt he cares and loves you deeply. And though he certainly poses no physical threat to my persons, as I am an Original, nevertheless I find it does not lessen the apprehension I feel in meeting him. Your brother has made it clear, while he accepts my position in your life and will tolerate my continued existence, he does not particularly like me nor enjoy my presence. But if your grandfather, one you look up to and see as a parental figure, were to not approve of our relations… I do not wish to cause you strife Elskan." Elijah trails off, his worried, anxious rambles clearly drawing unfavorable conclusions to what he believed would happen if my grandfather didn't approve of our relationship.

"_Elijah_." I cut off his fretful rambles firmly, a soft reassuring smile on my features. "First of all, you're _adorable_." I couldn't help but say with playful amusement.

Elijah almost looked offended that I called him that, and opened his mouth to protest.

"Nope, it's adorable. Don't argue with me. You won't win." I cut off cheekily. "Second, it's not irrational. It's _normal_ to be nervous when you meet the parents or you know, parental figures of your significant other, mate, in this case, whatever. Even _if_ you are a _thousand_ year old bad ass _Original_ **_vampire_**. It just means you care, and that you want things to work out, and I know you want both, a lot. I've never questioned that or doubted that." I continue more softly.

"But more importantly than all of that, you don't have anything to worry about. My grandfather is going to love you. I promise." I reassure, squeezing his hand tightly.

"I mean Nik _managed_ to win him over. You are much nicer and more polite than he is. And you know, didn't try to kill me or my pack upon our first meeting. So, you've got that going for you. I'd say that's _already_ a _win_." I tease light heartedly, leaning towards him to nudge him lightly with my shoulder.

Elijah sighs resigned to my familiar cheek and teasing, but nonetheless a smile twitches at his lips, some of the tension I noticed slowly easing from his form.

Something else was still eating away at his conscience, but for now I would drop it.

"I do look forward to meeting him Elskan. Your grandfather seems like a great man."

"He is. Aaron says he's eager to have me home and of course I'm eager to be back and see him as well. I've missed it, my horses, my cat, my dog. Just home. You'll like it there too, I'm sure." I smile reassuring.

"The estate is in the countryside, but not too far out. Just far enough for it to be peaceful and have plenty of space but not the middle of nowhere. I don't think I could handle that, I'm too much of a city girl for that. I like to shop, and civilization. There's pasture for the horses, obviously, but also forest, which I ride in, and run in with the pack. There's even a river with a small waterfall towards the back of the property. Aaron and I used to play there a lot when we were younger, now I go there mainly when I need to think." I ramble lightly.

"That sounds pleasant Elskan. I am sure it is beautiful."

The rest of the car ride passes quickly after Elijah's small admission, and soon Elijah and I are pulling into the large drive of my home, the Caldwell estate.

Caldwell having been my mother's maiden name, and ergo, because it was my maternal grandfather who took my brother and I in after my parents death at age seven, his mansion was the Caldwell estate, in case you were wondering.

"Hey Brooke. About _time_ you guys got here. What, did you get lost or something? Take an unexpected detour? We were expecting you like _hours_ ago." Aaron exaggerates dramatically with a teasing grin, strolling out of our house, snack in hand.

My dog Cas, short for Castiel (and yes I named him after the angel in Supernatural, sue me I'm a geek), practically barrels me over, barking happily at my arrival and rubbing up against me, nearly knocking me flat on my face as I struggle to get out of the car.

"Uhh, we got a little lazy start this morning is all. Everything go okay? Pack got back fine? Finn settle in okay? Where's grandpa?" I ask, bending down to pet Cas fondly.

"Everything's fine, everyone is home safe and sound, the journey went perfectly. The pack is certainly happy to be back and grandpa was thrilled to hear we were home, but is golfing, he'll be back later. Finn's upstairs feeding Koala Bear. He was completely fine on the way over, got a little anxious after we arrived so I sent him upstairs to settle in a room, I thought he might wear a hole in the living room otherwise waiting for you." Aaron informs with a light snort of amusement at Finn's expense.

"Great, then it looks like I'll have time to show 'Lijah and Finn around the estate and stuff. And maybe have time for a quick ride." I say happily, more to myself than anything.

"Mmmhmm." Aaron says, nodding in agreement.

Hours later, after giving Finn and Elijah a thorough tour of the mansion and sprawling grounds of the Caldwell estate, and a pleasant dinner with my grandfather, time catching up with him, Elijah and I were slipping into my bed, the familiar sheets and mattress like an embrace of a long lost best friend.

"Oh man, my own bed. Sooo _comfy_. Oh how I've missed you." I moan dramatically, wiggling in for the pure purpose of the fact that this was my bed and I hadn't slept in it in _months_.

Elijah chuckles lightly at my playfulness and dramatics, his body settling behind mine, an arm loosely draping over my waist, allowing me to wiggle closer at my own leisure, Elijah of course, ever so considerate of my feelings.

Finally settling, I sigh happily, allowing myself to relax, Elijah pressed behind me solidly, his body a steady reassurance and presence.

But of course, it's at this moment the reality of everything that happened the last few days (has it really only been three days) crashes upon me. While the tension and sheer drama could overwhelm me, Niklaus dying and subsequently not actually being dead, me blowing up, going on a homicidal rampage to hunt the Scooby gang and almost killing them, Niklaus' deceit, me blurting out to him something I never intended for him to know, and then me lashing out and perhaps ending our friendship indefinitely (to be reconsidered at a date yet to be determined), my mind focused on a smaller point.

"You know, I never asked you if you wanted to come here." I suddenly realize, the thought nagging at me as I rolling over to face Elijah in bed. "To New York." I clarify.

"Why would I not?" He ask, brow furrowing in confusion, clearly not understanding where the question suddenly came from.

"I don't know. Is there, someplace else- you'd rather maybe be? Someplace else you'd prefer? You like better than New York?" I question.

"Why would I desire to be any other place when New York is where you want to be Elskan?" Elijah answers like it's obvious.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we had to." I point out. "I want you to feel at home to." I continue to protest.

"It does not matter to me where we are Elskan as long as I am with you. You are my home." Elijah answers, his fingers brushing against my cheek lovingly, his expression soft.

Yet glimmering in his expression, I find the anxiety and insecurity that had been hidden in the corners, deep behind his crafted propriety and formal, proper façade all day.

"Oh, 'Lijah." I say, my expression softening at his confession, and not knowing what else to say. I mean how do you respond to something like that?

Elijah, for all his bad ass Original vampire glory, was a complete sappy, Disney prince, romantic. I didn't know what I had done to deserve my very own Disney prince, and certainly at one point, every girl dreamed of finding one, and for some reason I was one of the lucky ones who had found one.

"I mean it Elskan. It matters not to me where I am, as long as I am with you. I will follow you wherever you go. I love you Elskan. You are my home and my life." Elijah declares.

"I love you too Elijah. Welcome _home_." I respond, because what other declaration could I give him but that.

Elijah sighs, every last bit of tension and anxiety leaving his body, leaving him completely relaxed.

Content with Elijah's warmth wrapped around me, the peaceful silence of the Caldwell estate lulls me to sleep.

I was home.

_**Ugh... So this chapter was a nightmare. You cannot imagine how many times I rewrote this damn chapter or basically wanted to throw my laptop out my window.**_

_**Seriously, the entire time I was writing this chapter I felt like the scene from How The Grinch Stole Christmas when Jim Carrey (who plays the Grinch) is saying "hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, double hate, loathe entirely..." Never more accurate gif to sum up my feelings of being a writer.**_

_**Okay, so maybe it isn't completely horrible or a total failure. *typing this as something explodes in background* Just kidding. I'm just sooo done with my plot bunnies right now. *pulls hair aggressively* *watches as plot bunnies hop away***_

_**However, I must say, I do think, despite how I feel overall about the chapter, that this chapter is nice for developing or at least showing a different side of Brooklyn.**_

_**I mean, Brooklyn's cheek is pretty hilarious. And I think seeing Brooklyn as perceptive is a nice touch to her personality. Because yes, she's super bad ass, she can kick butt &amp; be flawless at the same time, but clearly that isn't everything about her. Elijah &amp; Niklaus wouldn't fall in love with her simply because of that, she's gotta have some substance.**_

_**Errr, so yeah. Still kind of want to throw my laptop out the window... Apologies for the lack luster connector chapter... One more "connector" chapter left.**_

_**Also, thank you for your lovely reviews &amp; encouraging words. It all means so much &amp; motivates me to write.**_

_**And, for those who are patiently waiting for Niklaus romance, because yes I do follow through. I PROMISE it is COMING! Hold on for the explosion!**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	57. As The Weeks Passed

No One's POV

Several weeks had gone by since Brooklyn and Elijah had returned to the Caldwell estate, a month to be precise.

Fall had officially turned to winter, November rolling into December, and Brooklyn and Aaron's 21st birthday was fast approaching.

Thanksgiving had been a relatively small affair, a traditional home cooked dinner spent with Brooklyn, Aaron, Robert (Brooklyn's grandfather), and of course Finn, at the Caldwell estate.

And for once in the decades, the centuries of his life, Elijah felt at home, unconcerned and unburdened from his younger sibling's plans and schemes.

_"All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer. I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."_

All his previous anxieties and worries had been laid to rest, and Elijah had never felt more at peace than he did when he was with Brooklyn. She was truly his life now; everything he wanted in his long eternity.

_"And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."_

For Brooklyn, she was simply happy and content to be home. Having spent the better half of a year on a long term mission with Mercy Corps and then in Mystic Falls, she was more than relieved to be back home with her family and friends. Nothing after all, could replace the sense of home.

Brooklyn was also still a bit hurt at what Niklaus had done, but home had given her a clarity and peace that she had hoped it would, or at least the separation she had needed, far enough away from the drama filled shit storm known as Mystic Falls.

However, it would probably still take a while longer for her to actually want to talk to Niklaus, let alone see him. But that was understandable too. For now, she had resolved to focus on other things, like her family, Elijah and Finn, and her coven and pack, and also to simply relax.

While the weeks had been kind to Elijah and Brooklyn, and those at the Caldwell estate, which would include Finn and Aaron, the weeks had _not_ been kind to Niklaus.

Left in the wake of the argument with his brother and the confrontation with Brooklyn, Niklaus' world had been completely altered and Niklaus forced to come face to face with monsters and demons he had much rather ignore or bury all together.

The first few days had been the worst. Niklaus had raged in his usual temper tantrum kind of way, taking his anger and hurt out an anything and everything. It was an attempt to ignore what was obvious and place blame elsewhere.

But with an empty mansion there was no one else to blame, it had been as desolate as his emotions and thoughts. And in the end it had all come down to what he had always known deep in his heart but never admitted. He was in love with Brooklyn and he had lost her. Everything that had happened had all come down to his own stupidity and his own foolish actions.

_"I can honestly understand why it's over. I can go through the motions of walking away."_

Realizing this Niklaus quite literally lost it.

Because like everything else, Niklaus did not handle heartbreak well. The eastern seaboard went up in flames, a trail of bodies could be tracked from state to state as Niklaus went homicidal, practically rivalling his brother Kol.

_"I don't know how not to think about you. When it's late at night and quiet, and I know that I ought to be the one who's strong and just moves on. But I'll probably turn down your road, knock, knock on your door, fall back in your arms."_

However, despite Niklaus' best efforts, nothing could wash away the pain and anguish of realizing what he had lost and nothing could fill the empty void that Brooklyn's presence and life had once shined so brightly in.

_"I can't drink you away. I've tried Jack, I've tried Jim, I've tried all of their friends. But I can't drink you away. All these rocks I can't swim out of this skin I'm living in."_

_**Wow, so I'm back guys! I apologize for being gone sooo long. The inspiration for this story really just wasn't coming. **__**I mean, even though I have plot points laid out, the chapters were just not coming. It was very frustrating for me &amp; I know you guys were dying! Lols.**_

_**Anyways, hopefully this chapter bodes well &amp; the writing fates are looking down on me! Haha.**_

**_Also, can you guess what's coming next!? *hint, hint* It's the chapter you've all been waiting patiently for!_**

**_Thank you for all the AMAZING support! You guys are, honestly there aren't enough words to tell you how much I love you all! *virtual hugs &amp; kisses*_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

_**A Thousand Years ~ Christina Perri**_

_**How Not To ~ Dan &amp; Shay**_

_**Drink You Away ~ Justin Timberlake**_


	58. To Seek Forgiveness

No One's POV

The Caldwell estate was abuzz with people, every inch of the sprawling estate being fixed to perfection in preparation for Brooklyn and Aaron's grand birthday ball in two days.

Absolutely nothing could be amiss; delivery trucks could be seen being unloaded by the hour, gardeners tended to the sprawling front lawn, groomers picked out paddocks and minded the horses, grounds people spread new bark dust and gravel and trimmed back hedges and trees, while inside the house maids and butlers wiped and cleaned the house from top to bottom, and the cook and assorted other help made meal preparations for the coming guests.

This was the scene that Niklaus found before him as he arrived at the Caldwell manor, parking his Porche and walking towards the ornate double oak front doors that marked the mansion.

Niklaus couldn't help but smile wistfully at the familiar atmosphere around him.

In the years Niklaus had known Brooklyn, the Caldwell manor had become a place, like Elijah now, Niklaus was able to feel at home at. For Brooklyn had always gone out of her way to make him feel welcome, despite Aaron's original dislike and distrust.

Equally so, the bustling, over the top party preparations were also something Niklaus had become accustom to over the years, for the twins held a birthday ball every year as tradition since their 11th birthday (although Niklaus had only known Brooklyn since she was 16).

But things had changed now Niklaus supposed.

Brooklyn didn't want anything to do with him anymore, and rightfully so. He had hurt her, the one woman above all things in the entire world that he cherished and would protect with his life. He had pushed her beyond her limits and she had finally pushed back.

For the first time in centuries Niklaus felt out of depth and uncertain. Brooklyn was a whirlwind of energy and tempest of fiery life and vibrancy on her best days, getting her to forgive him, well it would be easier to drain the Mississippi River with a straw or perhaps stop Niagra Falls from falling.

Niklaus was never one to back down from a challenge however, and was determined to get his little wolf, his best friend, his only treasure and the love of his life to forgive him.

Upstairs in her room, unconcerned with the liveliness that still surrounded the manor given the upcoming party preparations, Brooklyn hummed to herself, reorganizing her expansive walk-in-closet (the renovations having just been finished, making room for Elijah's clothes since both of them now shared her room, and it having been cramped before when they had first come home), completely oblivious to the going-ons downstairs or the arrival of Niklaus.

With her birthday party two days away, to say Brooklyn was excited was probably an understatement of the century. Her dress and tiara were already picked out and safely tucked away and Brooklyn spent her time bouncing around the mansion like a cat on caffeine half the time, singing how excited she was about her party, much to the amusement of Elijah and Finn.

Hearing the doorbell ring downstairs, Brooklyn pauses, her head cocking slightly as she listens for movement indicating someone was going to answer.

Both Finn and Elijah were out of the house, having left mere moments ago to go into town to run errands, but perhaps they had forgotten something and had come back.

In the past weeks Elijah had become quite content to stay at the mansion, immersing himself in their vast library and in general busying himself with the affairs of the house and hobbies of the upper elite, such as polo or golf like her grandfather, becoming what Brooklyn teased him of, a 'kept man' as she went out with friends and jumped back into her once normal life.

However, he did decide to teach history at the local university, as he had gone to Mystic Falls under the guise of. It was fitting Brooklyn thought, since he had been around for centuries. And perhaps a little attractive.

Finn too seemed to reserve himself at the Caldwell manor, like his brother Elijah, yet even more so, as he had more time, centuries to catch up on since he had been daggered for much longer than any of his siblings.

Brooklyn finally jogged downstairs, having heard no one else move towards the door, her brother off doing whatever he was doing in his wing of the house and her grandfather off golfing again, leaving the Caldwell estate fairly empty of its actual inhabitants.

"You know the doors unlocked 'Lijah, did you forget your keys or-" Brooklyn begins to say, opening the door with a fond amused tone, her smile dropping the moment she catches sight of Niklaus.

"_Niklaus_." Brooklyn growls.

"Hello love." Niklaus greets, smiling at his best friend charmingly.

She was just as beautiful and stunning as he had remembered her, if not more. How had he not realized what was right in front of him before? He really _was_ an idiot.

"**No**. I don't _want_ you here. _Leave_." Brooklyn hisses, moving to slam the door shut.

"Wait, no. _Brooklyn!_ Love, _please_. Just listen. That wasn't- I'm an idiot. That wasn't how I wanted to start things. Can you just give me a moment?" Niklaus pleads, his hand moving to stop the door from slamming shut in his face.

At least she hadn't used her magic to slam him into the ground or wall yet Niklaus reflected.

"Yes, you are an _idiot_. But that's been established _long_ before you met me. I already knew that." Brooklyn snarks back, still not opening the door any wider for Niklaus to enter, leaving him standing outside on the entryway, the chill of the December air as biting as her tone.

"Fair point love." Niklaus concedes with a sigh, knowing that if he wanted Brooklyn to listen to him he would have to take everything she threw at him, possibly quite literally.

"What do you want Niklaus?" Brooklyn finally asks, her gaze calculating.

"To talk, just to talk. And to apologize." Niklaus replies quickly.

"Apologize? The great _Niklaus_ wants to _apologize?_ Oh, pray tell, what has little ol' _me_ done to _deserve_ an _apology_ from the great _Original Hybrid?_" Brooklyn mocks, crossing her arms in front of her, using her body to block the entryway still.

"Brooklyn, love. _Please_." Niklaus pleads again.

Honestly he was considering begging on his hands and knees, but he knew Brooklyn would just mock him for it at this point.

"_Fine_. Come in." Brooklyn invites still a bit curtly, stepping back from the door and turning around, her hair swishing around and all but slapping Niklaus in the face.

Niklaus sighs lightly, following his little wolf into the living room, the bustling of maids and butlers in full swing around them as decorations continue to go up and windows get wiped down.

"Okay, so you're here to apologize. Apologize and then leave." Brooklyn demands, turning to face Niklaus as she plops down on the couch, arms still crossed and looking less than impressed.

"You didn't invite me to your party." Niklaus says instead.

"No, I didn't. Because I didn't _want_ you there. I _don't_ want you there. I'm _mad_ at you. That's what happens when you're mad at someone Niklaus. You don't invite them to your party. And if this is your apology, you _suck_ at apologies." Brooklyn huffs.

"Do you really think I'd miss it?" Niklaus questions, walking over to kneel in front of Brooklyn.

"I don't know. You seem to be taking a lot for granted lately." She snips.

"I am sorry my little wolf. I have a lot to make up for, I know this. I never meant to take you for granted or hurt you. You are- my most treasured and precious thing in all the world. And I have been foolish Brooklyn. I realize this and promise it shall not happen again. I will do whatever it takes to earn back your faith and trust in me." Niklaus apologizes, looking sincere. "Forgive me, please love."

"As far as apologies go, I _suppose_ that wasn't _completely_ horrendous." Brooklyn cracks slightly, uncrossing her arms.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" Niklaus asks.

"I'm thinking about it."

"Then perhaps this will sway your mind further." Niklaus replies smoothly, pulling out a box from his pocket, revealing a diamond necklace and set of earrings he had picked up on his journey up and down the eastern seaboard (admits his homicidal killing spree that is).

"Think of it, as an early birthday present, of sorts. To wear with your new tiara at your party." He explains lightly, holding the box out for her. "Not to worry though, your official birthday present from me is still coming."

"They're beautiful Niklaus." Brooklyn breathes softly, her gaze catching sight of the necklace and earrings.

"Well then they fit you perfectly love."

"Nik, you can't just- you know it doesn't work this way. You can't just _bribe_ me to forgive you every time you fuck up. And you fucked up big time." Brooklyn points out with a sigh, pushing away the box lightly.

"I know love." Niklaus sighs, moving to sit beside Brooklyn cautiously, more or less assured she wasn't going to pitch him head first through a window with her magic.

"So tell me, what can I do to earn your forgiveness?" Niklaus asks, trailing his fingers to entwine them with Brooklyn's whose lie folded together in her lap.

"I don't know. I need more time Nik." Brooklyn shrugs, attempting to pull her hand away from Niklaus' grasp.

"I can't give that to you love." Niklaus denies, gripping harder.

"Nik-" Brooklyn argues.

"No, _please_ Brooklyn- I know what I have done is perhaps unforgiveable." Niklaus begins. "For centuries I have lived as a one's worst nightmare, a monster that stalked the shadows, and killed without conscience or thought, and I was proud of that. Then I met you. My little white wolf. You were a spitfire, a whirlwind of life and vibrancy, a tempest I could not contain or even attempt to. You showed me mercy when I didn't deserve it, when by all rights I deserved to die and was going to. And then you just wouldn't leave me _alone_."

Brooklyn smiled slightly at that, remembering their first meeting all too well.

Brooklyn and her pack had been camping, with the extended packs no less. Aaron had been on patrol and had come back dragging Niklaus after biting him. Yeah, what a first meeting.

"You inspire something in me Brooklyn, something I believed was long since gone. I did not realize it before. And perhaps if I had my brother would have not stolen you from me. You are the one person, the one woman above all that I cherish, that I would protect and do anything for." Niklaus continues on, his voice becoming completely serious.

"Nik-" Brooklyn warns, flashing him a look as she pulls out of Niklaus' grip to stand up and walk towards the windows that overlook the backyard of the Caldwell estate.

"I love you Brooklyn. And I have been foolish. Please. Tell me it's not too late." Niklaus finishes, his voice pleading.

The air around them was suffocating as the words hung between them.

How many years had Brooklyn hoped to hear the words 'I love you' from Niklaus? To know that he would chose her? Brooklyn didn't know.

But now she had Elijah. Fate had chosen another mate from her. The mate bond hummed securely in her mind while the half formed one between her and Niklaus stood unfinished yet yearned to make that connection.

She couldn't, she could not take the chance of breaking her and Elijah's bond to finish her and Niklaus'.

"It's too late Nik. I am with 'Lijah." Brooklyn replies softly, her gaze distant and sad as she stares off out across the manor's grounds.

**_Sorry this took so long guys! Guess who got stuck again? This author! Inspiration &amp; plot bunnies can be a bitch..._**

**_Also my next quarter started again &amp; I'm already drowning in school work. Someone send help..._**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

**_P.S. Someone asked me what Elskan &amp; Astin mean. They mean "love/darling/sweetheart". Basically they are Elijah's endearments for Brooklyn._**

**_It is Icelandic language because based on where the Originals originated/immigrated from in Europe centuries ago, I guessed that it would be an older language that Elijah would speak, if not his original language from where he came from. He's old fashioned, so I wanted him to have something a little old fashioned and chivalrous like him._**


	59. Reckless Decisions

No One's POV

"It's too late Nik. I am with 'Lijah."

Brooklyn's words hung like a gaping chasm between them as she remained standing, staring off into the distance across the grounds of the Caldwell estate, her posture ridged, restrained and closed off.

It wasn't as if Niklaus didn't know he deserve to hear that, or hadn't expected that of course. But it didn't mean he still didn't selfishly and desperately hope for a different answer. He did love Brooklyn. Both selfishly and unselfishly so.

"Brooklyn-" Niklaus tries after a moment, his voice catching as he stands from the couch, taking a step towards her, feeling in the centuries he had been alive more unsure and hesitant than he had ever been.

"_What Nik?_ What do you _want_ me to say!? I'm with Elijah! _It's too late!_ I love him! Not _you!_" Brooklyn spats out as she turns to face Niklaus, cutting him off, her face twisting into something like grief and fury all at the same time, tears shimmering in her expression.

"Did you think I would just _what_\- fall into your arms? It doesn't _work_ that way Nik! You may have been my mate, you may _be_ my mate. Of course things like this just don't _go_ away! What the _hell_ do you think!? But you gave that _right_ up the moment you _fucked_ things up! God, why- _why_ am I having this _conversation_ with you!" Brooklyn explodes, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Brooklyn, _love_, please-" Niklaus tries to sooth, begging, inching closer to her, approaching her like one would a caged, scared and wounded animal.

Niklaus saw how much he had hurt her, hurt the one woman he cherished above all. He wanted to make things right, he needed to. The desperation and guilt clawed at him and threatened to consume him like a tidal wave.

But moreover, there was a small part that registered in his mind, that while she may be yelling at him and furious (so furious and rightfully so), that she had admitted that he may still have a chance, that he was still her mate, that he still held a part of her heart and affection. It was selfish of him of course, but he was selfish by nature, and if that was the chance he had, he was going to take it.

Brooklyn may have other things in her life, her pack, her coven, her friends, her brother and her grandfather, but Niklaus only really had her and occasionally his family (that was if his family and he weren't trying to kill each other). He could not let his only treasure slip by him, so far out of his grasp he could not retrieve it.

"Don't _patronize_ me _Niklaus!_" Brooklyn snarls, cutting Niklaus off yet again.

"I'm not patronizing you love." Niklaus sooths again, still inching closer, nearly within grasping distance of his beautiful, hot tempered, best friend.

"You hurt me Nik. You- you didn't _fight_ for me. And then you just- you _discarded_ me like I was- like I was _nothing_. After _everything_ I did for you." Brooklyn says, a fierceness still in her voice, but at least she wasn't yelling at him anymore Niklaus reflects.

Small mercies he supposes, not that he didn't deserve the yelling.

"I know I did love. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Niklaus apologizes again, sincerely, finally succeeding in pulling Brooklyn into his arms. "I will never be able to apologize enough for what I did."

"I _love_ Elijah, Niklaus. There's a bond there. I'm not losing that. I _can't_. But- but- even after everything, I love you too. But I just _can't_ Nik." Brooklyn finally whispers against his chest, her voice seemingly small.

But Brooklyn's 'I love you' was all Niklaus needed to hear.

Niklaus' lips found hers, a gentle hand cupping her jaw and another curling possessively around her waist.

Brooklyn moved to shove Niklaus off in reprimand, but Niklaus anticipated it, moving them using his inhuman speed, pressing her up against a wall, bodies impossibly close, giving her no room to move.

"I love you my little wolf." Niklaus murmurs, nuzzling along her jaw, breathing in her scent he has long since gotten accustom to.

Brooklyn wasn't sure what it was, maybe it was Niklaus' tone whispering the words she had always wanted to hear, maybe it was the broken strands of the bond aching to be joined or maybe it was finally losing herself in the passion, the want and the promise of what could be and what was being offered, but it was in that moment it was as if she lost her will to fight against herself anymore.

It might be the most reckless thing she had ever done in her entire life besides deciding to save Niklaus in the first place, but in the moment Brooklyn could hardly think of anything else but Niklaus in front of her.

"_Brooklyn_. My little wolf. _My mate_." Niklaus purrs, feeling the tips of his fangs press against his gums as he drags his blunt human teeth against Brooklyn's neck and presses closer against the curves and plains of Brooklyn's body.

"_Niklaus_." Brooklyn breathes.

In the next moment, Niklaus and Brooklyn were blurred into her bedroom, bodies sliding together and sheets pulled over them.

**_So this chapter was a bloody nightmare to write... Seriously..._**

**_Originally I was planning on writing some sexiness in there for you all. Since, well we have Elijah &amp; Brooklyn, but so far no Niklaus &amp; Brooklyn, obviously, since they just got together (kind of). But it just wasn't really fitting for some reason, so I scrapped the idea &amp; it became this instead. Apparently I can't do semi-angry/passionate/make-up smut... Ahahaha._**

**_Anyways, sorry for the delay guys._**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	60. Regrets & Arguments

No One's POV

Brooklyn woke up wrapped with an unfamiliar warmth surrounding her, the sudden realization of what she had done hitting her like a runaway train wreck.

Niklaus slept beside her peacefully, face tucked into her neck and his body curled close as if nothing was amiss, but guilt wrapped around her like a vice, threatening to strangle her and her thoughts in a turmoil.

Untangling herself from Niklaus' embrace, Brooklyn quickly threw on clothes and was out the French doors of the Caldwell manor in another heartbeat, phasing and letting the comforting smells and sights of the property flash by her.

"_Aaron_." Brooklyn calls in her mind.

"_What's wrong Brooke?_" Aaron asks, immediately picking up on her distressed tenor in her thoughts.

"_Can- can you come to our spot?_" Brooklyn asks, tears threatening to blur her vision.

"_Of course. Be there in a sec._" Aaron replies, phasing and peeling out of his wing of the house.

Meeting up en route leading to their favorite place on the property, Aaron nudges his snout against Brooklyn's flank softly in a gesture to convey support, together running the rest of the route in silence.

"_So… Want to tell me what's wrong?_" Aaron finally asks, once both Aaron and Brooklyn have lied down in the grass next to the stream close to the waterfall.

"_I- I made a mistake Aaron, a really big one._" Brooklyn starts, laying her head on her paws and watching the water fall into the stream distantly. "_I- I slept with Nik._"

"_Oh_." Aaron says, scooting closer to his sister and resting his head atop hers.

"_What- what have I __**done**__ Aaron? What have I done? I am a horrible person. E- Elijah is going to __**hate**__ me." _Brooklyn whimpers, nudging her head under her brother's further.

"_Hey- hey. Shhh. Everything- everything is going to work out. Everything will be okay. Maybe it was a mistake. And, maybe it shouldn't have happened. But you can't change that it did, now. What __**is**__ important is that you regret it. I don't think that Elijah will hate you though. Be hurt? Yes, but he loves you with every part of his being. He is completely, one hundred percent devoted to you._"

"_That just makes me feel __**worse**__ Aaron. Because I __**know**__ that. I know how much he loves me. But he shouldn't forgive me. I don't deserve it._" Brooklyn says miserably, whimpering lightly.

"_Okay, look I had my reservations about Elijah originally-_" Aaron starts.

"_That's just because you don't like that he's a vampire, Aaron._" Brooklyn snorts lightly, nudging her brother.

"_Maybe, I admit __**nothing**__._" Aaron jokes. "_But beside the point Brooke. Despite my past __**reservations**__, he has proven himself with my little sis. Elijah looks at you like you hung the stars and created the universe. This- this is a slightly- bad road bump. But you will work things out. And, you know, if he won't, I'll knock some sense into him._"

"_Thanks Aaron. I don't think there will be any need for that though._" Brooklyn sighs. "_I made a mistake._"

"_Well, no matter what, I'm here for you sis._" Aaron comforts, licking his sister's ear gently, letting silence descend between them, the sound of rushing water and wind breezing through the trees setting the background.

Back at the Caldwell estate, Elijah returned from his trip into town, unaware of what had occurred only a few short hours prior between his mate and brother.

Walking into the front of the mansion, it was only then would he register the familiar scent of his brother Niklaus and the sound of his brother's heartbeat.

In another moment pieces of the puzzle would slot into place, unimaginable fury and rage filling him as well as the sinking feeling of betrayal and hurt.

"What have you _done_ Niklaus?" Elijah growls, flashing up to his and Brooklyn's shared room in the Caldwell's mansion, grabbing his brother in a choke hold and pinning Niklaus to his and Brooklyn's bed. "How _dare_ you come in here and _lie_ in my bed, _take_ her in my bed, brother! Have you no morals!? No honor!? **_Get out!_**"

Elijah growls menacingly, fingers curling around his brother's windpipe as he hurtles Niklaus out of the room and over the stairs into the living room of the downstairs.

"I assure you _brother_, it was nothing that Brooklyn didn't desire." Niklaus goads, crashing into the floor of the living room.

Elijah roars even louder, flashing down the stairs after his brother, grabbing him in a choke hold and pinning him to the floor, eyes flashing black as he shows his fangs.

"She's supposed to be _my mate_ Elijah!" Niklaus manages to choke out from his brother's death grip.

"No! _She's mine!_ You don't deserve her Niklaus! **_I_** was the one that was there for her when she mourned you. **_I_** was the one who picked up the pieces. Who _cherished_ her, who _noticed_ her, who **never** _once_ took her for _granted_." Elijah growls fiercely, his grip strengthening.

"Then where were you today, _hmm_ brother?" Niklaus sneers jeeringly.

"Do _not_ try and turn _your_ actions, _your_ part in this, what is _your_ responsibility on _me_. _Your_ actions are _your_ own." Elijah snarls, bristling at the implications his brother was throwing at him. That this was _his_ fault for leaving Brooklyn home alone, like _he_ was the one who could have stopped this or prevent it from happening, or worse that _his_ absence was the reason Brooklyn felt compelled to sleep with another, insinuating that Elijah himself did not care for his mate.

"_Why?_ Why couldn't you just give me this? _Every_ time Niklaus. Every _single_ time! You take _everything_ from me!" Elijah questions, tears choking his voice.

"Why couldn't you just _let_ me have _this!?_ I _LOVE_ her!" Elijah roars again, picking up his brother and slamming him into a wall of the living room, plaster cracking under the force.

"I _love_ her, Niklaus. I _love_ her. More than _anything_. She- she is _everything_ to me. _Everything_." Elijah whispers brokenly, dropping his brother to the floor and turning away. "_Why?_ Why couldn't you just give me _this?_"

Niklaus picks himself up from the floor, shaking off the plaster and splinters of wood from his body, gazing at his brother's hunched form and for the first time in centuries feels sincere remorse course through him.

"I- I am not the Noble One, like you Elijah, nor the Loyal One as Finn." Niklaus begins slowly, picking his words carefully and keeping his voice low. "I- I am _selfish_. But I- I _love_ my little wolf, she is precious to me. And I find that I would do many things to ensure her happiness and well-being."

Elijah clenches his fists, hissing lightly as he hears his brother spout declarations of his love for Brooklyn.

"I have always been certain Brooklyn cares for me, even if it was under different delusions before. She may love me, but she- she loves _you_. I am _selfish_, Elijah. Selfish enough not to- I cannot _lose_ her. And if she chooses, it may not- it will not be in my favor." Niklaus finally managing to strangle out the admittance.

"So what _exactly_ are you _proposing_ we do Niklaus?" Elijah suggests, after finally computing what Niklaus had just said, let alone admitted, turning to look at his brother, the conversation not at all ending up where he had expected it to go.


	61. Reconciliation

No One's POV

Brooklyn didn't know how long she had laid curled up next to her brother Aaron, sheltered by his familiar warmth and body next to hers in their hideaway in the backwoods of their property, but honestly she wished she never had to leave and face reality.

However reality came all too soon, as a sudden swoosh of wind and light sound of footsteps alerted the twins of Elijah and Niklaus' arrival.

Aaron lifted his head from where it rested atop his sister's, turning to stare evenly at the Originals as Brooklyn whimpered softly, nudging her face further into Aaron's chest, keeping her face hidden.

"_Elskan_." Elijah says, his voice gentle.

Brooklyn only whines, burying herself against her brother more, as if trying to completely disappear into her brother's furry black form, snowy white against midnight black.

"Oh, my sweet Elskan, _please_." Elijah pleads, remaining a few feet away, not wanting to push his mate, hoping that she would come to him instead.

"Talk to us." Elijah asks.

Brooklyn shakes her head stubbornly, moving closer to Aaron.

Aaron snorts lightly, bumping his sister towards Elijah and Niklaus lightly.

"_Aaron!_" Brooklyn protests.

"_I'm going to go Brooke. You should talk to them. They __**care**__ about you. They want to talk to you. Don't worry about anything. You'll thank me later._" Aaron tells his sister, giving her a comforting lick on the ear before rising from his place next to her, giving the two Originals another measured look before turning tail and racing through the bushes, paw steps taking him back towards the Caldwell mansion.

Brooklyn grumbles, staying huddled in her spot.

"Astin, _please_. Talk to us. I am not angry at you." Elijah tries again, crouching down and reaching out a hand for Brooklyn.

Brooklyn whines, turning to look at Elijah, head tilted in question, not understanding how Elijah was not mad at her for what she had done.

"We cannot understand you love." Niklaus says, blue eyes desperate to comfort his mate.

Finally Brooklyn decides, rising from her position on the forest floor, bounding off a moment later, and disappearing behind a bush.

"_Brooklyn!_" Niklaus calls out, watching as his best friend disappears.

"_Elskan!_" Elijah echoes, feeling desperation rise in his chest, only wanting his mate to stay, not run further from him.

Footsteps fall, Brooklyn having shifted from her wolf form as she emerges from behind the bushes, brunette hair falling over her shoulders, half hiding her face.

"_Brooklyn_." Elijah breathes, rising from his crouched position.

"I- I'm _sorry_ E- Elijah." Brooklyn chokes out lowly as she pulls at the bottom of Elijah's shirt, the first things she had grabbed in her haste to pull on clothes.

"Elskan- no- it's- it's okay." Elijah immediately assures, immediately flashing to his mate, gathering her into his embrace tightly. "Shh, do not cry Astin."

"_I'm sorry!_ I'm so sorry! You can be angry at me, I would understand, I would deserve it. Please, don't leave me!" Brooklyn cries, holding on tightly to Elijah's jacket.

"Shh, no I am not angry with you. I won't leave you. I will _never_ leave you." Elijah promises. "I love you, Elskan. _Hush_. I love you."

"I love you too 'Lijah." Brooklyn promises, curling into Elijah's chest.

Elijah runs his hands along Brooklyn's back soothingly as she finally calms down, pressing a kiss to his mate's temple before gently sweeping her into his arms.

"Let's get you back to the mansion Elskan." Elijah calms, Brooklyn settling into his arms.

"Okay." Brooklyn nods, resting her head against Elijah's chest.

Niklaus moves beside his brother, Niklaus brushes a hand across Brooklyn's forehead to stroke away a stray hair before both brothers take off, racing back to the mansion.

Returning to the Caldwell estate, Elijah immediately flashes to his shared room with Brooklyn, placing Brooklyn's exhausted form in their bed, lying beside her a moment later, Niklaus joining on the other side.

"Nik? 'Lijah? I don't-" Brooklyn mumbles confused and upset, feeling both Elijah and Niklaus curled beside her.

"Shh, Elskan. It's okay." Elijah calms, pressing a light hand to Brooklyn's side.

"We are selfish men, Brooklyn. We love you both too much, and we refuse to lose you. We've decided then, we can share." Niklaus rumbles, his lips presses lightly against the back of Brooklyn's neck. "If that is what you would like, love."

"Niklaus was your first mate. Your first bond. You finished your bond with Niklaus, I saw the mark when I found him in our bed." Elijah says.

Brooklyn looks horrified, tears forming in her eyes as she moves her hand to touch the place where she had marked Elijah.

"No, shh, _listen_, Astin. Our bond _remains_. _Focus_. They both remain. Feel them. I am right _here_." Elijah hisses gently, taking Brooklyn's hand and pulling it to the bond mark.

"Feel it, love?" Niklaus asks, his voice pleading slightly, hoping desperately that Brooklyn could feel the bond like he could.

As the Original Hybrid, he could feel the bond now that his werewolf side was awoken, feel the bond that Brooklyn had finally formed with him and he so desperately hoped she would not ignore and reject it.

"Yes. I- I can." Brooklyn finally whispers, the fully form mate bond between her and Niklaus thriving like it was always supposed to be.

"You are _tied_ to us Astin. We are not giving that up." Elijah growls, pressing his lips to Brooklyn's.

"But- you're okay with- with two? Both?" Brooklyn protests, pushing a hand to Elijah's chest, pausing him.

"I would not make you choose Elskan. I have seen you hurt because of it and will not see you in pain any longer." Elijah promises.

"And I have lost you because of my carelessness and because I have made you choose. I would not do so again, my love. Yet, I am also selfish enough to not want to give you up." Niklaus explains.

_**Wow guys, apologies for such a long wait. I seriously did not expect these coming chapters to be such a bitch! Ugh! *screams with frustration***_

_**Anyways, I honestly don't really love this chapter. I was going to add some sexiness, but well, that didn't happen at all... It ended up being more of a connector chapter than it was going to be... So yeah, I've got bigger and better things planned for the future.**_

_**Much love for all you have stuck with me!**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S. I know you guys have all worried about the baby momma thing. And while I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to ruin my plot, however you guys have been asking a lot, so I'll go ahead and lay your worries to rest... So, I say with confidence, I promise Hayley is NOT going to be Niklaus' baby momma. However, there is going to be a twist...**_


	62. May I Have This Dance?

No One's POV

The Caldwell mansion was almost unrecognizable the night of the twin's annual birthday bash; twinkling lights hung from the vaulted ceilings of the large main room of the mansion, the overhead lights set low to cast an overall gentle atmosphere and music filtering from the speakers as guests milled around.

Aaron was already on the floor, having made the rounds to greet his friends, now standing next to Elijah and Niklaus, waiting for his sister to come down from the upper levels of the estate.

"You know…" Aaron begins, in overdone casualness. "Your gesture was appreciated, in asking both my grandfather and myself for our blessing and acceptance, _before_ you asked her to marry you."

Elijah and Niklaus both turn to look at Aaron briefly, their gaze managing to pry away from the stairs from where Brooklyn would come down from, their hearing trained to their room where she still moved about getting ready.

"You understand however, now that she's accepted, not that I really had any doubt to the contrary, that as the next in line to both the Emrys Descendants and Alpha Wolves, while I am pleased my sister has found happiness with you both, that if you, _either_ of you, are to hurt my sister, there isn't a place in the _world_ or the _Other Side_ or _Avalon_, that you will be able to hide? That the fury of both the Alpha Wolves and Emrys Descendants _will_ reign down on you." Aaron says flatly.

Evidently what Aaron has said comes as a surprise, both Elijah and Niklaus turning back to look at Aaron.

"She really hasn't told you anything about the Emrys Descendants or Alpha Wolves has she?" Aaron snorts lightly.

"Evidently no." Elijah replies, looking at Aaron.

"Brooklyn is the leader of the Alpha Wolves and the Emrys Descendants. _All_ of them, those here and across the world. Our pack is the strongest, and myself and Brooklyn the most powerful in our coven. If Brooklyn were to give up her title or if she were to, die, to fall, I would be next in line." Aaron winces slightly at the thought of his sister not being around.

"There are many covens, many packs that answer to us, and therefore her. Many that owe us allegiance. Brooklyn's role is no small thing. She plays a role that is vital to this world, to the Other Side and to Avalon. In a way, it is good she has you both as mates. You're more _durable_." Aaron says, smiling faintly.

"That's enough Aaron." Brooklyn says lightly, a small undertone of a warning as she suddenly appears beside the trio.

"Sister." Aaron greets, dipping his head in acknowledgement.

"_Brooklyn_." Elijah breathes, immediately reaching for his mate, his mate looking gorgeous in her flowing peach dress, it clinging to all the right curves, and shining brand new tiara, it glinting under the lights, the earrings and necklace Niklaus had given her as an apology gift only accenting her beauty more.

"Hello 'Lijah, Nik." Brooklyn smiles radiantly.

"I'll leave you to your sappiness." Aaron rolls his eyes. "You look beautiful little sister."

"By _four_ minutes Aaron!" Brooklyn sasses.

"Still older!" Aaron laughs, pressing a kiss to his sister's cheek.

"You do look beautiful Elskan." Elijah compliments, pressing a kiss to Brooklyn's forehead.

"Thank you 'Lijah." Brooklyn blushes slightly.

"Yes, gorgeous love." Niklaus says, coaxing his mate into his arms, careful with his affection to avoid the looks of Brooklyn's human friends who were not a part of the supernatural world.

While many of Brooklyn's pack and coven were here, and knew of the mate bond between her and both the Mikaelsons, some of her normal friends were here as well, those who simply knew Elijah was her boyfriend, and Niklaus her best friend, though Niklaus and her had always acted slightly more affectionate than simple friends, as Brooklyn was naturally like that.

"May I have this dance?" Elijah asks formally, offering his arm, a slow song coming on.

"You may." Brooklyn accepts.

_"Cause all of me, loves all of you, love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you."_

"The ring looks beautiful on you Astin." Elijah says, feeling the cool metal resting on his neck.

"Mmm, you noticed it did you?" Brooklyn notes casually as Elijah swings her around the floor.

Elijah growls lightly, his lips brushing against his mate's ear.

"You are _mine_ Elskan. And I do wish the world to see it." Elijah growls possessively.

"Well I think the ring is a pretty good indicator then. It's a good thing it's so pretty." Brooklyn teases.

Elijah sighs, eyes barely concealing a long suffering eye roll.

"You know I love it Elijah. Stop worrying. You'll get wrinkles." Brooklyn says gently, moving one of her hands from around Elijah's neck to smooth over his jaw.

"I'm glad you like it Astin." Elijah replies, lips ghosting over her jawline.

"Love. I _love_ it. And I know you put a lot of effort in choosing it. At least before Nik added his two cents to it and made you go back to alter it." Brooklyn says, throwing a slight smirk over Elijah's shoulder as Niklaus shoots her a look from across the room.

Elijah chuckles, picking her left hand up and pressing a kiss to the ring.

"It is both our rings together. They are soldered together because we could not choose." Elijah says.

"Well at least I know you can compromise on something. Kind of." Brooklyn laughs lightly.

Elijah chuckles again, lips pressing against Brooklyn's jaw and hands brushing along her side unable to keep his hands to himself, propriety be damned.

"You look beautiful Elskan. I love you."

"I love you too Elijah." Brooklyn says softly.

_"You're my downfall, you're my muse, my worst distraction, my rhythm and my blues. I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you."_

"The song's ending 'Lijah." Brooklyn replies quietly.

Elijah's grip tightens around his mate, unwilling to let her go, knowing that she will disappear to visit with her guests and he would not see her for hours.

"Come on 'Lijah. You can have me afterwards." Brooklyn promises, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I will hold you to that Astin." Elijah comments, reluctantly letting her go.

"I'm sure you will 'Lijah." Brooklyn smiles.

"And Brooklyn, _happy birthday_."

_"Cause all of me, loves all of me, love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you."_

"Congratulations to your engagement, and happy birthday, sire." Finn says, capturing Brooklyn's attention and managing to drag her onto the dance floor, away from her friends.

"Thank you Finn." Brooklyn smiles, beginning to slow dance with him.

_"When the sun had left and the winter came, and the sky thawed to only bring the rain, I sat in darkness, all broken-hearted. I couldn't find a day, I didn't feel alone, I never meant to cry, started losing hope. But somehow baby, you broke through and saved me. You're an angel, tell me you're never leaving, cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in."_

"You're a pretty good dancer. You know, for being such an old man."

Finn gives his sire a deadpanned look, Brooklyn laughing lightly in return.

"Are you having fun?" Brooklyn asks lightly, gently pressing a hand against his chest.

"Yes." Finn automatically answers.

"Are you sure?" Brooklyn worries.

"Yes, you don't need to worry about me, sire." Finn promises, smiling down at his sire, brushing a stray hair away from Brooklyn's face.

"Alright." Brooklyn concedes.

_"You made the brightest days from the darkest nights, you're the river bank where I was baptized, cleansed from the demons, that were killing my freedom."_

"You know, we're going to be siblings now. Technically." Brooklyn comments as Finn twirls her around the floor. "How do you feel about that?"

"I am honored." Finn replies honestly. "I owe you my life Brooklyn. You have given me everything and much more."

Spinning together around the dance floor, the music seemingly mimicking the bond they share, Brooklyn delights in being able to pull Finn out of his reserved shell, Finn offering his sire his rare smiles, his expression for once happy and content as Elijah and Niklaus gaze on at their older brother and mate from across the floor.

_"You're the healing hands where it used to hurt, you're my saving grace."_

"Do Elijah and I have competition for your affection, darling?" Niklaus asks, appearing beside Brooklyn, the party finally seeming to dwindle if only slightly.

"Mmm, is that _jealousy_ I hear Niklaus?" Brooklyn asks, turning to look at Niklaus, Niklaus gently pulling his mate into his arms.

_"I can't count the times I almost said what's on my mind, but I didn't. Just the other day, I wrote down all the things I'd say, but I couldn't, I just couldn't."_

"Does there need to be?" Niklaus questions, blue eyes tinted slightly.

Brooklyn snorts lightly, pecking Niklaus on the cheek.

"You know, you're ridiculous. You're lucky you're so adorable." Brooklyn says, laying her head against Niklaus' chest as Niklaus begins to twirl them around the dance floor.

Niklaus chuckles lightly, fingers trailing along Brooklyn's spin.

_"In case you didn't know, baby I'm crazy 'bout you. And I would be lying if I said that I could live this life without you. Even though, I don't tell you all the time. You had my heart a long, long time ago, in case you didn't know."_

"You look beautiful tonight darling." Niklaus murmurs. "And I _do_ love seeing that ring on your finger."

"You and Elijah, I _swear_." Brooklyn says, sighing dramatically just to tease.

Niklaus smirks lightly, brushing his fingers lightly along her jaw.

"What can I say, love? Vampires are naturally possessive over their mates. And darling, we're _Originals_." Niklaus smirks deeper.

"Somehow I expected you would say that." Brooklyn snorts, rolling her eyes.

"I love you Brooklyn. Happy birthday."

"I love you too Nik."

_"You've got all of me, I belong to you, yeah you're my everything."_

_**All of Me ~ John Legend**_

_**H.O.L.Y ~ Florida Georgia Line**_

_**In Case You Didn't Know ~ Brett Young**_


End file.
